<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weapon Of Choice by Northmanwidow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306466">Weapon Of Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmanwidow/pseuds/Northmanwidow'>Northmanwidow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weapon of Choice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK, Big Bang (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Vampire, AU wolf, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BTSsmuts, Beta Kim Namjoon | RM, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Blood and Violence, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Heats and Ruts, Heavy Angst, Hybrids, Lycanthropes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Verse, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Vampires, Wolf Pack, bigbang, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmanwidow/pseuds/Northmanwidow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shifters and Lycans had been kept as play things for generations; stolen from their packs, torn from their mates. Made to fight in The Games; a blood sport enjoyed by Vampires, where the winner gets to keep their honour.<br/>But, the arrival of a Young Alpha changes the lives of the captives and their captors<br/>A Wolf ABO/Vampire AU<br/>BTS, Shinee, Big Bang, EXO, and other Kpop name sakes.<br/>Mature Content. If you are affected by any of the following;<br/>BXB sexual content<br/>Non Consensual sexual content<br/>Mpreg<br/>Bad language.<br/>Abuse (sexual, physical, mental and emotional)<br/>Scenes of torture/ gore.<br/>Please do not read<br/>Top Kook.<br/>Top Yoongi<br/>Top Namjoon.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weapon of Choice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. A Wisp and An Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"An Alpha Shifter" the voice was light and airy, much like the form of the woman in front of him.</p>
<p>She phased between corporeal and mist. The air around sparkling and shimmering with her.</p>
<p>"He bleeds... wounded... "</p>
<p>The elegant man, dressed from head to foot in finery, tapped his long pale, black tipped fingers against the arm rest of his chair. Beside him stood another man, smaller, less lavishly dressed, his head bowed; golden hair falling into his eyes.</p>
<p>On the other side of the chair sat what appeared to be an upturned wicker basket, the weaves widely spread. Inside sat a child. Her small face filled with fear. Around her the air shimmered in the same way as the other.</p>
<p>"Where is this <em>Alpha </em><em>wolf</em><em>? "the</em> seated man asked, turning his attention to the child in the woven cage, running his fingers over the wooden twists.</p>
<p>"Dark Mere, My Lord" the last two words hung heavy with venom.</p>
<p>"You know this place?" he looked behind the flickering woman to two men, as handsomely dressed as he was, "this Dark Mere?"</p>
<p>The smaller of the two nodded, "Yeah it's about twenty miles from the dogs' patch. Easily reachable"</p>
<p>The seated man nodded, "This wound, is it fatal? Will it survive?"</p>
<p>"With care... yes... possibly" she answered him, her violet eyes always on the child.</p>
<p>"And how was it so badly hurt? In a battle? The war for territory?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, "A knife in the darkness, My Lord" again, the venom, "Silver"</p>
<p>"Daesung, Dragon, go, bring me an Alpha"</p>
<p>With curt bows, the two left the room.</p>
<p>"Well done, Jennie" the man rose from his seat, pausing to run a black finger nail down the cheek of the blond beside his chair, "you and your sisters are proving very helpful" he nudge the cage with his food, bringing a terrified gasp from the little girl inside, "continue to please me and I might let your daughter go"</p>
<p>"You promised us... you wouldn't hurt her..." Jennie said, "the Rowan branches, drain her life" she gestured to the wood of the cage, "free her"</p>
<p>The tall, pale man laughed, "And lose my Wisps? You're far too precious to me, Jennie. You and your sisters... you make my collection almost complete. Almost" he turned to look at the blond by his chair, "the addition of an Alpha to the fighting pack will leave just one more piece to collect, isn't that right, Jimin?"</p>
<p>The blond raised his head, his soft brown eyes met with the pure black of his Master's for just a second, before he dropped his head again, "Yes, My Lord" he said, his voice as gently as a breeze.</p>
<p>"As soon as your heat begins, we'll create the final player for our little games" he walked to Jimin, taking his face in a black nailed hand, dragging it up to meet his stone hard gaze, "such a pretty Omega" he dragged his thumb over Jimin's plump bottom lip, "it's a shame you had to be born a dog. If only you could have been a human. That would have been acceptable, in the short term, but..." he sighed dramatically, "you'll give me the hybrid I need, hmm, Jimin... you'll do that for me... give me my hybrid?"</p>
<p>"Yes, My Lord" Jimin gulped.</p>
<p>"We'll find someone willing to fuck you. Seungri probably will... if we get him drunk enough"</p>
<p>With a last cold smile at the Omega the man turned back to his Wisp, "Leave now, Jennie. Go watch my wolves. Keep them... safe"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasping for breath the young Alpha leaned against a tree, holding the gaping wound on his abdomen closed. Blood oozed through his fingers as he looked back over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The ones who did this had left him to bleed out, knowing the silver blade had cut deep, its poison working its way into his veins, tainting his vision, his hearing and sense of smell.</p>
<p>Those bastards might have left him, but his new pursuers were notoriously relentless. They followed him at a distance, waiting for him to pass out.</p>
<p>He slumped down, blinking furiously, pulling in a huge lung full of air, tearing the wound further in his desperation to fuel his escape.</p>
<p>He knew he couldn't outrun them, not now. He could barely stand, but he wouldn't go out alone. He'd take as many of the fuckers with him as he could!</p>
<p>Movement on the edge of his faulting vision snapped his head up.</p>
<p>Two beings stood watching him, each wearing the silk and velvet their kind adored so much. Along with slightly disgusted looks.</p>
<p>He staggered to his feet, a low growl rumbling in his chest as more blood spilled down his lower belly, coating the rough cotton of his pants, "Come get me, fuckers" he spat.</p>
<p>The two moved forward, watching him, an air of sadistic amusement lingering around the duo.</p>
<p>"Or, we could just wait here and watch you sit down like the good doggy you are" the smaller grinned, the fading light catching the enlarged incisors set in his upper jaw, "you're gonna pass out, Fido, might as well just... get on with it"</p>
<p>The Alpha's legs shook, and he dropped again, blood dripping onto the ground.</p>
<p>"Hope it doesn't bleed to death" the taller of them said, covering his nose and mouth as he spoke, "be a shame if we lose it... I mean, an Alpha... they don't come along very often" his voice was muffled now by his hand.</p>
<p>"Obviously a shit Alpha if it gets slashed up like this"</p>
<p>"Is that wound fatal, do you think?" he asked behind his hand.</p>
<p>"I'm not a fucking farmer! I don't know anything about these animals, but... oh fuck me, it stinks! Why do they have to smell so bad?" the smaller one turned away, taking a deep breath of less pungent air.</p>
<p>"It's the blood... their blood is... ugh, it's just foul" the tallest of the two agreed, his face still covered</p>
<p>They wandered closer, standing little more than an arm's length from the prone man.</p>
<p>"Why doesn't it shift?" the smaller asked, peering closer at the fallen Alpha</p>
<p>"The silver. It stops it changing form" the tallest said, trying to poke the subject matter with an elegantly booted foot, "that's why Seung Hyun keeps the other ones in Silver harnesses. Stops them turning back... this is going to make all my clothes reek! Ugh"</p>
<p>The young Alpha looked up at them, his vision failing as he pitched forward into the dried leaves.</p>
<p>"Pick it up" the smallest of them turned and walked away, "if it makes it through the night, we'll present it to the<em> Lord of The Eyrie</em>" he chuckled, "try not to get blood on you"</p>
<p>"I'm not touching it! It's filthy! Can't we get some locals to move it... or send for the Thralls?"</p>
<p>His companion stopped and tutted loudly, "There isn't time" he sighed, rubbing his face, "Right, grab an arm and try not to rip the stupid thing anymore" he walked back and tentatively picked up one of the Alpha's arms, holding it like it might explode.</p>
<p>The last thing the young shifter felt was Cold, alabaster hands grabbing his arms and pulling him, the wound opening more as he was dragged through the dirt, before he passed out and was moved through the darkening woodland towards the Homestead of the Vampire Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A multitude of candles placed on almost every available surface, lit the crowded room. Every inch of the long wood table was occupied by someone eating. The benches each side packed so tight there was barely elbow room. </p>
<p>The occupance of the room were made up of men and woman, each dressed in worn, tired clothing, their complexions varying from deathly pale to sun kissed and weathered.</p>
<p>Several of the men, including the one sitting at the head of the table, sported arms full of tattoos. A hint that these continued beneath their shirts given by the designs visible around their neck and collarbones. </p>
<p>Conversation hung low, the sound of wood against wood as they picked the bowls clean of the meagre offerings. As the meal came to an end, the heavy door of the room burst open and two lavishly dressed individuals stood, watching as every being in the room rose and bowed their heads.</p>
<p>"Yoongi" one of the new comers snapped, "a gift"</p>
<p>The blood-soaked, unconscious,  body of the young Alpha was thrown into the room. He landed with a damp thump beside the table, instantly filling the air with the metallic scent of his blood and the heady, obedience inducing musk of his rank.</p>
<p>"It had better heal well, if it doesn't survive the night, I'll take one of your little friends as compensation. Am I clear?" the smaller of the two stepped forward; he was beautiful, his skin paler than fresh snow. His head had been closely shaved at the sides, while the top hung long with black hair. But his eyes; they appeared to be made of polished Jet and caught the candlelight with a menacing glow.</p>
<p>"I'll do everything I can, My Lord" the man at the head of the table looked up and bowed again, his white blonde hair falling over his down cast eyes.</p>
<p>"See you do" with the swish of dark blue velvet, the beings left, slamming the door as they went.</p>
<p>Silence filled the room as every pair of eyes turned to the body on the floor.</p>
<p>"Can you smell that?" one of them asked, stepping out from the long bench. The young man knelt beside the body and gently moved the back of the ragged, blood stained shirt down, exposing the back of the neck.</p>
<p>The tattoo there caused a murmur to ripple round the room.</p>
<p>"He's an Alpha" the young man looked up at Yoongi, "a real Alpha"</p>
<p>Yoongi dropped down beside him, looking closely at the tattoo: a simple hunting arrow. The fletching drawn as eagle feathers, the tip depicted in stone, pointing up to the young man's skull, "An Alpha. How the hell did they bring him down"</p>
<p>He gently rolled him over. The wound ran the width of this body, just below his ribs.</p>
<p>"Hmm, that's how. Silver, by the look of it" Yoongi leaned down and sniffed, "yup. It's deep too" he glanced up at the young man at his side, "Leo, go to the Hall and find Jin. We're going to need his help tonight"</p>
<p>Nodding once, the dark-haired man ran from the room.</p>
<p>"Clear that table, Namjoon, help me lift him up"</p>
<p>Around him, the others cleared their bowls, cups and utensils out of the way.</p>
<p>Yoongi was joined by a tall, sandy haired man and together they lay the broken Alpha onto the table.</p>
<p>"Taehyung, get some fresh water"</p>
<p>A narrow waisted brunette stood up, staring at the body on the table, his eyes fixed. He breathed in, pulling the rich scent of musk and pine that lingered beneath the smell of blood, into his body.</p>
<p>His wolf stirred.</p>
<p>"Tae! Hey! Water, now, and be careful" Yoongi said snapping him out of his daze.</p>
<p>Taehyung looked up and nodded, hurrying towards the door, only to be grabbed by the arm by another, taller, thinner man.</p>
<p>"Get it from the Dorm wells, don't go near the Hall, understand?" his yellow eyes bore into the smaller one, "Their watchers can see everywhere"</p>
<p>"I'll be ok, promise" Taehyung urged, pulling his arm free and making his way out of the dining room.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't send him, Yoongi, if the suppressant fails, they'll know. They'll take him." the yellow eyed one said quietly, turning to the leader of the room.</p>
<p>"If we keep protecting him, they'll suspect something. If we treat him as a barren Omega, so will they" Yoongi muttered as he peeled away the ruined cloth of the Alpha's shirt revealing the hideous wound in its entirety</p>
<p>"You're risking his life! He'll end up back..." the yellow eyed one stopped and looked away.</p>
<p>Yoongi pressed his lips into a thin line, regarding the other with hard eyes, "Baekhyun, I'm trying to keep him safe" Yoongi returned his attention to the Alpha, "the suppressants won't fail...they can't" he added quietly, more as a plea than a statement.</p>
<p>Beneath the blood, the wounded man's skin was littered with tattoos. The symbols of his pack, his father's lineage, his mother's, markers of the battles he'd won and the enemies he'd faced. Beautiful designs and intricate details picked out in black ink.</p>
<p>"Pretty impressive" Namjoon muttered, nodding to the ink, "can you tell which pack he's from?"</p>
<p>Yoongi rubbed the dirt and blood from the Alpha's left pectoral muscle. Three black feathers stood out against his skin, "Black Sky Pack"</p>
<p>Namjoon whistled low, "I thought those guys were indestructible. They have one hell of a reputation"</p>
<p>Yoongi hummed, "Which is why it's so fucking weird. This lot must have gotten really lucky to bring him down so easily"</p>
<p> "Do you think his Pack will come looking for him?"</p>
<p>Yoongi half smiled, "If they do.. <em>His Lordship </em>won't stand a hope in hell of surviving it, not if the whole Pack turns up,"</p>
<p> "Fingers crossed then" Namjoon grinned.</p>
<p>Taehyung lowered the bucket into the well by the sleeping dorms, turning the handle quickly, his eyes on the shadows around him. Feeling the bucket hit water, he turned the handle back the other way.</p>
<p>The dorms where only a short walk across the large, enclosed courtyard of the 'village' as its inmates laughingly called it. What it really was; was a prison.</p>
<p>It sat in the shadow of The Hall, a Manor House surrounded by high, guarded walls and gates coated with silver. The opulence of that place only making the filth and starkness of this, more prominent. And those who lived here, well, everyone of them had been taken against their will. Stolen, beaten and forced into a life worth nothing. </p>
<p>The Lords called them The Dogs.</p>
<p>The Dogs called them, The Leeches</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" a sudden, silky voice by his ear made him jump, dropping the handle and allowing the bucket to fall back into the deep water.</p>
<p>Dropping his head in respect and fear, Taehyung struggled for words, "My Lord... water... for the Alpha"</p>
<p>The being behind him moved forward, "Alpha? Wolf? There's an Alpha wolf here?" the lights from the sleeping dorms shone on the new comer. He was beautiful, as all the Vampire Lords were, the yellow glow catching on his short blond hair, "a shifter?"</p>
<p>Taehyung nodded, "Yes, My Lord. He's... he's been badly hurt"</p>
<p>The being gabbed the brunette's hair and dragged his head up, "Where's it from?"</p>
<p>"I... I don't know, My Lord. He was brought to the dorms tonight"</p>
<p>"By whom?" the being leaned in close.</p>
<p>Tae could feel the cold coming from the man's body, his dead breath against the side of his face.</p>
<p>"My Lord Dragon brought him" he squeaked out, shaking in his grip.</p>
<p>"Dragon? That simpering maggot!" he spat, shoving Tae against the side of the well, "badly hurt? How badly?"</p>
<p>"A... a deep wound, across his... his stomach" Taehyung stuttered, his eyes back on the floor.</p>
<p>The Vampire huffed, "Well, lets hope it dies before tomorrow night fall. I'd hate that slimy little creep to get one up. An Alpha wolf? That's going to take some beating"</p>
<p>Taehyung watched him walk away, across the courtyard of the dorms and out of the high gates that separated the <em>Owners</em> and the <em>owed .</em></p>
<p>Working as fast as he could, Tae drew another bucket of water, unhooking it from the rope and hurried back to the dining room.</p>
<p>When he arrived, another scent filled him. The smell of sweet bread and rose petals. Jin.</p>
<p> "Sorry" he said, placing the water on the floor, "Seungri caught me"</p>
<p>All eyes turned to him, "Did he touch you?" Yoongi stepped forward, his eyes trailing over the slight frame of the young man.</p>
<p>Taehyung shook his head, "He asked about the water. I told him about.. him" he nodded to the man on the table.</p>
<p>Namjoon snorted, "I bet that pissed him off, that Dragon brought him here"</p>
<p> "Said an Alpha would be hard to beat" </p>
<p> "Well, this Alpha is in trouble" said Jin. The new comer was a tall, handsome human. His black hair hung perfectly around his face. His broad shoulders and long legs gave him an elegant air, even in a bland shirt and stained pants. "his wound is deep, too deep for natural healing. It'll have to be stitched. As for the Silver poisoning... we'll have to hope for the best" Jin said, casting a worried look Tae's way, "did <em>they</em> do this to him?"</p>
<p>Yoongi shrugged, "I guess so. Who else could? He's an Alpha from the Black Sky Pack, they don't fall easily"</p>
<p>Jin sighed heavily, "Well, he's fallen now. And doomed to live out his days in this pox ridden hell hole" he unwrapped the small leather bag at the side of the prone Alpha, "I'll clean him up as best as I can, stitch it and we'll move him into the sleeping dorms"</p>
<p> "His Pack might come" Namjoon said, his voice filled with hope, "if they do..."</p>
<p> "There's no guarantee they'll come, and if they do, they could kill every one of us in the process. Black Sky aren't a friendly Pack. Their territory is closely guarded to keep everyone else out" Yoongi sat on a bench and shook his head, "don't feed false hope, Joon. Not in this place"</p>
<p>As Jin began to clean the blood from the young Alpha's body, Tae found himself unable to look away from him. His wolf pawed and scratched inside his mind, whining and restless as the musky scent of the stranger filled his senses.</p>
<p> "Will he live?" he asked quietly.</p>
<p>Jin shrugged as he worked.</p>
<p>"I'll say a prayer to the Moon Goddess" Taehyung said as he watched the pale, beautiful face of the dark-haired Alpha.</p>
<p>"Your 'Goddess' hasn't helped before" huffed Baekhyun, "what makes you think she'll start now?"</p>
<p>Tae shrugged, suddenly feeling small and stupid under that yellow gaze, "Maybe.. she might"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red Eyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N I've included a picture of the 'victory marks' in truth, they're Ogham script, but just go with me, folks. :)</b>
</p><p>Gentle fingers worked over the wound, drawing the thin needle in and out, pulling the sides in close.</p><p>Around them, a few of the shifters had lingered to watch one of the few humans who lived under the control of the Vampire Lords, work on the patient. Others had taken themselves off to the sleeping dorms, tired from a day of training made so much harder by the lack of decent food.</p><p>"Where did you learn doctoring, Jin?" Taehyung asked as he held the candle close to give Jin as much light as possible in the dark room.</p><p>"I've learnt as I've gone along. No one trained me, I just read a lot of books and try my best" he snipped the thread and made the next stitch, "I've had to learn all about you; before I came here, I'd never met a shifter, or a werewolf. But, Vampires" he snorted, harshly, "I'd met those before. They came to my Father's lands all the time"</p><p>"Is it true, that you're a Prince in your homelands? A real, royal Prince?"</p><p>Jin hummed, "Not that it matters here, but, yes. Back home, I'm a Prince"</p><p>"You must be proud, Joonie, that your Mate is a Prince" Taehyung beamed.</p><p>Yoongi glared at the younger, hissing a loud<em> shhh</em> at him, "Lower your voice, Tae. They'll hear you!"</p><p>A look of panic filled Tae's gentle face. His eyes darted around around the shadows, and over to the small, barred window by the door, "I'm sorry" he whispered, fear and regret lining his deep voice.</p><p>Namjoon smiled softly, " I'd be proud even if he wasn't of royal blood"</p><p>"You shouldn't be here. You should be in a palace, or a castle" Tae added, more quietly now, his plump bottom lip protruding </p><p>"That life's over. I've accepted it. Now, keep that flame still for me, Tae, you're wobbling it about too much"</p><p>Taehyung gazed down at the Alpha on the tabletop, "He's very handsome, isn't he?" a blush found its way to his cheeks, "He's kind of a Prince, isn't he?"</p><p>Jin chuckled quietly, "He is, yes. He would've led his Pack"</p><p>Yoongi leaned on the table, "Did you see much of Jimin today?"</p><p>Jin shock his head, "Not much. They keep him close at hand. But I know he's just living for the day they'll get bored of waiting for his heat to begin and send him back"</p><p>"I worry they'll realise what we're doing. That its not possible to have two barren Omegas" Yoongi touched the place between his shoulder and neck, feeling the raised scar of his Mate Mark, "I'm scared they'll hurt him"</p><p> "They don't know anything about us" Namjoon added, "they'll think it's got something to do with being held prisoner or something"</p><p> "If the story of that other Omega is true, they'll know it's got nothing to do with keeping us prisoner" Yoongi sighed, "we've got to get out of here, before it too late"</p><p>Jin glanced at him, "These sick bastards..." he muttered, "as long as the suffering isn't their own"</p><p>After placing the final stitch, Jin cleaned the wound once more and bound it tight with strips of clean cotton fabric.</p><p>From his small leather bag, he took several bottles, checking the labels carefully, he poured small amounts from each into a cup and added a little water.</p><p>"Joon, help me lift him a little. Mind his wound, don't bend him or the stitches will tear"</p><p>As gently as possible, they raised the Alpha's head and Jin tipped the medicine into his slightly open lips.</p><p>"Let him rest now" he said as he washed the blood from his hands, "and call me when he wakes up"</p><p>Yoongi, along with Leo and another, younger man, carried the unconscious Alpha to the low wooden building opposite and laid him on an old, stained mattress on the straw covered floor.</p><p>"I'll sit with him" Taehyung said, dropping down to sit cross legged on the straw.</p><p>Yoongi eyed him curiously for a few moments before nodding, "If any of those bastards come, you tell them I said you had to watch him, ok?"</p><p>Tae nodded, a wide innocent smile on his soft face.</p><p> "Stay with him. Stay inside all night, understand?"</p><p>"I'll stay. I promise" the smile still in place, "don't worry about me"</p><p>Yoongi sighed, "I can't help worrying about you. I'll be back as soon as the sun's up"</p><p>Tae watched the man go, before returning his gaze to the dark-haired beauty on the mattress.</p><p>He sat watching the steady rise and fall of his broad chest. He studied the tattoos across his torso and down his heavily muscled arms. Yoongi could read them all. He understood what each complicated symbol meant. Pack signs, family trees. But to Taehyung, it was just pretty pictures.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He leaned over, tracing the lines of victory marked on the inside of his forearm. His finger tips moving over each line. He couldn't count them, but there seemed to be a lot. More than Joonie and Yoongi had.</p><p> His gaze travelling up to his face. With gentle fingers he outlined the man's lips, their velvet softness surrounded by the slightly coarser skin, all the while his wolf whimpered, nudging him on to touch more.</p><p>He moved his hand down, following the line of his jaw, down his neck to rest on the empty skin of where a Mate Mark would sit. Feeling braver now, Tae leaned down further and pressed his nose into the crook, breathing deep. The scent of the Alpha filled him, setting his skin tingling, his wolf purring.</p><p>He nuzzled his head against him, shuffling himself round to lay down beside him, pressing as close as he could. If anyone asked, he'd just tell them he was keeping him warm. He lay his arm across his waist, far enough away from his wound to not cause any pain and closed his eyes.</p><p>In the pens, at the back of the 'village' the wolves howled. Their mournful cries to the crescent moon casting a heavy feeling in Taehyung's stomach. Their fate could have so easily been his; a half life, filled with pain.</p><p>He'd tried so hard to hide what he was, stayed quiet and done as he was told. Tried hard in training, but the other wolves could smell him and one of them must have told the Vampires there was a Male Omega in the training ground, because they came looking.</p><p>Under that coal black stare of The Lord of The Eyrie, he submitted, baring his neck on instinct, his wolf showing it's piercing blue eyes within his soft brown ones. And he was taken.</p><p>The months he'd spent in the Hall, all but tethered to the Lord of the Eyrie. Living in a constant state of fear as they mocked his simple nature and gentle manner.</p><p>They had explained their<em> Great Plan</em> to him. He was to bear the child of a Vampire father. It would be raised to fight in The Games, a powerful mix, a hybrid.</p><p>Rumour around the Hall rung of a Hybrid child conceived years before Taehyung was born; a male Omega raped until he fell pregnant. The Lord was delighted and kept the Omega at his side throughout his pregnancy, even witnessed the birth. But his joy was short lived. The Omega had smothered the child and taken his own life soon after.</p><p>The servants of the Hall talked of the Lord's rage. How he destroyed whole packs of shifters and tortured humans to ease his fury.</p><p>Taehyung had stayed in the Hall for almost a year, until the Vampires were satisfied his heats wouldn't come.</p><p>"It's worthless. It can't fight in the Games, not even as a wolf. Omega's are for breeding, nothing more and this one can't even do that!" The Dragon had said, casting spiteful, black eyes over him, "it's not worth feeding. Just kill it and be done"</p><p>"My Lord, I could use him" Jin had pleaded, "he can work in the kitchens and the gardens. He can earn his food in service to you"</p><p>The Lord of the Eyrie had agreed, more out of boredom than anything else.</p><p>Now, a new Omega stood in the Hall. This time, they'd tried a different approach to bringing him into his heats. And Taehyung could only imagine how Jimin suffered.</p><p>Another howl pierced the night, followed by the bellow of the Vampire's guard and the scream of an animal in pain.</p><p>Tae buried his face into the warm comfort of the sleeping Alpha and tried to block out the sound.</p><p>He must have fallen asleep.</p><p>The light in the dorm room had changed from inky darkness to the thin grey light of dawn as his eyes opened. The usual panic poured over him. His eyes searching the dark corners for threat.</p><p>Next to him, the Alpha slept on. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was  a strange comfort to him. He hugged himself tighter to him, allowing the musk and pine scent to ease him. His wolf settled a little, watching the welcoming light inch its way into the sky through the small barred window.</p><p>It was too fast for Taehyung to register.</p><p>He was laying on the straw covered floor, his shoulders pinned and a pair of flaming red eyes peering down at him.</p><p>Fear flashed through him, his wolf cowering, a strangled scream flew from him as he tried to press himself deeper into the floor, his head moving without thought, baring his neck in submission to the Alpha above him.</p><p>"Mate" the only word spoken.</p><p>But it came with such force, Taehyung could feel it in his bones.</p><p>His wolf whimpered, his eyes flashing the electric blue of a submissive Omega as he sobbed beneath the Alpha male.</p><p>He felt hot breath against his neck and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain of the bite into the most tender spot.</p><p>"Fuck! No!" someone yelled.</p><p>The Alpha snarled, his head snapping round to the door, his body moving over the Omega, protecting what was his.</p><p>"Don't... don't Mark him!" Yoongi said quietly, stepping into the room, his hand out, showing he meant no threat, "don't... they'll take him from you... if you do"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Few Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll mark what's mine" the Alpha male slowly moved to stand. Beneath him, Taehyung shuffled away, backing himself up against the wooden wall of the sleeping dorm as the two shifters faced each other.</p><p>"If you mark him, the bastards will take him back to The Hall. He won't survive that again. Just... calm down and I'll explain it all, please?" Yoongi stepped further into the room, "you don't know where you are or what's happening"</p><p>The smell of fresh blood was beginning to rise from the tightly bound wound on the Alpha's body.</p><p>"Sit down, you've torn the stitches" Yoongi pointed to the bandaged wound, "Tae, go find Jin"</p><p>"He's going fucking nowhere"</p><p>Taehyung swallowed hard, pressing back against the wall. His wolf cowering at the simmering air of the Alpha's building temper.</p><p>"You need to be seen to. That wound is deep" Yoongi tried to reason, aware of the rising threat. Even wounded, he knew he was no match for the young Alpha wolf, "Tae, get Jin, please"</p><p>"You don't have the right to give orders to my mate" the Alpha moved to stand close to the Beta, standing taller and broader at the shoulder, "or me" he raised a dark eyebrow.</p><p> "It's not about<em> orders. </em>You need help"  Yoongi gritted out, "Those bastards will be back at sunset and you'll be presented to The Lord of this place. If you're not fit to fight. They'll kill you"</p><p>The Alpha snorted, "They can fucking try"</p><p>"And they'll succeed!" Yoongi seethed, "this isn't a fucking playground! This a prison and they kill what they can't use. If you can't fight, you're dead weight. Emphasis on the<em> dead </em>part!"</p><p>The Alpha met the dark, angry eyes of the shorter man and held his gaze for a moment before looking back at the frightened Omega, "Do as he asks"</p><p>Taehyung scrambled to his feet and hurried out of the low room and away towards The Hall.</p><p>"What's your name?" Yoongi asked.</p><p>"Jeon Jungkook, but<em> Alpha</em> will do for now"</p><p>Swallowing down a harsh comment, the Beta addressed him, "My name is Min Yoongi, I'm ... I <em>was</em> First Beta of Rising Moon Pack. Two years ago, I was on a night hunt with my Pack when we were attacked by The Lords of this place. I was beaten unconscious, when I woke, I was chained in one of these rooms,"  he gestured around them, " I was told I had two choices; I could fight in The Games and live for as long as my strength and ability allowed me, or I could die in that room. I chose to fight"</p><p>"What are these 'Games'?" Jungkook moved back and sat down, grimacing at the flash of pain across the top of his abdomen. He rested his hand on the bandages, feeling the warm dampness seeping through as the blood soaked the material.</p><p>"Organised fights. The rival Clans pit their wolves against each other. The Lord of the Eyrie, the High Lord of this place, has a younger brother who he's never beaten. We can't come close to beating them. They have two Alphas. They're fast and vicious"</p><p>"Why haven't any of you turned on these <em>Lords?</em>" You're wolves! Take the fuckers down!"</p><p> "Ever tried to fight a Vampire, Alpha? It's like fighting mist! They're too fast, too strong and they carry silver knives all the time" Yoongi's eyes met Jungkook's, "wolves are no match for Vampires"</p><p> "Escape then! Tried that?"</p><p>Yoongi laughed bitterly, "Yeah, five of us tried" he pulled at the stained shirt he wore, pulling it over his head and turning his back to the Alpha, "they tip the whips with silver"</p><p>The Beta's back was a road map of scars, vivid pink lines that cut through the tattoos on his pale skin.</p><p>"Me and two others got ten lashes. The other two ... They hung them from the gate house. Left their corpses to rot there as a reminder" Yoongi pulled his shirt back on, "no one has ever made it out alive. They have spies who watch us, report back to them. Nothing we say is secret, nothing we do is hidden"</p><p> "Spies?"</p><p> "Wisps" Yoongi spoke the word with disgust, "four sisters"</p><p> "Woodland Wisps? Working for blood suckers?" he shook his head, taking  a deep, painful breath, "How many of you are held here?"</p><p>"About twenty, mainly shifters, there's two Lycans as well as a few humans. Jin, who stitched you up, he's a human. The guards are all human, armed to the teeth with silver"</p><p>"Lycans? Why?"</p><p>Yoongi raised his eyebrows and smiled, "For a few days of the month, they're killing machines. The Lord's use them in Special Games. The rest of the time they're just as abused as the rest of us"</p><p>"Are you all from the same Pack?"</p><p>Yoongi shook his head, "There's a few that came in together, but not many. Most of us are from different Packs"</p><p>The Alpha nodded, "The Omega, what's his name?"</p><p>"Kim Taehyung" the Beta crouched down, "Alpha, the reason I asked you not to mark him; The Vampires are trying to create a hybrid, a shifter-Vampire half breed. They think it will be the ultimate weapon in their collection; fast, strong, brutal"</p><p>"Male Omega's produce the strongest wolves" Jungkook said.</p><p>"Somehow they know that" Yoongi nodded once, " A hybrid child of a male Omega and a Vampire would be almost unstoppable. Rumour has it, The Lord's brother bred one and will present it as soon as it's old enough to fight"</p><p>"He's prepared to wait that long?" the Alpha raised a surprised brow.</p><p>"They've lived hundreds of years already, fifteen more is nothing, the blink of an eye" the Beta shrugged, "There's a rumour around here that They managed to bred from a male Omega before, a child was born but the mother smothered it and took his own life. I don't know if that's true, all I <em>do </em>know is; they're desperate to do it" Yoongi dropped down onto his knees, resting back on his haunches, "when they found Taehyung, they didn't know what he was at first. He tried to hide his scent from everyone, but it was obvious to us. Everything about him screamed 'Omega'. But, unlike most, he couldn't fight, he couldn't cope with the training. We tried to cover for him, but They found out and took him. </p><p>They kept Tae in The Hall for months, waiting for his heats to come so they could breed him. When they got bored of waiting, they were going to kill him, but Jin stepped in and saved him" Yoongi paused for a moment, the memories of that night playing out in his mind.</p><p>The terror in Taehyung's beautiful face. His wide eyes spilling tears as he begged for his life.</p><p>"It was a few months after that, they found another Male Omega. By this time, They'd found out the heat cycles could be triggered by the mate mark. So, They made his mate mark him, forced them to claim each other then took him away" Yoongi said, his voice lined with sadness.</p><p>"Who's his mate?"</p><p>"Me" Yoongi touched the raised scar on the crook of his neck, "we tried to hide the pull, but these fucking Wisps, they're everywhere." the Beta spat angrily, " I knew he was mine the moment he was brought to this place" his face softened at the memory of their first meeting. The way his wolf had howled in joy at the scent of his mate, "we tried so hard to hide it, but..." he trailed off and they sat in silence until he continued, "We didn't complete the bond, we don't have a 'link' but I can feel his fear. The way his blood runs cold when one of Them touches him. And, he can feel my helplessness"</p><p>"I'm sorry" the Alpha muttered, "I should thank you for sparing us that. Has your mate entered his heats yet?"</p><p>Yoongi smirked, "No, it appears he's barren"</p><p>"Will you keep him as your mate, if he can't have pups?"</p><p>"Sometimes, miracles happen" Yoongi paused, regarding the younger man for a few seconds, "Alpha, Taehyung can't go back to that place. He isn't strong enough to bear it again. He's ... fragile. His wolf is weak, too submissive, even for an Omega. He'll never survive away from us again"</p><p>The Alpha looked confused, "Why? What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"</p><p>"He's not sick, he's just... <em>childlike</em> is the best way I can describe him. He doesn't understand the world, he can't read or write. Sometimes he can't see danger when it's right in front of him"</p><p>The Alpha's eyes slowly widened, "You're saying he's... retarded?"</p><p>Yoongi looked angry, "He struggles with things, that doesn't make him a fucking retard. He's the most loving, gentle soul. He doesn't deserve names like that!"</p><p>The young man on the mattress looked embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm sorry...has anyone tried to teach him to read?"</p><p>"Every one of us. He doesn't understand" the Beta admitted, "but this doesn't mean he won't be a good mate to you..."</p><p> "How?" Jungkook exclaimed, "you just told me he can't fucking defend himself, how can he defend our pups? How can he be a strong mate? A strong Luna to my Pack? He'll just be a fucking burden!"</p><p>"With respect, Alpha. You don't have a Pack. And the chances are, you never will again. Like I told you. No one makes it out of here alive" Yoongi said, a look of knowing in his eyes, "we all come here to die"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The dragon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin moved slowly around the herb patch, nipping off tender shoots from the small plants and placing them in a cloth bag. The gardens were enclosed by the same high walls that encompasses the whole site, the tops of which were patrolled often by the guards; a mercenary bunch of humans, richly rewarded to contain and abuse those the Vampires considered beneath them. Which was pretty much anyone who wasn't a Vampire!</p><p>He liked this time of day, the sun just peeking over the horizon, the clouds coloured pink and gold. There were small patches of frost dotted around, evidence the world was turning closer to the colder months.</p><p>The Hall and 'village' sat quietly, one part preparing to sleep, the other preparing to wake. These precious few moments in between acted like a balm for Jin, giving his soul a chance to heal and prepare for the stresses of the coming day.</p><p>Taking his fresh harvest, he walked back into the golden, sun lit kitchen.</p><p>"Always so busy" a low voice from the back of the room said. A voice full of easy sarcasm, "the farmer prince"</p><p>Jin sighed and placed his herbs on the wooden work top, making a point of staying in the rich golden beam of the rising sun, "What can I do for you, My Lord?" he glanced to the rear of the kitchen.</p><p>Standing in the shadow, The Dragon grinned and licked his lips, "You fell into the role of 'chief cook and bottle washer' so easily. I hoped you'd put up a small fight at least, but, apparently not"</p><p>"Would it have made any difference? Would my defiance bring anything but pain?"</p><p>Dragon grinned again, "No, but... it would have provided me with a little fun" he moved along the back wall, staying in the shadows but moving nearer to Jin, "after all, Prince Seokjin" the words dripped with humour, "you were born to another life"</p><p>Jin snorted, "One that's long gone"</p><p>The Dragon slowly ran his tongue over a long shining fang, his black eyes always on the former noble, "It must be painful, knowing everyone else in this place was dragged, screaming from their packs, their families, but you..." The Dragon smiled widely, "were handed to us so willingly"</p><p>Jin turned his head, biting back his emotions. <em>Give these bastards an inch, they'll take a mile!</em></p><p>"Your father handed you over as payment. That must make you... angry?"</p><p>"Not really" Jin looked back, raising his chin a little, aware his heart rate was betraying him, "I serve my father and my people as best I can. And if that means being here with you..."</p><p>"Oh, such a loyal son" The dragon laughed, folding his arms over his chest and holding Jin under an unblinking stare, "your father would be so proud of you"</p><p>The morning light was filling the kitchen now, keeping the Vampire back against the far wall.</p><p>"Although, I wonder how he would feel, knowing how strangely close you've become to the dogs. Have you always been a dog lover, Your Highness?" there was something knowing in the Vampire's tone.</p><p>Jin felt the hair rise on the back of his neck, "I'm happy to live with all the people of this place. Shifters, Lycans, Vampires..."</p><p>"You always smell of dog, Your Highness. Do you like to make them wag their tails for you? Like them licking your face?" The Dragon walked to the kitchen door, the last place to be bathed in shadow as the sun rose higher, "are they good doggies for you? Do they give you doggie kisses? Do you rub their...bellies?" he smirked</p><p>"Your sick Games give me a lot of time with them; treating their wounds and the daily rounds of Silver poisoning" Jin walked away, over to the stone sink beneath the large window and turned on the old, stiff tap, filling a large copper kettle with water, "if you object to the stench of Wolf on me, stop torturing them and I'll have no reason to be near them" he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>"And why would we do that? They're just animals, Your Highness. Nothing better than the foxes you chased with hounds across your Father's lands..."</p><p> "And yet" Jin cut in boldly, "you're so desperate to mix the blood of these 'animals' with your own"</p><p>The dragon cocked his head to one side and regarded the human, "An experiment, nothing more"</p><p> "One you've done before?"</p><p> "A means to an end"</p><p> "It's true, then? You bred a hybrid child!" Jin pushed.</p><p> "We're a curious race, Your Highness, always keen to discover 'what happens if...' "</p><p>Jin laughed bitterly, " 'What if' you create a life to use as a weapon? Another toy for your arsenal of misery. Is there anything your kind won't do?"</p><p> "Desperate times call for desperate measures. The Lord of The Eyrie has lost too many times to his brother. The honour of the Eyrie is at stake" The Dragon said softly, his eyes always on the human, "the dogs are nothing more than tools. Worth nothing but the amusement they bring" he raised an eyebrow, "you enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, Prince Seokjin. We enjoy the thrill of The Games. Your kind are no better than us. You found pleasure in suffering"   </p><p>A sudden, loud knock on the kitchen door startled Jin, his eyes flashing towards the sound.</p><p>"And, here's my favourite little puppy" The Dragon grinned as Taehyung hurried into the room, dropping into a deep bow as soon as he was in front of the Vampire, "no use in The Games. Unable to bear a hybrid for us," he gripped Tae's face in a cold hand, pulling it up to meet his gaze, "shame. I would have quite willing fucked it" he mused, turning the terrified Omega's face to the side and then back, "after it's been disinfected, obviously"</p><p>"What can I do for you, Tae?" Jin called, desperate to distract the Vampire.</p><p>"Th...the Alpha... He's awake and ripped his stitches. Yoongi wants you to come." Tae whispered, trying not to move his mouth as the harsh fingers dug in, tears pricking in his eyes as the grip tightened and the pain grew.</p><p>The Dragon smiled, "See to it now, I want it fit enough to present to The Lord of The Eyrie tonight" he released Taehyung's face, leaving his finger marks on his skin as deep purple bruises, "don't disappoint me" with a swish of velvet, he stalked from the room, out into the shadows of The Hall.</p><p>Jin rushed to the small leather medical bag that sat on the far end of the work top. Rummaging inside, he pulled out a little wooden box, "come here, Tae. Let me put some ointment on those bruises"</p><p>The Omega let Jin apply a coat of sweet-smelling cream to his skin, "What did I do wrong?" he asked as tears rolled down his cheeks, "I knocked first, like you told me"</p><p>Jin sighed, "Nothing. You did nothing wrong, sweetie. It's just what They do. It's what They are; spiteful and twisted. They find fun in pain" he cupped the younger's face gently, wiping the tears away, "come on. We'd better see to the Alpha. How did he manage to rip his stitches?"</p><p> "He... he was going to mark me. He's my mate, Jinnie!" Taehyung whispered in his ear, "he found me, like grandma said"</p><p>Jin blinked a few times, unsure whether to be happy or horrified.</p><p> "He'll love me like Joonie loves you" he beamed, "grandma said a handsome Alpha would find me"</p><p>Jin pressed his finger to Tae's lips, "It has to be a secret, sweetie. Like me and Joonie. Promise to keep it secret. They can't know"</p><p>Tae nodded, "A secret"</p><p>The autumn morning air was crisp as the pair made their way back into the 'village' and over to the row of open doorways of the dorms.</p><p>The sudden scent of 'human' brought a deep growl from the dark-haired young Alpha</p><p>"This is Seokjin, he's the one who stitched your wound last night" Yoongi said, nodding to the newcomer, "let him have another look. You have to be ready for Them tonight"</p><p>The Alpha's eyes were drawn to the dark purple finger print bruises on Taehyung's face, "Who hurt you?" he moved to him, gritting his teeth against the pull and sting of the straining stitches to gently hold Tae's face in his hand. He examined the marks on his pale gold skin, "one of Them?"</p><p>Tae nuzzled his cheek into the warmth of the touch, his innocent eyes searching the Alpha's steely dark ones, looking for something he'd never seen before. Butterflies fluttered madly in is stomach.</p><p>"The Dragon, he's one of the Lords. He enjoys playing and Tae's his favourite toy" Jin explained.</p><p>Little tingles moved over Tae's skin. His wolf purred softly as he enjoyed his mate's touch.</p><p>The Alpha dropped his hand and turned to face Yoongi, "Do They do this to him all the time? Don't you protect him?"</p><p>"We do what we can" Yoongi said as he watched the Omega touch his own cheek, his long, slender fingers tracing the place his mate had touched.</p><p>"It looks like you've burst your stitches" Jin motioned to the blood-soaked bandage around the man's waist, "lay down"</p><p>Flashing a glance at the Beta, the Alpha lay down on the old mattress as Jin dropped down beside him. He begun to undo the bandages, pulling it from under him and casting it aside. The wound had torn several stitches leaving the skin ragged and the deep slash bleeding again.</p><p>"I'll tidy these up and replace them" Jin said, opening his bag, "I can give you something for the pain"</p><p>"No" Jungkook  looking up at his mate, "I don't need it. Taehyung, come sit with me"</p><p>Tae moved without thought. His mate's command more compelling than any other word spoken to him as he dropped down onto the straw cover floor.</p><p>"Will you hold my hand?" he asked, holding his hand out.</p><p>Yoongi noticed how the Alpha's tone changed when he spoke to his mate, as if he was talking to a child. A fact that both irritated and reassured him in equal measures.</p><p>The Omega beamed a wide, boxy smile, stretching the bruises further over his cheeks and held his mate's hand in both of his, "Be brave" he whispered as Jin set to work removing the torn stitches, "I'll stay right here 'til Jinnie's done, ok?"</p><p>The Alpha laughed quietly. His own wolf enjoying the touch of the gentle Omega and the first words he'd heard him speak. The deep, rich tone coming as a surprise; he hadn't expected such a velvet voice to come from the slender boy. It soothed him, filling him with a comfort he'd never felt before. He closed his eyes to the dull pain in his abdomen, eased by the anaesthetic touch of his mate.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N.<br/>There's a tiny, little mention of something a little bit sexual in this chapter.<br/>Just a heads up. 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human staff of the Hall folded the heavy wooden shutters over every window, casting the cold stone halls into darkened silence as the last of the Vampire Lords retired to their private rooms to wait out the hours of daylight.</p><p>An uneasy calm fell over the place as those whose lives were filled with terror took a few hours to gather their wits and steel themselves for the evening's return.</p><p>Jimin stood at the window of his own, stark room. The shutters were open as the morning's light washed over him, covering him in a warmth he'd missed so much.</p><p>Through the thin bars he could just see the 'village'. A few of the captives were moving around now; heading to the dining room for breakfast then off to the training grounds set to the rear of the compound. Despite the gruelling, body breaking routine of that place, he missed it. He missed the friends he had made in the training ring. The dark humour that had grown around the place; sick jokes poking fun at their situation and their captors.</p><p>More than anything, he missed Yoongi, his touch, the sound of his laughter and his shy, gummy smile. The things he'd fallen so in love with, so quickly.</p><p>In the quiet of the day, he’d fantasised about how they would seal their bond; Yoongi pushing deep inside him as they moved together. Slow kisses and soft sighs.</p><p>In his mind, it was perfect. The brush of his mate’s lips over his neck, the rush of pleasure as his teeth broke his skin, spurring his body to react.</p><p>The reality had been so different, surrounded by guards, a crossbow at Yoongi’s head.</p><p>He’d held him tight, cradling his head in his hand, whispering heart breaking apologies before he bit him.</p><p>And in return, Jimin, his face streaked with tears, had pressed a last kiss to Yoongi’s neck before he placed his mark on him.</p><p>Despite the mate marks on their skin, the bond had never formed. The 'link' that should bind them together, the ability to hear each others thoughts, no matter how far away they were had never manifested. The only connection he had to his love was an emotional one. He could feel Yoongi's emotions. He could feel his loneliness, his anxiety. And as hard as he tried to hide it, he knew his mate could feel his fear.</p><p>He rested his head against the bars and closed his eyes.</p><p>He'd been held in this place for months. The Lord of the Eyrie keeping him at his side, waiting for the first signs of his coming heat. But he had left them frustrated, nothing had happened. His body showing no evidence of its readiness to accept a new life and if everything continued as planned, it never would.</p><p>Jimin often worried about how long The Lord would wait. What would They do to him? Unlike Taehyung, he'd proved himself useful in The Games. He was fast, agile and unafraid to use his small size to his advantage. This is what kept him hopeful. He could fight. He could earn his food.</p><p>"Your meal is delayed" a soft voice said behind him.</p><p>Jimin turned.</p><p>One of the Wisps stood in his room. Her form passing from solid to a mist as the air around her shimmered, "Jin has been called to help the Alpha wolf"</p><p>Jimin nodded, "Thank you, Lisa"</p><p>"Are you curious about him?" the Wisp asked.</p><p>She floated closer to him, her long, forest green dress skimming the grey stone floor.</p><p>"A little bit" Jimin smiled, "tell me what he's like"</p><p>Jimin was a beautiful young man. His rich golden hair hung over his dark eyes, now almost invisible as his smile pushed his round cheeks up into them. His looks complimented his warm personality. He had become much loved among the shifters in the short amount of time he'd spent with them, before he was betrayed and torn away from his lover.</p><p>"He's from the Black sky Pack, tall and handsome. Black hair and eyes like a deer. Broad shoulders and a narrow waist" she told him as she stood beside him at the barred window, "his wound has been stitched, but this morning he tore them open again"</p><p>"How? Was he attacked again? Who by?"</p><p>The Wisp shook her head, her long dark hair sparkling as it rippled between forms in the early morning light, "He found his mate. The Alpha found his mate when he woke and moved too quickly to mark him"</p><p>"Him?" Jimin's eyes blew wide, "his mate..."</p><p>"The Alpha and the Omega" she smiled, "like in the stories"</p><p>Jimin felt the panic rise in him, "No! Oh god!" he gasped.</p><p>What felt like a cool wind blew across his arm beneath his simple cotton shirt as the Wisp reached out to touch him, "I saw them. I saw how much he wanted to leave his mark on the Omega. I saw how afraid the Omega was, how he cowered beneath his Alpha. But I won't tell Them, Jimin" her violet eyes bore into him, "I'll keep the Alpha's secrets,"</p><p>"Did he... ? Did he mark Tae?"</p><p>"Your mate stopped him. Told him not to"</p><p>He was speechless for long seconds. Relief and fear sitting heavily in his stomach, "You... you'll keep it from Them? Why?"</p><p>The Wisp turned away, "The Alpha, he's our hope, Jimin. He might help us save our little girl and free us from this place. Free all of us. I won't tell his secrets"</p><p> "I wish you hadn't told mine" Jimin muttered.</p><p>She looked back at him, "It wasn't me. I didn't tell your secret. Jennie did. She thought They'd let our little one go. But They didn't. We don't want to hurt you or any of your kind, but we have to protect our child"</p><p>He watched the shimmering figure of the woman pass through the locked door of his room.</p><p>Despite her promise, an uneasy feeling sat in Jimin's chest.</p><p>He curled himself into the pile of blankets on the cold, hard floor and called out to Yoongi in his mind, desperate for the link. He gritted his teeth and shouted as loud as he could inside his own head. But instead of the soft lilt of Yoongi's voice, all he had was the rising feeling of his mate's concern.</p><p>As the sun filled his room with golden light, Jimin closed his eyes and waited for the door to open and Jin to bring his morning meal.</p><p>Living at The Hall had meant he'd had to change his body clock; he spent the nights at The Lord's side, quietly waiting to be poked, groped and insulted. His days were spent locked in a guarded room, sleeping and readying himself for the torment to begin again.</p><p>The sun had risen high in the sky before the sound of the bolts being drawn back pulled Jimin from his fitful sleep. The door swung open and Jin hurried in, carrying a tray.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late, Jiminnie. I was called away" he placed the tray on the floor and knelt on the blankets, pulling him into a tight hug, "are you okay?"</p><p>Jimin nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine" his eyes flashed to the guard who stood at the open door, "The Lords are talking about an Alpha wolf"</p><p>Jin nodded, "He was brought to the 'village' last night, badly wounded. I've done all I can for him"</p><p>"Will he be ok?" Jimin took the small cup from the tray and drunk the pale green tea.</p><p>"I think so, if he stops tearing his stitches out. He's resting now. Taehyung's sitting with him" Jin's eyes hardened a little as if trying to relay a silent message, "I'll take them some food soon"</p><p>"How's Yoongi?"</p><p>Jin smiled sadly, "Missing you more each day. He's going to be training with the Alpha, I think. So, that'll keep him busy"</p><p>"Will you tell him I'm alright and I miss him?"</p><p>"Of course. Now, eat. You need your strength" he brushed the golden hair from the Omega's eyes, "then, get some sleep"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Grand Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Alpha sat on the stained mattress, a bowl of thin soup in his hands as Taehyung asked questions about the many tattoos that littered his body.</p><p>Soft fingers traced the lines and curves of the one at the top of his left arm.</p><p> “What does this one mean, Alpha?”</p><p> “My name’s Jungkook, you can call me that, if you’d like” he smiled at the gentle Omega.</p><p> “Jungkook” Tae said slowly, as if he was tasting the name, “I like that”</p><p> “This one” Jungkook pointed to the tattoo beneath Tae’s fingers, “is the pack sign for my mother. She came from the Blind Moon Pack. This one” he pointed to his right arm, “is the rank sign of my father, he was the Alpha of my Pack. And this is my Pack sign” he touched the three feathers covering his left pec, “Black Sky”</p><p>Taehyung leaned over him, getting a better view of the designs. As he did, the warm vanilla and nutmeg scent of him washed over Jungkook. It was new but familiar. It made him feel like he was coming home to a place he'd never seen before, but had missed his whole life.</p><p>He breathed deeply, risking the pull of his stitches as the Omega ran his hand over his chest to the empty skin above his right nipple. The tingle of his touch having an almost aphrodisiac effect; stirring his cock in his jeans as he tried not to think about how good the brunette felt and smelt.</p><p> “Why don’t you have a picture here?” Tae asked, moving his fingers over his skin, brushing slightly over his nipple, sending a shudder through him.</p><p> “That’s were my mate’s Pack sign will go” he said, mentally shaking himself.</p><p><em>This beautiful creature will never be the mate I need</em>, he reminded his wolf <em>he’s too vulnerable.</em></p><p> “I don’t have any pictures” Taehyung said, turning his attention to his own bowl of soup, “my grandma said it was silly to ruin my skin with a needle”</p><p> “And your Alpha agreed?”</p><p>Tae shook his head, “We didn’t have an Alpha, it was just us. You’re my first Alpha” there was that boxy smile again.</p><p>The Alpha reached out and brushed his finger tips over the bruises on Taehyung's face, "I hate these marks on you" </p><p>A flush of pink rushed into the boy's cheeks as he looked down, smiling at his bowl, "They don't hurt anymore"</p><p> "The only mark on your skin should be..." he stopped himself.</p><p>His wolf nudged him on; s<em>ay it! Say the only mark should be ours, say it!</em></p><p>The sudden waft of ‘human’ had both looking out of the open door of the dorm to see Jin hurrying across the courtyard with Yoongi beside him.</p><p> “How are you feeling, Alpha?” Jin asked, leaning against the door frame as Yoongi stepped inside.</p><p> “Fine” Jungkook nodded, “thanks to you”</p><p>Jin grinned, “Good, no nausea from the silver?”</p><p>The Alpha shook his head.</p><p> “Ok, then. I’m going to steal Taehyung away to the kitchens. We need to start preparing the midday meal. I thought you might want this" he held out a dark grey shirt. The material was a little worn, but it looked clean, "I'm sorry, but I don't have any spare jeans, so you'll have to just cope with the blood stained ones for now"</p><p>The Omega stood up, and handed the shirt to his mate “I’ll see you later, Jungkookie”</p><p>The newcomers exchanged looks before Jin ushered Tae out of the room, “Jungkookie?” he whispered to him, forgetting the shifters had exceptional hearing.</p><p> “He said I could” Tae whispered back as they disappeared towards the gates.</p><p> “He’s gotten very attached to you, very quickly” there was a hint of warning in Yoongi's voice, "you feel the same?"</p><p> “He’s … just really cute” Jungkook put the bowl back on the small wooden tray beside his makeshift bed. He hissed through his teeth as he stretched his chest muscles putting the shirt on.</p><p> “Like I said, he’s a sweetheart. Hard to resist” he watched as the Alpha looked down, a small smile on his lips, “you feel up to a tour of the place?”</p><p>With a wince and a grunt, Jungkook stood up, “Can hardly wait” he sniffed the cotton shirt, "more then just <em>human</em> on this"</p><p> "It's Namjoon's, you'll meet him in a minute. You're gonna have to try to wash some of that blood out" he nodded towards his pants, "they'll start to stink soon"</p><p>Jungkook nodded, "I know"</p><p>Blinking in the bright, but chilly morning light, Jungkook looked round the ‘village’. It was made up of low, wooden buildings set back against high stone walls. Along the top, he could see guards, Out here, the air hung heavy with the smell of human. Each guard was carrying a loaded crossbow, the bolt tips glinting silver in the sunlight.</p><p>Next to the dorm he’d spent the night in were others, all just a few feet wide, the floors covered in straw with no doors to keep out the wind or rain. He guessed each would contain an ancient mattress as well.</p><p> "You're lucky, you have a room to yourself. Mostly we double up. Most of the girls are in one dorm; three or four together. They feel safer in larger groups. I've got a dorm to myself right now. My room mate... he didn't survive the last Games"</p><p>Jungkook gave him an apologetic look.</p><p>About halfway down the courtyard, a large, round stone well stood. Its old wooden pulley system standing dark against the grey stone of the prison compound.</p><p>In front of him was the dining room he’d been dumped into the night before. In front stood a line of three rough wooden tables and benches. Next door to it was another room, but next to that was a large cage built into the wall.</p><p> “What’s that for” he asked pointing to it.</p><p> “It’s where They hold the Lycans.  A day or so before full moon, they get tossed in there. If they’re needed to fight, They haul them out, but other than that…” Yoongi shrugged, “Toilet, well, hole in the floor, is there” he pointed to a narrow wooden door next to them, “it’s the height of luxury” he grinned sarcastically, "Number one on the list of rules is; no shifting. If you break it, it's an insta-kill. Crossbow bolt to the head" he nodded his head up, gesturing up to the top of the high wall.</p><p>A high walkway continued all the way round, it's ramparts patrolled by the armed guards.</p><p>To their left were the high gates, the barrier between theirs and The Lords domain.</p><p> “And that’s The Hall, is it?” Jungkook walked down into the middle of the courtyard and peered out of the arched opening and a narrow enclosed path beyond.</p><p> “Yup, you’ll be up there tonight” Yoongi beckoned him to follow, leading him down towards the back of the ‘village, “down here are the pens for the wolves” he nodded to smaller cages that ran along the far back wall.</p><p>As the got nearer, the stench of the cages rose.</p><p> “They keep three wolves here; each wears a silver harness so they can’t shift back”</p><p>Jungkook stopped and stared at the miserable creatures behind the bars; their eyes soulless and empty, their muzzles a mass of scars as they lay in their own filth. Their coats were matted, but through the mess it was easy to see the aftermath of teeth, claws and the silver tipped whips their captors favoured, “Fuck… this is…” the Alpha breathed, “why?”</p><p> “They hold ‘dog fights’ as part of The Games. If one of these dies, they make whoever they think didn’t try hard enough take their place. Torture them ‘til they shift, put the harness on, throw them in here”</p><p> “Fuck” Jungkook breathed.</p><p> “Do you understand now? This is hell” Yoongi watched the horror in the Alpha’s face morph into anger, “down here's the training area” he pointed to another gate and motioned for Jungkook to follow him.</p><p>Tearing his eyes from the gut-wrenching scene, he followed the Beta through a narrow gate. Two guards stood above it on the walkway. Passing under the stone arch, they walked out into a smaller, enclosed courtyard. The smell of old blood lingered here; the dry, packed mud floor stained a burgundy brown. Along the back wall were other door less rooms.</p><p> "What are they for?" the Alpha pointed.</p><p> "For visitors" Yoongi grinned.</p><p>Small groups and pairs of shifters were in various stages of training. Some watching as they were taken through simple defence moves, others demonstrating complicated attacks. Standing back against the walls, human guards watched them. Long sliver knives tucked into belts, tipped whips in their hands. A few carrying loaded crossbows.</p><p> “Some of these guys had never fought until they came here. A lot of the females had nothing more than the basics in self defence. None of them had expected to have to fight for sport, they thought they would be protected in their Packs. We lose at least one female very Game" Yoongi sighed, "Namjoon…” he pointed to a tall sandy haired shifter, “...was First Beta of Red Dawn”</p><p> “They have a good reputation” Jungkook nodded, “defended their land from my mother’s Pack”</p><p> “Well, he’s trying to get them up to scratch, well, at least to a standard where they have half a chance of making it through at least one or two rounds”</p><p> “How many ‘rounds’ does each match have?”</p><p> “Five, for us. Lycan’s just fight ‘til one drops and the wolves, well, that’s the same. If a wolf is put down, but still alive, they just kill it and replace it”</p><p> "How often do you get new people brought in? Is it daily? Weekly?"</p><p> "It's about once or twice a month. Normally it's when the bastards go to feed. They get high on blood and raid Pack Settlements,"</p><p> "And, these Games are held...?"</p><p> "Monthly. They like to relax and watch us tear each other to shreds"</p><p>Jungkook looked around. Some of the others were watching him now, whispering in their groups.</p><p> “We’re hoping, with an Alpha, we might do better. Maybe that would please the sick fucks enough to see everyone makes it back alive” Yoongi said, “come meet everyone, the last time they saw you, your guts were nearly hanging out”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook watched them spar. They were slow, unsure, afraid of pain. Easy targets to any wolf who’d been raised a warrior.</p>
<p>Namjoon was a capable fighter, Jungkook theorised he would be a hard shifter to beat; he knew how to use his height to his advantage, was fast and although he looked like he could do with a few decent meals, he seemed strong.</p>
<p>Everyone here looked half starved.</p>
<p> “Do you fight?” the Alpha asked Yoongi.</p>
<p> “Yeah, the only one who doesn’t go in the ring is Taehyung, for obvious reasons. He stays with Jin and acts as his assistant, seeing to wounds and stuff”</p>
<p> “And you’ve never won these Games?” he watched a young dark-haired man fly over Namjoon’s shoulder and hit the hard mud with a loud ‘oofff’ and a groan.</p>
<p> “I’ve won most of my individual fights, so has Joon and Baekhyun, but it’s the overall score that matters”</p>
<p> “Who fights their Alphas?”</p>
<p> “They draw lots. I’ve fought one, so has Joon. Both of us got our arses kicked. He broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder. Joon got five ribs broken"</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded, “Some of these low ranks wouldn’t last the first round”</p>
<p> “Last month, Sehun went up against one, he was dead within a minute; broke his neck”</p>
<p>As they spoke, a tall, thin man walked towards them. His piercing yellow eyes on the Alpha. “You made it through the night, then” he said as he came to stand in front of them, “so, you’re the uber wolf” he half smiled, “come to save us all, according to Joon”</p>
<p> “It’s ‘Alpha’” Jungkook corrected him</p>
<p> “What’s the difference?”</p>
<p> “The continued wellbeing of your throat” Jungkook met the yellow eyes, holding them.</p>
<p> “Touch me and you’ll be looking at your own liver” Baekhyun snarled, “your rank means nothing to me, shifter”</p>
<p>Yoongi watched the battle of wills for a few seconds, until the weight of the young Alpha’s stare had the Lycan looking away.</p>
<p>The yellow eyed man licked along his teeth and looked back at Jungkook, “Joon says your Pack will raid the Hall and free us. Any minute now, is it?”</p>
<p> “There’ll be no ‘raid’” Jungkook walked passed the Lycan, down towards the training groups, “no one’s coming for me”</p>
<p> “What happened to the badass reputation of Black Sky? They all dead?” Baekhyun asked Yoongi as the Alpha stopped to speak to Namjoon, “you reckon he’s all that’s left?”</p>
<p>Yoongi shrugged, “No idea. They brought him in, maybe they slaughtered the Pack. Wouldn't be the first time They've wiped out a blood line"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kitchen was filled with steamy heat as Jin and Taehyung prepared food for the combatants. Jin had always tried his best to provide good meals. The addition of his small kitchen garden with its collection of herbs and simple vegetables had helped a little.</p>
<p>The shifters had lived off a diet of watery porridge and gritty bread until the young Prince had taken up the position of ‘cook’.</p>
<p>The missing ingredient in all the meals was meat. It played on Jin’s mind; wolves were carnivores, they needed meat. He’d pleaded this case to the Lords, only to be dismissed as being ‘unnecessarily problematic’ and was warned to keep his opinions to himself unless he wanted to see what the inside of his own chest looked like.</p>
<p> “Have you kissed Joonie yet?” Tae whispered as he kneaded dough in a large wooden bowl beside Jin at the work table.</p>
<p>Jin laughed quietly, “Of course, only quickly, though. Can’t trust lurking Lisa and her misty sisters” he whispered back, “have you kiss your Alpha?”</p>
<p>Taehyung blushed bright red and dropped his head, “No… but I want to. I want to kiss him so much”</p>
<p> “I’m sure you’ll get a chance”</p>
<p> “My grandma said, ‘your first kiss should be saved for your mate’ Was Joonie your first?”</p>
<p> “No, I’ve had other relationships. When I was in the Palace, I was seeing one of the Ladies in waiting to my aunt. Her name was Guk-Joo”</p>
<p> “My grandma wouldn’t like that. She said it was my duty to wait for my mate. She said ranked wolves want their mates to be pure and untouched"</p>
<p> “I didn’t know I had a ‘mate’. I’d never met a shifter in my life until I came to this place. And I’d never even looked at another man in ‘that’ way” Jin reasoned, “so your grandma couldn’t be angry with me for that”</p>
<p> “My grandma was angry about everything” Tae muttered, “do you think she’s alright? It’s been a long time since I saw her. Do you think she’s managing the garden and the snares?”</p>
<p>Jin looked away, “I’m sure she’s just fine” he lied, “your grandma sounds like the kind of lady who could manage anything”</p>
<p> “Sometimes, I think she should’ve been a Bear-shifter, not a wolf. She was like a bear with a headache all the time” the brunette giggled, “but I’d never tell her that. She’d box my ears” he covered his ears with floury hands, leaving the powder in his hair as he chuckled.</p>
<p> “Stop messing about, put that bread to rise and go wash your hands” Jin playfully swiped at him, shooing him off to the warming stove.</p>
<p>Jungkook spent the rest of the morning meeting and watching the other shifters train. The more he saw the more he understood why they lost every time.</p>
<p>Jin and Taehyung had set bowls of stew on the tables in the courtyard. In the centre of each table were plates piled up with thick slices of the freshly made bread.</p>
<p> “Aren’t you eating with us?” the Alpha asked as Tae and Jin turned away from the food.</p>
<p> “We eat in the kitchen, but Tae’ll join you for the last meal tonight” Jin pursed his lips, “The Lords” he smirked at the words, “don’t like me to spend too much time with you” he glanced up at a guard who stood watching them, the silver tip of the crossbow bolt pointing right at his chest, “and Their crows see everything”</p>
<p>Jungkook watched them walk away.</p>
<p>Something inside his chest felt heavy at the thought of not having his mate beside him at the table.</p>
<p><em>We can’t accept him, </em>he told his wolf. <em>Stop acting like it’s possible.</em></p>
<p> “Did your Pack lose many when They came?” a young woman asked Jungkook. She had a large scar across her cheek, left there by the silver tip of a whip.</p>
<p> “They didn’t come to my Pack Settlement. They found me in the forest, out by Dark Mere” he told her.</p>
<p>The stew was made up of root vegetables and a few grains; rice and barley, flavoured with Jin’s herbs. It filled an empty belly but didn’t build muscle.</p>
<p> “Were you hunting?” the dark-haired boy asked. His lip was still swollen from his collision with the hard mud floor of the training ground, “that’s how they got Yoongi and Sehun…” he trailed off.</p>
<p> Baekhyun hummed a laugh and glanced up from under his lashes at the Alpha opposite him, “Black sky is supposed to be the Best of the Best” he said looking back at his food, “so, how did they drop you and not have even a scratch on them? Dragon didn’t have a mark on his flashy velvet coat”</p>
<p>Jungkook dropped his wooden spoon into his half-finished food, “They didn’t ‘drop’ me. They found me” he stared at the Lycan who didn’t raise his head, “I’d have taken at least one of them down, maybe more, if I hadn't already been wounded"</p>
<p>Namjoon snorted, “How many Vampires have you fought, Alpha?”</p>
<p>The young Alpha looked along the table, “I haven’t”</p>
<p> “Then you have no idea what you’re talking about” came another voice from the other table, “it’s impossible to land a hit. They’re too fast, too strong, too cunning” another pair of yellow eyes looked back at him.</p>
<p> “They’re as vulnerable as any other creature” Jungkook took a slice of bread from the depleted pile, “all it takes is the right weapon, in the right place, driven home by enough force”</p>
<p> “And what ‘weapon’ do you have?” Baekhyun asked, leaning back, and folding his thin arms over his equally thin chest.</p>
<p> “All you need is a stake from one of the Nine Sacred Trees, and enough strength to drive it into their chest” Jungkook shrugged.</p>
<p> “Excuse me, Alpha, can you see any trees here? Any at all? Never mind one of The Nine?” laughed Baekhyun.</p>
<p> “And They keep us just on the right side of starving, so no one’s got the strength to stab through Their rock hard skin” Namjoon nodded, “it’s why They won’t let us have meat”</p>
<p>The Alpha poked a carrot with his bread, “If They want us to win The Games, They’re going to have to rethink Their views on feeding us meat” he smiled at the Lycan opposite him, “and if They're as eager to beat this younger brother as you say They are, I think They’ll agree”</p>
<p> "So, if it wasn't one of the leaches who slashed you open, who was it?" the dark haired boy asked, "who took a silver blade to you?"</p>
<p>The young Alpha was silent for a moment, "The person I always expected would" he met the boy's eyes before turning back to his food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Eyrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun inched its way through the day and as dusk began to fall, the atmosphere in the ‘village’ changed into one of nervousness.</p><p> “The Lord doesn’t like us to look too dirty” Taehyung said as he steered his mate to a bench in the courtyard, helping him to sit without pulling too much on his stitches.</p><p>On the table was a bowl of water and a ragged piece of cloth.</p><p> “If you look nice and clean, he might be kinder to you” the Omega said as he soaked the material in the water, rung it out and wiped it gently over his Alpha’s face, “I don’t want him to hurt you”  he rinsed the cloth, rung it out and cleaned down Jungkook’s neck, “he had Tao beaten for being unclean in The Hall”</p><p> “Have I met Tao?” Jungkook leaned his head to the side, allowing Taehyung access to the skin at the crook of his neck.</p><p>Tae shook his head, “He died after the last Games. Kai broke his back and Jinnie said it wouldn’t heal cos there’s a sting inside the bone that was snapped and his legs wouldn’t move anymore.</p><p>Joonie had to put him out of his misery. It was horrible” he whispered, “Yoongi said I wasn’t to cry, but…” he rinsed the cloth again and washed the back of Jungkook’s neck. Leaning over his shoulder to wash under his shirt.</p><p>This close, the Omega’s scent was almost overwhelming. It sent his heart hammering in his chest. He stared up at his beautiful face; his golden skin still  bearing the fading remains of bruises. His full lips that screamed to be kissed. His perfect nose that had the tiniest little mole, and almond shaped eyes that caught the fading sunlight, shining with flecks of bronze and caramel. </p><p>Jungkook could see the sparkle of tiny tears forming as the boy remembered the sad event.</p><p><em>He’s perfect</em> the traitorous voice of his wolf told him, <em>he’s ours. We can have him. </em></p><p>Tae ran the wet cloth under his shirt and over the arrow tattoo, blinking hard against the tears.</p><p> “Was he your friend?” Jungkook asked softly</p><p>Taehyung nodded, “Jin and Yoongi wouldn’t let me say goodbye when… when he died. Jinnie said I’m to remember him when he was well, not when he was all broken” he dipped the cloth back into the water and washed Jungkook’s hands, working between his fingers.</p><p> “I’m sorry” the young Alpha said as he caught hold of the Omega’s hand and held it in both of his, “but Jin’s right. Remember him smiling and know he’s watching over you from the heavens”</p><p> “My grandma used to say; when wolves die, we go to a great forest where there’s lots of rabbits and deer and its always sunny and warm. She called it ‘the Western land’. She said we all meet there. Do you think that’s right?”</p><p> “I think she’s right. I think you’ll see your friend again. But not for a long time, I hope” he squeezed his hand gently, holding his rich honey eyes with his own almost black ones.</p><p>It was as if time had stopped. There was nothing else in the world.</p><p>Jungkook could feel his wolf’s need for the Omega. The pull was becoming harder to resist.</p><p> “Alpha” a sudden voice called, shattering the moment.</p><p>Dropping his mate’s hand, Jungkook looked over his shoulder. Yoongi was coming out of the dining room, a scrap of cloth in his hands as he wiped his face.</p><p> “One of Them will be coming down from The Hall as soon as the sun sets. Be ready” he said as he came to stand beside the table, “as soon as They’re here, bow, don’t make eye contact, don’t speak unless you’re spoken to. Address Them all as ‘My Lord’ and if They turn on one of us, do nothing, ok? If you try to intervene, you’ll make it so much worse”</p><p>Jungkook said nothing, but the pit of his stomach filled with ice at the thought of such submissive behaviour. It was beneath him, setting his wolf growling, its teeth bare at the thought of prostrating himself in front of fucking leeches!</p><p>As the last of the light faded from the sky, all the wolves and Lycans lined up outside of the sleeping dorms. They waited in silence; all eyes turned to the gates at the end of the courtyard.</p><p>A heady scent carried into the courtyard, followed by the tapping of leather boots over stone, until a tall, blond haired Vampire entered the walled area. His coat tails billowing around his legs in the chilly evening breeze. Beside him, four armed guards stood, their silver tipped crossbow bolts catching the flickering glow of the torches.</p><p>Everyone dropped their head, eyes fixed on the floor. Except the Alpha, who watched the being from beneath charcoal lashes.</p><p> “Yoongi”</p><p>The white blond shifter stepped forward, his eyes still down, “My Lord”</p><p> “This Alpha, where is it?” black eyes moved over the line of prisoners, “has it healed?”</p><p> “He’s healing well, My Lord”</p><p>The Vampire tutted loudly, “Shame. Dragon will be bloody unbearable about this” he sighed, “right, get it and bring it to The Hall, The Lord of The Eyrie wants to see it”</p><p>Turning on he’s heal, the Vampire marched off, guards in tow, back to the gate and disappeared out of it.</p><p> “C’mon” Yoongi said to Jungkook, “let’s go”</p><p>The high walls continued the other side of the gate, creating a narrow pathway that led straight to the gatehouse of The Hall. Passing through this gate brought them to a wide wood and iron door.</p><p>The blond Vampire had already entered, the servant at the door bowing deeply as he passed.</p><p>Jungkook looked around as he entered.</p><p>The place was dark and cold. Flaming torches lined the bare walls as they followed along a corridor, passed several closed doors until they reached an open room with high ceilings and dusty tapestries hanging from the walls.</p><p>Long tables were set down each side of the room, behind them, ornate, red velvet cushioned chairs sat.</p><p>The blond Vampire who had lead them to The Hall, sat lounging in one. Two others were also present: one with wide set eyes and another, shorter one wearing a bored expression.</p><p>A single, high backed chair stood on a slightly raised platform. Sat in it was an elegantly dressed man, his black hair pushed back from his face.</p><p>As they entered, Yoongi and Jungkook bowed low, the Alpha gritting his teeth against the pull of his stitches.</p><p>Yoongi flashed a quick look up at the platformed area, hoping to see Jimin standing beside the chair. He wasn't there. A drip of disappointment fell into his chest. He'd hoped to at least see him.</p><p> “Is this it? Is this my Alpha?” the man rose from his seat and came down to stand in front of the two shifters.</p><p>He stood a little taller than Jungkook, a fact that clearly pleased him.</p><p> “Is it healing well?”</p><p> “He’ll be fit to fight, My Lord” Yoongi said, his head still down.</p><p> “It’ll win The Games for me, won’t it?” he grabbed a handful of Jungkook’s hair and twisted his head up, forcing him to face him.</p><p>Despite what Yoongi had instructed, the Alpha looked straight into the Vampire’s face.</p><p> “Ohh, look at it. It’s got balls” The Lord grinned, his long incisors on show, “how do I feel about that, Dragon?”</p><p>From behind the shifters, The Dragon entered, “If you want it to win against Minho’s Alphas, I suggest you over look it, this time” crossing the room, the Vampire dropped into a vacant chair, “or, if you’re feeling particularly grieved, you could vent your displeasure on that barren Omega, fuck knows it’s good for nothing else”</p><p>Yoongi swallowed hard, willing the Alpha beside him to remain silent.</p><p> “Why does it stink? Yoongi? Why does it stink so badly?” The Lord demanded, letting go of Jungkook’s hair and stepping back. A pale hand covering his nose.</p><p>He looked the shifter up and down, his eyes coming to rest on the blood-stained front of his jeans,</p><p> “It’s covered in blood. Why hasn’t it been given clean clothes? Why did you bring it in here still filthy?” the Vampire turned to Yoongi, “answer me”</p><p> “Forgive me, My Lord. We don’t have any spare clothes. Jin found a…”</p><p>Yoongi hit the floor and slid back across the stone, the rough surface tearing the back of his shirt and grazing his scarred skin.</p><p> “Common sense, dog” The Lord snapped.</p><p>Jungkook stood shocked. He hadn’t even seen the Vampire move.</p><p><em>So fast. It’s unreal!  </em>his wolf gasped</p><p> “Take clean clothes from someone else, or… have one of the females wash it, or what ever you do with clothing” The Lord waved his pale hand about, “instead you bring it here in this state. Unexpectable!”</p><p>Yoongi pulled himself up from the floor and stood with his head bowed again, ignoring the stinging pain of his back, “Forgive me, My Lord. I’ll see to it”</p><p>The Lord of The Eyrie turned away, “Make sure you do. And train it hard, I want to see my little brother’s face when it kills his Alpha wolf” he crossed the room and dropped back into his chair.</p><p> “If you want me to kill an Alpha, I suggest you feed me some fucking meat” Jungkook said, raising his head and looking deep into the Vampire's eyes, “or you’ll get jack shit out of me, blood sucker!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Battle of wills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few things <em>actually</em> scared Yoongi.</p>
<p>After the first year in this hell hole, he’d seen pretty much every form of depravity, or heard about it at least.</p>
<p>His biggest and most paralysing fear was the loss of Jimin, but, right now, in The Lord of The Eyrie's Hall, his biggest fear was that he was about to witness the young Alpha’s death.</p>
<p>Every being in the room was silent.</p>
<p>The only sound was Yoongi’s accelerating heart and the slow, steady breaths of Jungkook.</p>
<p> “Your courage will see you dead before your next breath” The Lord of The Eyrie raised an eyebrow and ran his tongue over one of his fangs.</p>
<p> “And your inability to understand simple physicality will cost you every fight you enter us into” an answering brow was raised by the Alpha.</p>
<p>Jungkook blinked.</p>
<p>Pain hit him like a truck.</p>
<p>For long seconds he lay, curled into himself, his lungs too weak to pull in breath. He became aware of the cold stone under his cheek as he gasped.</p>
<p> “I don’t care for your tone” a hard voice above him snarled.</p>
<p> “And I don’t give a fuck” he spluttered, pure determination pulling him to his knees.</p>
<p>His chest and stomach burned with pain. He could feel the bandages becoming damp with blood from the newly torn stitches.</p>
<p>He looked up, into the face of The Dragon.</p>
<p>The Vampire’s hair hung down in front of his blazing eyes, “You seem to be under a misguided impression that you’re worth something here, dog”</p>
<p>Jungkook pulled himself to his feet, standing inches taller than The Dragon, “And you seem to be under the ‘<em>misguided impression’</em> I give a shit what you think” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>The blond Vampire held Dragon’s fist high as the irate Vampire tried to bring it down against the Alpha shifter, “As much as I’d love to see your project fail, we need it alive, for now at least” he whispered in his companion's ear.</p>
<p>Fury filled the smaller Lord’s face.</p>
<p> “The honour of The Eyrie has been tainted long enough. We need the dog to fight” insisted the blond, “you can beat it to death when we’re done with it. If it survives” he let go of his arm.</p>
<p> “The dog does have a point” the previously bored looking Lord stated, “if we don’t feed them properly, they won’t fight well. I know Minho feeds his dogs meat; venison and rabbit, I believe. If you want a victory, you’ll have to relent”</p>
<p>Yoongi glanced around the room.</p>
<p>The Dragon and the young Alpha were still staring each other down.</p>
<p><em>This kid's out of his fucking mind! </em>Yoongi thought<em>, he’s gonna get himself killed! </em></p>
<p>He dropped his eyes back to the floor, holding his breath a little as he waited for the painful outcome of Jungkook’s actions.</p>
<p> “The Prince has been saying the same thing for a while” the other seated Vampire said, “and our poor score card could be testament to the point”</p>
<p>The Lord of The Eyrie studied his long black nails, “Leave it alone, Dragon” he said airily, his coal like eyes still on his fingertips.</p>
<p>The disgruntled Lord cast one last furious look at the Alpha shifter and sauntered back to his chair, dropping into it so heavily it scrapped back a little.</p>
<p> “I admire your mettle, but I won’t tolerate it for long” The Lord turned his gaze back to Jungkook, “I’m only allowing it to stand now because I’m eager to see you demonstrate it in the ring”</p>
<p> “Give me the fuel I need, and I’ll show you how fit wolves fight” Jungkook met the gaze, “feed us well and you’ll see good results”</p>
<p>  “Leave now” The Lord nodded to the corridor.</p>
<p>Yoongi grabbed Jungkook’s wrist and with one last deep bow, he pulled the Alpha out of the room and back down the long stone corridor and out of the door.</p>
<p> “Are you out of your fucking mind?” he hissed as they passed under the gatehouse and started down the narrow path to the ‘village’ gate, “you’re gonna need stitching again. You’re gonna run out of fucking skin to stitch, you dumb fuck!”</p>
<p> “Was worth it, though” Jungkook grinned as he laid his hand over the blood-soaked bandages.</p>
<p> “The fucking Games won’t kill me; I’ll have a heart attack long before then”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Feisty? Is that what you’re calling it?” The Dragon demanded as his companions laughed at him</p>
<p> “Seungri’s just enjoying the fact you were nearly bested by one of the dogs” The Lord of The Eyrie chuckled.</p>
<p> “I’ve never seen one so… determined before. They normally crumble by the time they’re in front of us” a seated Vampire remarked.</p>
<p> “Maybe you’re not as scary as you think you are, Daesung” Dragon grinned.</p>
<p>The wide-eyed Vampire raised his middle finger to the smaller, “And maybe you can’t hit as hard as you used to, old man”</p>
<p> “We need to address the question of whether or not we’ll feed them meat” Seungri said, leaning on the table and looking up to the lone chair on the raised platform, “Taeyang’s right. Minho does feed his dogs venison, he always has”</p>
<p> “How does he keep them under control? A strong Pack is a dangerous Pack” Daesung asked, kicking his feet up onto the table and crossing his ankles, “I don’t fancy opening my eyes to a stake in my chest”</p>
<p> “This is the fundamental problem” The Lord mused, “if we feed them meat, we run the risk of losing control. If we keep them on the edge of starvation we’ll continue to lose The Games and my little brother will wear that damned smirk for the rest of time” he sighed, “and I can’t see him ever telling me how he keeps the dogs subdued”</p>
<p> “He doesn’t have to, My Lord” Seungri piped up, “send one of the Wisps. Let them have a quiet look around The Roost, watch how they manage the animals for a few days and report back”</p>
<p> “You could suck his dick so much easier if you knelt down” The Dragon muttered.</p>
<p> “Now, now, children” soothed The Lord.</p>
<p> “Well, one of us has to do something about our poor performance, and that clearly isn’t you” Seungri grinned, “too busy daydreaming about that pretty little barren Omega”</p>
<p>The Dragon hissed at him.</p>
<p> “Is it still bestiality if it’s in ‘human’ form?” the blond pushed, enjoying the anger growing in The Dragon’s face.</p>
<p> “They stink. Even when they’re not covered in blood. You’d have to be drunk off your arse to even think of fucking one” Taeyang wrinkled his nose in disgust.</p>
<p> “Dragon would do it sober”</p>
<p> “Whether it’s ‘human’ shaped or not, it’s still an animal” reasoned Daesung, “how we’re going to breed the new one… ughh,, it's beyond me. The thought alone makes me sick”</p>
<p>The Lord laughed, “Why are you so squeamish, Daesung? It’s no different to taking a shit. You just do it”</p>
<p> “Yeah, but.. taking a shit doesn’t look at you” the Vampire grumbled, “and speak”</p>
<p> "Stinks the same, though" laughed Seungri, “But, you could always gag it, or put a sheet over its head, then it’s just a warm wet hole” Seungri winked.</p>
<p> “Our young friend has fucked a lot of dogs, obviously” Taeyang laughed, “but, we all saw how you looked at the barren Omega, Dragon. There was lust there, you can’t deny it”</p>
<p> "Fuck it 'doggy style'" the blond ran a fang over his lip, "can't look at you if you take it from behind"</p>
<p> “It is a beautiful creature” admitted The Lord, “as is the new one, but we digress. Jennie” he called softly and waited.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, the misty figure of a Wisp floated through the wall behind his chair. She came to stand in front of his chair and bowed to him.</p>
<p> “You called, My Lord?” her light voice dripped with hate as she spoke to him.</p>
<p>He ignored her tone, “Send one of your sisters to The Roost. I want to know how my brother controls his dogs. Tell her to watch carefully and bring me back as much information as possible”</p>
<p> “Wisps don’t fare well alone, My Lord. May I send two?” her violet eyes seemed to glow against the cream tones of her face.</p>
<p> “No, I need the rest to watch my dogs. This new Alpha could prove a dangerous player if I leave it unchecked”</p>
<p>The Wisp lifted her chin a little, “To be away from her sisters, a Wisp will wither and be unable to bring the news you desire. Let me send two, My Lord”</p>
<p><em> “WHY ARE ALL MY THRALLS SUDDENLY SO DISOBEDIENT?” </em>The Lord exploded.</p>
<p>A thick stake of Rowan was pressed to the neck of the Wisp. The Sacred Wood bringing her form back to corporeal as it touched her, allowing him to hold her by the throat.</p>
<p> “I will push this into your daughter’s body until she screams for mercy, do you understand?” he gritted out, “never, ever forget that child’s life is in my hands, witch. I will kill her and your sisters just to watch you wither alone”</p>
<p>A silent scream left the Wisp as the wood pressed into her, “My Lord” she gasped, “forgive me.”</p>
<p>The Vampire Lord released her and stepped back, “Do as I say, and have Lisa watch the Alpha tonight. I want to know what it says, what it does, how long it sleeps and who with”</p>
<p>The terrified Wisp bowed deeply and floated quickly through the table and wall, away from The Hall of the Lord of The Eyrie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Longing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “You said <em>what</em> to him!?” gasped Jin as he moped up the blood from the partially open wound, “I’m surprised you’re still alive”</p><p> “You should've seen Dragon’s face” Yoongi smirked, “I thought he was going to explode. The High Lord was kinda smirking about it, though”</p><p> “He could have killed you!” Taehyung exclaimed, his face frozen in horror.</p><p> “I honestly thought They were going to” Yoongi nodded.</p><p>At the door of the dorm, Baekhyun shook his head and turned away, walking down to the now empty table, and dropping onto a bench.</p><p> “What’s up with you?” the other Lycan sat on the table and looked up at the high walkway. A guard had stopped above them and stood watching. The moving flames of the torches held most of the human in shadow, but the tip of his crossbow bolt shone bright in the flickering light.</p><p> “I just don’t trust that Alpha” Baekhyun picked at the splintered end of the bench.</p><p> “He seems ok to me. Joon says he’s got a lot of those ‘victory’ marks, so he’s obviously seen a lot of action”</p><p> “Or… he’s scratched at his own fucking arm with a needle and ink! It’s not hard, Ravi! Anyone can draw a line on their arm and claim they’re all that!”</p><p> “To be fair, Bae, it doesn’t affect us if he’s <em>all that</em> or not. We don’t have to fight him” Ravi shrugged, “it’s this lot…” he motioned back towards the dining room, now full of shifters waiting for their last meal of the day, “that need an Alpha to guide them”</p><p> "And Tae seems too close to him, I don't like it"</p><p> "Tae's friends with everyone, he's soft like that. Trusts easily"</p><p> “They only trust him because he’s one of theirs. If an Alpha Lycan rocked up they’d be as sceptical as I am”</p><p>Ravi laughed quietly, “Do we have Alpha Lycans?”</p><p>Baekhyun shrugged, “No idea. You’re the only one I know, apart from the one’s that come with The Roost’s wolves”</p><p> “Look, even if he isn’t <em>all that</em>” he stood up, “he’s young and fit. If he can win a match or two before The Bastards get bored of his attitude and string him above the gate, at least we’ll have that” he squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder and joined the others in the dining room.</p><p>The evening meal was late.</p><p>Jin apologised as he set bowls of rice and greens in front of each of them.</p><p> “I want to look at your back before I leave” he told Yoongi, glancing at his torn shirt.</p><p> “It’s fine, Jin. It’s already healing”</p><p>“I still want to look, and Alpha, those jeans, I’ve put a bucket of water in your dorm, put them into soak for a while, then hang them to dry, Ok?”</p><p>Jungkook nodded, holding himself at an odd angle to prevent his new, slightly tighter stitches from pulling against his raw skin.</p><p>Beside him, Tae took a seat on the bench and shuffled closer to his mate.</p><p>As they begun to eat, Jin pushed up Yoongi’s ragged shirt and examined his skin, “It’s healing”</p><p> “I told you that” the Beta wolf shrugged his shirt back down, “try listening”</p><p>Jin cuffed him round the ear and walked to the door, “Tae, sweetie, will you be ok to collect the bowls and bring them back to the kitchen?”</p><p> “I’ll help him” Namjoon winked at the former noble, making him blush and scurried out of the dining room, closing the door behind him.</p><p> “The vamps said something about a ‘prince’” Jungkook said as he prodded the rice with his spoon, “what did they mean”</p><p>All eyes flashed to Yoongi, who was hungrily shovelling heaped spoonful’s of rice into his mouth.</p><p> “They’re talking about Jin” he said between mouthfuls</p><p> “Jin’s a Prince!?” Jungkook’s eyes blew wide, “what the fuck’s a Prince doing enslaved to a bunch of blood suckers?”</p><p> “His Father gave him to them as payment to keep their people free from being fed off” Namjoon said, “originally, they wanted silver, but when the kingdom ran out, the King offered his son as the final payment instead"</p><p> "And, they think both Omegas are barren?"</p><p>Yoongi's eyes flashed to Namjoon, before dropping back to his half finished bowl of rice, "They've waited a long time for their heats to begin. They got bored of waiting for Tae's, maybe they're giving up"</p><p>Beside the Alpha, Tae nervously grabbed his cup and drained the water.</p><p> "They're desperate to breed a Hybrid, I guess they're just assuming the worst" the white-blond shrugged.</p><p> “This is all so fucked up” the Alpha breathed, “any other secrets or nobles here?”</p><p> “Well, I’m king of the ring” Ravi grinned, “undefeated in my last seven matches” he held his hands up as the shifters gave him a joking round of applause, “thank you.. thank you” he bowed to them, “no autographs, folks”</p><p> “Only because you can’t fucking write, retard!” Baekhyun laughed, before he caught Yoongi’s eye and he realised his mistake.</p><p>Taehyung dropped his head and lay his spoon down, “I’m.. I’m going to get some more water for us” he grabbed the large jug from the centre of the table.</p><p> “Tae, I didn’t mean you. I was just playing” the Lycan tried to explain, standing up from the table.</p><p>But Taehyung rushed out of the room, his eyes on the floor.</p><p> “Well done, Bae” Namjoon hissed.</p><p> “I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t even talking to him” Baekhyun dropped back down on to the bench as the others glared or shook their heads at him.</p><p> “I’ll go to him” Namjoon stood up.</p><p> “No” Jungkook hissed softly as he rose from the table, “I’ll go” he cast angry eyes at the Lycan and left the room.</p><p>At the well, Taehyung stood turning the large wooden handle, his beautiful face hidden in the shade of he winch.</p><p> “You ok?” Jungkook asked as he got nearer.</p><p>Tae hurried wiped his face on his sleeve, “Yeah, I’m ok. Just getting some water”</p><p>The Alpha heard the bucket hit water and the Omega begun bringing it back up.</p><p> “Did the Lycan upset you?” Jungkook sat on the wall as Tae unhooked the bucket and filled the jug.</p><p> “I know they all think I’m stupid” the brunette hooked the bucket back on and held the jug to his chest, not meeting his mate’s eyes, "they think because I can't read I'm useless"</p><p> “No one thinks that” the Alpha soothed.</p><p>The traitorous voice in his head adding; <em>it's not because you can't read, it's because you're too soft, too vulnerable.</em></p><p>His wolf snarled at the comment, sending a silent vibration through his broad chest.</p><p> “Will you take this back to the dining room, please?” Tae held out the jug, his hands trembling a little.</p><p> “Come and eat”</p><p>Taehyung shook his head, “ ‘m not hungry”</p><p>Jungkook sighed and stood up, “Well, if you’re not eating, neither am I. So, I guess, I’ll go wash these jeans out and get some sleep” he smiled at the Omega and turned away.</p><p> “You have to eat!” Tae called out, “you’re still getting better”</p><p> “Good night, Taehyung” Jungkook called over his shoulder and continued down to his dorm and ducked inside.</p><p>The sound of feet hurrying over stone and the sloshing of water against ceramic followed almost instantly as the Alpha smiled. He careful lowered himself onto the mattress and begun unlacing his boots.</p><p> “You have to eat, Jungkookie. Jin will get cross if you don’t” Tae pleaded as he rounded the doorway, still clutching the jug.</p><p> “Will you come back with me?”</p><p>He watched the Omega struggle internally for a few moments, “Ok” he finally relented.</p><p>Jungkook retied his lace and held out his hand, “You’ll have to help me up”</p><p>Taehyung put the water jug on the floor and took his Alpha’s hand, pulling him upright. As Jungkook came back to his feet, he slipped a hand up to Tae’s cheek and brushed his thumb over the fading bruises, “You’re not stupid, Tae”</p><p>The Omega nuzzled into his hand, his wolf purring at the contact. Something instinctual compelled him to move closer to Jungkook, something in his most basic nature begged to feel the Alpha’s body against his own.</p><p>Jungkook felt it.</p><p>His wolf whined and scratched at his mind, it’s desire purely physical. The need to hold the fragile Omega, protect him, mark him, feel him naked and wanting beneath him.</p><p>His wolf was trying to take control now, trying to move his body, satisfy the hunger that gnawed at him.</p><p>The Omega’s scent was filling his head, cutting all ties to sanity. His cock was stiffening, restricted by his jeans and becoming uncomfortable.</p><p> “We’d better get back, someone will eat our food” the Alpha croaked, his throat too thick with longing to speak properly.</p><p>With one last stroke of his mate’s cheek he let him go and motioned to the door.</p><p> “C’mon” he gritted his teeth against the pain and his longing, picked up the water jug and followed Tae from the small room.</p><p>As they crossed the courtyard, Taehyung felt disappointed and confused.</p><p>His mate wouldn’t kiss him. Wouldn't touch him, not like he’d seen Joonie touch Jin.</p><p><em>Alpha will never want us </em> his wolf whispered, <em>we're not good enough. He'll reject us.</em></p><p>A heavy, sick feeling filled his stomach as they reached the crowd dining room and last thing he wanted was food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Waiting Pain.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung collected the bowls and water cups from the table, stacking them on the trays and placing the spoons beside them.</p><p> “Don’t forget to wash that blood out” Yoongi said, pointing the Alpha’s heavily stained jeans, “and, if you’re feeling stronger tomorrow, I’d like to get your opinions on some new techniques for training”</p><p>Jungkook nodded, “Sure”</p><p> “Try not to rip those stitches out before then,” Ravi smiled, “see you in the morning”</p><p>He opened the door and took a cautionary look around the courtyard, before ushering a few of the others out.</p><p> “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Tae” Baekhyun said as he handed his bowl to the unusually quiet Omega, “I was just playing with Ravi. You know I'd never hurt you, not on purpose"</p><p>Tae nodded, but didn’t meet the Lycan’s piercing yellow eyes.</p><p> “Ready to take the stuff back?” Namjoon asked as he came back into the dining room with the wolves bowls. He placed them on an already loaded tray.</p><p>Silently, Tae picked up the other tray and followed Namjoon to the door. One of the last few shifters still in the room, held it open as the two left.</p><p> “I know you didn’t mean it, Bae, but he’s sensitive about… stuff” Yoongi told the Lycan.</p><p> “I just didn’t think”</p><p> “I suggest you start” Jungkook said as he stood up from the empty table.</p><p> “What’s it to you?” Baekhyun demanded, “you don’t even fucking know him, or anything about him”</p><p> “He’s a shifter, that makes it my business”</p><p> “Why? Cos you’re an Alpha? That bullshit means nothing!”</p><p> “Because I care what happens to him, to Yoongi, to Namjoon, to all of them.”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed bitterly, “But not us? Not Ravi or me? We’re beneath you and your Pack!”</p><p>Jungkook stepped out from the bench and walked towards the door, “You said that, I didn’t!”</p><p> “You think they’ll blindly follow you because of that tattoo on your neck? They might believe a scratched mark on your skin automatically makes you a leader, but, I'm not buying it!”</p><p> “Good job I’m not fucking selling it, then” the young Alpha pulled open the door and left the dining room.</p><p> “I’d mind yourself” Yoongi warned the Lycan, “you might find out the hard way what ‘Alpha’ means” he gave him one last look and followed Jungkook from the dining room.</p><p> “I’m not scared of that prick” Baekhyun muttered as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. It caused the guard to look down at him, “you can fuck off as well” he mumbled as he stormed back to his dorm.</p><p>Violet eyes watched the Lycan cross the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was still warm as Namjoon and Taehyung placed the dinner things into the sink. Around them, Jin was cleaning and putting things away as he chatted with Namjoon.</p><p> “Leave the bowls, Tae, we'll wash them with the breakfast things in the morning” he said as he glanced over at the quiet Omega, “are you ok?”</p><p>Tae didn’t answer, just took the trays, and put them in the cupboard.</p><p> “Bae was trying to be funny and said something nasty at the table, not to Tae, but it hurt his feelings a little” Namjoon told him quietly, “he’s been pretty quiet since”</p><p> “I’ll be outside," Tae muttered as he pushed open the slightly rotted wooden door to Jin’s little garden.</p><p> “I think he’s trying to give us a little bit of time together” Joon grinned, “better make the most of it” he slipped his arms round Jin’s waist and pulled him hard against his chest, “I’ve missed you”</p><p>The kiss was passionate but hurried. The fear of being caught by one of the Vampire Lords always with them.</p><p> “One day, I’m going to lay you down in a warm bed and make love to you all night” Namjoon whispered as he pressed kisses to Jin’s slender neck.</p><p> “Only if you promise to never, ever say that again!” Jin chuckled, “that was so cheesy”</p><p> “You love my cheesy chat up lines”</p><p> “No, I just love you” the Prince cupped his mate’s cheek and brought his lips back to meet his own and kissed him again.</p><p> “I love you more” Joon whispered against his lips, “we’d better go”</p><p>With one last peck to Jin’s lips, Namjoon leaned over to the window and tapped on it. He looked out into the darkened garden. He could see Taehyung sitting on the damp ground, his knees drawn up to his chest.</p><p> “He’s really upset” he told Jin, “I don’t think it’s just about Baekhyun being a dick”</p><p>Jin tried to look, but was only met with shadows, “I wish I could see like you do”</p><p> “Wolves have good night vision. We need it for the hunt” Namjoon watched the younger shifter. Somehow, Taehyung looked so small, so lost. A sting of pain flashed into Namjoon's heart, "he looks like he's going to cry"</p><p> “Talk to him” Jin nudge his mate with his hip, “I’ll see you in the morning”</p><p>Namjoon tapped harder on the imperfect glass, finally getting Tae’s attention and beckoned him back into the kitchen.</p><p> “What’s wrong, Tae? It’s more than what was said at dinner, isn’t it?” he asked as they walked back towards the ‘village’ from the kitchen.</p><p>The Omega was silent for a moment, “How did you know that Jin was your mate?” he whispered, always trying to remain aware of the watchers above them.</p><p>Namjoon shrugged, “I just knew. Why?” he answered just as quietly.</p><p> “Your wolf knew? He knew Jin was the one?”</p><p> “Yeah. It’s hard to explain. His scent, his touch… everything about him.. my wolf craves him”</p><p>Tae nodded. His own wolf craved the Alpha like oxygen.</p><p> “When you find your mate, you’ll understand”</p><p> “What if… what would you’ve done if he didn’t love you back?”</p><p>Namjoon furrowed his brows, “You mean if he’d rejected me? I’m told it’s the most painful thing a wolf could experience. It’s rare, not many refuse their wolf’s choice."</p><p>They passed under the gates and into the courtyard.</p><p> "But, then, Jin doesn't have a wolf so... it's a strange situation" Namjoon grinned, "I guess I must be irresistible"</p><p>Tae didn't respond to the joke the way Namjoon hoped. </p><p> “If my mate rejects me, what can I do to stop it hurting?” Tae asked as he stopped, “is there something I can do to take the pain away?”</p><p> Namjoon sighed and turned to face the pale, unhappy boy, “When you finally meet your mate, there’s no way he’ll reject you. You’re a Male Omega, one of the most precious of our kind, he’d have to be out of his mind” Namjoon cupped Tae’s cheek, “don’t worry about something that will never happen” he pulled him forward a little and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “c’mon, get some rest”</p><p> “I’m just going to make sure Alpha has hung his clothes up to dry” he smiled sadly, “I’ll just be a minute”</p><p>Namjoon watched him jog over to the dark dorm and disappear inside.</p><p>Tae glanced around the small room. Hung over the roof beam were the jeans, water dripping from the legs on to the straw. Beside them his socks and shirt. Tae’s eyes were drawn to the mattress. Jungkook lay on his side with just the cotton strips binding his wound on his body.</p><p>Taehyung felt his wolf stirring. Even in the darkness of the room, his vision was clear enough to see every detail of the Alpha; his heavily muscled legs, the thick veins in his arms, the shadows of tattoos across his back, the way his black hair lay over his closed eyes.</p><p>The animal inside him pushed through and took control, compelling him to creeping forward, kneel down, and touch his mate’s dark hair. He ran his fingers through it, moving it back from the young man’s face.</p><p>Tae caught the scent of Jungkook's arousal, filling the air quickly in the tiny space. It spurred him on to touch his hair again. To run his fingers down his mate's cheek and touch his lips. </p><p> “Stay” the sleepy Alpha mumbled, catching hold of Tae’s hand, “sleep with me” he pressed it to his lips, letting a kiss linger over the slender fingers.</p><p>Tae was powerless to refuse. He crawled onto the mattress, shuffling into Jungkook’s arms, and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, breathing as deeply as he could. Pulling his scent into his body as if it was his life's breath. The heat coming from the Alpha’s body wrapped around him like the warmest blanket as he was held tight.</p><p>The Omega could feel the Alpha's cock stirring against his stomach as the bigger shifter pushed his naked thigh between Tae's, holding him close.</p><p>Tucked against him, Tae leaned his head against Jungkook's shoulder, exposing his neck in an unconscious act of submission.</p><p>A low growl rumbled in his Alpha's chest as Tae arched his back, pressing his body to him. The completely new feeling of desire flooded the Omega's body. A building heat began between his legs at the solid feel of Jungkook's thigh. A warm wetness growing.</p><p>He was ready to give his mate anything he wanted.</p><p>In the courtyard, Namjoon began to fidget as he tried to see passed the dark shadows of the dorm. Sighing, he wandered over.</p><p> “Tae, what’re you doing?” he called quietly.</p><p>Getting no reply, he looked inside, “wh… Tae? … oh.. fuck!” he hissed to himself, backing away and hurrying down the row of doorless rooms to where Yoongi lay with his hands behind his head, staring up at the dark beams above him.</p><p> “Yoongi? We’ve got a fucking problem” Joon hissed, dropping down beside him.</p><p>The Beta sat up, “What?”</p><p> “Taehyung’s all cuddled up with a very naked Alpha! I think… he’s his mate!” his voice was so low, it was no more than a breath, "place is full of 'Alpha' smells, if you know what I mean?"</p><p> “Shit! Get him up, get him out of there!” Yoongi was on his feet.</p><p>Pressed as tight against the building as possible, trying to keep within the flickering shadows of the high torches, the Betas crept back to the last dorm and slipped inside.</p><p>Namjoon reached down to touch Tae’s shoulder, Yoongi grabbed him, “Don’t touch him” he whispered.</p><p> “No, don’t!” Jungkook growled, his eyes still closed.</p><p>The warning resonated in their chests, raising the hair on the backs of their necks.</p><p>They watched the Alpha tighten his grip on the boy, pulling him hard against his chest, encasing him in his arms. His leg pushing up against Tae's welcoming body.</p><p>They could smell Tae's arousal, a sweet scent that sparked something in them both, something neither would ever admit. </p><p>No healthy male shifter could easily deny the pull of a wanting Omega. It tempted like cool water in the desert.</p><p> “He can’t sleep with you, Alpha, you know the risks” Yoongi urged, pushing down his budding need, “he has to come with us”</p><p>The young Alpha didn’t move.</p><p>A battle raged inside him as his wolf fought to keep control of his body. Desperate to hold onto his mate, while the human, logical part of Jungkook begged it to let go.</p><p> “Alpha, if They come, if one of the Wisps sees, They’ll take him” Yoongi knelt down, “please?”</p><p> “Go with Yoongi” Jungkook whispered huskily into Tae’s ear as the Omega held on to him, his fingers pressing hard into his back, “it’s not safe for you here, I’m sorry” he looked up at the platinum blood with glowing eyes, “take him” his voice shook a little as he regained control of himself.</p><p>Yoongi had to practically peel the distressed Omega off the Alpha and pull him back to his own dorm as Jungkook closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the angry, frustrated roar of his wolf and the empty space beside him.</p><p> </p><p>A misty figure hovered by the gates, watching the whimpering Omega stumble and trip as he was dragged away from his mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, just wanted to say thank you to all those who are following this story.<br/>Things are about to turn a little darker in the next chapter or two, but I'll put the usual warnings up.<br/>If you find you kinda like this story of vampires, werewolves and shape shifters, please leave a comment or hit the 'kudos' button.<br/>It makes me happy to know someone is enjoying my work.<br/>Stay safe and see you next time.<br/>Marie. xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Out of the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N. This chapter contains a scene of sexual assault which some may find upsetting.<br/>If you're affected by this subject, please don't read. It's not my intention to cause offence or upset.<br/>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “You can’t sleep with him” Yoongi hissed, as he shoved Tae into the dorm the Omega shared with Namjoon, “I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m trying to keep you here, with us”</p><p>Taehyung dropped down onto his mattress and hugged his knees. His wolf howled, long and low in his mind. A heavy feeling was growing in his chest, one he didn’t have a name for, but it ached so much it was hard to breathe.</p><p> “I let you stay with him before because I didn’t know..” Yoongi sighed and dropped to his knees, “Tae, I understand its hard. I feel it too, every day, but you have to keep your distance. For your own sake”</p><p> “You knew!” Namjoon whispered, “why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> “The less who knew, the better” he looked back as the Omega pressed his forehead to his kneecaps, “try to sleep, I know its hard, but…” he trailed off, knowing it was pointless.</p><p>With one last helpless look at Taehyung, Yoongi left the dorm.</p><p> “C’mon, Tae. I’ll cuddle with you, I’ll keep you warm” Namjoon pulled the other mattress over, “C’mere” he laid down and held his arms open to him.</p><p>Tae didn’t move.</p><p>Namjoon leaned over and pulled Tae down, moving the unresisting boy into his arms and holding him. The sweetness of Tae's arousal was fading, but the lingering scent sparked at Namjoon's cock. </p><p>He nuzzled against the Omega's hair, closing his eyes and savouring the last remnants of the aroma.</p><p>In his arms, Tae began to shake as sobs raked his chest. His fists balled into the fabric of Joon's shirt and he cried.  </p><p> “He isn’t rejecting you” Namjoon whispered, running gentle fingers through the boy's hair, "he wants you"</p><p> “He told me to go” Tae wept into Joon’s chest, “he sent me away. He doesn't want me. I'm not good enough"</p><p> “He’s trying to protect you," the Beta tried to reason, " like I’m trying to protect Jin, like Yoongi wishes he could protect Jimin. You have to be brave and stronger then you’ve ever been before, ok? You have to hide everything you feel and so does Alpha"</p><p>The brunette in his arms sniffled and nodded.</p><p> “I know you want to be near him, but you’ve got to stay away, as much as you can. I know it’s going to hurt, but it’ll hurt a lot more if the Vampires find out” he rested his cheek against Tae’s head, "we can't protect you from Them. I wish to the Goddess we could, but we can't"</p><p>The night was filled with the whimper of the caged wolves in the pens. A pitiful sound they all tried to drown out as they looked for sleep. Inside Taehyung, his own wolf whimpered, too.</p><p> </p><p>A shimmer in the torchlight moved soundlessly across the courtyard and came to a stop by the doorway of Jungkook’s dorm. It waited a few minutes, then entered.</p><p>Standing in the dark, the Wisp studied the naked shifter.</p><p>He lay on his back, his arms folded behind his head. His toned and well-defined body on full display. The last remains of his arousal dying away. There was a smell of old blood and damp cloth in the small room. Over shadowing all of this was the scent of the wolf himself, a musky pine, heady and strong. The Wisp found quite pleasant.</p><p> “Like what you see?” he suddenly asked, his eyes still closed.</p><p>The Wisp jolted back a little in shock, “How?” she demanded.</p><p> “In a place of stone and misery, your scent stands out” he smiled to himself, “earth and trees. You smell of the forest, Wisp”</p><p>She floated a little closer, “None of the others have discovered us”</p><p>The Alpha opened red eyes, “None of the others are Alpha blood. What do you want? Or are you just here to admire me?”</p><p>She said nothing. Her sharp eyes lingering on his.</p><p> “So, since when did woodland Wisps work for the leeches?” he raised his brows at her.</p><p> “Since when did Black Sky Alphas become a toy in the leeches’ box?”</p><p>  An uneasy silence fell between them, until.</p><p> “The Omega, he’s your mate”</p><p>Jungkook sat up, his eyes glowing hot in the dark.</p><p>The Wisp shimmered in the shadow, becoming like mist then an almost solid form.</p><p> “If he was mine, I’d have marked him”</p><p> “If the Beta wolf hadn’t stopped you, you would” she moved to the side of his mattress and lowered herself to his eye level, “I saw. I saw how you wanted him. I saw how he submitted to your wolf. The blue eyes that met the red. The Alpha and the Omega. The scent of your lust for him filled this whole room, like it does now"</p><p>The low growl in the Alpha’s chest had the Wisp moving back a little.</p><p> “The Beta wolf, he took him from you tonight. The wolves are trying to keep your secret. But I know”</p><p>Jungkook licked his lip, dragging his teeth over it as he struggled to find a solution to this problem.</p><p>Only one of The Sacred Nine wood’s could kill a Wisp. He couldn't remember which one, but the old, damp beams of the dorm were made of ancient yew. Not one of The Nine.</p><p> “The Beta looked at Jimin with the same longing. And Jimin looked at him with the same eyes Taehyung has for you. The Lord of The Eyrie will force you to mark him and then take him from here. They'll make him stand in the cold hall like they did before and wait for his heat. Like they do to Jimin"</p><p> “I’ll kill him before I let the blood suckers have him” Jungkook growled, his eyes flaring, “I’ll tear his throat out”</p><p> “And I believe you” the Wisp nodded, cocking her head to one side, “but, what if I promise to hold the secret from Them and my sisters? What if I help you?”</p><p>The Alpha regarded her closely. Her violet eyes shone from a beautiful, moonlight white face. Her dark hair hung round her shoulders in gentle waves.</p><p> “What’s in it for you?”</p><p>The Wisp smiled and floated closer, giving the impression she had sat on the edge of his mattress, “We need your help in return”</p><p> “With what?”</p><p> “The Lord of The Eyrie, he has our child. Keeps her in a cage of Sacred wood. Free her”</p><p>Jungkook snorted a humourless laugh, “This place has guards armed with silver, everywhere”</p><p> “Soon, the chance….” She stopped, her head snapping to the door, “He’s coming”</p><p>Jungkook took a breath, Vampire.</p><p>The Wisp glided away, through the stone wall behind him as The Dragon stepped into the dorm.</p><p>The Vampire smirked at the shifter, “Washing your clothes has done very little to improve the smell”</p><p> “Maybe you should leave then” Jungkook pulled his legs up, bracing them to move if the Vampire did.</p><p> “You’re very brave for a such a vulnerable dog. Already wounded, unarmed, alone, naked”</p><p> “I’m always armed” Jungkook grinned.</p><p>Somehow he’d expected the Vampire to be lighter, but the weight pressing him flat to the mattress came as a shock. As heavy as granite and just as cold.</p><p>Both his wrist were caught in a cold grip, pressed hard above his head. The stretch pulling on his stitches, making them sting and burn. The Vampire leaned down on him, moving a cold thigh between his legs, laying it hard against his cock.</p><p> “I could have you now, dog. I could fuck you into this filthy mattress and all you could do is cry”</p><p>The Alpha wolf bucked his body up, trying to throw off his attacker. He pulled and wriggled his hands, but he couldn’t move him.</p><p> “I’ve fucked a few of your kind, but never an Alpha dog. I want to try that. I want to hear an Alpha scream as I fuck it. That barren Omega, I wanted to fuck it in its heat, fill it with my cum, breed it But I’ll take you instead”</p><p>The Dragon chuckled as the man beneath him struggled to free himself, “Show me your claws, dog. Show me your teeth. Bite me” he rubbed his nose over the Alpha’s cheek, “I love it when your kind try to fight. Come on, doggy. Show me your wolf” he goaded.</p><p>Jungkook had already thought of shifting, but pressed beneath the Vampire, he’d probably die mid shift.</p><p>“I love watching the hope drain from your eyes like the pathetic mortals we feed from” he moved his face to Jungkook’s neck as the Alpha continued to struggle, “if only your blood didn’t taste like shit, I’d feed from you every night”</p><p>A shudder ran through the shifter as he felt the Vampire’s cold, wet tongue travel over his neck.</p><p> “You taste like rotted flesh but look so inviting, So tempting"</p><p>A freezing hand began to travel down Jungkook's chest, over the bandages, down his stomach and coming to rest over his soft cock. The sensation sent a wave of revulsion through him.</p><p> "You think you're top dog here, think you're the leader of the Pack" the Vampire nuzzled his face into his neck as his hand gripped his cock, moving slowly, up and down the flaccid shaft, "but you're not. You're nothing but a toy. A thing to be played with. Used" he pulled his cock hard.</p><p>The Alpha gritted his teeth at the pain, stifling any sound.</p><p> "You're nothing" The Dragon whispered moving his hand again, down over his balls and under him. Cold fingers ran over his hole, pressing down, "nothing at all"  </p><p>Jungkook gasped, clenching his ass tight, struggling harder now. A deep, guttural growl rumbling in his throat as his wrists were pinned in a single deathly cold hand.</p><p>He felt two sharp points against his throat. He stilled, anticipating the coming pain of the bite.</p><p>He closed his eyes at the increasing pressure on his throat and ass.</p><p>Then it was gone. The weight on him, the cold, hardness between his legs, the grip round his wrists, all gone. Leaving just the lingering scent of Vampire and Jungkook’s racing heart.</p><p>The course cotton was still wet when the panicked Alpha dragged his jeans down from the beam and struggled into them.</p><p>Sickness bubbled in his stomach. His wrists were encircled with deep aching purple bruises left by the Vampire’s grip. The stitches below his ribs stung and throbbed but hadn’t torn this time. He could still feel the coldness on his cock, the unwanted pressure against his ass.</p><p>Grabbing the shirt, he threw it on, his fingers trembling as he fastened the wet buttons.</p><p>Anger and shock twisted and swirled inside him. His wolf paced in his mind, unsure and just as shaken as the man.</p><p>He moved to the doorway and looked around the empty courtyard. Above the dining room and Lycan cage, he could see the guards watching over them. Three more stood on the gate house, another two above the wolf pens.</p><p>He took a deep, steadying breath and leaned against the frame.</p><p>He couldn’t do anything. He had been utterly powerless beneath the Vampire. For the first time in his life, the Alpha had felt real fear. He’d met an enemy he couldn’t hope to beat. And he had a mate he couldn’t begin to protect.</p><p>A familiar voice snaked into his memory; <em>You're nothing, Kookie. You'll always be nothing. </em></p><p>"Maybe... you were right" he whispered to the night as the chill of his wet clothes set into his flesh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Thrill of the Kill.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠ Warning ⚠<br/>This chapter contains a bit of a gory scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Do we have to feed in Gangon? The Thralls aren’t even clean” moaned Daesung as he followed Taeyang out of the large main door of The Hall, “there’s rumours of plague”</p><p>The smaller Vampire laughed quietly, “Scared of catching something <em>nasty</em>?”</p><p> “He’s scared of getting something<em> nasty</em> on his clothes” Seungri butted in, “never meet anyone so fussy about hygiene”</p><p>The youngest of the Lords was leaning against the wall of the bridge that linked The Hall to the road leading off into the forest beyond.</p><p> “Well, we don’t all want to smell like ditch water” Daesung snapped as he brushed non existent fluff from the chest of his coat, “or look as dull as it” he eyed the dark brown of Seungri's coat, “you look like a walking pile of shit”</p><p>Taeyang laughed, “And you look like a peacock” motioning to the colourful coat his companion wore, "will be hard to lose you in the woods"</p><p>Daesung smiled, “Well, one likes to have a little colour”</p><p> “Or in your case, <em>a lot</em> of colour” The High Lord grinned as he joined them at the door, “where’s Dragon? I don’t want to wait too long. I’ve got to drop into The Roost after we feed, see my most beloved little brother"</p><p> “He’s probably perving over that Omega” smirked Seungri, “standing in the shadows bringing himself off” he mimed the action, rolling his eyes back.</p><p>The others laughed.</p><p> “Dreaming of me again?” Dragon called as he stepped out of the door, “I know you lust after me, but... perhaps be a little less obvious?”</p><p>Seungri smirked, “As if!"</p><p> “Are we leaving?” Taeyang asked, “I’m starving” the smallest of The Lords walked away.</p><p>They journeyed through the forest, moving quickly and quietly among the trees, out towards one of the small towns that lay beyond the borders of their territory. </p><p>The landscape begun to change around them. The trees thinning into farmland as they ran through the darkness until they reached the outskirts of the town.</p><p>The hard-packed mud streets lay silent as they moved along them, picking their favourite scents as they searched for the night’s meal.</p><p>Above each door was a collection of symbols painted in white and red; religious and superstitious, all in an attempt to ward off the evil that walked the world in the darkness. </p><p>The Dragon laughed as he wiped his finger over the paint, digging his long black nails into the wood, scrapping the hope of protection away.</p><p>Locked doors were no obstacle. Metal and wood giving way under their immense strength.</p><p>Brittle jaws were held shut by hands as cold as the grave, silencing screams of pain as the Vampires fed from the terrified occupance of the unlucky homes. Whole families were destroyed in the night, children suffering the same fate as their parents. Their tiny bodies drained of blood and dropped to the floor, The Vampires moving on to the next until their hunger was sated.</p><p>Hours later, long after the midnight moon had moved across the sky, the five, blood drunk Vampires made their return journey into the forest.</p><p> “Dragon, we’re going to The Roost” The High Lord said, pointing to a track leading off to the west, “we'll be staying the day”</p><p>The Dragon sighed, “I'd rather spend the day listening to Seungri trying to win your favour then that over cheerful brother of yours"</p><p> “He is a bit annoying" Daesung nodded, a slightly drunk grin on his handsome face.</p><p> "Who? Minho or Seungri?" Taeyang nudged him, staggering a little as he giggled into his sleeve.</p><p> “Shall we go?” The Lord raised an impatient eyebrow.</p><p>A reluctant Dragon followed his Lord as the other three made their way back through the trees.</p><p> “Can you smell that?” Seungri suddenly asked, grabbing hold of Daesung, “there’s shifters in these woods”</p><p>Taeyang snorted, “Don’t be stupid, none of the Packs come into these woods. They’re too close to The Hall”</p><p>Seungri continued to taste the air, “There’s a small Pack. Ferals?”</p><p> “Just… just leave them. It’s going to be light soon, I want to be home” Taeyang walked off.</p><p> “He’s right, just leave them alone” Daesung followed the smaller Vampire home.</p><p>The youngest sighed, watching them go.</p><p>The scent was fading as the Pack moved away to the east.</p><p>With one last look at his companions, Seungri turned from the track and headed east to track the Pack.</p><p>Moving through the trees, staying downwind, he watched them. They were ferals, homeless shifters roaming the lands, sometimes following the herds of deer, sometimes being driven on by other Packs.</p><p>To settled shifters, these were considered the dregs of their kind, no one wanted them on their territory. They had a reputation as thieves and murderers.</p><p>This Pack was made up of about ten adult shifters, with five or six children and infants. They had set up camp on the cusp of the forest, a fire burning brightly and the aroma of meat roasting over it.</p><p>Seungri smirked in the dark, the silver dagger he wore under his coat now tight in his hand. The young Vampire Lord was about to have some fun.</p><p> </p><p>Alone in the main room of The Hall, Jimin sat on one of the red velvet chairs. In the corridors, he could hear the muffled voices of the guards as the talked quietly. The occasional loud burst of cruel laughter as one of them made a dirty or spiteful joke about him or the other shifters.</p><p>Their eyes would linger on him, leering.  </p><p>He was used to it now. The comments about his looks, his body, his fate once his heat started. How the guards would pass him around and fuck him senseless once they were sure The Vampires would be out of the way for long enough.</p><p>He'd heard it all. </p><p>Unlike Taehyung, Jimin didn't scare easily. He could fight. He knew he could stand his ground. He also knew The High Lord would rip the throat out of any human who marked him with silver. The High Lord of The Eyrie wanted to keep him untouched. </p><p>Although his eyes lingered on the empty chair on the raised platform, his mind was more pleasantly occupied; daydreaming of a time he could spend his days with Yoongi. Their pups playing around them. A Pack of their own.</p><p> “Jimin” a soft voice called, pulling him from his private thoughts.</p><p>He turned as one of the Wisps floated into the room.</p><p> “Jennie” he smiled, “are you enjoying the peace?"</p><p>The Wisp returned the smile, “I am. The air is so much sweeter without Their stench”</p><p> “I wish I could use this time to see Yoongi, but the guards have eyes on me all the time” he said quietly, his eyes on a human who stood just outside of the main hall.</p><p>The Wisp looked back at the guard, "We're both prevented from seeing those we love"</p><p> "But at least you have your sisters" Jimin said, "I only see Jin for a moment each day. I miss Yoongi so much"</p><p>Guilt washed over the Wisp as she shimmered to a mist, "We never meant you harm, Jimin. Or your mate. We just wanted our child"</p><p>The Omega nodded, "I understand. I just wish things were different"</p><p> "Maybe... they will be different, one day" the beautiful Wisp smiled, "we can always hope"</p><p> </p><p>Seungri’s brown coat was shredded, his pale face and hands splattered with blood. Around the makeshift camp the slashed and broken bodies of the feral shifters lay in pools of blood. Some had shifted, taking their wolf forms in a bid to quicken their attack against an enemy who moved like air around them. The cooling fur now matted with blood, the ground covered in entrails as soft bellies were slashed open.</p><p>Teeth like knives couldn’t pierce the granite hard flesh. Claws rendered useless, not even leaving a mark on the porcelain skin as mothers tried in vain to protect their children from the silver blade and the sadistic actions brought to them.</p><p>Tiny, mutilated bodies lay among the twisted remains of their parents. </p><p>The last pair of wolves stood their ground either side of him. The russet one taller, broader then the other. It’s eyes flaring the red of an Alpha blood.</p><p>Seungri spun the knife in his hand, its hilt slippery with blood, the soft metal of the blade nicked and blunted by the repeated passage through sinew and muscle.</p><p>The Vampire moved his head, watching both wolves, anticipating their attack. He knew he was slower now. It had been a long time since he'd taken on a Pack alone. The fresh blood of the night's feed had fuelled his attack, but now the young Vampire was running on fumes.</p><p>He watched the bigger animal. The light of the scattered fire reflected off it's teeth, a look of hate filled determination blazing in its red eyes. </p><p>But it was the smaller wolf who jumped first, taking him off guard. It hit him in the chest, it’s jaws clamping around his throat. The russet ran at the Vampire’s legs, it's jaws clamping around his thigh; biting, pushing.</p><p>Seungri stumbled a little, the weight of both animals taking him off balance. The smaller one scrambled further up his body, it’s claws tearing his shirt and scrapping harmlessly at his chest. But the momentum of it helped take him off his feet and Seungri went backwards, landing on a dead shifter as the russet attacked his face.</p><p>He lashed out, catching the small one with the silver blade, slashing it across the back. It’s scream cutting through the frenzied snarls of the other.</p><p>Grabbing a handful of rust red fur, the Vampire brought the knife round, his wrist suddenly slowing as teeth latched on, dragging it almost back.</p><p>Taking advantage of the distraction, the russet pulled against his grip, tearing out its own fur to launch a fresh attack on the Vampire's face. A long tooth caught Seungri in the eye and for the first time, the young Vampire felt pain. He screamed out, instinct drove him to try to cover his wound. He held his face in his hand as both wolves turned on him again.</p><p>He rolled on to his knees, slashing blindly at the smaller animal. The blade flashed upwards and cut a jagged gash across its throat.</p><p>The pain in his face fuelled his anger, sending him into a manic rage. He threw down the knife and launched a series of punches at the red wolf. Black liquid seeped down his cheek from the ruptured eye.</p><p>Under a torrent of blows, the wolf went down, and stopped moving.</p><p>The Vampire Lord staggered to his feet, clutching his face.</p><p> “Bastard!” he hissed at the fallen wolf, kicking it hard.</p><p>He picked up the knife and grabbed the wolves head, aiming the tip of the blade at its eye.</p><p> “Eye for an eye, bitch” he paused and lifted with the eye lid up with his finger, the last trace of red was fading out, “Alpha” he snorted, “you’re coming with me"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Welcome to Hell!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A still shaken Jungkook watched the tall blond Vampire carry an unconscious wolf cross the courtyard to the room between the Lycan holding cage and the dining room. He noted the state of his coat, the shredded material and fresh blood stains. The air around him moved with the scent of shifters, fresh blood and death.</p><p>Shouldering the door open, the Vampire disappeared inside, kicking the door shut behind him.</p><p>It was several minutes before the door opened and Seungri slid three thick bolts back across, locking it. As he crossed the courtyard, back to the gate, his glanced at the shadow filled dorms. Jungkook saw the black stain on his face and the ruined remains of his eye before he turned away and vanished under the stone arch of the gate.</p><p>As the Vampire’s scent faded out, Jungkook left his dorm and headed over to the room.</p><p> “Oi!” a loud voice shouted.</p><p>Stopping in his tracks, he looked up.</p><p>A silver tipped crossbow bolt was aimed at his chest, “Back in your box, doggie” the guard grinned, “or its one in the guts”</p><p>The Alpha stared up at the human, hearing the soft ‘click’ of the safety catch being slid off. He held his arms wide in an act of submission and took a few steps backwards, then turned on his heel and walked quickly back to his straw floored sleeping quarters.</p><p> </p><p>As the light crawled into the day, Taehyung made his way to the kitchen to help Jin prepare the breakfast food. His body felt heavy as he walked passed the row of dorms, not even glancing into the last one as he usually would.</p><p>He kept his head down as he walked the narrow, high walled path to the back door of The Hall. Above him, the guards watched. </p><p> "Morning, Bitch. Off to work?" one yelled. </p><p>Tae flinched as the core of an apple bounced off his shoulder bringing a chorus of spiteful laughter.</p><p>He quickened his pace and made it to the back door and inside to the main corridor of The Halls. A door leading off brought him to a flight of stone steps taking him under the huge house.</p><p>The kitchens were sited among the various storerooms in the bowels of The Hall. Tae knew one of these rooms was Jin’s bedroom but he wasn’t sure which one; his scent was all over the place down here as the former noble rushed about restocking his supplies of preserved vegetables and dried herbs in between cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the wolves.</p><p>It was also down here that Jin made the various medicines and ointments for them. He devoted his every waking hour to their well being, and they all loved him for it. Without Jin, the wolves stood no chance in this evil place. Their miserable lives would be even worse. </p><p> “Good morning, sweetie” the human called to him from the garden door, “your tea’s ready. I’ll be with you in two seconds” he ducked back out of sight.</p><p>On the table was a steaming cup of green tea. Tae sipped it, the fresh mint was tainted with bitterness and a spicy heat. He didn’t like it, but he drank it every morning without complaint. Out of the window he could see Jin moving around the garden picking herbs and a few of the now slightly overripe persimmons that hung from the small tree that Jin had planted in the one truly sunny spot.</p><p>On the wood burning stove, a large pan of water was heating. Judging it warm enough, Tae took it to the sink and poured the hot water into the washing up bowl and set about washing out the rice bowls and cups. All the while his wolf whimpered and nudged at him;</p><p>
  <em>Go to him, go to our Alpha.</em>
</p><p>Jin tried to keep a gentle conversation flowing as they filled bowls with soup and cups with herbal tea, but Tae barely spoke.</p><p> “You’re going to need another bowl of dog slop” a rough voice called through the kitchen door, “got another dog in the holding cell”</p><p> “Human or wolf?”</p><p> “It’s dog shaped” the guard snapped, “Lord Seungri brought it in last night”</p><p>Jin sighed, “Wounded?”</p><p> “Fucked if I know… or care. Just feed it” the door banged closed and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard walking away.</p><p> “I wonder if being a total asshole is an employment requirement for this place” Jin muttered as he grabbed a shallow bowl from the shelf, “because every one of those guards is one!” he filled the bowl with the stewed vegetables he’d prepared for the wolves, “breaks my heart to see them in that state” he muttered, “ok, lets get this to the dining room, then I’ll feed the others”</p><p> </p><p>The young Alpha had watched his mate leave the walled ‘village’. Along with the remanent of fear that still haunted him after his encounter with the Vampire Lord, he also felt guilty. He’d wanted the beautiful Omega with him all the while knowing it was dangerous.</p><p>He’d given in to his wolf, allowed it to take control and selfishly find comfort in Taehyung. </p><p>The gentle boy had made him feel safe, somehow. Like he had found a place of peace and happiness. The memory of that feeling lingered in him. It was something he’d never truly had in his life. Not even from his parents.</p><p>The animal inside him had growled and roared its demands for it's mate. Pushing at the boundaries of his mind. Fighting for control of his body and finally, as sleep took him, the beast had found its chance. The scent of the fragile young Omega wafting into it's senses and the wolf pulled the boy to him.</p><p>The feel of his body against him, that scent so close, engulfing, igniting something primal. He had wanted to mark him then. Strip the clothing from his body and claim him. Slip into the warm, hidden place between his legs and fill him.</p><p>The need was growing like thirst on a hot day. </p><p>The man inside knew he couldn’t accept the Omega despite how he made him feel. The life he wanted outside of these high walls would never suit Taehyung. He would never cope with it. It was kinder to reject him now and allow him to move on, and<em> if</em>  they found their way out of their prison, Taehyung could make a better, more manageable life of his own. Away from Jungkook.</p><p>But his wolf wouldn’t let him; <em>He's ours! I want him! My Omega!</em>  the voice in his mind growled,  <em>you won't reject him! I'll bite off our tongue before I let you speak those words!</em></p><p>The civil war in his heart and mind raged on.</p><p>“You look like shit” Namjoon told him, “no offence, but… seriously, did you sleep at all last night?”</p><p>Jungkook sat at a table in the courtyard, his eyes on the closed door of the middle room, “Not really. Is Yoongi awake?”</p><p>Joon nodded towards the toilet, “Morning business. I’m sorry about… you and Tae, I didn’t know” he added quietly.</p><p> “Did you hear the blond leach coming into… <em>here</em> last night?” Jungkook ignored the apology.</p><p> “No, once I’d settled Tae down, I kind of passed out”</p><p> The Alpha fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt for a moment, pulling them over the deep bruises on his wrists, “Is he ok?”</p><p>Namjoon shrugged, “He doesn’t understand, he thinks he’s being rejected. It’s hard, I mean even for those of us who aren’t… a little slow, you know? This place makes everything hard. You’re not going to reject him, are you?”</p><p>Jungkook swallowed and looked back at the closed door.</p><p> Namjoon watched the young Alpha for a few moments, then changed the subject, “Why’d you ask about that bastard?”</p><p> “He put a wounded wolf in there” he nodded at the door, “carried it in, locked up and went”</p><p>Namjoon hummed, “Probably some shifter They found while They were feeding. They get high off the blood and raid settlements, murder most, steal a few"</p><p> “Well, whoever it was, the leech lost an eye to it”</p><p>The sandy haired shifter did a double take, “What?... what did you say?”</p><p>Jungkook smirked, “His eye was running down his face. I'd really like to talk to that wolf”</p><p> “Yeah,” Joon agreed, staring at the locked door, “me too”</p><p> </p><p>Jin had laid out breakfast in the dining room as the sleepy, aching shifters stumbled in, all taking seats around the table. Quiet conversation murmured as Taehyung set warming cups of tea in front of each.</p><p>Leaving the Omega to the last of his morning tasks, Jin hurried back to the kitchen to collect the large tray carrying the four shallow bowls of stew for the wolves.</p><p>On his return, he found Jungkook, Yoongi and Namjoon still standing in the courtyard.</p><p> “Go eat” he instructed them as he placed the tray on the table.</p><p> “There’s a new wolf” Namjoon said, pointing to the bolted door of the holding cell, “did you know?”</p><p> “I know.” Jin picked up one of the bowls and went to the door.</p><p>The sound of bolts being pulled back, raised the russet wolf’s head. He watched the door open slowly.</p><p>The fresh scent of human and shifter wafted in on the cold morning air.</p><p>Into the bright gap, a tall human appeared. He could smell cooked vegetables and old blood.</p><p> “Good morning” called the human gently as he stepped into the filthy room, “I’ve got you something to eat”</p><p>Behind the human, three shifter peered in. The distinct scent of another Alpha filled the room. The hackles on the back of his neck stood up as a deep bass growl grumbled in his chest.</p><p> “It’s ok” the human soothed, “we’re not going to hurt you” he placed the bowl down and gently pushed it towards the trapped shifter, “my name’s Jin, this is Yoongi and Namjoon” he beckoned over his shoulder, “and Jungkook”</p><p>The wolf’s eyes flared red as it fixed it's gaze on the Alpha in the doorway.</p><p>Jungkook raised his head a little and met the stare with a flash of his own and an answering growl.</p><p> “With respect, Alpha” Namjoon addressed the newcomer, “you’ve got much bigger problems then ‘who’s got the biggest balls"</p><p> “Welcome to hell” Yoongi sighed and walked away.</p><p>Jungkook held the russet wolf's stare; challenge and counter challenge, until Jin gently placed his hand on his shoulder and steered him away from the door, then pushed the three thick bolts back, locking it once more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Inner Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “This should be interesting” Namjoon muttered to one of the others as they waited in the training area for Yoongi and Jungkook to join them.</p><p> “Two Alphas, reckon they’ll fight it out?”</p><p>Namjoon grinned, “Might do, there’ll defiantly be fireworks, always is when rival Alphas meet"</p><p>Outside of the holding cell Yoongi watched as Jin removed the bindings from Jungkook’s wound and checked the stitches.</p><p> “They’re actually healing. See? This is what happens if you leave them in for longer then five minutes” he gently felt along the line of dark sutures, “doesn’t seem to be any infection either. Another day or so and I’ll take them out, assuming you haven’t torn them out” he looked up at the young man who looked away, “I’ll leave them uncovered, let your skin breathe” he pulled his shirt back down, “take it easy today”</p><p> “How long do we have until the next Games… thing?” Jungkook asked Yoongi as Jin gathered up the old bandages and headed back to The Hall.</p><p> “less then a week, give or take. The Roost’s shifters are coming here this time” he told him as they made their way to the training area, “The Lord’s take it in turns to move their fighters. They'll be staying in the dorms in the training ground. The guards keep the gates locked while they're here. Stop any unauthorised fighting"</p><p> “How far away is this Roost place?”</p><p>Yoongi shrugged, “About an hour or so, I’d say. They move us at night”</p><p> “How long do The Games last?” they walked under the gateway into the mud floored arena.</p><p> “Two nights if They’re not using the Lycans, if They are, it’s three. We’re not fighting at full moon this month, so just two.”</p><p>Jungkook hummed, “Right, let’s see if we can keep everyone alive this time”</p><p>Yoongi snorted, “Good luck”</p><p> </p><p>The guards watched the shifters stand in a loose circle around the young Alpha. They noticed, that unlike the others, he had an air of confidence about him.</p><p> “From the moment we’re old enough to understand, we’re taught when we can let our wolves control us and when we can’t” the dark haired man said as he looked around the ring of scrawny shifters, “if you stand on two legs, you conduct yourself as a human. If you stand on four, you’re a wolf. From pups this is what we’ve had drummed into us. The only time it’s different is when we stand to fight an enemy. When we fight, our wolf controls us” he walked slowly around the ring, meeting the eye of each man and woman.</p><p> “When our wolves control us, we move without thought, without fear. Instinct drives us on, only survival matters. That’s what you need to do to win in these Games. Stop being a human and become a wolf on two legs.</p><p>It’s difficult to control our wolf once we let it through. The human part of us is weak and the stronger animal side takes over. All we can do is watch” he turned to look a Ravi and Baekhyun, “I can only speak from a shifter point of view, but I hope you can see some sense in this”</p><p>  “When we morph, all humanity’s gone. It’s just the beast. But Bae and I, we don’t fight in human form. They only use us at full moon games” Ravi told him.</p><p> Jungkook nodded and turned back to the shifters, “The key is to keep a handful of control, just enough to steer them in the direction we need. That's what I need you to learn here. To fight with your wolf while standing on two legs” he came to stand in front of Namjoon, “what you all have to realise is, in this place, you’re a wolf whether you stand on two legs or four. You’re here for two things. To fight or to die. Make your choice. You’re either a weapon or you’re a corpse. And I for one, would rather be a weapon then a corpse!”</p><p> “Most of us were never trained as warriors” a young woman called out, “I don’t understand how I can control my wolf. She controls me”</p><p> “Over the next few days, I’ll show you” Jungkook smiled at her bringing a soft flush of pink to her pale cheeks.</p><p> “I <em>was</em> trained to fight but not like that. Not by channelling my wolf” Namjoon said, “it must've been very different for you”</p><p> “I was taught by my grandfather, old school, so, yeah, I guess I had a different experience” said Jungkook.</p><p> “We’re not fit enough to fight well” another called out, “we’re getting weaker all the time. We need meat, not the dregs that human serves us”</p><p> “<em>That human...</em> ” Namjoon spat, rounding on the offending shifter, “...does his best! It’s not his fault”</p><p> “I’ve spoken to the leeches and made it clear we need meat. If needs be, I’ll tell Them again” Jungkook reassured the shifter.</p><p> “For what good it’ll do” the man muttered, “the bastards don’t give a shit as long as there’s blood on the ground at the end of the night”</p><p> “But, it doesn’t have to be our blood” Jungkook added, “ok, we’ll start with a few basic steps to controlling your wolf. Everyone, sit down”</p><p>The faces around him looked confused for a few seconds, then did as he asked.</p><p>The hours until midday were spent listening to the Alpha instruct them on how to mentally shift, keeping their human forms.</p><p>After Jin and Taehyung had served them the meagre offerings that passed as a meal, they began trying to implement his teachings with varying levels of success. There had been a few mistakes; Jungkook and Yoongi having to step in quickly to prevent the guards killing the accidental shifts into full wolf form.</p><p>By the time the sun had set over the ‘village’ many had learned a new skill.</p><p> </p><p>As darkness fell over the compound, the young, blond Lord made his way down to the main hall. He’d covered his ruined eye with a silk scarf, tied neatly at the back of his head. The human servants hid confused looks and the occasional smirk as he passed them.</p><p> “What the hell have you done to your face?” Daesung grinned, “or is this some new fashion statement?”</p><p>Seungri dropped into a red velvet chair and regarded his elder, “None of your business”</p><p> “Where did you get to last night?” Taeyang asked as he sat on the arm of the youngster’s chair, “did you go after that Pack of shifters?”</p><p> “Did they do that to you” Daesung made a grab for the scarf, only to be slapped away, “c’mon, show us”</p><p> “Yes, Seungri, show us” the sudden voice of the High Lord filled the room, “and you” he pointed to a servant hovering at the doorway, “bring me my Omega”</p><p>The servant bowed deeply and scurried away.</p><p> “Take off that ridiculous scarf” The Lord dropped into the chair on the raised platform as The Dragon sat down beside Seungri.</p><p> “Need a hand with that?” he smirked.</p><p> “My Lord” Seungri addressed the platform, “last night, after you and Dragon had left us, I found a Pack of feral dogs camped at the far east fringe of the forest. I had a little fun for a while…”</p><p>The dragon cut in, “How many of them did you fuck?”</p><p>The blond ignored him, “I found the Alpha of the Pack and brought it back” he smiled widely at the High Lord, “it’s fit to fight, and I can present it to you as soon as you’re rested from your journey”</p><p> “Take that off your face” The High Lord pointed to the younger, "now"</p><p>Under the careful watch of the other four Vampires, Seungri pulled the soft material down from his face and met the gaze of his Lord.</p><p> “Your eye!” Taeyang exclaimed, “it’s…”</p><p> “You lost an eye to a Pack of feral dogs?!” Dragon burst into peals of laughter, rocking back in his chair.</p><p> “My Lord, the dogs fought a lot harder then I expected...”</p><p>  “You allowed an animal to disfigure you?” The Lord interrupted him.</p><p> “I brought you an Alpha wolf” the younger gritted out, “a fit, healthy animal, unlike the mauled offering Dragon dragged back for you!”</p><p> “I brought back a wounded wolf, but I was unscathed. You brought back an unscathed wolf but were wounded. How does that make you better? Because<em> you</em> took the injury instead of the animal?” Dragon chuckled, “very impressive, Seungri”</p><p> "Let's not pretend you wounded it" Seungri seethed, "someone else put it on its back"</p><p> “You’ve brought to our Halls an animal who wounded you. One who’s seen a vulnerability, a weakness in our kind and somehow you want me to lavish praise on you?” The Lord got up from his seat, “you’ve opened us to attack, Seungri” he glanced to the door.</p><p>Jimin bowed deeply to the room and hurried to stand beside the chair on the platform.</p><p> “Give me some good news, Omega. Have your heats begun?”</p><p>Jimin shook his head, “Not yet, My Lord”</p><p>The Vampire Sighed heavily, “Anyone else have anything shit to tell me?”</p><p> “My Lord” said a soft, feathery voice, “I have news on The Roost’s wolves. My Lord may not be happy to hear"</p><p>One of Wisp sisters stood at the back of the room, her eyes cast to the floor.</p><p> “This is turning into a really shit night” The Lord slumped into his chair, “tell me what my little brother does to keep his dogs under control, and Seungri, cover that mess back up” he motioned to his eye, “it’s making me feel sick!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. No Carrot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “My Lord’s brother has taken only the wolves who have mates and families. He’s built a fighting Pack containing two mated Alphas and many mated Betas. The mates and children of the Pack are kept in a compound to the rear of his grounds. Out of sight of all.</p><p>When his wolves perform well, he allows them time with their loved ones. If they perform badly, the families are punished in their place” the Wisp told them, “the wolves fight hard to protect their children from the whip"</p><p>The High Lord groaned and held his face in his hands, “That boy! He always was a clever little bastard”</p><p> “’Love’ is a great motivator, My Lord” the Wisp said as she ducked her head down.</p><p> “Well, we know how to get that's mate," Daesung pointed at Jimin, " ..to fight it's heart out, but the others might be a bit of a problem” he sat back in his chair, “we slaughtered all the dogs we didn’t take”</p><p>The High Lord looked at Jimin, taking in every detail of the Omega’s soft features. He'd become accustomed to the scent of the shifter. It was less harsh then the others. These days he could pick out the light cinnamon beneath the heavy, vinegary scent that stung his nose, “Do we know if any of the others have formed attachments?” he asked as he studied Jimin.</p><p>The Wisp shook her head, “Lisa watches the wolves day and night. She has never spoken of an attachment. There is distrust among them. One of the Lycan's has taken a dislike to the Alpha. She says it's likely they will fight"</p><p>The Lord hummed, “So, what do we do?”</p><p> “Introducing another Alpha to the Pack could cause a more defined divide, My Lord” Taeyang said as he ran his fingers through his hair, “some may choose to follow the Black Sky dog, others may feel drawn to the feral. If this were to happen, you could encourage the divide. Keep an air of dissension in the ranks. Reward one side, punish the other. Allow them to turn on each other, breed competition”</p><p> “They all follow the white haired one pretty well” The High Lord mused, “has that one submitted to the Alpha dog?”</p><p> “It’s early days and it's still healing” Dragon studied his black nails, “the next week or so should show us who has leadership”</p><p> “Jisoo, how does my brother’s Pack manage with two Alphas? Is here much fighting between them?”</p><p>The Wisp shook her head, “No, My Lord. They each play a part in running the Pack. All of My Lord Minho’s wolves fight to one cause; the safety of their loved ones. They fight for the reward of seeing them, being with them for a few hours”</p><p> “What about his Lycans? They don’t have families, do they?” asked Dragon, “their mutation is caused by a virus”</p><p> “Their reward is received as food, My Lord, fresh meat and bread. Beer or wine. Their punishment is also the whip” Jisoo told them.</p><p> “We can’t give them a cause to fight for” Daesung shrugged, “unless you think the males would fight to have an hour with the Omegas”</p><p>Jimin held his breath.                                                 </p><p> “And risk breeding a full wolf? Don’t be stupid!” The High Lord snapped.</p><p> “The other one’s barren, they could fuck that one” Seungri leaned back in his chair, his remaining eye on The Dragon, “you don’t mind, do you?”</p><p> “Do you want to lose the other eye?” The Dragon raised am eyebrow, a silver dagger appearing in his hand, glittering in the candlelight.</p><p> “If we could get back to the point” The High Lord rose from his chair and paced the room, “I need to win these Games, so I need to feed the dogs meat, which will increase their strength and the likelihood of them rising up against us. We have no <em>carrot</em>, just a lot of <em>stick</em>” he muttered as he walked passed the others, “and I’m sure the higher ranking dogs have already fucked that Omega” he stopped to look at Dragon, “it’s not like it can fight them off”</p><p>Jimin swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on the floor.</p><p> “This new Alpha might divide the Pack or it might just submit to the Black Sky dog. Ferals are little more than vermin”</p><p> “They’re all vermin, My Lord” Seungri chuckled,</p><p> The Dragon rolled his eyes at his simpering companion, “You have two choices” he said as he cleaned beneath his long black nails with the tip of his dagger, “feed the dogs meat and stand a chance of regaining the honour of The Eyrie, or don’t and lose again to your younger brother, ensuring you get to see that smug smile on his face every month for the rest of your natural life”</p><p> "You could keep Seungri's new pet on a meat diet" Taeyang reasoned, "keep it in good condition and you could at least have one dog fit enough to take out one of Minho's Alphas"</p><p> "The other Alpha dog is strong enough to take one" Dragon added, "keep the Alphas fed. A strong head and a weak body"</p><p>Silence filled The Hall for long minutes as The Lord weighed his options.</p><p> “Shall I present the new dog, My Lord?” Seungri asked, “once you see it, you might be able to make a decision”</p><p> “Which form is it?”</p><p> “It’s currently a dog, but it can be encouraged to shift” the blond grinned as he stood up.</p><p> “You’re not going!”  Daesung said, pointing at the youngest, “we don’t need them getting a good look at your weakness”</p><p> “Taeyang, fetch the dog and bring it here”</p><p>The smaller Vampire nodded once and left the hall in a flourish of velvet.</p><p> “Thank you, Jisoo” The Lord waved a dismissive hand at the Wisp who floated quickly out of the room through the back wall.</p><p> </p><p>Flanked by guards welding crossbows, Taeyang stood outside the holding cell as the other shifters and Lycans watched on.</p><p>A guard dragged the silver bound wolf out of the room on the end of a rope as it snarled and snapped at the humans around it.</p><p> “That’s enough” Taeyang shouted at it.</p><p>Taehyung moved forward a little to see better, slipping passed Yoongi and Namjoon. The Russet Alpha turned his head and glared at the Omega, baring teeth, his eyes flaring deepest crimson. The wolf lunged forward, jaws snapping at the Omega.</p><p>Jungkook grabbed his arm and pulled him back,"Move, Tae" he stepped in front of his mate, meeting the blazing glare of the wolf with his own.</p><p>To the sound of snarls and growls, the wolf was dragged out of the ‘village’ and up to The Hall.</p><p> “What was that about?” one of the shifters asked as they watched the guards disappear out of the gates.</p><p> “Why did it try to turn on Tae?” Ravi looked the Omega up and down, “I thought male Omegas were, like, sacred or something to your kind?”</p><p> “Not to all of us” Yoongi shook his head, “just what we need, more fucking trouble!"</p><p> </p><p>In The Hall, the russet Alpha wolf was being held down as the silver harness was removed. The chains around his neck were doubled and another rope added, just in case.</p><p> “Shift forms now” The High Lord commanded.</p><p>The guards stepped back as the wolf sprung to his feet, his head swaying as he took in his surroundings.</p><p>Crimson eyes finally fell on Seungri as a deep growl filled the room.</p><p> “Shift, now”</p><p>The crack of a whip sounded, and a scream left the Alpha as he buckled under the bite of silver into his back.</p><p> “I know you can understand me. Shift into a human form, or I’ll have the skin flayed from your back” The High Lord beckoned to the guard with the whip.</p><p>Another crack sounded as the whip hit him, the silver tip falling back covered in blood.</p><p>The air moved around the wolf and a tall, red haired man stood panting, naked and bleeding in The Hall. The chains at his neck leaving bright pink welts on his skin as the toxic metal burned him.</p><p> “Ah, that's better,” The Lord grinned, “well, look at you”</p><p>The newcomer had a very slight build but was taunt with muscle. His chest and arms bore a collection of tattoos marking his lineage and rank. His body and legs were covered with old scars, his back now sporting two new, deep ones that ran with blood.</p><p> “Welcome to The Eyrie” the Lord rose from his chair and walked down to stand in front of the shifter, “you’ll be staying with us and fighting in a little event we like to call The Games. If you win, you get to live, if you don’t. well” he raised a perfect eyebrow and smiled, “and as a little incentive for you to do well for me, your reward will be a night with a very beautiful male Omega”</p><p>The shifter’s eyes moved to Jimin.</p><p> “Oh, no, not that one. That one’s mine. There’s one down in the pens. It’ll be yours to do with as you please<em> if</em>  you win for me”</p><p> “Then you'd better dig his grave” the Alpha spat and glared at Jimin, “they all should've been strangled at birth, but I'm happy to kill it now!”</p><p>The Vampire Lords exchanged confused glances.</p><p> “Now, that’s interesting” Taeyang said as he leaned on the long table, "how attached are the dogs to the Omega?" he smiled at his Lord, "enough to fight for his life?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. trouble at Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “For most of our kind, Male Omegas are a gift, a blessing. The carriers of the Devine womb. Pups born to a male Omega are usually Alphas, the strongest rank of shifter,” Yoongi explained to Ravi and Baekhyun, “if a newborn boy is found to be an Omega, it’s a time to celebrate. The future of the Pack is secured”</p><p>“But” Namjoon interjected, “in some of the… less traditional Packs, the arrival of a Male Omega isn't as welcome. They see them as… unnatural. A male with a womb? Something must have gone wrong during the pregnancy and the child is more often than not…” he paused, looking uncomfortable as his eyes flashed to Taehyung, who worked quietly in the dining room with Jin, “they normally kill him” he finished in a much quieter voice.</p><p> “That’s disgusting” Ravi grimaced.</p><p> “To these Packs, the idea of a male sleeping with another male is wrong. They believe in the male and female principle. A child should be born to a female mother, not a male” Yoongi shook his head, “there’s not many like this, but I was aware of a couple when I was younger"</p><p>Baekhyun scratched his head, “I can understand it, not the killing the baby part” he added quickly, “but, the idea a child should have male and female parents”</p><p>Yoongi shrugged, “Like I said, for most Packs, it’s a blessing”</p><p> “Are same sex relationships … normal in Shifter Packs?” Ravi asked.</p><p> “More or less,” Namjoon nodded, risking a sneaky peek at Jin, “some believe our mates are chosen for us before we’re born. Destiny brings us together for a purpose”</p><p>Ravi grinned, “So, you think <em>it’s all meant to be</em>? You were meant to be beaten senseless and brought here to meet Jimin” he slapped Yoongi on the back, “it’s all worthwhile then”</p><p>Through the open door of the dining room, Jungkook watched Tae and Jin tidy the dinner things away. Their shadows dancing round the room in the flickering candlelight.</p><p>He sat down on the corner of the table, his eyes lingering over the slim body of his mate, his broad shoulders and firm chest. A small waist and the soft curve of his hips. A pert ass and long legs. His wolf whined, egging him on to touch him, breath in the comforting scent.</p><p>He watched as Tae leaned over the table, collecting the cups to put on the tray, his brown hair falling over his eyes. Everything about him was perfect to Jungkook. Everything, except his vulnerability and his weakness.</p><p><em>He’ll never be a strong Luna, he’ll never be able to defend our pups, he’s not the mate we need, </em>he told his wolf.</p><p>The answering growl of disagreement had him shaking his head.</p><p>“Taehyung said he lived with his grandmother” he said quietly, turning back to the Betas, “was he cast out?”</p><p> “I can only guess” said Yoongi, “he doesn’t know which Pack he came from. Says he never knew his parents, only his grandma. But, seeing as she raised him in isolation, it’s fair to think the Alpha order his death”</p><p> “I always thought it was because of his… you know?” Baekhyun tapped his own head, “I’m not trying to be nasty. I thought his parents might have abandoned him because he’s not right in the head”</p><p> “<em>Not right in the head</em>?” Ravi questioned, pulling a disapproving face at his friend, “he has some sort of learning disability, and that’s probably because he was brought up in the middle of nowhere by a mad old woman!”</p><p> “But he’s not very bright, is he?” he gestured to the boy who was now making patterns on the trays with the bowls, a soft smile on his innocent face, “I don’t just mean about the reading thing, I mean in general”</p><p> “I’ve asked you nicely to think before you speak about him” Jungkook stood up from the table and turned to the Lycan, “I won’t ask nicely again”</p><p>Baekhyun squared himself off to the Alpha, “You take a bit too much interest in him”</p><p> “I’ll protect any wolf who can’t protect themselves”</p><p>Baekhyun snorted, “I don’t see you falling over yourself to protect the girls” he nodded towards a small group of females shifters who were heading to their dorm in the flickering torch light, “only ever Taehyung”</p><p>Jungkook stepped closer, “I’ve not heard you talk shit about the girls”</p><p> “C’mon you two” Yoongi pulled the Lycan away, “we’ve got enough shit going on without you turning on each other”</p><p> “Save it for The Games” Ravi stepped between them.</p><p> “Is there something you’d like to tell us about you and the Omega?” Baekhyun carried on, leaning round Ravi, “cos everything you do draws attention to him and it’s making me wonder if he’s your mate?” he raised a questioning brow, “and If I’m thinking it, so will the leeches”</p><p> “Leave it, Bae” Namjoon tried to turn the Lycan away, only to have him shake his hand off.</p><p> “Or maybe, you just wanna fuck him. Is that it? Wanna know how good these freaks of nature are?”</p><p>Ravi was shoved backwards over the bench as Jungkook flew for the Lycan. He grabbed the yellow eyed man by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward,</p><p> “You wanna smack in the mouth?” the Alpha growled, his eyes glowing the red embers of his temper, “cos you’re going the right way about getting one”</p><p>Yoongi grabbed the Alpha's arm and pulled, not moving him at all.</p><p> “Let him go” Namjoon joined in, both Betas now pulling at the Alpha’s arm.</p><p>The younger didn’t move an inch.</p><p>Above them the guards watched, crossbows aimed.</p><p> “I’m not scared of you” Baekhyun leaned in, “you’re nothing to me, just another dog in this cage”</p><p> “And you’re just a disease” the Alpha whispered to him, a smirk spreading across his lips, “like a rat with fleas, bitten and infected”</p><p>The Lycan lashed out, punching Jungkook in the stomach. Hitting him in the freshly healed wound.</p><p>Jungkook moved with the blow, gritting his teeth at the stab of pain. His retaliation was swift, he pulled Baekhyun closer by the shirt and headbutted him on the bridge of his nose. As the Lycan tumbled forward yelling in pain, Jungkook followed through with a short punch to his sternum, knocking the air from his lungs, silencing the cry of pain as he collapsed on the floor.</p><p> “Fuck sake!” Yoongi hissed, scrambling between the Alpha and his opponent, “stop it!” he glanced up at the high wall. Several more guards had stopped walking to watch the show.</p><p> “What’s going on? Why’s his nose bleeding?” Jin demanded as he rushed from the dining room, “did you hit him?”</p><p> “He hit me first”</p><p>Jin knelt down beside the stricken Lycan, “Let me look” he cupped the man’s face in his hands, “I don’t think it’s broken”</p><p>Baekhyun pushed the human away from him, knocking him to the ground, and stood up, blood streaming from his swelling nose, “you’ll fucking pay for that” he growled and stormed off, disappearing into his dorm. Ravi hot on his heels.</p><p>Namjoon scooped up his mate, taking the opportunity to hold him as he set him back on his feet, “Are you ok?”</p><p>Taehyung hovered in the doorway holding a small stack of cups, “Are you alright, Jungkookie?”</p><p>The Alpha felt his anger subside at the deep, gentle voice of his mate, “I’m fine, he punches like a girl”</p><p>“What was that about? And don’t tell me’ nothing’!” Jin said as he slyly squeezed Joon’s hand</p><p> “A difference of opinion” Yoongi muttered, “don’t worry about it. You’d better get that stuff back to The Hall” he pointed at the cups in Tae's hands, “it’s getting late”</p><p>The three ranked shifters watched Jin collect the other bowls from the wolf pens, then he and Taehyung carried the trays out of the courtyard and back to the kitchen.</p><p> “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Yoongi rounded on the Alpha, hissing quietly at him, “Baekhyun’s right. You’re giving yourself away”</p><p> “And I’m supposed to listen to them talking shit about him?” Jungkook hissed back.</p><p> “If you want him to make it through the night, yes! Those guards” he subtly nodded his head upwards, “report back everything they see, and you’ve just made a public display of defending a shifter you’ve known for forty eight fucking hours”</p><p> “You’d let him speak like that about Jimin, then? You’d do nothing?”</p><p> “Does this mean you want him? As your mate? Cos he thinks you don't” Namjoon cut in.</p><p> “My stupidity lead to Jimin being taken from me, I’m trying to save you both the same pain. If you really care about…”</p><p> “Do you? Do you care about him?” Joon pushed.</p><p> “...do him a favour and reject him!” Yoongi glared at the Alpha, “cos what They’ll do to him will be far more painful if they find out you’re his mate!”</p><p>With one last withering look, the platinum blond walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fear.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N.  This chapter contains a scene of sexual abuse some might find upsetting.<br/>If you are affected by this subject, please don't read.<br/>It's not my intention to cause offence or upset.<br/>Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kitchen sink was full of bowls and cups soaking in hot water as Jin cleaned away the leftover ingredients.</p>
<p>Oil lamps burned around the room, casting it into a rich, warming yellow glow. The faint taps of rain hit the warped glass of the window as Taehyung washed up.</p>
<p>On the stove, a large pan steamed and bubbled as a variety of berries and leaves were boiled down to make the morning tea.</p>
<p> “Why did Baekhyun start a fight with Jungkookie?” Tae asked as he swirled the water round in a cup, “do you think they hate each other?”</p>
<p>Jin pushed a large stoneware jar onto a shelf and shook his head, “Just idiots butting heads, literally,” he chuckled, “don’t let it bother you”</p>
<p> The kitchen door banged open, the sound spinning them both round.</p>
<p> “Seokjin” The Dragon grinned, coming over to the sink.</p>
<p>Taehyung cowered, bowing deeply to the Vampire, his dipping hands at his sides.</p>
<p> “What can I do for you, My Lord?” Jin asked, bowing.</p>
<p> “The new dog, it needs seeing to” he gestured to the door where a guard stood, “go with him. You’ll need your bag of tricks”</p>
<p>Jin sighed and picked up the leather bag that contained his supplies, “Does he need stitching?”</p>
<p>The Dragon cocked his head to the side, “How would one tell?”</p>
<p>Jin bit his tongue, “C’mon Tae, you can help me”</p>
<p> “No” the Vampire raised a pale hand, “our new guest has an aversion to male Omegas, they upset it”</p>
<p>A wave of panic washed over Jin, “Oh, in that case, go back to the dorms. I’ll finish washing up when I get back”</p>
<p> “I think the puppy should finish its tasks” an unpleasant smile settled on the Lord’s lips, “of you go, Your Highness”</p>
<p>Jin hesitated.</p>
<p>There was a look of terror in the young Omega’s eyes.</p>
<p> “I’ll be as quick as I can” Jin tried to reassure him before he hurried from the kitchen, following the guard.</p>
<p> “Carry on” Dragon licked his lips and pointed to the sink.</p>
<p>Taehyung turned back around and plunged both hands into the warm water, rummaging for the washing up cloth, fear building like a hurricane in him.</p>
<p>Standing behind the terrified boy, Dragon admired him, “You really are very pretty, aren’t you?”  their eyes met briefly in the distorted glass of the window.  </p>
<p>Tae dropped his eyes instantly, bringing a low chuckle from The Vampire.</p>
<p>He couldn't help himself, he knew he was releasing fear laced pheromones. The Vampire Lord could smell the change in his scent, bringing an sadistic smirk to his pale lips. </p>
<p> “The other Lords, They think the rest of the dogs have all fucked you” he moved closer.</p>
<p>The Dragon was a few inches shorter than Tae, allowing his lips to brush effortlessly over the back of his shoulder sending a shudder down his back.</p>
<p> “Have they? Have the other dogs fucked you, puppy?”</p>
<p>Tae’s mouth refused to open, only a half strangled squeak left his lips.</p>
<p> “I’d hate to think that was true. That they'd passed you round like a rag” he ran black nails down the dip in the Omega’s spine, pressing hard, cutting thin tears into the worn cotton fabric. Beneath the shirt, three lines of blood pricked and bubbled on his golden skin.</p>
<p>Tae froze, fear locking every muscle. His eyes stayed fixed on the dirty water and the last few bowls that bobbed about. His back stung, but any pain was muted by the panic running like ice water through his veins.</p>
<p> “I’d hate to think those pretty lips had been somewhere… disgusting”</p>
<p>As easily as turning a page, Dragon spun the boy round and pressed himself hard against him. The edge of the stone sink dug hard into Tae's lower back as he tried to lean away from The Vampire.</p>
<p>It felt like ice was covering every part of him.</p>
<p>Cold fingers traced his lips as he held his breath. Coal black eyes following their movement, down to the Omega’s sharp jawline, down the column of his throat to rest at the top of his chest.</p>
<p> “How many of them have used you?” Dragon asked, “the Beta dogs? That blond one? The Lycans?”</p>
<p>Tae opened his mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. His dark honey eyes shone with tears.</p>
<p>He wasn’t completely ignorant about sex. He’d gotten more than an idea of what was going to happen to him during his time at The High Lord’s side. And the other shifters often made jokes about fucking each other. Places like this tend to breed a dark sense of humour.</p>
<p>But he’d never gone further than touching himself. A few experimental nights buried under the covers in the hut he shared with his grandma. The touches had produced little more than strange tingles. He'd been too scared to go further. His Grandma had been very specific about how his body show be.</p>
<p>Her razor like words had cut deep in him;<em>You must be pure for your mate. </em></p>
<p> "How have they used you? Have they used your female parts? Male? Both? Which is less tainted? I'm curious" </p>
<p>Tae didn't see the pale hands move, but the shock and sound of his shirt tearing open sent another jolt of fear through him. In the quiet kitchen, the sound of the tiny buttons bouncing on the floor registered as knife points to his heart.</p>
<p>The cold hand was moving again, down his naked chest,"No tattoos" The Dragon whispered, "no markings. Did no one want you? No one but that mad old hag? Poor puppy"</p>
<p>The hand moved down his stomach to the button of his old jeans. All the while, those black eyes were tracking the movement, drinking in the slight of the terrified Omega. The way his breath stayed trapped in his lungs. The racing of his heart. The almost deafening roar of his blood as shot after shot of adrenalin saturated his useless muscles, permeating his sweet scent with the acid tones of fear, "I want you, I want you very much, puppy"</p>
<p>His scent was now covering the room like a swirling fog. Thick and almost choking.</p>
<p> “If they’ve all fucked you, you must be quite experienced now,” The Dragon looked back into Taehyung’s pale, sweat damp face, “no need to treat you gently, like a virgin. We can just get down to business, eh, puppy?”</p>
<p>Tears spilled down his cheeks as the ice water in his veins filled his stomach. Half formed words tumbled from his lips as he tried to beg The Vampire for mercy.</p>
<p>His jeans were dragged down, pulling the skin from his legs as The Vampire thrust a cold hand between his legs. The dark denim straining before the fastenings gave out under the pressure.</p>
<p>He cried out, trying to pushing his attacker away only to receive a slap which left him dazed and his ears ringing. The hand between his legs moved passed his cock, under to the soft folds of his small vagina.</p>
<p> "Ahh" the Vampire grinned, "you really are a gift. I can fuck you in three holes"</p>
<p>Taehyung screamed out a tear soaked plea as he was pulled forward and thrown over the work table, his chest hitting it hard as the Vampire tore his jeans down more.</p>
<p>The Dragon moaned as he pushed three fingers into the virgin Omega,"So warm" the force tearing his entrance, "still so tight" </p>
<p>Holding Tae down with one hand, he twisted his fingers inside him, dragging them over dry, clenched walls, feeling the delicate skin split under his spiteful touch.</p>
<p>Screaming with pain and terror, Tae tried to pull himself over the table and away, only to have the hand on his back press down so hard he couldn't breathe, and the fingers inside his vagina thrust forward harder.</p>
<p> "What's wrong, puppy? Not like it?..."</p>
<p>The hand inside him burned, froze, tore and numbed. Fear, horror, repulsion coursed in him as he sobbed and pleaded. The smell of fresh blood now rode the wave of fear that swept the room.</p>
<p> "I've waited so long for this" The Dragon moaned, leaning against the boy.</p>
<p>The hand from Tae's back was gone as The Vampire reached back to free his solid cock from its confines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Guard lead Jin to the far southern wing of The Hall.</p>
<p>This part of the building wasn't used by The Vampires. Instead it housed all the unwanted furniture, clothes, pictures and personal belongs of the family who had once called the place 'home', before they were all slaughtered.</p>
<p>Jin knew these old rooms quite well. In the early days of his imprisonment, he'd been allowed to roam The Eyrie freely. And on one of his many daily walks, he’d found some old books. Beautiful works of poetry, travel journals and a tattered diary full of helpful information on shifters. He'd taken it back to the small storeroom he called his bedroom and read it. </p>
<p>In the space of an afternoon, Jin had learned a lot about shifters.</p>
<p>The guard unbolted a door and nodded towards the room, “In there”</p>
<p>Jin ducked inside, coming face to face with the red haired Alpha.</p>
<p> “Hello, again” he said, laying his bag on an old, dust covered table, “we met earlier, I don’t know if you remember me”</p>
<p>The shifter was now wearing a worn pair of brown leather trousers, his torso remained bare as were his feet, “I remember you. The human who served me ditch water”</p>
<p>Jin noticed he was trembling slightly, there was a light sheen of sweat on his face and his lips were pale, a sign the silver was working its way in.</p>
<p> “I do what I can with what I’ve got, but you’re welcome” he said with a definite hint of sarcasm, “turn round, I’m guessing you’ve been whipped. They like doing that. I’ve got something to help with the poisoning”</p>
<p>The welts under the chains on the shifter’s neck and chest were bleeding in places, the skin burned away leaving raw, painful sores.</p>
<p> “I’ve got some ointment for your neck, too”</p>
<p>The redhead turned round and Jin examined the two deep gashes running across his back from shoulder to kidney.</p>
<p> “What’s your name?” he asked as he begun to clean the blood from his skin with a soft pad of cotton.</p>
<p> “Hoseok, but, mainly I get called Hobi"</p>
<p>They lapsed into silence as Jin cleaned his wounds.</p>
<p> “Well, Hobi, you don’t need stitches, which is a blessing.” He took a few bottles from his bag, placing them on the table, “normally I’d have a little water to mix these with, but, we’ll just have to make do” he sorted through the bag again and found another, empty, bottle.</p>
<p>Carefully he mixed a little of the liquids from each bottle into the empty one and shook it gently.</p>
<p> “Drink this” he handed to the shifter, who did as he was told, grimacing at the bitter taste.</p>
<p>From the bag came the wooden box full of soothing balm.</p>
<p>Under the watchful eye of the guard, Jin lifted the silver chains, giving Hobi a few moments of relief as he applied a thick coat of greasy cream to the skin of his neck and chest, turning him round to apply more to the whip marks.</p>
<p> “Take some advice; don’t make things harder than they have to be. The Lords of this place thrive on blood and pain, in every sense. Don’t give them excuses to hurt you more”</p>
<p>Hobi nodded, “I know what They are and what They do” with a slight gesture to the table, the shifter added, "I'm surprised They've kept that"</p>
<p>Jin glanced at the old, dusty piece of furniture, "They've kept a lot of the previous owners things" he closed the box, “I suggest you try to get some sleep” Jin packed his things away, “I’ll be back in the morning with food”</p>
<p> “I’m grateful, thanks” he said quietly.</p>
<p>With a hurried nod, the human rushed out of the room and headed back to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Nutmeg wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N This chapter contains references to sexual assault.<br/>If you are affected by this subject, please do not read. It's not my intention to cause offence or upset.<br/>Thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dragon heard the door at the top of the steps open and the quick, light footsteps of one of the other Vampire Lords coming towards the kitchen.</p><p>He ripped his hand away from the boy, wiping the smears of blood from his fingers over the back of Tae's shirt, before grabbing him by the hip and throwing him to the floor. He adjusted his own clothes and rushed to the door. He opened it in time to see Daesung pull up sharply.</p><p> “There you are, He’s waiting, He’s made a decision… what’ve you been doing?” he tried to look round him, “is that Omega I can smell” he burst out laughing, “oh my god! Were you fucking it?”</p><p>The Dragon pushed him back further up the corridor, “No, it’s gone with Jin to see the new Alpha dog” he closed the door behind him, gesturing for Daesung to start walking.</p><p> “I thought that one didn’t like Omegas”</p><p>Dragon shrugged, “Thought it would be fun, give it something to play with"</p><p> “You stink of dog, Dragon, really badly. Its blood and something else...?"</p><p> “This whole place stinks of dog” he grinned, “it sticks to everything" he gently pushed his companion along the corridor, "hurry up, can't leave Seung Hyun waiting"</p><p> </p><p>Heavy rain beat against the window, drowning out the soft hiss and crackle of the oil lamps as Taehyung lay on the kitchen floor. His ruined shirt lay open, the small buttons scattered across the floor. His jeans were torn, and there was blood smeared down his thighs.</p><p>The stones were cold against his face as he gasped silently. Shaky breaths pulled in deeply as he curled himself into a ball.</p><p>There was a dull ache in his hips and down his thighs where the Vampire had dragged his jeans down, the heavy cotton waist band cutting into him before the button popped off and the zip burst.</p><p>A sharp, pulsing sting throbbed deep inside him. The ghost of the Vampire's cold fingers still there. </p><p>His wolf nudged him, whimpering and whining, urging him to get up.</p><p>Using the sink, he pulled himself up, catching sight of his reflection in the dark, rain splattered window. His lips were swollen, his face bruised, and tear stained. He felt a rush of warmth between his legs, then the trickle of blood down the inside of his thigh.</p><p>Stumbling for the door, he held his shirt closed with one hand as the other held his jeans up as best he could.</p><p>He ran, slipping and sliding on the rain soaked stone pathway, back to the ‘village’, blinded by the freezing droplets and tears. Above him, on the high walkway, the guards watched him pass, rain dripping from the hoods of their heavy leather coats.</p><p>He ran under the stone gateway and tripped over his falling jeans, landing heavily on the ground, knocking what little breath he had from his chest.</p><p>He felt paralyzed, his mind a fog. He closed hie eyes as the rain hit him like a hail of tiny bullets, stinging his face and body beneath his open shirt.</p><p>Warm hands were suddenly on him, pulling him up. An arm slipped under his legs and he was swept upward, coming to rest against the Alpha’s chest as he was carried into the dorm.</p><p>A scent of musk and pine surrounded him as gentle hands slipped the soaking, ruined shirt from his shoulders and down his arms.</p><p> “Put this on” the words seemed distant, like they were coming from another room.</p><p>He was being dressed in a dry shirt, one that smelt heavily of the Alpha. The scent cutting through the numbing fog.</p><p> “What happened, Tae?” the roaring of the rain against the wooden roof almost drowning the words out.</p><p>Jungkook could smell the fear hanging off him as well as fresh blood, but the strong aroma of Vampire and wet denim was making it hard to tell where it was coming from in the dark room</p><p>Blinking, Tae tried to bring his focus back to the concerned face in front of him as Jungkook sat down on the mattress beside him.</p><p>Jungkook carefully reached out, cupping the Omega's cheek in the palm of hand. His thumb brushing over his bruised mouth. His eyes trailing over the the deep blue, almost black, marks on the side of the Omega’s neck and across his cheek.</p><p>Sweeping his eyes over the boy, his stomach dropped as he came to see the broken fastenings of his jeans; the way they hung too low on his hips.</p><p> “Tae…?” his eyes met the terrified boy’s, “did…?”</p><p> “I’m sorry, Alpha” Tae whispered, his voice lost to the rain, “I’m sorry” huge tears rolled down his face, dripping off his chin onto his already soaked legs, "I couldn't stop him... I couldn't!"</p><p>The young Alpha pulled the broken Omega into his lap, encasing him in his arms, Cradling him to his bare chest and rocking him gently, like a child as the boy sobbed, clinging to his mate, trembling.</p><p>Jungkook felt like he was drowning, the stain of his own fear at the hands of The Dragon still vivid and stifling. He could easily imagine how someone as helpless as Taehyung felt.</p><p> “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Tae whispered against Jungkook’s shoulder, "he touched me... I couldn't stop him"</p><p> “Shh” he soothed him, “it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong” he ran his fingers through Tae’s wet hair, “did.. ? Where did They hurt you, can you tell me?”</p><p> “Everywhere” he hiccuped.</p><p>Jungkook closed his eyes and rested his head against the Omega's, still rocking him, “Did They rape you?”</p><p> "Lord Dragon... held me down on the table" he whimpered, "so hard, I couldn't breathe" he touched his own chest, "it hurt so much... I was so scared"</p><p>Jungkook ran his hand over the boy’s chest as if his touch could heal it.</p><p> “He pulled my jeans down.. the button ..It's lost... he pulled, and they made me bleed” he touched his wet trousers, “and he… put his fingers.. it hurt so much... I thought he was gonna tear me to bits... but one of the others came. He dropped me.."</p><p>Something like relief rushed over the Alpha as he held his mate, “He didn’t… finish?” he paused, struggling to find the words he thought Taehyung would understand, "was it just his hand? His fingers?"</p><p> Taehyung nodded against his chest, “.. he didn't put..." he couldn't say it, "I'm bleeding... down there... it hurts"</p><p>The Alpha tightened his arms around him, pressing his lips to Tae's wet hair.</p><p> "I'm... I'm spoiled, now" the boy in his arms whispered, "I'm spoiled for you... not pure, anymore. I'm sorry, Alpha... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop him" fresh panic swept him, his fingers digging hard into the soft skin of Jungkook's shoulder as he clung to him, "please don't send me away... please don't... even... even if you don't want to be my ... my mate, now. Please don't... don't send me away!"</p><p>Jungkook held him, pressing him close, "You're not spoiled, You're not!" he kissed his forehead, his lips lingering against his damp skin,  "You’re going to stay here tonight, ok?” Jungkook rested his cheek against Tae's head, “would you feel better if you shifted? Would you rather be your wolf tonight?”</p><p>The Alpha's own sense of helplessness forged the idea. That somehow, as wolves, they would stand a chance against Them. Like the new wolf had.</p><p> “We’re not allowed”</p><p> “In here, with me, you can do what you want. Do you wanna shift?” he couldn’t help it, he found himself nuzzling his cheek against the Omega’s wet hair, drinking in the fear soaked scent of him. The urge to protect him was the strongest sensation he’d ever felt in his life</p><p> "They'll shoot me" he whispered, "Joonie says the guards will shoot me dead if I shift"</p><p> "I won't let them. Do you wanna shift?" he brushed the wet hair from his forehead, "I'll be right beside you"</p><p>Tae nodded slowly, “Ok” he whispered.</p><p> “Want me to shift with you?”</p><p>Tae nodded again, “Yeah”</p><p>He helped Tae undress, seeing the full extent of his injuries. The bruises across his chest and back. The grazed skin of his thighs where the thick denim had scrapped his skin off. A hand print, vivid against the pale gold of his hip. The tracks of blood down the inside of his legs.</p><p>The three thin lines cut into the dip of his spine. </p><p>Along with the injuries, Jungkook's eyes lingered over his lean body, soft in all the right places. The gentle curve of his hips, down the length of his long legs. </p><p>The wolf inside him urged him to touch, wanted to taste the Omega for the first time, but the annoying human half refused.</p><p>Setting him on his feet, Jungkook moved back a little and watched.</p><p>The air moved and the beautiful young man was replaced with a nutmeg brown wolf.</p><p> “Look at you” Jungkook breathed as the wolf turned blue eyes to him, “you’re so beautiful” He ran his hand over the slightly damp fur, slipping his fingers in, enjoying the thick softness.</p><p>His own wolf was raging inside now,</p><p>
  <em>You want us to turn him away? Look at him, he's perfect! We'll manage. We'll protect him, we'll protect the Pack and the pups. You won't reject him. I'll never let you! His mine! He's ours!</em>
</p><p>All caution was lost, all thoughts of ever being without the stunning Omega left him as his wolf took full control of his body and mind. He kicked off his boots, yanked his jeans off and shifted.</p><p>Taehyung ducked his head under the dark grey wolf’s chin, rubbing over his muzzle, covering his head with his mate’s scent.</p><p>Red eyes closed as the Alpha wolf purred against the smaller, before circling him and pushing him gently to the mattress, curling himself around the Omega and snuggling against him.</p><p>The human part of Tae’s mind closed down and, despite the dull ache in his body, Tae allowed himself to relax into his mate and the scent that said 'safe'</p><p> </p><p>Jin ran down the corridor to the kitchen, launching himself through the door, He was met with the smell of burning. </p><p> “Tae? Sweetie?” he called as he looked around.</p><p>The room was empty.</p><p>He crossed to the stove, grabbing a cloth and picking up the boiled dry and burning pan. He hurried to the sink and dropped it into the now cold water. It sizzled and spat as the metal cooled rapidly. As he stepped back, his foot crunched something small and hard.</p><p>Looking down, he saw a crushed button. There was another one and another.</p><p>He spun round, dropping to his knees. By the worktable, there was a round metal button, the kind that you found on jeans.</p><p> “Oh God!” he whimpered, picking it up, “no, please god, no!”</p><p>Standing back up, he looked around. There were no signs of a struggle, but this did nothing to quell the rising fear.</p><p>He ran back to the door and back along the corridor, up the flight of steps to the door. He pulled it open and slammed straight into the rock hard chest of Lord Taeyang.</p><p> “Hey!” yelled The Vampire, "what the hell are you doing?”</p><p>Jin dropped into a breathless bow, “I’m sorry, My Lord” he panted.</p><p> “I was just coming to see you, The High Lord wants you, come on” he beckoned towards the long stone corridor, “and tidy yourself up”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Actions and Words.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin smoothed his shirt and steadied his breathing as he rounded the corner and stopped at the entrance of the main hall, bowing deeply to the occupant of the lone chair on the raised platform,</p><p> “My Lord”</p><p>Looking up, he was relieved to see Jimin. The Omega flashed him a quick, tiny smile, before dropping his head again.</p><p> “Jin, you’ve seen our new arrival?”</p><p> “I have and I’ve seen to his wounds”</p><p>The High Lord waved a dismissive hand at the comment, “Tell me what you know about hunting, for animals, I mean”</p><p>Jin looked round the room. All five Vampire Lords were there. His eyes lingered on the half covered face of the blond one before he looked back at the black haired leader,</p><p> “As in…?”</p><p> “Deer, rabbits, rats. Whatever the dogs will eat” said The Dragon, “some sort of bird?”</p><p>Jin smiled, “So, you’re going to allow them meat?”</p><p> “Answer the question” The High Lord licked his lips, showing a flash of fang, “what do you know?”</p><p>Jin shrugged, “I hunted deer on horseback with my father, and foxes, but not for food…”</p><p> “For sport, isn’t that right, Your Highness?” Dragon interrupted, grinning, “you enjoy blood sports as much as we do”</p><p>Jin ignored him, “The best people to ask are the shifters themselves. I know Taehyung has a lot of experience with snaring rabbits”</p><p> Silence filled the room.</p><p> “Are you suggesting we ask the dogs for advice?” Seungri stood up, coming slowly towards the human.</p><p> “I'm <em>suggesting</em> you ask those who have the most experience with these things, that’s all” Jin addressed him.</p><p> Jimin snapped his eyes shut, cringing back. Clenching his hands to his chest as he heard the dull thump of Jin's body hitting the stone floor.</p><p> “Well…” Taeyang said as he poked the prone body of the former noble with his toe, “that’s put an end to that line of questioning”</p><p>Jin lay on his side, over by the entrance. The bright red hand print on the side of his face shading darker as the seconds passed. His closed eye swelling quickly.</p><p> “The problem with the<em> Prince</em> is he forgets his place” Seungri mused as he returned to his velvet chair.</p><p>When Jimin opened his eyes, he couldn't pull them from his friend. He silently willed him to get up, to move, at least! But the human remained still.</p><p> “Don’t get comfortable” The High Lord looked over at the disfigured, blond Vampire, his black eyes blazing, “seeing as you’ve just rendered my servant useless, you can take his place. Go get me a deer”</p><p>The youngest Vampire Lord stared at him, then at the others, who just smirked back.</p><p> “I don’t know anything about deer” he protested.</p><p> “How hard can it be?” asked Daesung, “just chase it down, break its neck and bring it back”</p><p>The High Lord nodded, “Exactly, Daesung, you can show him how it’s done”</p><p> “What? No! Why? I’m not creeping about in the filth! He knocked Seokjin out, let him sort the problem” the Vampire wailed, “its pissing down out there” he waved his hand at the wall, “all mud and shit, no… I’m not going!”</p><p> “Our young friend has a track record of fucking things up, it’s better if you go with him. Keep things in good order” The Dragon nodded, pulling his lips into a thin line, mocking concern, “he might lose the other eye if we let him out alone”</p><p> “Why don’t you just shut the fuck up?” snarled the youngest as The Dragon laughed.</p><p>The High Lord of The Eyrie didn't laugh. His eyes lingered over the prone human, a subtle hint of concern on his pale, handsome face. He allowed the others to bicker while he concentrated his hearing on Jin's chest. The slow, steady beat of his heart. </p><p> "I won't ask you both again" he said quietly, his eyes still on Jin, "get out of my Hall"</p><p> </p><p>The rain had eased into a thin drizzle as Namjoon rolled over and reached out for Taehyung. He groped the empty mattress and sighed.</p><p>Through the grey light, it was hard to tell what time it was, but if Tae had already gone up to the kitchen, then breakfast would be arriving soon.</p><p>He lay on his back, staring up at the damp beams. At the back of his dorm, water dripped down forming a small puddle in the straw by his head.</p><p>He couldn’t remember Tae coming back last night, but then, maybe Jin had kept him a little longer. No doubt the Omega had asked a million questions about Jungkook and Baekhyun’s fight. He had a few questions himself, but, probably best not to ask.</p><p>He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Time for a quick piss then over for breakfast.</p><p>Hugging close to the building to avoid the thin rain, he made his way to the toilet.</p><p>His eyes flicked into each dorm as he passed it. Most were either still sleeping or in the process of waking. As he passed the last one he glanced in, pausing mid step.</p><p>His eyes were met by the red eyes of a large dark grey wolf.</p><p>Tucked against it’s side was a smaller, light brown one. It’s head resting against the other’s shoulder, still sleeping.</p><p> “Oh Fuck!” Namjoon breathed, “Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck!” he took a step back, then another, before he spun on the spot and speed walked back to Yoongi’s dorm, throwing himself almost on top of the sleeping Beta, “Yoongs, wake the fuck up” he shook him hard.</p><p>Yoongi sat straight up, “What?” he spluttered.</p><p> “They shifted. They’re wolves. They’ve shifted!” he hissed, “what the fuck we gonna do?”</p><p>The ice cold drip of realisation hit his chest, “The Alpha? And Tae?”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, “Together”</p><p> “Shit!” Yoongi shot to his feet, “I’m gonna fucking kill them both!”</p><p>Walking calming, trying to give the impression there was nothing wrong, the two made their way back up towards the top of the walled compound, ducking into the last dorm.</p><p>Jungkook stood in just jeans at the foot of the mattress. On it, the small light brown wolf lay, curled in on itself. Its head tucked into its tail</p><p> “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Yoongi hissed, coming to stand chest to chest with the young Alpha, “you know the penalty for this!” he gestured to Tae-Wolf, “what’s fucking wrong with you?”</p><p>Jungkook reach down and picked up the damp, torn jeans and shirt he’d taken off the Omega last night, “Smell” he thrust them into Yoongi’s face.</p><p>The Beta inhaled, his dark eyes still on Jungkook, “Vampire. Tae. Blood… fear” his eyes pulled wide.</p><p> “I got him to shift to keep him calm, he was terrified! One of Them tried to rape him last night!”</p><p>Namjoon and Yoongi stared at the wolf, then back at Jungkook.</p><p> “He can’t stay like that” Namjoon whispered, “he has to shift back”</p><p>The young Alpha shook his head, “Not yet”</p><p> “He has to, and now!” Yoongi stated firmly, “if he’s not in The Hall, they’ll know. The fucking Wisps could be up there now telling Them. They’ll have him shot! Do you understand?”</p><p> “It isn’t going to matter how long you keep him shifted, Alpha. At some point, he’ll have to deal with it. Better now, surely?” Namjoon urged.</p><p> “Tae” Yoongi addressed the wolf, “Tae, you gotta shift back, c’mon”</p><p>The nutmeg wolf looked at his Alpha, then back to the two Betas, his blue eyes piercing.</p><p>For a few seconds, both Betas stared at the beautiful animal. The way his eyes shone from a pale, almost blond face, before the fur eased into a rich nutmeg brown across his back and flanks. </p><p> “He can stay like this for today, he can rest” Jungkook made to turn back to the mattress, but Yoongi grabbed his arm, spinning him back.</p><p> “No” he hissed, “everything you’re doing is risking his life. Your selfishness, your '<em>want'</em>  is going to get him killed, or bred, either way, it’s on you!” it was then the Beta noticed the fading bruises on the younger man's wrists, "how'd you get these?"</p><p>Jungkook shook himself free, “Doesn't matter, and mind how you speak to me” he growled at the platinum blond.</p><p>Yoongi stepped closer, “I’ll speak to you like the spoilt little prick you’re being”</p><p>Red eyes flashed.</p><p>Unfazed by the threat, Yoongi pushed on, “In the Pack house this shit's fine. Here, it's a fucking death sentence! I won't allow you to treat this place like it's a fucking joke! Like the blood in your veins, the tattoo on your neck will stop Them from putting a bolt through his head" Yoongi pointed to Tae-wolf, "because it won't! All you are, right now, is a fucking liability!"</p><p> “I killed the last shifter who spoke to me like this” Jungkook growled, "I've told you before, Beta" he spat the rank, "you don't tell my mate what he can and can't do!"</p><p> "<em>Your mate</em> is the most vulnerable member of this Pack and your actions are putting him in more danger" Yoongi leaned in, "you want the respect you think your rank should have? Fucking earn it! Cos right now, you're a whining, selfish little prick who needs taking down a peg!"</p><p>Behind them, Tae-wolf got up from the mattress and backed against the wall, his head dipped low. Blue eyes darting between the ranked males. The air was filling with the scent of aggression.</p><p> “OI” a sudden yell from the courtyard had them all turning to the open doorway, instinctively blocking any view of the wolf behind them,  “where’s the white haired dog?”</p><p> “Fucking shift back” Yoongi hissed at the wolf before stepping outside into the rain, “here” he called.</p><p>Three armed guards stood at the gateway. On the ramparts above them, more guards took aim.</p><p> “Where’s the Omega? He’s not in the kitchen. He’s gotta do the morning food” one of the armed men called.</p><p>Other shifters emerged from their dorms. Baekhyun and Ravi appeared, bare chested and curious.</p><p> "The new dog's being held in The Hall, make sure it's fed and watered" </p><p> "Where's Jin..? The human.. where is he?" Namjoon called, trying to conceal the worry in his voice.</p><p> "Probably dead" the guard sniggered, "or will be soon"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Missing Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “What does he mean ‘probably dead’?” Namjoon demanded as the guards cleared out, back to The Hall.</p><p>Yoongi shrugged, “I don’t know” he looked into the dark shadow of the Alpha’s dorm, “I’ll go with Tae, not that I can do much if one of Them tries anything again” he glanced up at the steel grey clouds, “although They should all be back in Their holes, now”</p><p>Namjoon shook his head, “I’m going, too. I’ve gotta find Jin” he made his way back the row of dorms.</p><p> “What ya gonna do? Search the whole Hall? Don’t be fucking stupid!” Yoongi snapped, following close behind him.</p><p>Namjoon gritted his teeth, “I’m going. Tae? C’mon, we gotta go!” he ducked into the dorm to find Jungkook buttoning Taehyung into his shirt as the Omega stood shaking. A cloud of fear laden scent hung around him.</p><p>At the sight of the gentle Omega’s bruised and swollen face, Namjoon felt a pang of pity that quickly flooded into anger.</p><p>
  <em>Those fucking bastards! They do this to him all the fucking time!</em>
</p><p> “Don’t make me go!” Tae whispered, his hands clinging to his mate’s wrists, "don't send me away"</p><p> “I’ll make you a belt from your shirt, ok?” Jungkook said, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the terrified boy, “we’ll ask Jin to sew a new button onto your jeans later”</p><p>Taehyung said nothing, his wide eyes shining with tears.</p><p> “I’m gonna be with you, Yoongi too.” Namjoon reassured him, “we’ll stay with you and help until Jin gets back” his fear for his mate rising like the tide, “I’m sure he’s just busy with something for the leeches”</p><p>He wasn’t convincing anyone, he knew that.</p><p>Jungkook tore the already ruined shirt in half, twisting it into a belt and threading it through the loops at the waist of Tae’s jeans. He tied it in a knot, still not looking at him.</p><p> “Where’s Jin?” the Omega asked quietly, “why isn’t he in the kitchen?”</p><p>Yoongi palmed his lips, “I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening. This whole place is turning into a shit show. C’mon”</p><p> “What if he's hurt.. or worse? What if They've sent him away...? Do you think They would?"</p><p> “I don’t know, Joon” there was a hint of aggravation in the Beta’s voice, “I know as much as you do”</p><p>After pulling on his boots, Tae caught hold of Jungkook’s hand, “Please come with me” he whispered, tears on his cheeks.</p><p> “If you go up there, They’ll start asking questions. Stay here, act normal” Yoongi instructed, “go down to the dining room and wait”</p><p>The instruction hit the young Alpha's pride hard, but with Yoongi’s words still stinging his ears, Jungkook pulled the Omega into a hug, making a point of rubbing his scent against collar of the shirt, setting a cloud of comforting aroma around him, “Yoongi’s right, it’ll made things too obvious if I come with you, I’ll wait here for you” he gently stroked his bruised cheek, then pressed a small kiss there.</p><p>Letting him go, Jungkook watched Yoongi grab Tae's hand and pull him from the dorm and out of the courtyard.</p><p><em>You’ll let the Beta speak to us like that? You’ll let him take our Omega? Kill him! Kill him and take back our Omega!  </em>his wolf screamed at him.</p><p>Biting back hard, he watched as the frightened boy was matched under the stone gateway and away to The Hall.</p><p><em>We can’t do that. We’ve gotta step back. We have to leave him alone, it's too dangerous. </em>he told the raging animal inside him.</p><p><em>Coward!  </em>his wolf snarled.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was cold and quiet. Tae shuffled in, pushed gently by Yoongi.</p><p>The three stopped dead in their tracks.</p><p>On the worktable was a dead deer. It’s neck had been broken.</p><p> “What the fuck?” Namjoon breathed.</p><p>He looked round the room. Nothing else seemed out of place.</p><p>Tae stared at the animal. The shock of seeing it, mixed heavily with the memories of the night before, sent his mind into free fall. He could hear his own breathing picking up. His chest heaving.</p><p>The room carried the faded scent of Taehyung’s distress, now covered with the smell of the deer.</p><p>He felt a reassuring hand on his arm, “It’s ok” Yoongi gave him a gentle squeeze.</p><p> “Why…? Is that for us?” Namjoon snapped out of his trance and made his way over to the deer, “Do you know how to butcher it?” he asked over his shoulder, “properly, I mean?”</p><p>Yoongi nodded, “Yeah, but we’ve gotta get the breakfast done first. Is there something ready? Soup? Rice?”</p><p>Tae shook his head, his eyes still on the animal. It took up the whole table, it’s legs hanging down. The lifeless form a stark representation of his feelings of helplessness.</p><p><em>We could have died in here  </em>his wolf whispered, <em>laying on that table, like that buck.</em></p><p> “Ok, just do what you can” Yoongi looked along the shelves of stoneware jars and wooden boxes, “Tae?” he called sharply, snapping the Omega from his daze, “what can we do?”</p><p>Flustered, Taehyung pointed to the largest jar on the bottom shelf, “Porridge? It’s quick”</p><p> “I’m going to find Jin” Namjoon announced, “I’ll be back”</p><p>Yoongi grabbed his arm, “You can’t wander round the fucking Hall!”</p><p> “Jin’s room is down here somewhere" he nodded his head towards the back wall, “let me just check” pulling himself free, he rushed from the room.</p><p> “Ok, Tae. Help me move this” Yoongi took hold of the deer, “get the back end”</p><p>It wouldn’t be any kind of chore for a healthy shifter to carry the young buck, but years of near starvation had left them both in poor shape. The weight of the animal pushed a new wave of pain through Tae's bruised body. He gritted his teeth to it.</p><p>They maneuvered it to the garden door and out into the herb patch.</p><p> “Not on Jin’s plants!” Tae said sharply, earning him a startled look, “in the wood stack” he added in a more respectful tone.</p><p>They laid it down under the small shelter that housed the wood for the stove.</p><p>Tae grabbed an armful of the dry fuel and hurried back into the kitchen, out of the still falling rain. “Porridge” he said to himself as he dropped the wood in front d the old stove, “can you light this for me?” he took the largest pan down from a hook on the wall.</p><p>Yoongi nodded and set about bringing the cold, ash filled cooker back to life.</p><p> “The Tea” Taehyung suddenly gasped, his eyes on the sink and the burnt pan, “there’s no tea” he looked back at Yoongi.</p><p>Yoongi puffed out his cheeks, “Ok, right. Where’s the stuff, we can make it”</p><p>Tae shook his head, “I don’t know how” he whispered, “Jinnie always did it. He made it every night” he pointed to the ruined pan.</p><p> “And you’ve never asked? You’ve never watched?” an exasperated Yoongi almost yelled, “fuck sake, Tae!”</p><p>The Omega dropped his head, biting his lip as his heart sunk into his stomach with a sick feeling. Yoongi rarely shouted at him.</p><p>The Beta took a deep breath and looked along the row of jars and boxes. Nothing had labels.</p><p>He opened a few and peered in, “What’s this?” he showed Tae</p><p>The Omega sniffed and shook his head, “I don’t know” he said with tears in his voice and eyes.</p><p> “Ok, don’t panic. Jin’ll be here in a minute. He’ll sort it out. It won’t matter if it’s a little late. We can have it at midday, instead” Yoongi wasn’t sure if he was trying to calm himself or Tae, “let’s get this porridge done, everyone will be waiting. It’ll be fine” he smiled a forced smile.</p><p>Tae nodded and set about making breakfast with an air of dread settling over the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon had a vague idea of where Jin’s room was. He followed the fading scent as it weaved in and out of various small store rooms until he reached one that seemed to hold the strongest aroma of his mate.</p><p>Pushing open a door, he peered into a dark, windowless room, no bigger than the dorms the shifters slept in. As his eyes adjusted, he could see a bed made of faded cushions and old blankets. Beside it was an upturned wooden box, piled with books and a collection of candle stubs.</p><p>The human’s scent was old, he’d not been in here for more than a day.</p><p>Namjoon picked up a book and turned the thin, yellowing pages. It seemed to be poetry. Another one; a history of a land Namjoon had never heard of and seriously doubted he was pronouncing properly.</p><p>He knelt down and picked up a blanket, pressing it to his face and breathing deeply. Jin’s scent was so much stronger on the woolly fabric.</p><p>With a nervous lump resting in his chest, he made his way back to the kitchen.</p><p>Trays laid with bowls of porridge and cups for water sat on the worktable when he got back.</p><p>Yoongi gave him an expectant look, only for Namjoon to shake his head.</p><p>Taehyung scrapped the remaining porridge into the shallow bowls for the wolves and placed them onto a separate tray.</p><p> “Ok, ready” he said to the room in general.</p><p> “You two take those and I’ll get these to Jimin and the new Alpha” Yoongi gestured to a bowls, “I’ll meet you all back at the ‘village’ as soon as”</p><p>Namjoon took a tray, “Where’s the tea?”</p><p> “I’ll tell you on the way” Taehyung muttered as he lead the way from the kitchen.</p><p>Yoongi filled one of the cups with water, picked up a bowl and made his way up to the main corridor of The Hall.</p><p>In the corridor, Yoongi bowed to two guards and asked to be taken to the new shifter.</p><p>As they walked through the dusty, unused part of the Vampires' home, he picked up the new arrival's scent, along with one he knew well.</p><p>Jin’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Gentle Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening.<br/>As promised, an extra update.<br/>I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Marie xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guard turned the big iron key in the lock, pushing the heavy wooden door open and Yoongi stepped in.</p>
<p>The man standing in the middle of the floor watched him carefully.</p>
<p> “Breakfast” Yoongi said holding up the bowl and the cup.</p>
<p>The red haired Alpha raised an eyebrow, “More ditch water?”</p>
<p>The air inside the room was filled with the smell of the ointment Jin used on their wounds and the rising threat from the new wolf.</p>
<p> “We all get the same” Yoongi stepped forward and placed the food on the dusty table, taking a step back after, “are They keeping you here for a reason?”</p>
<p>The Alpha leaned slightly, looking into the bowl, “I’m going to assume it’s to stop me killing your freaks”</p>
<p>Yoongi licked his lip and cocked his head to the side, “Freaks?”</p>
<p>There was a smile on the feral shifter’s face that Yoongi really didn’t like at all.</p>
<p> “Your Omega” he picked up the bowl and took a swallow of the thick paste, “the leeches told me I can do what I like with him when I win some fight or other” he took another long swallow of the porridge.</p>
<p>Yoongi clenched his jaw.</p>
<p> “There’s another one here, but they say he belongs to Them”</p>
<p> “He doesn’t belong to Them. He belongs to me” he dragged down the side of his collar to reveal the mate mark, “and you won’t be fucking touching him! Or Taehyung”</p>
<p> The red head grinned, the bowl still at his lips, “We’ll see”</p>
<p>Yoongi swallowed hard. His wolf growling, pushing him to floor the bastard. But common sense held him back.</p>
<p>With one last angry look, he left the room.</p>
<p> “I’ve got to take Jimin his food, next” he told one of the guards as they followed him back through the Hall.</p>
<p> “What the fuck's a ‘Jimin’?” the human asked.</p>
<p> “The Omega, the one who stays here”</p>
<p> “Ah, the breeding bitch," he grinned, “I’ll show you”</p>
<p>Bristling at the comment, Yoongi collected Jimin’s breakfast and carried the tray up a long flight of stone steps, the guards walking behind him.</p>
<p> “Do you know what happened to Jin?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.</p>
<p>He heard a snort behind him, “Stupid fucker pissed one of The Lords off with his smart mouth and paid for it. right at the top”</p>
<p>Yoongi’s stomach dropped.</p>
<p>Taking a right, he waked along another corridor, breathing deeply. The heady scent of warm caramel set butterflies fluttering in his chest.</p>
<p> “Here”</p>
<p>He didn’t need the guard to tell him which room was Jimin’s. He felt a rush of excitement and disbelief coming from his mate as the scent of the Omega took over him now. His wolf whined and paced, eager to be near his mate again.</p>
<p>The guard drew back the bolts and Yoongi stepped into the room.</p>
<p>Jimin sat in a pile of blankets on the floor, his eyes wide and his mouth open a little at the sight of his mate.</p>
<p>Yoongi felt frozen for a few seconds, “I’m sorry it’s so late” he whispered, willing himself forward.</p>
<p>Jimin stood up, the blanket falling from him as he stared.</p>
<p>Yoongi held the tray out, it shook a little. Jimin moved to take it, curling his fingers over Yoongi’s. The first touch they’d shared in so many months. They rested their fingers over each other’s for as long as they dared.</p>
<p>Sparks danced up their hands and there was an unmistakable flash of blue in Jimin’s eyes as his wolf pushed through his mind, trying to gain full control. Desperate to go to his mate.</p>
<p>Yoongi dropped his hands away, his eyes never leaving the beautiful man, “Jin’s … not here, so Tae and I made breakfast. There’s no tea, I’m afraid” he tried to convoy a message with his eyes.</p>
<p>Jimin swallowed hard, nodding. The tremble in his hands obvious.</p>
<p> “I’m hoping he’ll be back for the midday meal, but…”</p>
<p> “He hit him” Jimin whispered, his voice nothing more than a breath. Too quiet for the guards to hear, “he didn’t move. They took him away” he barely moved his lips.</p>
<p> “Is he dead?” the Beta whispered back</p>
<p> “His heart was still beating”</p>
<p> “Come on,” the guard ordered, “stop fucking about”</p>
<p>Yoongi stepped away, “I love you” he muttered as he left the room.</p>
<p> “Love you, always” Jimin answered quietly as the door swung shut and the bolts slammed back across.</p>
<p>Yoongi cradled his hands to his chest as he walked in front of the guards back down, through The Hall. The feel of Jimin’s touch still lingering on his skin</p>
<p>He made his way down to the ‘village’.</p>
<p> “One of them hit Jin” he told the silent dining room.</p>
<p>Namjoon paled, “Hit him? … Is he?” The sandy haired Beta stared into the porridge stained bowl, his wolf whimpering at the thought of his mate being wounded or worse.</p>
<p>Yoongi shrugged, “Jimin says his heart was still beating when they took him out. I don’t know any more than that”</p>
<p> “You saw Jimin” Taehyung gasped, his eyes wide with shock and joy, “did you kiss him again?”</p>
<p> “Tae, of course not” one of the girls sighed, “they would never let him do that”</p>
<p>The happiness faded from the Omega's face.</p>
<p>“Can Taehyung make the tea for us?” another of the girls asked quietly, leaning over the table towards Yoongi, “we can’t leave it long”</p>
<p> “I think we have bigger issues here than tea” Jungkook said, looking around the table. The Alpha was still bare chested, having given Taehyung his shirt.</p>
<p>He was aware some at the table were staring at the freshly healed line of dark stitches just below his ribs, and others were admiring his muscles and tattoos.</p>
<p>Taehyung was aware too. He shuffled closer to his mate, in need of reassurance.</p>
<p> “You don’t understand, Alpha” the girl said, her eyes full of worry, “the tea Jin makes us… it keeps us…” she gestured to the other females, “…and the Omegas out of heat”</p>
<p> “And us from rut” one of the boys said, “it’s a suppressant”</p>
<p> “It’s why They think Taehyung’s barren” Yoongi told him, “and why Jimin hasn’t entered his heat either”</p>
<p>Jungkook’s eyes shot to his mate, who offered him a sad smile.</p>
<p> “Jin’s been giving us this tea every day,” the Beta continued, “without it, They’d have bred Their hybrid from Tae or Jimin. And we’d have pups born in this hell hole. And I don’t want to think what those bastards would do to children”</p>
<p> “So, before Jin? What happened?” Jungkook asked.</p>
<p>Yoongi shrugged, “He’s been here the longest, but he never speaks about what it was like before. But I can imagine”</p>
<p> “Can you make it, Tae?” the girl with the scar on her cheek asked, “can you remember what he puts in it?”</p>
<p>The Omega shook his head and looked down, “I don’t know. Jinnie always got it ready while I washed the bowls”</p>
<p> “How did a human prince come to know about shifter suppressants?” Jungkook asked, “when hardly any of us know how to make them!”</p>
<p> “He found a book, in The Hall…” Namjoon begun.</p>
<p> “...the leeches took over this place after killing the original owners, fuck knows how many years ago. They didn’t throw anything away, just piled it up in unused rooms” Yoongi cut in.</p>
<p> “Jin loves to read, and they allowed him to take a few books” Joon’s heart clenched a little, remembering the book of poetry beside his love’s makeshift bed, “he found one on us. It showed him how to treat our wounds, how to make the suppressant, cure silver poisoning. Without him, we wouldn’t have lasted this long.</p>
<p>He went to Them, persuaded Them to let him start a herb garden, said it would help us to have more variety to our diets. But, it was so he could make the medicines and the suppressant. They approved of the medicinal side, allowed Them to beat us almost to death before sending Jin to save us. They've never known about the suppressant, obviously. The only thing he couldn't get Them to agree to was meat"  </p>
<p> “Until now” Yoongi looked round the room, “there’s a deer in the kitchen. Looks like They finally caved. Venison tonight, people” he half smiled.</p>
<p>There was a collective gasp and smile filled glances at each other.</p>
<p> “You can thank me later” Jungkook smirked.</p>
<p> “C’mon, Tae. We need to get back” Yoongi stood up, “Joon, you and Jungkook take the training this morning”</p>
<p>The young Alpha visibly bristled at the use of his name and not his rank.</p>
<p> “You can look forward to a decent meal tonight” the Beta grinned, “well, as decent as me and Tae can do, anyway”</p>
<p> “Yoongs, can you try to find out if Jin's ok, please?” Namjoon asked quietly as the others filed from the room.</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded, “I’ll try. I can’t promise. Jungkook, can I have a word?” he nodded to the door.</p>
<p>The Brunette Omega watched with worried eyes as his mate left the room without a second glance.</p>
<p> “The new Alpha, he says the leeches have offered him Taehyung if he wins in The Games. They’ve told him he can do as he likes with him. He's threatening to kill him," Yoongi whispered, "and he means it!"</p>
<p>A deep rumbling growl shook Jungkook’s chest, “He’s gotta win first!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hidden Talent.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N This chapter contains descriptions of Butchery.<br/>If you are Vegetarian, Vegan or Pescetarian, please either read with caution,<br/>Or skip this chapter.<br/>My wolves are true to the nature of wild wolves and they do eat meat.<br/>I'm sorry if this causes upset or offence, but in the interests of 'realism' I wanted to keep their diets as close to natural as possible.<br/>Marie. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armed with the new skills the young Alpha had taught them, the shifters began their morning training.</p>
<p>Despite the training ground now being a quagmire, the damp air rang with unusual laughter and cat calls. The news of real food bringing a new level of hope to them. The problem of the ‘tea’ put aside, just for the time being</p>
<p>On the overlooking ramparts, the guards watched with suspicious eyes as a half-naked Jungkook and Namjoon moved to each sparring pair, slipping, squelching, advising, praising, and sometimes showing the moves again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the herb garden behind the kitchen, Tae and Yoongi had moved the deer to a small grassy area that remained unplanted. They lay the carcass out, ready to be butchered. Around it, Tae had placed several large wooden bowls.</p>
<p> “Why here?” the Beta asked, "why not closer to the door?"</p>
<p> “Jin says this bit of the garden has poor soil. The blood will feed it and we can plant it up for the spring”</p>
<p>Yoongi raised his eyebrows, “You know a lot about …” he waved his hand around the enclosed garden, “.. all this. It’s really impressive, Tae”</p>
<p>The Omega beamed a smile that lit his battered face, “My grandma said a Pack runs on its stomach. It’s important to know how to grow food and take care of the land"</p>
<p>Yoongi smiled at him, “I’m glad you had such a wise grandma”</p>
<p> “Do you think she’s ok? Jin think’s she is, do you?”</p>
<p>Yoongi looked away from the younger, “I’m sure she’s doing fine, missing you, but … she’s ok” he tried his hardest to sound convincing.</p>
<p>He sharpened two long knives, testing the edge against his thumb, “That’s as sharp as it’s going to get” he handed one to the Omega and knelt beside the deer, “Ok, where to begin...?”</p>
<p>Tae dropped down and made a long incision down the centre of the animals stomach, scooping it’s entrails out. He separated the liver and kidneys, putting the entrails into a bowl and pushing them away slightly.</p>
<p> “You… ermm… you seem to know what you’re doing” Yoongi said quietly as Tae pulled out the heart and lungs, dropping them into the bowl with the other organs before splitting the skin and muscle at the joints.</p>
<p>The Omega nodded, working quickly and quietly, “My grandma taught me. She said it’s a skill I would need all of my life. But chopping carrots isn’t the same as butchering” he flashed a quick smile</p>
<p>Yoongi watched as the deer’s body was broken down into portions of meat. The skin carefully removed and stretched out under the small roof of the wood store. Swapping the knives over, Tae took the sharper one and moved on to strip the tough sinews from the bones.</p>
<p>The larger bones, ones packed with nourishing marrow bone were cracked and placed off to one side. Soon there was very little left that Taehyung didn’t have a use for.</p>
<p>There was a confidence to the Omega, something Yoongi had never seen or felt from him before. The events of the previous night had, for now, been pushed aside as he expertly dealt with the task at hand.</p>
<p>With the exception of some of the thicker, harder bones, the younger had done all the work himself. A sense of pride radiated from him that set a little glow of satisfaction in the Beta’s chest and fuelled an idea.</p>
<p>Above them, on the walkway, two guards had also watched the carcass shrink down to nothing much more than a stain on the wet ground. They exchanged looks. Ones that spoke of concern. The soft, easy target of their cruel taunts and spiteful slaps could, potentially, be a lot less <em>soft</em> or <em>easy.</em></p>
<p> “Jin said there was a cold store under the kitchen, but I’ve never been down there” Tae said as he carried the bowl of offal into the kitchen, “can we look?”</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded, “Tae, after we’ve sort this all out, I want you to spend a little bit of time training with me”</p>
<p>The Omega looked surprised, then shook his head, “You know I can’t fight”</p>
<p> “You can. Just in a different way to the rest of us. I’ve just watched you use a knife and I’m amazed how confident you are with it. Let me show you how to defend yourself with one”</p>
<p> “But it’s no good against Them” he whispered, nodding his head up towards the rooms above them.</p>
<p>Yoongi pulled a face “No,” he admitted, “but, against the guards or a shifter you can defend yourself. Train with me?”</p>
<p> "Why would I have to defend myself from a shifter? Everyone here's my friend"</p>
<p><em>Not everyone,</em> Yoongi thought.</p>
<p> "Just in case we get new people in who aren't as ... friendly as we are. Train with me, let me show you how good you can be with a blade"</p>
<p> Tae shuffled his feet. Yoongi’s idea weighed heavy on him. He’d never been any good on the training ground despite his best efforts.</p>
<p>He just wasn’t a fighter. He’d been raised to be useful, helpful, a good Omega for his future Alpha. He could cook, clean, take orders without question. But violence scared him. His grandma’s temper had frightened him. The night the Vampire Lords had come to the hut, she had told him to run, pushed him out of the small window and ordered him away.</p>
<p>He'd ran, not looking back as he heard the old woman screaming at the intruders, until all he could hear was the wind in his ears and the harsh, broken breaths raging in his chest.</p>
<p>“When’s Jin coming back?” he changed the subject, hoping the Beta would forget the idea.</p>
<p>Yoongi struggled to find an answer, “Soon, I hope”</p>
<p> “Where is he? Is he here? In The Hall?”</p>
<p>Yoongi dropped his gaze, “Shall we find this cold room and then get some of this meat ready for the midday meal?”</p>
<p>Relief washed over Taehyung, thinking his ploy had worked. He nodded and followed Yoongi out of the kitchen and along the narrow corridor, passed storerooms to a small, dark stairway that lead down.</p>
<p>Yoongi felt along the walls of the narrow, low room at the bottom. They were freezing cold, but dry. After a few seconds, their eyes adjusted to the gloom and they were able to see the room. The ceiling had big, metal hooks hanging down. Slatted shelves lined the walls. It was perfect!</p>
<p>  “Ok” Yoongi grinned in the dark, “let’s get this show on the road!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mud covered, but oddly happy, the shifters and Lycans stood at the well in the courtyard, the bucket of water resting on the wall as they washed the mud from hands and faces.</p>
<p>Jungkook washed the dirt from his chest, rubbing painlessly over the fully healed wound below his ribs. The stitches sitting along a pale pink scar.</p>
<p> “Want me to take those out for you?” Baekhyun gestured to the sutures. The Lycan’s nose still a little swollen, his eyes still a little bruised from the Alpha’s well placed headbutt.</p>
<p>Jungkook smirked at him before turning away, “Want me to finish the job on your nose?”</p>
<p>Whatever the Lycan replied, Jungkook either didn’t hear or ignored as he made his way to the dining room. The aroma of decent food pulling them all.</p>
<p>Wooden plates had been set on the table instead of the usual bowls.</p>
<p>Roasted venison sat in thick slices alongside vegetables. A murmur of approval ran round the room as it filled with hungry prisoners.</p>
<p> “This looks amazing!” one of the boys gasped, grabbing one of the slices and biting into it. His face morphed into a vision of ecstasy as he tasted meat for the first time since he’s been abducted, “oh my god!” he mumbled around the mouthful, “this is heaven”</p>
<p>Chopsticks lay untouched beside the plates as bodies flopped down at the table and eager fingers grabbed the meat, shovelling it in as happy noises filled the room.</p>
<p>Tae grinned happily as he watched. His gaze slipping to Jungkook, who winked slyly at him.</p>
<p> “I’ve missed this so much!” Namjoon moaned, licking meat fat from his fingers, “you’ve done a great job, Tae”</p>
<p>The Omega blushed at the compliment.</p>
<p> “Where’s Yoongi?” Ravi asked, “has he tried this?”</p>
<p> “He’s taking Jimin and the other Alpha their food” Tae said, “I’d better go” he gestured to the door.</p>
<p>With a last nod to the diners, Tae hurried out and back to the kitchen, content in the knowledge that for now, he was safe from Them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoongi knew the way now, hurrying from the warmth of the kitchen, up the cold stone stairway of The Hall and along the corridor. The guard outside Jimin’s room pulled back the bolts and let him in.</p>
<p>The golden haired Omega lay asleep in the messy pile of blankets on the floor. Having nowhere else to put the tray, Yoongi lay it on the floor beside his mate.</p>
<p>Casting side eyes to the door, he saw the guard lean back against the wall and close his eyes. Clearly the boredom of standing, staring at a stone wall for hours on end was getting to him.</p>
<p>Taking a risk, Yoongi leaned down and pressed his lips to Jimin’s, startling the younger.</p>
<p> “It’s ok. It’s me” the Beta whispered against the warm skin of his Omega, “I miss you”</p>
<p>Jimin threaded his fingers into Yoongi’s white blond hair and pulled him back into the kiss. His soft, plump lips pressing hard against him. His quick tongue rushing to taste him.</p>
<p> “Is this a dream?” he whispered, brushing his lips over Yoongi’s “tell me it’s not”</p>
<p> “It’s not” Yoongi answered him, “but I have to go. Enjoy your meal” he nodded to the tray, “venison”</p>
<p>Jimin gasped, staring at the wooden plate full of good food, “How?”</p>
<p>Yoongi stood up as the guard looked round, “The Lords want us to do better in The Games. They’ve allowed us meat” he said in a louder tone.</p>
<p>The Beta smiled as he left the room, his last view of his mate was his smile as he tasted his first piece of meat in over a year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Attack and Defence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “The Lord’s orders, it’s to train with you this afternoon, then it gets brought back to The Hall” the guard told Yoongi as he stood in the dim corridor outside the new Alpha’s room, “feed it and then we’ll bring it to the train ground”</p>
<p> “The other Alpha's running the training today” said Yoongi, “I’m helping in the kitchen while Jin’s… away. Do you know when he’ll be back?”</p>
<p> “When <em>and if </em> he wakes up” the other guard snorted as he unlocked the door, “he’s been out cold since Lord Seungri smacked him in the face”</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded, trying to look unconcerned, “Where’re They keeping him, while he sleeps it off?”</p>
<p> “Upstairs, somewhere” the guard said as he stood back from the open door, “be a shame if he dies, he’s always good for a laugh; the things he says to Them”</p>
<p>Yoongi entered the room to find the Alpha sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, facing him.</p>
<p> “Venison” Yoongi said, placing the plate and cup on the table, “enjoy” he turned to leave.</p>
<p> “So, I’m training with the rest of them” the red head called.</p>
<p>Yoongi looked over his shoulder, “Apparently”</p>
<p> “How long ‘til I get to spend some quality time with that Omega?”</p>
<p>The Beta bit back his anger, “The Games take place in a few days”</p>
<p>The Alpha got up and sauntered to the table, his bare feet slapping on the dusty floor and picked up a piece of meat, “Will he be training with us?”</p>
<p> “No” Yoongi made his way out of the room.</p>
<p> “Shame. Could’ve made a start on him”</p>
<p>The guard swung the door shut and Yoongi stormed away, back to the kitchens with a new sense of determination. He had to train Taehyung to defend himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The afternoon saw the end of the rain, but the skies remained overcast. The damp air carried a chill that prickled at Jungkook’s bare chest. He watched the others training. The softer ground offering a much less painful landing as shifters flew over shoulders and hips.</p>
<p>Namjoon demonstrated how to take on two opponents at once to a small group, until a sudden shout drew their attention.</p>
<p>Walking between four armed guards, a tall, slightly built red head was being escorted under the stone arch. The air around him hung with the scent of a leader. His bare chest painted with the symbols of his rank and lineage. His bare feet covered in mud.</p>
<p> “Your new teammate” a guard called, shoving the shifter forward.</p>
<p>Jungkook squared his shoulders and lifted his chin as the other Alpha watched him.</p>
<p>Namjoon wiped his dirty hands down the sides of his equally dirty jeans and stepped forward, “I’m sure you’re gonna love it here” he grinned a dimpled grin, extending his semi clean hand, “I’m Namjoon”</p>
<p>The Alpha regarded him, then turned his attention back to the younger Alpha.</p>
<p>Namjoon dropped his hand, feeling angry at the slight, and a little embarrassed.</p>
<p> “Black sky” the red head nodded to the dirt smeared tattoo on Jungkook’s chest, “the mighty really have fallen”</p>
<p>Somewhere on the training round, Baekhyun sniggered loudly.</p>
<p> “A feral couldn’t fall much lower” Jungkook smirked, “nothing but thieves, rapists and murderers”</p>
<p> “I'm a thief?" he grinned, "what have I stolen? The deer that roam the forest belong to no one. I rape? I've never taken anyone against their will. I murder? I protect my Pack" the feral took a step closer, "but, what are you? " he watched the young man closely, taking in the arrogant bravado, "The bastard son of some old man who won’t acknowledge you or your whore mother” he raised an eyebrow, “you carry the rank, but it’s clear your Pack have no respect for you” the red head held his arms wide in a dramatic and sarcastic gesture, “why haven’t the notorious Black Sky Pack reclaimed their stolen son?” he chuckled darkly, “because no Alpha wants his bastard mistake hanging around the Pack house, do they?”</p>
<p>The punch took the feral Alpha off his feet, sending him heavily into the mud. Another threw his head to the side as the furious young Alpha knelt on his chest, landing blow after blow.</p>
<p>Flipping his hips and thighs up, the red head tossed him off, spinning in the dirt to scrambled up before the younger had a chance to get back to his feet.</p>
<p>Taking Jungkook by a handful of dirty hair, the russet Alpha landed a series of punches to his face, bloodying his nose and busting his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Around them, the others formed a loose circle. Even the guards stood watching.</p>
<p>The fight was short and vicious. The air heavy with the scent of aggression and attack. Guttural growls and snarls sounded as both channelled their wolves.</p>
<p>Eyes were blackened and skin split. Bruises bloomed like huge roses of purple and blue across mud splattered skin. Red eyes blazing from beneath swollen lids.</p>
<p> “That’s enough” one of the guards yelled, cautiously stepping between them, wary he could be caught in the next onslaught. The business end of a bolt aimed at Jungkook’s chest, “save it for the other side”</p>
<p>Namjoon took hold of Jungkook’s arm and pulled him away from the redhead as Ravi and Baekhyun moved to stand between them.</p>
<p> “What’s your name?” Ravi asked as the feral Alpha wiped blood from his eye.</p>
<p> “Jung Hoseok” he spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor, “I answer to Hobi”</p>
<p>The guards retreated back under the stone arch while those high on the ramparts and standing close to the walls, watched them.</p>
<p> “Well, Hobi, welcome to The Games. If you lose, you die, if you win, chances are you’ll die” Ravi slapped him on the back.</p>
<p> “All I want is my prize” Hobi grinned a blood covered grin. The white of his teeth stained pink.</p>
<p>Ravi looked confused, turning to Namjoon and the young Alpha for confirmation, “Prize?”</p>
<p>Another splat of blood was spat onto the floor, “A night with the Omega, to do with as I please”</p>
<p>Namjoon clung to Jungkook, holding him back as he made to swing another punch at the feral. Two of the others stepped in, all three holding the fuming Alpha.</p>
<p> “Taehyung? Are you talking about Tae?” Ravi asked.</p>
<p> “When I win, he’s mine. And I’ll put him where he should've been from the minute he was born. In the ground”</p>
<p> “You fucking touch him, I’ll kill you” Jungkook lunged again, “you sick fuck!”</p>
<p>Namjoon and the two young shifters skidded forward under the force of Jungkook’s temper. Ravi joining the battle to hold Jungkook back in the face of the grinning feral.</p>
<p> “Tae isn’t a ‘prize’” one of the girls said, stepping forward, “he’s our friend”</p>
<p> “I don’t know what your problem is” the girl with the scarred cheek rounded on the new Alpha, “but Taehyung's the sweetest soul and we won’t let you hurt him”</p>
<p>Hobi licked his swollen lips, “You won’t be there to protect him, will you?” he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The worktable had been pushed as far back as possible creating a space in the middle of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Yoongi stood beside Taehyung, walking the Omega through a series of moves. A long knife in each of the younger’s hands, the steel blades pointing back along his wrists.</p>
<p> “Arm up, across your chest, good. They can’t grab your wrist, the blade is protecting it. This also blocks them from taking you by the throat or the shirt. Bring the other across, slashing, that’s it. If they try to grab you, they come into range of the blow”</p>
<p>Yoongi stepped back, “Spin the blade and take a side stance, this allows you to defend your back if there’s more than one. It’s like a dance, you move in opposition to your attacker. The blades always blocking, ready to slash”</p>
<p>Tae moved with him, slowly copying the steps, watching the Beta with worried eyes.</p>
<p> “Never stab, it throws your centre of balance off. Pull them onto the blade, like this” he took Taehyung by the shirt Jungkook had dressed him in and pulled him forward onto his empty hand, “they fall onto the blade, you remain up right and steady, ok?”</p>
<p>The brunette nodded.</p>
<p> “Ok, we go again”</p>
<p>The afternoon passed.</p>
<p>By the time the light had faded from the room, Taehyung had learned a new skill.</p>
<p>And Yoongi felt slightly less terrified for him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Thread of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of musty cotton filled Jin’s nose as he took a deep breath. He could feel lumpy softness beneath his body. The sensation lasted just a few seconds before pain filled his head.</p>
<p>He groaned as he curled into himself, his body aching in protest as muscles that had been lifeless for days were urged into movement.</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes closed tighter against the pain, instantly regretting it as a stab of new pain shot through the left side of his face and down his cheek. Gingerly, he touched his throbbing eye, it felt swollen and sore.</p>
<p>The slap.</p>
<p>The last thing he could remember was Lord Seungri's livid, half covered face... then.. nothing.</p>
<p>He tried to open his eyes, the right one was a little sticky, but the left one just wouldn't budge. With his one good eye, he peered around the strange room.</p>
<p>He was laying on an old and dusty bed. An elderly, silky comforter had been pulled over him. It was warm. The kind of 'warm' he'd not felt since leaving his father's home. Around him, hung the remains of colourful curtains,  fitted to a dark wooden frame above him. The air smelt cold and musty. Air that hadn't be disturbed in years.</p>
<p>Beside him, on an equally dusty nightstand, an oil lamp burned. A jug and glass sat next to it.</p>
<p>Shuffling up the bed, he pulled himself into a sitting position and reached for the jug. Trembling a little, he poured himself a glass a water, it tasted a little stale, like it had been sitting there for days. He gulped it down, refilling the glass as he came to realise just how thirsty he was.</p>
<p> “Ah, finally” a soft, familiar voice said, pulling Jin’s attention to a dark corner.</p>
<p>The Lord of The Eyrie seemed to unfold from the shadow and moved silently to the bed.</p>
<p> “I was afraid you’d slip away from me”</p>
<p>Jin huffed, “I’m surprised you care, My Lord” his voice was dry and brittle.</p>
<p>The Vampire sat on the side of the bed and regarded his prisoner, “You’re the longest … <em>guest</em>.. I’ve ever had” he smiled, “I’ve grown fond of you, Seokjin, your funny little ways, your attachment to my dogs; the way you take such good care of them for me"</p>
<p>Jin paused, the glass halfway to his lips. A sudden and terrifying thought struck him, “How…how long have I been here?”</p>
<p> “Three nights” The High Lord rose from the bed, “my brother will be bringing his dogs tonight. Your services will be required, medical and culinary” he walked to the door, “we’ll be feeding Minho’s dogs this time. There'll be enough venison for our guests and our own,” he stopped and turned back to the bed, “I expect good results, Jin, I’ve given in to you, allowed the animals the meat you say they need. I hope, for your sake, they prove grateful”</p>
<p>With a gentle rustle of silk, the Vampire left the room.</p>
<p>Jin stared at the open doorway. Three nights! The wolves had been without their suppressant for three nights!</p>
<p><em>Oh god! </em>He gasped to himself as he dragged his aching body from the bed sending a small cloud of dust upwards. Oh God! Tae! What had The Dragon done to him?</p>
<p>On protesting legs, Jin stumbled from the room. Using the wall as a support he made his way back to his kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Low growls filled the dorm as Yoongi, Jungkook and Namjoon tried to hold two young male shifters down.</p>
<p>Their Ruts had begun; driven by something purely primal. The need to mate and fight coursing through them.</p>
<p> “Just fucking knock him out” Namjoon hissed as he held the dark haired boy down by the shoulders, “Yoongs… just… punch him… quickly”</p>
<p> “I’m not punching him” Yoongi hissed back, pressing his full weight on the boy’s legs, “he’s just a kid!”</p>
<p> "He's not a fucking 'kid'" Joon hissed, "he's a year younger than me!"</p>
<p>Beside them, Jungkook had the other boy in a headlock, holding him down as the hormone filled shifter thrashed about, growling, and clawing at the Alpha’s arms. “Just fucking punch him” he gritted out, holding tighter around his captive’s neck, pressing hard against the artery, “he’ll go for the girls if he gets up. The fucking guards will hear them screaming!"</p>
<p>Yoongi leaned up, pushed Namjoon to the side and aimed a punch at the boy’s jaw. It landed with a dull thump, snapping his head to the side. His eyes rolled back, and the boy stilled.</p>
<p>In Jungkook’s skilled arms, the other boy slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
<p> “It’s going to get worse” Yoongi said as he moved the boy onto the mattress, “the girls will come into Heat and we’ll have no control. The Roosts wolves will be here tonight and as soon as they get one sniff of it, we’re fucked!”</p>
<p>Namjoon snorted, “Literally”</p>
<p>Jungkook laid the other boy down and stood looking out across the grey dawn lit courtyard, “The real problem is, if Jimin enters his heat”</p>
<p> "Not if," Namjoon added, "when!"</p>
<p>Yoongi swallowed hard, “I think it’s starting, I can feel his fear and … his <em>wanting</em>”</p>
<p> “Where’s Jin?” Namjoon moaned, “why haven’t we heard anything? Why isn’t he awake? Do you think he’s dead? What if he’s dead?” panic rushed into his eyes. A flash of amber pierced the dark brown as the Beta wolf feared the loss of his mate.</p>
<p>Jungkook shrugged, “I don’t know. But, we’ve got to do something, we need to get the fuck out of here. Before that bastard feral gets his hands on Tae. Before those blood sucking leeches get their hands on Jimin.. we’ve got to do something!”</p>
<p> “Like what?” Yoongi snapped, “we can’t do anything! We’re fucked, Jungkook! Just fucked” he sounded helpless, fearful, “we can’t protect this Pack”</p>
<p> “There has to be something we can do!” the young Alpha walked out of the dorm and up to his own, pausing to glance in on Taehyung who lay curled in a ball, hugging himself against the cold of the early winter dawn. It took every drop of will power to not go inside and hold him, wrap around his body, and allow himself to drown in the comfort of the beautiful boy.</p>
<p>Back in his own dorm, Jungkook sat on his mattress and held his head in his hands for a few seconds, fighting back the waves of despair that threatened to overwhelm him.</p>
<p> “Wisp” he called softly, “I know you’re here. I wanna talk to you. Wisp… “</p>
<p>The scent of the forest drifted around as a figure shimmered beside him, “My name is Lisa”</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded, “Lisa, I need to talk to you”</p>
<p> “The Dragon scared you” the Wisp said as she moved closer, “you know <em>the fear,</em> now”</p>
<p>Jungkook said nothing. The memory of that night replayed. A shiver run down his spine at the thought of those cold, dead fingers moved over his skin.</p>
<p> “We all feel it, Alpha. All of us have felt the coldness and the torment”</p>
<p> “You said a time was coming… you said you’d help us, if I helped you… tell me what you meant. Tell me what I have to do”</p>
<p> "Will you help us? Will you save our child?" her violet eyes shone in the semi darkness.</p>
<p> "Tell me what you meant.. <em>a time is coming</em>..?"</p>
<p> "Your oath, we have it? That you will save her?"</p>
<p>The Alpha wolf nodded, "I have no fucking idea how... but if I can, I will. You have my oath"</p>
<p>The Wisp dropped down, her pale, almost glowing face close to his, “You'll feel it soon, the coming of<em> The Time. </em>All the wolves here will feel it"</p>
<p> "What...?"</p>
<p> "Your Pack will come together, move as one. The call will sound inside the walls and you will know"</p>
<p>Jungkook touched the place over his heart where his Pack sign sat, inked into his skin "My Pack won't come, Lisa. No one is coming for me. It's just us"</p>
<p>She shook her head, reaching out a glimmering hand. Her touch was like a cold wind over his skin. She touched the back of his neck where the tattoo of his rank sat, "Your Pack will come together"</p>
<p>She floated closer, "The full moon will draw out the Lycans, show their other faces. The Lords of the Clans will meet at The Roost. You'll all be moved there in the rolling cages. The route will take you through our forest. Among our trees, we're strong., stronger then we can be trapped in stone and iron. That's where we'll free you"</p>
<p>Jungkook shook his head, “That’s weeks away! We’re in trouble now! Jimin… the others…we can’t wait that long!”</p>
<p>Lisa faded to mist, sparkling against the cold air before returning to a more solid form, “The Prince has woken. He’s making the tea, but we know it’s too late for some. Too late for Jimin. His heat is beginning. The High Lord will breed him”</p>
<p> “Help us… please… you can’t let Them do this… I’ll save your child, I’ll get her back, but you have to stop Them from raping Jimin!”</p>
<p>The Wisp looked lost, “We can’t stop it… but…maybe we can stop Jimin falling pregnant with a hybrid child”</p>
<p> The Alpha looked blank.</p>
<p> “By getting Yoongi to him first” she explained.</p>
<p>Jungkook stared, open mouthed at her for a few seconds, “There’s no way we can get him to Jimin! There’s no way to guarantee any pup would be his if They rape him through the rest of his heat cycle”</p>
<p> “We can dull the senses of the guards around his room for a short while. Trick Them into excusing Yoongi from tonight’s presentation to Lord  Minho. We can make him sick… for just a few minutes, enough to have Them send him away. It’s all we can do. It’s the only chance Jimin has of not bearing the hybrid child”</p>
<p> “Dull their senses? How? If you can do that… why haven’t you taken your kid and ran?”</p>
<p>Lisa shook her head, her hair shimmering as it moved, “We can lull humans into a stupor, send them into a deep sleep for a short while. But the Vampires… They don't sleep, the dead don't sleep, Alpha.</p>
<p>They keep our little one in a cage of Rowan. It burns and freezes. Pulls the life from her, from us. The room she's kept in has been lined with Rowan. We can't enter, can't get near her” the Wisp’s eyes shone with welling tears, "she lingers in pain, Alpha. Help her!"</p>
<p>Jungkook chewed his lip.<em> Rowan</em>. He made a mental note of it. Storing it away for future use, should he need it, "Can you do this to shifters? Are we touched by this... power?"</p>
<p>Lisa shook her head, "You're not human, your wolves control a part of your minds. It keeps you from falling under the influence" she leaned closer to him, “this is all we can do for Jimin... the only hope we can offer"</p>
<p>The light was creeping into the ‘village’ now, thin, and miserable. Like the shifters who lived there.</p>
<p> “Do it, make Yoongi sick, get him to his mate, give them at least a thread of hope”</p>
<p>Lisa nodded, “You have to survive The Games, Alpha, you’re <em>our hope. We have y</em>our oath? That you will save our child?”</p>
<p>The Alpha nodded, “You have my word. I’ll come back and free her. I swear it”</p>
<p>Lisa nodded once and drifted away from him as the feeling of hopelessness took control of him and he buried his head in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Rising Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>Just a little warning; there's a small suggestion of smut in this chapter.<br/>And to remind you that another chapter will be posted on Friday 16th October evening (UK time) to celebrate my birthday 😍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin stood outside Jimin’s room, a tray of hastily prepared porridge and quickly brewed tea held in his shaking hands.</p>
<p>The guard unlocked the door and pushed it wide.</p>
<p>Jimin waited at the window, blankets wrapped around him. A light sweat beaded on his forehead, sticking his blond hair to his skin.</p>
<p> “Jinnie!” he sobbed, rushing to the human, “oh god! I thought… I was so scared for you. Your face! Your poor face!”</p>
<p>Jin quickly put the tray on the floor and caught the blond Omega in his arms. Both shaking in the cold of the room for different reasons.</p>
<p> “I’m so sorry” Jin whispered, “I’m sorry I left you” he brushed Jimin’s damp hair back.</p>
<p> “It’s started” Jimin murmured, “They’ll know by tonight, Jinnie. They’ll come for me” tears rolled down his terrified face, “They’ll… “</p>
<p> “I know…” Jin pulled him back into his arms.</p>
<p> “Tell Yoongi; I’m sorry. Tell him I love him. Tell him… I’m sorry”</p>
<p> “That’s enough, Your Highness” the guard called with a nasty smirk.</p>
<p>Jin wiped the tears from Jimin’s face, “I’ll be back later. Eat. Drink your tea”</p>
<p>With one last look at the distressed Omega, Jin left and rushed back to the kitchen. As the door burst open, Jin stopped dead.</p>
<p>Standing in the middle of the room, a stack of bowls in his hands stood Taehyung.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a second. Tae dropped the wooden bowls and ran to him, hugging him, talking so fast Jin couldn’t understand a word.</p>
<p> “Slow down, sweetie” Jin soothed as he rubbed the younger’s back, “are you ok?”</p>
<p>Tae nodded against Jin’s ear, “I was scared you’d never come back” he cried.</p>
<p> “I’m back, I’m here” he moved back, cupping Tae’s tear streaked face, “what happened? Did The Dragon hurt you? Did he…touch you?” he could see the fading yellow of old, healing bruises over the boy’s cheek and neck.</p>
<p>He glanced over him, noticing the shirt he’d given to the Alpha and the twisted, tied rags holding his jeans up.</p>
<p>Tae sniffed loudly, wiping his nose on the sleeve of Jungkook’s shirt, “He touched me” he whispered, “it hurt so much”</p>
<p>Jin rested his forehead against the Omega’s, “I’m so sorry, sweetie”</p>
<p> “Joonie will be so happy to see you. He’s been going mad with worry”</p>
<p> “Then, we’d better get breakfast to everyone so I can see him”</p>
<p> “He’ll be angry when he see’s your eye, Jinnie” Tae gently touched the swollen, bruised side of the human’s face, “They hurt you, too”</p>
<p>Jin nodded, “I don’t heal as fast as you” he smiled softly, “c’mon, drink your tea and help me get the trays ready”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin lay in the pile of blankets, he’d bunched them up, pulling them into a small nest, but it wasn’t enough. It was wrong. It needed his mate’s scent; his clothes, bedding, anything.</p>
<p>The wavy glass of the window was pushed open as far as it would go behind the bars, cold November air sweeping over his naked, sweat covered skin.</p>
<p>The burning inside raged, the longing for Yoongi’s touch filled his every thought. The need for his scent tormented him. His body reacted to each imagined scenario; his cock solid and leaking thin liquid over his bare stomach as he daydreamed of Yoongi’s lips on it. Beneath him a damp patch was forming as his arousal ran onto the woolly fabric while picturing his mate’s knot stretching him wide, filling him. The mental image of his belly swollen with Yoongi's pups fuelled the yearning. His body craved to be filled by his mate.</p>
<p>Gasping with longing, with frustration, fear, and desperation, Jimin ran his hands over his body, coaxing his skin into accepting his own touch, hoping to quell the desire, if only for a few moments, but it was useless. Only Yoongi’s touch could satisfy. Only the platinum blond Beta wolf could give him what he needed.</p>
<p>And They would never allow that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shifters had greeted Jin with love and relief as he served them breakfast that morning. Namjoon following the girls in giving him a bone breaking hug and a sly kiss on to his neck, taking a few seconds to pull in his scent and calm his wolf.</p>
<p> "Those stitches need to come out" the human told Jungkook, "they're doing nothing helpful now"</p>
<p> "Can I eat first? Or...?" grinned the young Alpha.</p>
<p> "Can you even see well enough to do it?" Ravi asked with a cheeky smirk, "you've only got the one good eye"</p>
<p>Jin smiled sweetly at the Lycan, then cuffed him round the ear, "I can see well enough!"</p>
<p>Surprisingly, the new Alpha, Hobi, had also been pleased to see him.</p>
<p> “I’ve missed you” the red head smiled as the door to his room opened, “I thought the leeches had killed you”</p>
<p>The bruised former noble chuckled, “I’m sure Lord Seungri would love to kill me, maybe next time” he placed the bowl down on the table.</p>
<p> “Try not to give Him a <em>next time</em>” the Alpha told him as Jin examined the whip marks on his back, “you don’t realise your worth here. We need you.. and your bag of medicines”</p>
<p> “I’m happy you missed me” Jin gently felt over the healing wound, “no infection, that’s good. I’m glad those chains are off” he motioned to Hobi’s neck, “hateful things”</p>
<p> “I’m told we’re being presented tonight to some other bunch of leeches”</p>
<p> “Lord Minho and his court. The High Lord’s younger brother. The Games will beginning tomorrow night”</p>
<p> “How do they choose who fights who?” Hobi asked, picking up his bowl of porridge, “is it planned, or chance?”</p>
<p> “They draw lots. A bag of numbers, each wolf is given a number"</p>
<p> "You mean... males could end up fighting females?" Hobi asked, "I could have to fight a girl?"</p>
<p>Jin nodded, "I've seen so many young women get slaughtered in the ring, out matched by males who have no choice but to fight. But you won't be fighting females. Now They have two Alphas each, They'll pit you four against each other. It'll be the Alphas who start The Games"</p>
<p> “Alphas fight first?”</p>
<p> “Always. They used to put them up against whoever's number came out of the bag; Yoongi was beaten half to death by Kai. Had bones broken and dislocated. Namjoon too. Kai, the dark haired one, he's killed four of ours, including Taehyung's young friend, Tao. Well, he was responsible. Namjoon had to... end his misery" the painful memory cast a darkness over the handsome prince's face, "They finish the event by making the … trapped wolves fight. <em>A real dog fight</em>” Jin spoke the phrase as if it were acid in his mouth, “I’d better go, I have to find some shirts for you and our other Alpha. Can’t have you bare chested in front of guests” he quipped as he turned to leave, "and boots, too"</p>
<p> "Not boots, Jin. I fight better bare foot"</p>
<p>Jin sighed and nodded, turning away again.</p>
<p> “The boy, the Black Sky pup, he’s not a <em>true</em> Alpha wolf” Hobi put the bowl down, “he would never be allowed to control a Pack"</p>
<p>Jin turned to face him, “How do you know that?”</p>
<p> “The Alpha of Black sky, Jeon Jungsik, has an older son, Junghyun. He’s in line to take the Pack. Jungkook is the Alpha’s son by another female. His mate died, years ago; sickness, I think. Jungsik took the female as his plaything. The boy was just an unfortunate side effect"</p>
<p> “But… he’s still technically an Alpha?”</p>
<p> “In blood, in name, but never in the real sense of 'rank'. They've got their Heir, he was just an unnecessary spare. That's why they've not come for him. The Vampires have done them a favour"</p>
<p> "He was badly wounded when he came in. A deep silver knife wound to his stomach, could easily have been fatal"</p>
<p>The feral shrugged, "Maybe the brother was trying to get rid of him... maybe the Alpha..."</p>
<p> "How do you know all this?"</p>
<p> "Jeon Jungsik and his Pack killed my father and younger sister almost twenty years ago, took our land and made us what we became, feral! I know them well" there was a hardness to his eyes that sent a small chill down Jin's back, "the pup's just like them; vicious, arrogant, selfish"</p>
<p>Jin licked his lips and nodded, “Maybe… that should stay between us? Jungkook has … friends here, and right now, all shifters need to stand together. You have to win these Games”</p>
<p>Hobi laughed darkly, “I know. I can’t wait for my prize”</p>
<p>The comment puzzled Jin, but he let it go as he made his way along the corridor, down to another of the unused rooms. Inside he rummaged through piles of old clothing, all dusty and smelling slightly musty.</p>
<p>The Vampires had simply emptied the wardrobes and chests of the previous owners, dumping it all in a collection of rooms at the back of The Hall. These rooms would have once been the living and drawing rooms, small sitting rooms and studies. Now they were cluttered and stuffed with the leftovers of taken lives.</p>
<p>He found several shirts in various sizes, two pairs of jeans; one he was sure would fit Taehyung and some heavy cotton leggings. <em>Ideal for the girls</em>, he thought. Beneath the piles of clothes, there were heaps of shoes and boots, sturdy lace up types, long, leather types. Elegant, dress shoes and soft, indoor shoes.</p>
<p>Scooping his finds up, Jin made his way back to the kitchen, were Taehyung had washed up and was chopping offal to make a batch of stew.</p>
<p> “New jeans” the human said, juggling the pile of clothing in his arms, “a new shirt each for the Alphas and some spare bits for the girls. Right” he dumped them all on the floor, “change into these” he held out the jeans to the Omega, “then, show me our storeroom, sweetie, I’m told we have lots meat now”</p>
<p>The cold store had been kept well packed with fresh meat over the last few days. The Lord of The Eyrie had sent a small company of guards out to hunt deer and rabbits.</p>
<p>With the help of Yoongi, Taehyung had butchered and prepared them. There was enough for every shifter, including the visitors, to have meat three times a day for at least a week.</p>
<p>Jin smiled broadly as he lifted the oil lamp up in the long narrow room. Everything he’d spent the last few years begging for was right here.</p>
<p> “I’ve kept the skins, too” Tae told him as they climbed back up the steps, “they’re drying in the other storeroom”</p>
<p> “I'm very impressed, sweetie. I’m proud of you”</p>
<p>The young Omega smiled a huge, oblong smile and scurried back into the warmth of the kitchen.</p>
<p> “Jin” a soft voice called as he made to push the kitchen door, “I need to speak to you”</p>
<p>Jin glanced over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Floating along the corridor was one of the Wisp sisters.</p>
<p> “How can I help?”</p>
<p>She stopped in front of him and held out her hand, “You must give these to Yoongi, the moon haired Beta. He must chew these as the presentation begins. They’ll make him sick”</p>
<p>Jin blinked, “Why would I want to make him sick? This is ridiculous, no!”</p>
<p>The Wisp floated closer, “You don’t understand”</p>
<p> “Obviously!”</p>
<p> “Jimin has entered his heat. They’ll breed him. The Alpha says he wants Yoongi to chew these, to be sick at the presentation so The Lords send him away. My sisters and I… we’ll hold the guards in sleep for as long as we can so he can mate with Jimin…. so he doesn't have to carry Their hybrid child"</p>
<p>Jin held open his hand and the woodland spirit poured a few bright red berries into his hand.</p>
<p> “They’ll make him sick, but only for a few moments, as soon as he empties his stomach, the sickness will pass”</p>
<p> “I know these berries” Jin said, gently turning them in his hand, “and the Alpha has agreed to this?”</p>
<p>The Wisp nodded, “Poor Jimin … we can’t stop… what will happen to him. But his child may not be one of Theirs. His child might be Yoongi’s. We can give him hope”</p>
<p> "If Jimin gives birth to a wolf pup.. The Lord's will... They won't be happy" Jin said, his eyes full of an old fear, "They'll do... horrible things to the child"</p>
<p> "The Alpha wants this. He knows what he's doing, Jin. Please give the berries to Yoongi"</p>
<p>Jin nodded, “I’ll see he gets these, and Rose, thank you for trying to help them”</p>
<p> “It was our betrayal that brought him under The Lord’s heel. We owe him our help”</p>
<p>With one last look, Jin disappeared back into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a smut scene 😋<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air was still and crisp. A clear, star filled sky greeted the shifters as they filed out of their dorms and were ushered into the training ground by the armed guards. Warm breath turned to clouds as they lined up, waiting for The Vampire Lords.</p>
<p>Jin rushed among them making sure each looked clean and tidy.</p>
<p> “As soon as the others are in the grounds, chew these” he pushed the berries into the white blond Beta’s hand, “chew them and swallow the juice, not the berries, ok? You’ll start to vomit, and the guards will pull you out. They’ll bring you to me” Jin made a point of straightening Yoongi’s shirt, tucking the collar of the one hidden below down, “the Wisps will do… whatever they do, and we’ll get you to Jimin. You have to be quick, understand? No romance, no sweet talking, just... '<em>the act'</em> and leave, ok? You can't cuddle after, or ... anything! Just do what's necessary and get out!"</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded, fidgeting with the berries, “Jimin’s terrified. It’s filling my head like fire ants”</p>
<p> “He’s struggling to control himself. The need to be with you is taking over him. I’ve given him more bedding for his nest. I hope it’s enough. Fortunately, The Lords are so caught up with the preparations for tonight, no one has asked for him to be brought down. But they will! Remember to give him one of those shirts for his nest. He needs your scent"</p>
<p> “They’ll want him as soon as the shifters are locked away. He always parades him in front of His brother”</p>
<p>Jin sighed, “Well, I don’t think he’ll be paraded tonight. The High Lord will have him taken to his chambers...” Jin stopped. The look of devastation in the younger man’s eyes ending the sentence, “I have to get back to the kitchen. I don’t like to leave Taehyung alone. Good luck” Jin patted his shoulder and turned to leave.</p>
<p> "Did you do it? What I asked?" Yoongi blurted out, "you have it?"</p>
<p>Jin nodded, "I don't understand... but yeah, in my medical bag"</p>
<p> "If Hobi wins his fight, the leeches will send for Tae. You have to make sure he has the blade. Promise me you'll make sure he has it?</p>
<p> "I'll make sure, but I think you're being over cautious. Hobi seems nice. He'd never hurt Taehyung"</p>
<p> "Just make sure Tae's armed, please!"</p>
<p> "Can he even use a knife?"</p>
<p> "Better then you could possibly imagine"</p>
<p>Yoongi watched the still bruised ex nobleman hurry back across the training ground and disappear beneath the stone arch.</p>
<p> “This has to work” Yoongi muttered to himself, “Great Goddess please! Let this work!” he put the berries in his mouth and held them there.</p>
<p>Down the row, the two younger shifters were being held in place by Namjoon and Baekhyun. Their harsh breaths and low growls stifled by cotton rags that had been soaked in suppressant and pushed into their mouths.</p>
<p>One of the girls had begun her heat, the scent was currently being masked by crushed, heavily scented herbs stuffed into her sweat pant pockets, her underwear and fastened into her plaited ponytail. Jin had rubbed the oil from the crushed leaves into her skin. The scent was almost tangy, but he knew a shifter's strong senses would still pick out the heady, alluring musk of a she-wolf's season. But it was the best he could do. </p>
<p>Nothing Jin could do would hide the sweat that beaded over her body or the aching need that filled her. Her hand kept wandering up to her neck. Her trembling fingers rubbing over the bite mark left in her skin by her dead mate. Her wolf mourning him and craving him in equal amounts.</p>
<p>They waited in the cold for what felt like an age.</p>
<p>It was long after midnight by the time the horse drawn, rolling cages had rumbled into the training ground through the gates at the back of the grounds. Up on the ramparts, torches burned brightly casting the area in a warm golden glow against the frosty night air.</p>
<p>They stood in a line at the back of the grounds as the three, silver plated, ironclad cages were unlocked, and the visiting shifters were unloaded under the watchful eyes of both The Eyrie and The Roost’s armed guards.</p>
<p>Three wolves were hauled from the cage, all on short, thick silver chains held by blade wielding guards. The tortured and scarred animals were dragged to the empty Lycan cage and locked away.</p>
<p>Above them, on the walkway of the arched gate, the Lords of both Houses stood.</p>
<p>Jungkook looked up from under his lashes.</p>
<p>The new Lords were as beautiful as the others. Two had fair hair, the one he assumed was the High Lord, Minho, had the same dark hair as his older brother, but this Vampire had a kind of cheeky look to him, as if he refused to take this pomp and ceremony seriously. But Jungkook's eyes were drawn to The Eyrie's young blond Lord, his face half covered with a silk scarf.</p>
<p>Opposite, the new shifters lined up while the cages were taken back out and the heavy gates were locked. The three huge bolts were slammed back with echoing 'thuds'.</p>
<p>Jungkook’s gaze was pulled to a striking young man. His piercing eyes bore into him, the flash of red alerting him to the shifter's status. The young Alpha answered the challenge, his own eyes lighting red as he lifted his chin in defiance. </p>
<p>At the other end of the line, Hobi took in the opposition. He saw the exchanged between Jungkook and the rival Alpha, but he also picked out the other one; a firm jawed, serious looking young man with dirty blond hair, maybe the same age as Jungkook.</p>
<p>The rest were Betas, males and three females. All scarred, all carrying the marks of the whip and the battlefield.</p>
<p>The predominate scent in the walled arena was fear. From both sides.</p>
<p>A sudden scuffle broke out down the line, dragging Hobi’s attention from The Roost’s shifters. Namjoon hissed out a warning as a young, dark haired man broke free of him and made to run to the girl in heat. He shouldered Ravi and Jungkook away as he grabbed her.</p>
<p> “Leo!” yelled Namjoon, “No!”</p>
<p>She screamed as she fell backwards, the dead weight of the boy on top of her.</p>
<p>The shaft of a silver tipped crossbow bolt stood proud from the back of his head as he lay, lifeless on top of her.</p>
<p> “Remove it” bellowed The Dragon.</p>
<p>A small group of guards ran in, one picked up Leo’s leg and the boy was dragged away while one of the girls helped the shaking, tearful female back onto her feet.</p>
<p> “Seems feeding them meat has livened them up a bit” The Lord of The Roost giggled, “that’s the most animated I’ve ever seen your dogs, Hyung”</p>
<p>The Lord of The Eyrie tutted loudly, “Hopefully, that’s the last of the … <em>animation</em> for the evening”</p>
<p> “Your Alphas look strong. A real challenge for mine. These Games will be much more fun”</p>
<p> “Perhaps, a higher wager is required now the footings are equal” a fair headed Lord mused, “something worthy of such a well matched fight”</p>
<p> “You have nothing I want” The High Lord said, his eyes lingering over his wolves, “unless you want to offer me your hybrid?”</p>
<p> “And what will you pit against it? You have nothing I don’t already have… although… I’d quite like a Wisp” the brother grinned.</p>
<p>Yoongi bit down on the berries in his mouth. The bitter juice almost burning his tongue. The taste was so bad, he struggled to swallow it.</p>
<p> “I'd not part with my Wisps any more than you'd part with your hybrid” The High Lord smiled knowingly at his baby brother, "which is why you suggested it"</p>
<p>The foul liquid hit Yoongi’s stomach hard. He gagged, cupping his mouth with his hand. His chest heaving as he staggered backwards.</p>
<p>The Lords heads snapped towards him as he threw up.</p>
<p> “I think that one’s a bit unwell” another of the visiting Lords said, “it might need a vet… or a quiet knife to the throat”</p>
<p>The Lord of The Eyrie motioned to the guards, who took hold of Yoongi as he threw up again all over their boots.</p>
<p>Laughter was heard from above as the Beta was taken from the grounds.</p>
<p>Half walking, half stumbling, Yoongi was pushed into the kitchen.</p>
<p> “Sort it out” a guard hissed, “it’s got to be fit for the fight”</p>
<p>Jin filled a cup with water, “I’ll see to him” he pressed the cup into the shifter’s hands, “he’ll be fine” he urged him to drink.</p>
<p>Four shimmering, misty figures drifted out of the wall at the back of the kitchen and the room filled with the smell of lavender.</p>
<p>The guards stood open mouthed for a second before stumbling, their eyes rolling in her heads. Each softly slumped to the floor, out cold.</p>
<p> “Walk with us, Beta” Lisa held out her hand to Yoongi, “walk between us”</p>
<p>Jin staggered a little, coming under the effects of the Wisps, “Go… quickly” he mumbled, falling against Taehyung, who caught him in his arms.</p>
<p>Shrouded in the mist of the sisters, Yoongi hurried to the room where Jimin was held. Each guard they passed fell under the control of the woodland Wisps, slipping into a deep slumber.</p>
<p>Yoongi pulled back the bolts of the door, entering and closing it behind him.</p>
<p>In the cold darkness of the room, the Omega’s eyes glowed blue, a light sweat painted his naked body as he lay in the scraped together pile of blankets that had become his nest.</p>
<p> “Yoongi” he moaned, holding his arms out to his mate, “are you really here?”</p>
<p>The Beta dropped to his knees, leaning into his mate, kissing him, “I’m here” his eyes swept the Omega's body, drinking in the sight of him, the cream of his skin, the lines of definition to his chest, his abs, his firm thighs. The Tattoos of his Pack, his lineage and the symbol of his rank.</p>
<p>The scent of Jimin’s heat soaked him, his arousal instant and demanding.</p>
<p>He trailed his lips the mark on the Omega’s neck, licking over it, feeling Jimin shiver beneath him as he clung to him.</p>
<p> “I wanted this to be so different, baby” he whispered as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, wrestling himself free of the top one before pulling the other over his head and dropping it into Jimin's nest, "I wanted our first time to be special, not hurried...but.."</p>
<p>He allowed Jimin to pull him into a crushing kiss, the desperate Omega arching his body up against him, spreading his legs further, inviting him into his body. The Beta lost himself for a moment. The feeling of his mate's warm skin against him own. He dearly wanted to explore every inch of the blond Omega. Taste him, hold him, learn every secret sensitive place, hear each soft moan and gasp as he mapped his lover.</p>
<p>But he didn't have time.</p>
<p>Yoongi pushed his jeans down his legs just enough to free his hardened cock. He guided it the centre of Jimin’s heat, to the soft warmth that ran with glistening slick.</p>
<p>They moaned in unison as the Beta pushed gently inside, into a rich wet warmth that sent a shiver of pleasure through him.</p>
<p> “Fuck… Oh God…” Yoongi breathed against Jimin’s lips then kissed him, slipping his tongue into his welcoming mouth as he moved his hips steadily, pushing deep into him.</p>
<p> “Knot me… I want your pups…” Jimin panted, grinding hard, meeting each thrust as Yoongi moved harder, “Knot me…”</p>
<p>The Beta growled, low and deep in his chest, his eyes glowing a deep, fiery amber as his wolf pushed through. Bracing his weight on one arm, he wrapped the other around his mate, pulling his naked body tight against him.</p>
<p>The building pressure in his lower belly, the heat and scent of his Omega, the urgency to finish and fill Jimin with his pups before any of those bastards could, pushed him closer to his release. </p>
<p>Jimin wrapped his legs around Yoongi’s waist, locking his ankles at the small of his back, urging him on; harder, deeper.</p>
<p> “I want you..to knot me…. “ blue eyes flared in the dark as the Omega clung to him. His small hands buried into his platinum locks, dragging his head down, kissing him hard. He nipped at his bottom lips before his tongue swept the length of it.</p>
<p>Strings of pre cum dripped from Jimin’s cock. A puddle of thick slick sat under his ass as he moaned out his lover’s name.</p>
<p>Then Yoongi felt it, the thickening, the swell of his cock as his knot began to form. His orgasm building, wave after wave of immeasurable pleasure surging through his veins. The urge, the need to feel his Omega’s flesh between his teeth, to taste his blood.</p>
<p>As his body began to shake, he slipped his hand under Jimin’s head, pulling his hair, dragging his head back, exposing his neck.</p>
<p>Jimin cried out, bucking his hips up, slick dripping out of him as his orgasm hit. His hot, silken walls gripping Yoongi's engorged cock, milking it of everything he had to give, while his own spat cum over his stomach. His mind filled with static, his eyes rolling back as pure, unbridled bliss swallowed him.</p>
<p>Yoongi sunk his teeth into the mate mark, breaking the skin, feeling the rush of blood into his mouth as he came. His knot locking them together, stretching the Omega wide as he was filled.</p>
<p>Gasping, Yoongi played his tongue over the fresh wound, lapping away the blood, soothing the the sting.</p>
<p><em>I love you.. </em>Jimin’s voice filled his head,<em> I want to be yours... only yours...</em></p>
<p>Yoongi gasped, pulling back a little to stare into his mate’s beautiful blue eyes, “I can hear you.. the link… it’s there” he whispered, “mark me again” he guided Jimin’s mouth to his neck.</p>
<p>Jimin kissed over the scar, then bit down again, breaking the skin and tasting the hot, metallic tang of his mate's blood.</p>
<p>
  <em>My Jiminnie... my baby... I love you... always.. </em>
</p>
<p>Jimin ‘s face lit up in the dark,  <em>I can hear you, too</em></p>
<p>Yoongi brushed his nose along his cheek back to his waiting lips and kissed him. He continued to kiss him for long minutes, lost in the warmth and intimacy of their first time. High on to the feeling of Jimin's tight, fully stretched walls around his pulsing cock until it finally began to soften. Gently, he pulled out and grabbed a handful of the blanket, wiping the mess from his lover's stomach.</p>
<p><em>I have to go, but keep this, </em> he pushed one of his shirts into Jimin's hands. <em>No matter what happens, remember I love you. I’ll always love you.</em> <em>You’re mine. </em> He leaned down and kissed him again, nuzzling into him before standing and pulling his jeans up and pulling on the other shirt, hurriedly buttoning it.  <em>I’ll be with you. Through all of this now. You’ll never be alone.</em></p>
<p> “Yoongi… we have to go” a soft voice called, “we can’t hold them”</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, Jiminnie, remember.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love you, always.</em>
</p>
<p>The last thing Yoongi saw before he left the room, was Jimin curling into his nest with Yoongi’s shirt pressed to his face, breathing his scent as he settled down to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Bred.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠⚠⚠⚠  WARNING ⚠⚠⚠</p>
<p>A/N This chapter contains a rape scene.<br/>If you are affected by this subject, please do not read.<br/>It's not my intention to cause upset or offence.<br/>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gates to the training ground clanged shut and were locked as The Eyrie’s shifters walked back to their dorms. Between four armed guards, Hobi was escorted back to the dusty room in The Hall.</p>
<p>On the other side of the gates, The Roost’s shifters were ordered into the small, straw floored rooms by their own, crossbow wielding guards.</p>
<p> “He was just a kid” Ravi shook his head, “I shouldn’t be shocked, but…”</p>
<p>Jungkook held on tight to the other boy.</p>
<p> “How long is this” Baekhyun gesture to the trembling boy, “going to last?”</p>
<p> “Just a couple of days. If we steer him right, we can get him to burn it off in the fights” Jungkook said as he walked the boy back into his dorm, “but as for the need to fuck… you wanna volunteer?” he smirked.</p>
<p> “I’d have thought you were more his type. You’ve got a girl’s arse” the Lycan snapped back.</p>
<p> “Have you been looking? I’m flattered, but you're just not my type” the Alpha smiled sweetly as he disappeared into the dorm with the boy.</p>
<p> “I’m gonna smack him down so fucking hard” Bae gritted out.</p>
<p>A hand slapped on his shoulder, “Not if he smacks you down, first” the girl with the scarred cheek smiled.</p>
<p> "What about Joy? How are we gonna stop the others... attacking her?" Ravi asked.</p>
<p> "Right now, the other girls are protecting her... once she's in the ring... we can't help her" Namjoon shrugged, "this is all gonna be a fucking nightmare"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The main hall of the great house was full as the Vampire Lords chatted and exchanged news and views.</p>
<p> “Do you think the new diet has induced them into their heats?” Taeyang asked two of the visitors, “we’ve had nothing like this in … it must be years, now”</p>
<p>The fair haired one shrugged, “Possibly. Stronger bodies would support pregnancy more successfully. What persuaded you, My Lord? To feed the dogs meat. I thought you were against it?”</p>
<p>The High Lord sat in his chair. Beside it on the raised platform, another chair had been added, but it was currently empty as Minho laughed loudly with Dragon and Daesung, “My servant, Seokjin, has been pestering me for years about it. I decided to do it… to shut him up” he grinned.</p>
<p> “I’m curious to see the results” the fair haired one said before turning back to Taeyang.</p>
<p>Leaning back a little, The Lord beckoned a servant, whispering in the human’s ear before he sent them scurrying away from the hall.</p>
<p> “So, what happened to your face, Seungri?” the other dark haired visitor made to grab the silk scarf from the young Lord’s face. He deftly ducked from his reach, slapping the hand away.</p>
<p> “I..”</p>
<p> “Our young friend took on an Alpha wolf and lost an eye” The Dragon called across the room, “I think it’s greatly improved his looks. We can only see half his ugliness now”</p>
<p>Most of the room laughed.</p>
<p> “Can I see it?” the same hand tried to grab the scarf.</p>
<p> “Leave him alone, Key” Minho called, “he’s clearly embarrassed by the mistake”</p>
<p>Seungri set his jaw and met the young High Lord’s twinkling gaze, “I fought a Pack of shifters alone and returned with the Alpha” he stated firmly.</p>
<p>A murmur of admiration came from The Roost’s Vampires.</p>
<p> “It was a small Pack” Daesung said, “don’t let him convince you it wasn’t, and they were ferals”</p>
<p> “Ferals can be a lot harder to bring down, isn’t that right, Onew?” Key turned to his companion, “you’ve fought them before”</p>
<p>One of the blonds nodded, “They can be vicious. A brilliant asset in The Games. I look forward to seeing it fight”</p>
<p>The servant returned, bowing low before entering, then hurrying to The High Lord and whispering to him.</p>
<p>The Vampire’s placid face suddenly beamed a fang displaying smile as he dismissed the servant with a few words.</p>
<p> “Anything the matter, Hyung?” Minho asked.</p>
<p> “Nothing” the older brother smiled, “everything is just fine”</p>
<p> “When are we going to feed? I’m starving!” Minho made a show of rubbing his belly, “if we leave it any longer the sun’ll be up”</p>
<p>The high Lord rose from his chair, “I won’t be joining you tonight, but feel free to go whenever you’re ready”</p>
<p> “Why? Why aren’t you coming?” the younger brother demanded, “we always feed before The Games, it’s our tradition”</p>
<p> “Not this time, I have something to do”</p>
<p>The Vampire smiled and made to leave.</p>
<p> “Your Omega… it’s in heat!” Minho grinned, “and you’re going to breed it yourself”</p>
<p> “Seriously? Arghhh…. Gross!” Daesung made gagging noises, clutching his throat.</p>
<p> "Sober? You're not going to get drunk first? How can you bear it?" gasped Taeyang</p>
<p> “It’s a beautiful creature and the scent of one in heat can be… very alluring, very sweet” Minho licked his lips, “almost addictive”</p>
<p> "I'm going to vomit..." muttered Daesung as he turned away.</p>
<p> “I’ll see you all at sunset”  The Lord of The Eyrie left his hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “…why does this kitchen smell like flowers?” moaned a sleepy guard as he rubbed his eyes, “why am I sitting down?”</p>
<p> “The High Lord wanted a sleeping tonic for the Lycans” Jin said, his back to them as he held a cold, wet rag to his face, dabbing it round his still slightly swollen, sore eye. Desperately trying to wake himself up properly.</p>
<p>The Wisps hadn’t mentioned the fact he would be affected by their power, too!</p>
<p> “I dropped a jar of it. The fumes…” Jin waved his hand, “all in the air”</p>
<p>The guard looked round. Yoongi leaned on the table, a cup of water in his hand.</p>
<p> “Get up!” the guard snapped at the others, slapping one in the chest, “get the dog back to the pens”</p>
<p>With fuzzy heads and heavy eyes, the guards walked Yoongi out of the kitchen as the shifter cast a secret smile to Taehyung and Jin.</p>
<p> “Will Jimin have pups?” Taehyung whispered to Jin as the last guard left.</p>
<p> “I don’t know, sweetie, I hope, if he does, the child will be Yoongi’s”</p>
<p> “I don’t want The Lord to touch him” the Omega said quietly, “but He will, won’t He?”</p>
<p>Jin took a deep breath, “Yes. And it’ll be soon”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie climbed the stone steps of The Hall, up to the highest floor and along an unlit corridor. Under the acrid smell of shifter, another scent lingered; sweet and cloying.</p>
<p>Pushing open a door, he stepped into the velvet darkness of the room. Instantly he was enveloped in the scent of Jimin's heat. It stained the air like smoke. If the Vampire had needed to breathe, he would've choked on it like fumes. He closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>The walls and ceiling of the room had been covered in a lattice work of thin Rowan branches, even inside the door. Scattered across the stone tiled floor and faded out rugs were mats made of the wood, making the room a Wisp free zone.</p>
<p>In the far corner of the bedroom, in her life draining cage, the Wisp child cowered back. Her sad, sunken eyes following the Vampire as he entered. She watched him pull off the long jacket he wore and throw it onto the four poster bed that sat in the middle of the room. The curtains tied back with cords of red.</p>
<p>Stood by the heavily shuttered window, Jimin waited with just a blanket draped around his nakedness.</p>
<p>In the pitch black of the room, The Vampire’s keen eyes regarded him, the way he shook. The sweat that covered his skin making it almost glow. The scent that filled the bedroom, a mix of cinnamon and vinegar, warm spices, and the heavy, sickly stench of bile.</p>
<p>In two long strides, the Vampire was beside the terrified Omega. Cold fingers took hold of the blanket and pulled it from him, dropping it to the stone floor, exposing him fully.</p>
<p> “Your body is singing with desire. You ache for the Beta dog, your mate, don't you?”</p>
<p>Jimin whimpered as those cold fingers moved over his hot flesh sending chills into his skin.</p>
<p>The Vampire leaned in, smelling him, "You're covered in a different scent... one of the dogs..."</p>
<p> "Yoongi's shirt" Jimin whispered, "Jin... gave me Yoongi's shirt, My Lord"</p>
<p>The Vampire hummed, "You wanted his scent" he nodded, "you find comfort in it" he stroked Jimin's arm,  “I’ve always admired the loyalty of dogs” The Vampire moved his hand up to the still pink mate mark on Jimin’s neck, cupping his hand over it, “you give yourselves fully; body, mind and ..." he chuckled, "..soul. You love… utterly love each other until death takes you”</p>
<p>Jimin kept his eyes down, his body tense under the freezing touch.</p>
<p> “Such loyalty. Such…devotion. Something I truly crave, to be loved without question or agenda. The way you love your mate”</p>
<p>The hand moved to cup Jimin’s face, lifting it, making the terrified Omega meet the coal black gaze of The Vampire.</p>
<p> “The other Omega, it bared it’s neck to me. Submitted without a fight. I saw the blue of its eyes, so beautiful, so meek, so easily broken. But you, you’ve never submitted to me. You’ve kept faithful to your mate” he stroked his thumb over Jimin’s full lips, “Vampires don’t know how to be faithful. Love doesn’t exist in our world. It’s all about power and position. Do you understand, Omega?”</p>
<p>Jimin nodded, his voice trapped in his throat.</p>
<p> “My position is on a knife edge. I have to field a weapon strong enough to take my brother's hybrid. I've watched the animal, it's amazing. Fast, cunning, vicious and still so young. Too young to field just yet, but... none of my dogs could take it. I need a hybrid, Omega. You'll give me one, won't you? You'll give me what I want?"</p>
<p>Jimin shuddered at the freezing touch that trailed down his chest. Stone hard fingers traced his nipple, down to his flat stomach, down to his painfully aroused cock. The touch sent a wave of sickness into his throat. He shut his eyes and bit back a whimper.</p>
<p> “You’ll complete my collection, make me proud, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Jimin felt like he was suffocating. </p>
<p>The hand on his cock moved down, slipping two fingers between the wet folds of his vagina, pushing upwards slowly, entering him.</p>
<p>He cried out, cringing back, trying to pull himself away. The intrusive touch sending a fresh wave of nausea over him.</p>
<p> “I don’t want to hurt you” The Lord brushed his lips over Jimin’s hair by his ear, “you're... special to me. I want to keep you forever. Breed many hybrids from you"</p>
<p>The fingers pulled out and a hand caught his. He was lead to the bed where he was pushed down onto the warm softness.</p>
<p>Standing in front of him, The Vampire stripped his clothing revealing a sculptured body, like an almost living statue.</p>
<p><em>It’s going to happen, baby</em>.  Yoongi’s shaking voice filled his mind,  <em>don’t fight it, you can’t stop it.</em></p>
<p>Jimin clamped his eyes shut as the cold body moved over him. Hands pushed his thighs apart as the heavy weight of the High Lord came to rest between his legs.</p>
<p><em>I’m here, baby. Talk to me.  </em>Jimin could hear the tears in his mate's voice.</p>
<p>Jimin screamed out, gripping the bedsheets as the Vampire pushed into him with what felt like a block of ice. So cold it burned inside him. Desperately, he tried to wriggle up the bed, pull himself off and away from the Vampire, only to held firmly in place as the High Lord began to thrust into him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoongi… Yoongi… help me…</em>
</p>
<p><em>I’m here… I know it’s bad, it’s… I Know...  </em>Yoongi sobbed.</p>
<p><em>Make it stop!… please, Yoongi… get him off me!</em>  Jimin screamed inside his head as his pleas for the Vampire to stop filled the room.</p>
<p> “You’re so perfect, Omega. You’ll give me what I want, you’ll make me proud, won’t you?” the Vampire moved deep inside him, his pace picking up as his pleasure mounted, "I've missed this. I've craved the touch, the scent of a ripe Omega"</p>
<p>The Vampire Lord was losing himself to the pleasure. Any previous idea of being gentle with the beautiful Omega was lost as his ground hard into him The pain tore through Jimin. He screamed, trying to push his attacker from him. Pleading, sobbing.</p>
<p><em>It’s gonna be over soon, he’ll be finished, and it’ll be over. I’m here, I’m with you...</em>  the Beta wolf's voice trembled.</p>
<p><em>Make it stop!… please, Yoongi… please!</em>  Jimin cried in his mind.</p>
<p>His sobs filled the cold room. His eyes shut tight, his whole body clenched against the violation.</p>
<p> “So good, so… good. My pretty Omega… “ a shudder ran down The Lord’s back, “No one else will touch you… you’ll always be mine… “</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember I love you, Jiminnie, I love you… Jiminnie… I'm here, I'm with you, baby…</em>
</p>
<p>The Vampire caught hold of Jimin's face, steering it back to him as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the sobbing boy's. A cold, dry tongue forced its way inside triggering a new wave of sickness to rise from the Omega's guts. The harshness of the unwanted kiss bruised his lips, crushed them against his teeth. The taste of blood filling his mouth,</p>
<p>With a loud grunt The Vampire came, filling Jimin with cold cum that splashed over his hot walls like ice water. It sent a shiver through him and a wave of vomit up into his throat.</p>
<p>The Omega coughed, trying to swallow down the puke in his mouth.</p>
<p>The weight moved back, the cold cock pulled from him and trickle of fluid followed it, running down onto the bed.</p>
<p>Jimin rolled onto his side, pulling his legs to his chest as another wave of sickness rose up.</p>
<p> “On your belly, Omega" </p>
<p>Jimin dry heaved into the pillow as The Vampire Lord ran his hand up his thigh.</p>
<p> “I'll fuck you until I leave to watch your mate fight in The Games”</p>
<p>The hand came to rest on his ass, flipping him on to his front.</p>
<p> “I wonder what he’d give to be doing this with you right now?”</p>
<p><em>I love you, Jiminnie, Remember that. Always.  </em>Yoongi whispered into his mind.</p>
<p>Hands pulled his legs open again, gripping his ass cheeks and holding them apart. </p>
<p> "I could fuck you here" a thumb trailed over his asshole, down to his slick and cum dripping vagina, "then here again"</p>
<p>Panic, sickness and shear desperation drove Jimin to grab the headboard, dragging himself up the bed and away. </p>
<p> "Don't defy me!" growled The Vampire, pulling him back, "don't make me hurt you, Omega... "</p>
<p>He gripped Jimin's hips harder and pushed his cock back inside him, pulling down as Jimin screamed again.</p>
<p>In the cage in the corner, the little girl closed her eyes. Her hands clamped over her ears as the Omega screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon pinned Yoongi to the rear stone wall of the dorm, his full weight holding the white haired shifter from running to The Hall as he screamed and sobbed for his mate.</p>
<p>Inside his head, the newly formed link to Jimin relayed every thought and feeling the terrified Omega was experiencing at the hands of The High Lord of The Eyrie.</p>
<p> “Just… comfort him” Jungkook hissed, slapping his hand over Yoongi’s mouth, “tell him you love him. Tell him you’re with him”</p>
<p>Tears streamed down Yoongi’s face, his chest heaved as he pulled in huge lungfulls of air from between the Alpha’s fingers, fuelling the gut wrenching sobs as he fought to free himself.</p>
<p> “Tell him… keep telling him” Namjoon insisted, “he needs you to be strong” he tightened his grip on him, “tell him it’ll end… c’mon Yoongi, you gotta hold it together for him”</p>
<p>Long minutes passed and the fight drained from him as he slumped, sobbing in Namjoon’s arms.</p>
<p>Jungkook released him, leaning heavily against the wall beside the devastated Beta, pity welling up inside him.</p>
<p> “I felt it… what he did to him…. I felt it all” Yoongi cried, “he’s gonna do it to him again… Oh God!” he gritted out, balling his fists into Joon’s shirt, "he's going it again!"</p>
<p> “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Yoongs… “ Namjoon buried his face in the white hair of his closest friend.</p>
<p> “We’ve got to hold this together, just for another few weeks, then, we’re getting the fuck out of here!” Jungkook whispered, “all of us. We have to make it through all this… as a Pack”</p>
<p>Namjoon looked up sharply, “How? There’s no way out!”</p>
<p> “Yes, there is. Once these Games are over, I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do” Jungkook’s eyes flashed red in the soft dawn light, “I just gotta get the feral to talk to me”</p>
<p> “Good luck” Namjoon muttered as he cradled the sobbing Beta wolf to him.</p>
<p>The day passed in torment for Yoongi. Everything Jimin endured, he felt. Every pain soaked plea from his mate nailed his heart to his spine and drove spikes of silver into his mind. </p>
<p>By the time evening crept into The Eyrie, both mates were broken mentally and physically. </p>
<p>And it was far from over, for either of them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter contains scenes of violence which some might find upsetting.<br/>If you affected by this subject, please do not read.<br/>It's not my intention to cause offence or upset.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lycans wouldn’t be taking an ‘active’ role in The Games this time, the full moon was two weeks away and that would be their time to fight. In light of this, Baekhyun had offered to help Jin and Taehyung with the cooking; the extra mouths warranting extra pairs of hands in the small kitchen for the next few days.</p><p>Jin and the Lycan handed trays of food to the guards at the training ground gate and watched them carry them to the visiting shifters. After so many years of this sick scene, Jin had come to know a few of them.</p><p>The guards from The Roost were equally as spiteful as their own, enjoying torturing the shifters a little too much.</p><p>In their own, candle filled, dining room, Tae had set out the evening meal. The slow trickle of arriving shifters filling the room with apprehension.</p><p>There wouldn’t be much eating tonight. Nervous stomachs rejecting any idea of food. But the need to be together drove them to assemble in the warm room.</p><p> “I’ll take ours to the dorm” one of the girls told him, “Joy’s burning up… the herb oil isn’t going to help once she’s in the ring” the girl picked up two plates, “I was thinking of asking Alpha to hurt her somehow. Something… anything to put her out of The Games”</p><p>Taehyung swallowed hard, his innocent face paling at the thought.</p><p> “It might be the kindest thing to do” nodded Ravi as he sat down, “this is going to be a really rough night”</p><p> “if she’s lucky, she won’t get picked tonight” another offered.</p><p> “Luck? In this shit hole?” the girl scoffed, “yeah!”</p><p> “You’re covered in her scent” a brunette shifter called Hyuk said, leaning into her, “been ‘helping’?” he smirked, “taking the edge off?”</p><p>The girl cast him a withering look, “Someone has to help her… all you lot wanna do is breed her… because you’re just pigs!” she spat, before nodding at Tae and gesturing to the door.</p><p>The Omega opened it and the young woman left.</p><p> “I’d be more than willing to help” Hyuk smirked, “she can carry my bastard pups”</p><p>Ravi flew from the table, grabbing the younger and slapping him hard, leaving a glowing handprint, “Touch her, and we’ll find out what happens when a Lycan bites and shifter” he growled.</p><p>The room fell into silence as the shocked shifter cowered away from him.</p><p> “I’m… I’m going to…to  tell Alpha our meal is ready” squeaked Tae as he hurried away from the tense atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>Torches lit the training ground. A freezing wind whipping them into wild shapes that cast strange shadows over the damp mud floor. Inside the perimeter wall, armed guards stood facing the gathered shifters. Some carried loaded crossbows, others with the hated silver tipped whips. All along the high walkways, more guards stood, watching for any sign of disobedience.</p><p>Also on the  ramparts, The Lords of both Houses stood watching the gathered shifters; the males now stripped to the waist, the females allowed to keep their shirts on.</p><p>Each wolf held a small slip of paper with a number written on it.</p><p>Jungkook stared at his; 3.</p><p>Beside him the feral Alpha watched the opposite line, “Think you can take one of them?” he asked quietly.</p><p> “Don’t worry about me” Jungkook muttered.</p><p> “Not worried, just curious”</p><p>Namjoon watched as two guards, one from each House held black cloth bags, shaking them slightly. The gentle clicking of the bone counters inside carrying on the wind. They opened them and bowed before The High Lords of their Houses.</p><p> “Choose your weapon, My Lord” said one.</p><p>The High Lord of The Eyrie placed a pale hand into the bag and pulled out a small white disc. His brother doing the same with his offered bag.</p><p>Wide smiles flashed onto their faces as They handed the numbered counters to the guard.</p><p> “Number three and Number four” the guard shouted,</p><p>Jungkook glanced along the visiting line; the dark haired Alpha stepped forward, his eyes flaring.</p><p>Jungkook screwed the slither of paper in his hand into a ball and dropped it, stepping forward as fire and ice flooded his veins.</p><p> “That’s Kai” Namjoon hissed, “he’s a killer”</p><p>From the stone arch of the gateway, Taehyung watched wide eyed and terrified. The Alpha who had ended the life of his best friend now stood in the ring with his mate.</p><p>Jungkook came to face the rival Alpha, the red of his eyes tainting his vision now. His wolf dipped its head low and pushed into the front of his mind, taking control of his body.</p><p>A low, spine tingling growl filled the training ground as the young Alpha voiced his challenge to the newcomer.</p><p>The answer came in the form of a fist.</p><p>The fight was fast. Both men moving with the speed and agility of their wolves. Attack and counterattack accompanied with snarls and growls.</p><p>Blood ran from split skin; lips, noses, eyes all bearing the full force of the blows. Kidneys, ribs, and stomachs taking hit after hit. Neither shifter giving ground, neither going down under the onslaught.</p><p>Guards split them at the end of the first round, whips cracking in warning as the rivals backed away from each other. </p><p>Up on the ramparts, Lord Minho nudged his brother, “That new dog of yours is excellent”</p><p>The High Lord nodded, his jet eyes unblinking as he watched his new dog.</p><p> “You should’ve taken a bath though, Hyung. You reek of Omega” the younger chuckled as the guards called for round two to begin.</p><p> </p><p>Jin carried a tray along the dimly light corridor towards Jimin’s room. Draped over his arm was a blanket.</p><p> “Thought dogs didn’t feel the cold like we do” the guard motioned to the woolly cover, “this one must have about five fucking blankets now”</p><p> “It’s for his nest, not that its anything to do with you!” Jin snapped.</p><p> "Nest? What is it? A fucking bird?" the guard laughed.</p><p> “Just open the bloody door!”</p><p> "Mind your tongue, your highness, or I'll blacken the other eye" with an unpleasant smirk the guard threw back the bolts and opened the door.</p><p>Stepping into the room, Jin’s heart broke.</p><p>Pressed back against the far wall, Jimin sat naked on the floor. His face tear streaked, his dark eyes swollen from crying. His arms wrapped around his drawn up knees. His creamy pale skin was marked with bruises; his face, arms, legs, hips and chest all bore the aftermath of The High Lord's pleasure.</p><p> “Oh, Jiminnie” he whispered, placing the tray on the floor.</p><p>Rushing to the traumatised younger, Jin dropped down beside him, covering him with the blanket.</p><p>A breathy gasp escaped the Omega as he was bathed in the scent of his mate, “Yoongi” he sobbed, burying his face into the blanket.</p><p> “It should be covered in his scent. I practically made him strip and rubbed it all over him” Jin smiled sadly, “I’ll bring another one in the morning” he ran his fingers through Jimin’s sweat damp hair as the Omega cried.</p><p> “I promised him I’d take his shirt back. He needs the comfort of you, too”</p><p> “Haven’t got all night” the guard snapped.</p><p> "You've got fuck all else to do, so just shut up!" Jin yelled as he rounded on the guard, "have a little pity!"</p><p>Jin moved to the small messy pile of covers in the middle of the stone floor. He took the shirt and a blanket, “I have to go. The Games have started. Try to eat, sweetie. I’ll try to get this to Yoongi, and I’ll be back in the morning”</p><p>The heavy wooden door swung shut behind him as Jin left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Heavy breaths rasped from Jungkook as he staggered back. His chest ran with blood as it dripped down from his nose and lips. His back was now a collection of bruises, each one blooming into purples, blues, and greens in the orange glow of the torches. Each rise of his chest brought a stabbing pain as at least one broken rib dug into his lung as he fought to breathe.</p><p>His right fist was stained heavily with blood that dripped in dark blobs onto the ground.</p><p>At his feet, in a slowly expanding puddle of blood, lay Kai, his eyes wide, staring up at the sky. Bubbles and gurgles dying away as air and blood pushed out of his torn throat until his life ended.</p><p> “Fuck!” snapped Lord Minho, his soft, cheeky face slipping into an angry frown, “that was my favourite dog!”</p><p>His brother chuckled quietly as the others from The Eyrie cheered their first Alpha win.</p><p> "Three rounds!" exclaimed Daesung, "finished him!"</p><p>Three guards moved forward, their crossbows aimed at the young Alpha, “Back up, dog!”</p><p>Jungkook stumbled into the waiting arms of Ravi who guided him down to sit on the floor at the back of the training ground. A bucket of freezing water beside him as he begun moping the blood from the young Alpha.</p><p>The Roosts guards picked up the lifeless body of their defeated champion Alpha and took him way.</p><p> “Number one and number two” the guard called from the ramparts.</p><p>Hobi stepped forward, his bare feet sinking a little into blood soaked mud in front of him. The heavy, metallic stench of it was pushed round the enclosed area by the wind. The sight of it bringing back images of the night Lord Seungri had slaughtered his mate and child. The forest floor thick with their blood and guts, along side that of the rest of his Pack.</p><p>Namjoon leaned into the feral Alpha, “That’s Vernon, he favours his legs. Kicks like a horse”</p><p>Hobi nodded once, his eyes scanning over his opponent. The younger man was heavier set then him; more thickly muscled.</p><p> "Is this how you want to live?" he muttered to the rival Alpha.</p><p> "There's no other way" Vernon answered quietly.</p><p>Hobi allowed his mind to linger on the image of his fallen mate. He let the feelings of anger fill him, giving way to his wolf as it took control of his body and mind as the Roost’s Alpha came to stand in front of him, eyes blazing, chest rattling with a challenge.</p><p> “Now, lets see how good your dog is” The Dragon smiled at Seungri, “whether its as good as you say… or if you really are useless in a fight” he pointed to the younger Lord’s ruined face.</p><p> “I’m sure the animal just got lucky” soothed Key.</p><p>Seungri gritted his teeth and kept his eye on the Alphas in the training ground.</p><p>A round house kick opened the fight, Hobi ducked, catching the spinning Alpha, twisting his leg, and taking him backwards, onto his arse.</p><p>Rolling swiftly away and back onto his feet, Vernon launched another attack. This time a combination of low kicks and body blows.</p><p>Blocking the incoming hits to his face, Hobi let a sharp kick to his knee through, leaving him hobbling backwards as pain exploded in the joint.</p><p>Taking advantage of the new weakness, the fair haired opponent took aim for the same place. Hobi managed to move in time, landing a hit to his rival’s balls.</p><p>The air rushed out of Vernon as his knees buckled and hit the blood soaked mud.</p><p>A flurry of punches to the face blacked both his eyes as he tried to block and stand.</p><p>Hobi grabbed a handful of hair, pulling the younger’s head back as more punches rained into his face. His nose exploding with blood.</p><p>A lucky blow to Hobi’s already swelling knee sent the red head to the floor beside the blond.</p><p>Vernon pounced, pinning his opponent, straddling his chest as he enacted his revenge for his blooded, battered face.</p><p>The freezing wind carried the calls of The Vampires, their baying for more and more blood.</p><p>The feral Alpha wrapped his hands round Vernon’s throat, dragging him down as he raised his own head, butting him across his already badly broken nose, knocking him back and giving Hobi the chance to roll him off and onto the ground. A short punch to the belly and a matching one to the base of his sternum left The Roost's only remaining Alpha gasping</p><p>Hobi stood up and aimed a kick to Vernon's head.</p><p>The blow was hard enough to knock him out.</p><p>The blond lay unconscious.</p><p>Hobi moved back from the prone body, limping heavily on his wounded knee. He looked up at the audience above him.</p><p> “Cunts!” he screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Sportsmanship!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠⚠⚠  WARNING  ⚠⚠⚠<br/>This chapter contains a rape scene and brutality against a woman.<br/>If you are affected by these subjects, please do not read.<br/>It is not my intention to cause upset or offence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Is this what you want?” Hobi screamed at the assembled Vampire Lords high on the walled walkway. He reached down and grabbed Vernon’s unresisting arm and dragged him forward, throwing him in front, “is this enough blood?”</p>
<p>The silver tip of a whip hit his back, the leather cord cutting his arm as a guard lash out at him, “Quiet, dog!”</p>
<p>Hobi buckled under the blow, dropping to his knees, but his gaze remained on The Vampires.</p>
<p> “Back in your box” a guard walked towards him, crossbow raised, “move”</p>
<p>Jin was beside him, levering him up from the blood soak mud of the fight ring, “Let’s see to that before the poison starts working” he muttered to the Alpha, "and we need to get that knee strapped up"</p>
<p>With one last, hate filled look at his captors, Hobi allowed Jin to guide him back to the wall of the training ground where he slumped down beside Jungkook.</p>
<p>The guards dragged Vernon back to the visitors line, leaving him to be tended to by one of the females.</p>
<p> "Finished him in the first!" beamed Seungri.</p>
<p> “No style. Luck, not judgement” The Dragon scoffed, “fights like a drunk human”</p>
<p> “Did the job, though” Seungri smiled, “and my one isn’t covered in blood, unlike yours”</p>
<p> “Most of that wasn’t its blood” Dragon pointed out, “Minho’s dog bled like a pig” he grinned.</p>
<p>The Roost’s High Lord tutted loudly, “Shall we get on with it? Or are you two content with bickering like a couple of old women?” The young Lord gestured to his guard, “Bring the lots. Choose the next weapons”</p>
<p>A freezing cold, wet rag was being wiped across Hobi’s back as Jin cleaned the wound.</p>
<p>“And you told me not to give <em>Them</em> ‘a next time’” he scolded as he rang out the cloth, “take your own advice!”</p>
<p>Hobi snorted a humourless laugh as Ravi pushed the thin leather of his trouser leg up, exposing the swelling knee.</p>
<p> "Bind it as tight as he can bare" Jin instructed, "try to keep any damage to a minimum" </p>
<p>Jungkook had been propped up against the wall. A rolled blanket wedged behind him in an attempt to ease his painful, laboured breathing. He sat with his eyes closed as Taehyung applied a thick coat of the greasy ointment to the cuts on his face, “Jinnie has powders that will help with the pain, Jungkookie. He can mix one for you” he whispered to him.</p>
<p>His eyes still closed, Jungkook caught hold of the Omega’s hand and pressed it to his naked chest, “No, I don't need it... just... sit with me... for a few minutes... be with me.." he rasped.</p>
<p>Taehyung shuffled closer, feeling the struggle his mate was enduring as he tried to breathe against the broken bones in his chest.</p>
<p>The feral Alpha watched the exchange, seeing the comfort the younger found in the touch of the Omega.</p>
<p>His mind filled with the memory of his mate. How her touch had calmed and eased him in moments of pain or distress. A wave of misery hit him, drawing a low groan from him. He missed her so much. Missed his child, his Pack.</p>
<p>The long days shut away in the dusty room had seen him fall victim to a myriad of emotions; heart breaking grief, blood boiling anger, crippling loneliness, desperation and the burning need for revenge. </p>
<p> “Number 17 and number 12” a guard shouted from the walls.</p>
<p>Jin glanced along the line, his heart dropping into his stomach as the young girl on heat stepped forward.</p>
<p> “Oh god!” he breathed, "Joy!... no!"</p>
<p>Opposite, a small, wiry male Beta stepped forward.</p>
<p>Jin watched him taste the air and a low growl rumbled in his throat as he caught the scent of her heat.</p>
<p>Yoongi turned to look at the Alphas. The trauma of the day still etched in his eyes, “He’s gonna rape her!” he whispered.</p>
<p>Hobi swallowed hard and made to stand up, only to be dragged down again by Ravi.</p>
<p> “If you try to interfere, the guards will shoot you” he warned, “only two combatants are allowed at a time”</p>
<p>The round begun. The Roost's Beta male grinned and came at the girl, his hands going round her neck as he pulled her close.</p>
<p>Her knee came up, connecting hard with his balls, doubling him over, pushing the breath from him in a loud gasp.</p>
<p>Taking advantage, the girl grabbed two handfuls of his shaggy hair and pulled his face down, onto the same raised knee. Blood erupted from his nose as he fell backwards.</p>
<p>Both The Eyrie Alphas were watching now.</p>
<p>She moved back from him, her hand on her neck, rubbing the mate mark.</p>
<p>The male rolled, making to stand, but her foot hit his face and he flipped back over.</p>
<p>Joy, her face a picture of anger, of hate, leapt onto the fallen Beta, gripping his chest with her thighs. She rained short, hard punches to his face, splitting the skin round his eyes.</p>
<p>With a roar of pain, he threw her off, following her to the side, rolling on top of her. With one hand on her throat he returned the favour. Punching her repeatedly in the face.</p>
<p>Her hands clawed at his back, drawing lines of blood in his skin.</p>
<p> “Eyes!” shouted Jungkook, bracing his chest with his arms, “his eyes!”</p>
<p>The girl was dazed now. The blows to her face stunning her.</p>
<p>The male took hold of her shirt and tore it, exposing her breasts to the freezing air.</p>
<p>With a bloodied leer he grabbed one, twisting it, digging his fingers into the soft flesh.</p>
<p>The flash of pain pulled her back to her senses. She took hold of his face, digging her thumbs into his eyes, pushing hard, feeling the spongy orbs compress under the pressure.</p>
<p>Growling deep and guttural, the male grabbed her wrists, pulling her away from his face, twisting, crushing the bones, feeling the fracture and break. She screamed.</p>
<p>Unable to use her hands now and pinned beneath the male, the girl suffered his attack.</p>
<p>Blood covered and broken, she screamed out as the physical assault became a sexual one. Her thick cotton leggings were ripped away from her while the Roost’s Beta fumbled with his own jeans, trying to free his cock.</p>
<p> “Do we really need to watch them mate?!” Daesung exclaimed, turning away, “this is disgusting!”</p>
<p>The Dragon laughed, his eyes still on the ring. The male had freed himself and was trying to wrestle the remains of her clothing away to enter her.</p>
<p>The guard called the end of the round, but the determined shifter continued his assault. </p>
<p> “Fuck Sake!” screamed Yoongi, launching himself forward.</p>
<p>Ravi and Baekhyun caught him, throwing him backwards against the wall.</p>
<p> “No!” Ravi gritted out, “stay here!”</p>
<p>Jungkook and Hobi were both on their feet. Imploring eyes moving from the screaming girl to the guards.</p>
<p> “Stop This, Now!” shouted Minho, pointing at the scene.</p>
<p>The male had gained enough access to push himself into her. Her scream was piercing, sending freezing fingers down every shifter and human spine.</p>
<p>Two guards moved instantly. The whip lashed against the male's bare, nail marked back. But driven by the scent of her heat and his primal need, he merely gritted his teeth and thrust harder into her. The whip struck him again and again having no effect on the lust craved shifter.</p>
<p>A crossbow bolt hit him at the base of his neck. Shock flashed into his face before he slumped forward, no longer moving. Under him, the girl lay gasping and crying. Her crushed arms held awkwardly above the ground.</p>
<p>The guards took hold of the Beta male’s legs and pulled him away, his cock ripping from her as she whimpered and shook in fear and pain induced shock.</p>
<p>Ravi was beside her instantly, pulling his own shirt off and covering her. He slipped his arms under her and lifted her, carrying her back to the wall where Jungkook had shaken open his blanket ready to wrap around her.</p>
<p> “I’m calling that a ‘draw’” Minho stated, “you’re using bitches in heat to sabotage my dogs!”</p>
<p> “But my dog's still alive, yours is dead!” The High Lord protested, “I’ve won. Three- Nil to me!”</p>
<p> “Oh! Fuck off, Hyung!” wailed the younger brother, “you’re cheating!”</p>
<p> “Lets just void that fight” Key offered, “redraw the lots”</p>
<p> “If your dog had survived, you’d call it a win!” Seungri argued.</p>
<p> “Our guard shot it! If he hadn’t, your bitch would be fucked!..."</p>
<p>The Dragon sniggered loudly at the 'pun'.</p>
<p> "...we should get the point for being merciful” the other blond Roost Lord continued, “it’s called good sportsmanship”</p>
<p> “Yeah, Taemin’s right! We’re being good sportsman!” nodded Minho “A draw, just call it a draw. Three-one. You’re still winning, Hyung”</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie laughed quietly, “Alright, three-one to us”</p>
<p>A small cheer of relief sounded from the visiting Lords.</p>
<p> “Next fight” called The Dragon, “choose your weapons!”</p>
<p>The soft clink of bone counters in the cloth bags drifted down from the walkway as the next two wolves were called to their fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Never Again!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night passed in a torrent of screams, blood, and pain. Three more shifters died in the ring, including the girl who had helped Joy through her heat.</p>
<p>Namjoon had groaned in frustration and anger as he was paired against a young female.</p>
<p> "Just... knock her out" Ravi urged, "quick, clean... don't hurt her too much.."</p>
<p>But the girl was a lot tougher than he'd excepted. She'd put him on his knees twice before he got a good, solid punch to her jaw that knocked her out cold and won him the fight.</p>
<p>The Roost lost a Beta male to Yoongi. He'd entered the ring almost foaming at the mouth, his wolf venting every drop of anger and pain into the fight. Blow after blow had shattered the opponent's bones. Fingers digging like claws into muscle as he ripped skin apart. He fought like a demon, roared like one and by the time the guards had forced him away on the end of a silver tipped crossbow bolt, Yoongi was covered in blood that wasn't his own.</p>
<p>He shook as he stood pressed against the damp wooden wall, his chest heaving, his fists still balled tightly at his sides. Jin spoke quietly to him, trying to ease him back into a peaceful mindset as he cleaned the blood from his face and hands. All the while, Yoongi’s dark eyes lingered on The Vampire Lord who'd repeatedly raped his mate.</p>
<p> “Three dead already, that was a costly night” muttered Minho.</p>
<p> “About time you felt the sting of defeat” The Dragon flashed him a wide, fangy smile, “and we’ve still got another night to go”</p>
<p> “Impressive” nodded Key, “never seen that dog of yours fight so hard”</p>
<p> “It’s mate's the Omega we’re breeding” Seungri told him as The Vampires made their way back to The Hall. The first pale grey light inching into the night sky from the east, “it’s probably full of pent up sexual tension”</p>
<p> “Unless it’s fucking the barren Omega” grinned Taeyang, “what do you think, Dragon? Is that Beta using your precious puppy?”</p>
<p>Walking in front, Dragon raised his hand behind his back and flipped his middle finger up.</p>
<p> “Oh, touchy!” sang his companion, “must've hit a nerve”</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie stopped suddenly and gestured to one of the guards, “Once the dogs have been fed and watered, have the barren Omega taken to the new Alpha. It's earned it's reward”</p>
<p>The guard bowed, “I’ll see to it directly, My Lord”</p>
<p> “Ohh, he’s giving your puppy away, Dragon. The new dog is going to kill it. You might want to have one last fuck before it goes to the big puppy pound in the sky” Seungri giggled.</p>
<p>The Dragon gritted his teeth to the sound of their laughter but didn’t turn or reply. He walked down the steps and made his way into The Hall as they jeered behind him.</p>
<p> “Will you be spending the day with your project?” Minho asked his brother as they entered The Hall, “or do you think you’ve fucked it full yet?”</p>
<p> “I might see it one more time” the older Vampire grinned.</p>
<p> “I told you; they’re addictive. I can't leave mine alone,” Minho admitted, “it was in heat not long ago.. I didn't leave my chambers for two days and nights. Fucked it 'til it bled. Who knows? I might have another hybrid on the way. Could be twins" he chuckled.</p>
<p> “Oh stop bragging” The High Lord sighed, “I hope your hybrid gets rabies!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joy lay on her mattress, her arms cradled against her body as she sobbed. Jin had given her as much pain relief as he could and put wooden splints on her broken wrists, bandaging them securely. He'd brought new clothes down for her; a pair of thick cotton leggings and a new, much too big top. </p>
<p> “I’ll stay with her” the girl with the scarred cheek promised as she dressed the traumatised woman, “and Ravi has offered to keep guard in case one of the boys tries to… you know?”</p>
<p>Jin knew, he nodded sadly, “I’ll be back as soon as I’ve finished breakfast. I’ll bring yours over”</p>
<p>The gates to the training ground were locked and the post Games stillness had fallen over the ‘village’. The place hung with an air of grief and anger along with the heavy metallic tang of blood.</p>
<p>Jin sighed as he walked under the stone arch, back towards the kitchen. It had been a blood soaked night, and it wasn’t over yet. The sun brought a pause to the horror show, but at sun set, it would begin again, culminating in the last fights just after midnight, when the Vampire Lords would set the trapped wolves against each other in the final fights before the visitors would be packed back into the rolling cages and returned to The Roost.</p>
<p>Taehyung had already made a start, bowls of thick, hot stew sat on trays covering every surface. Cups of tea poured for The Eyrie’s shifters, water for The Roost’s.</p>
<p> “Will Joy be alright?” the Omega asked, “her hands are so badly hurt”</p>
<p>Jin tried to look positive, “I’m sure she’ll heal quickly"  <em>It's not her hands I'm worried about</em>, he added in his mind,<em> if she falls pregnant..</em>. "now, we need to get this food to everyone. Where’s Bae? He can help me carry the others”</p>
<p> “I’m here” a sudden voice called from behind, “there’s a couple of guards coming this way”</p>
<p>Jin bit back a flash of anger, “Tae, eat, quickly. And … take this” he rushed to his leather medical bag and grabbed a small knife out, “hide it… quick!”</p>
<p>The Omega looked stunned, “Why.. what’s…?”</p>
<p> “Eat!” Jin thrust a bowl of stew into the younger’s hand and stepped behind him as the kitchen door opened.</p>
<p> “You’re coming with us” one of them pointed to Taehyung.</p>
<p> “He’s finishing his food” Jin said as he moved away from the boy, “just give him a moment”</p>
<p> “He won’t need a full stomach where he’s going” the other sneered, “move”</p>
<p>Tae looked at Jin with frightened eyes, “What’s happening, Jinnie?” he whispered.</p>
<p> “Go with them, sweetie. And remember what Yoongi told you? What he showed you?” he took the untouched bowl from Tae's unresisting fingers.</p>
<p>The brunette nodded, confusion and panic shining in his dark honey eyes, “Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?”</p>
<p> “Yeah, but not for long” one of the guards took hold of Tae’s shirt and pulled him from the room, “you’ll be dead in about two minutes”</p>
<p>The sound of their laughter was cut by the slamming kitchen door.</p>
<p> “What’s going on? Where're they taking him?” Baekhyun demanded.</p>
<p>Jin paled, “He’s going to Hobi”</p>
<p>Bae made to speak, then stopped. Empty seconds hung in the air before, “Hobi hates Omegas”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shutters at the window were pushed wide open, flooding the room with cold, grey light as the sun rose behind the clouds. The morning air held the smell of coming snow as it blew inside.</p>
<p>The last, faded remains of Yoongi’s scent clung to the blanket. Jimin held it around him, breathing in every drop he could. His body ached, the bruises on his hips sat sore under his jeans. Despite the lingering warmth in his skin, he couldn’t be naked, not again. The feel of air against his skin triggered feelings of sickness and crushing vulnerability.</p>
<p>He’d ripped his shirt, threading it through the loops at the top of the denim, tying the ends as tight as he could, desperately needing to feel protected. Desperately trying to convince himself the shredded cotton would protect him from the strength and lust of The High Lord.</p>
<p>Through the link, Yoongi spoke to him. His soft voice as natural and welcome in his head as his own.</p>
<p><em>Jin will be with you soon,</em>  Yoongi told <em>him,  he’s just brought our food. I’ve given him my shirt. I hope it’ll comfort you, baby.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I want you, Yoongi. I want you with me. I want you to hold me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I want that, too. I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to scent you, let the world know you’re mine. Always mine.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Will you still want me… if I’m in whelp?  </em>Jimin bit his lip and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>He had felt a change in his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your belly will be full of my pups… that’ll make me want you more… more than anything…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But…what if they’re not yours? What if…? What if they’re… they’re His…? Will you turn me away?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never…baby…</em>
</p>
<p>The bolts rattled and drew back outside, and the door pushed open.</p>
<p>Instead of Jin, two guards stood there.</p>
<p> “The High Lord requests your company” one grinned at him, “move yourself”</p>
<p>Fear rose like a tsunami in Jimin, crashing over him, “No” he gasped.</p>
<p> “Fucking move, bitch” one of the guards made to grab Jimin’s hair.</p>
<p> “Time to suck some cold cock” the other one sneered.</p>
<p>Jimin batted the hand away, throwing himself out of his small nest, onto his feet and back against the open window.</p>
<p> “Don’t fuck about” the guard yelled at him, “move, or I’ll make you move” he unfurled the long silver tipped whip that hung on his hip, “you can walk out, or I’ll fucking drag you. Choose one!”</p>
<p>Jimin growled, the sound surprisingly deep. It sent chills through the humans.</p>
<p> “Play nicely, doggie”</p>
<p> “Wanna see how nicely I can play?” Jimin snarled.</p>
<p>The guards exchanged looks. This was new. The blond Omega had always been quietly obedient.</p>
<p>The silver tip of the whip dropped to the ground with a small 'ting', “Don’t make me mark you, you know The Lord likes you… pretty”</p>
<p> “Just move” the other guard sighed, walking into the room, and trying to take hold of Jimin’s arm.</p>
<p>The Omega moved like lightening. Lashing out. A small, but perfectly placed fist connected with the guard’s face, smashing his nose, sending a shower of blood across his skin.</p>
<p>The human screamed and staggered away.</p>
<p>Shocked, the other tried to raise the whip, only to find Jimin now holding it, wrapping the leather cord around his hand, the silver bullet at the end dangling safely away from his skin. He pulled, taking the guard off his feet and forward, on to the floor. Jimin sprang, wrapping the cord round the fallen man’s neck and pulling tight.</p>
<p> “This nicely enough?” he growled into the choking man’s ear.</p>
<p>The other guard was back, pulling on him, trying to release his friend. The Omega gripped both ends of the twisted cord in one hand and seized hold of the other guard’s jacket, dragging him down and headbutted him. His already ruin nose broke and the human toppled over backwards, the back of his head hitting with a 'crack' on the stone floor. The guard didn't move as a puddle of rich dark blood formed around him.</p>
<p>Jimin doubled his grip on the cord, pulling it tighter still. The man struggled, tearing at his own skin in a bid to get his fingers under the choking leather. The last gurgling, spluttering noises fell away and the man stilled.</p>
<p>Silence filled the room as Jimin released the whip from the dead man’s neck, letting him tumble forward. He backed up against the open window, his chest heaving.</p>
<p> "What have you done...Jimin?" a feathery voice called to him, but all he could hear was his own gasping breaths.</p>
<p><em>Baby?…baby?. are you ok…?  what happened? … what was that?... Jiminnie…?</em>  Yoongi voice called into his mind,  <em>I felt your fear... your anger...</em><em>baby…?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>They’re dead… I’ve killed them both… Yoongi…. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The guards?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both of them… I won’t go to Him… I won’t let him use me …. Not again… Yoongi… </em>
</p>
<p> “Jiminnie?” Jin’s voice cut through the haze of panic.</p>
<p>Jimin looked up at the door. His friend stood there with a tray, “I won’t go to Him… I won’t let him rape me.. not again…. Never again… Jinnie…"</p>
<p> "He killed them. He killed them both"</p>
<p>Jin swung round.</p>
<p>Jennie stood, her pale face shocked, "Jimin killed the guards!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A Father's Opinion.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains discriminatory comments about disabilities.<br/>This is within the context of the story and is in NO WAY my opinion.<br/>It is NEVER my intention to cause upset or offence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy door slammed closed behind Taehyung.</p>
<p>The feral Alpha sat on the dusty table top, bare chested, his legs dangling as he watched the nervous youngster scan the room. The heavy shutters of the window had been opened and the room bathed in weak winter sunshine. The air was filling with the scent of Tae's fear. It stirred the feral's wolf in the same way the presence of a prey animal might. A low growl rumbled in Hobi's chest.</p>
<p>Taehyung’s skin prickled at the sound, tiny hairs standing up all over him. He moved back against the closed door.</p>
<p> “All of this must've come as a shock to you” Hobi said, his eyes still on him, “serving food, washing dishes, wiping your own arse”</p>
<p>Tae swallowed hard, he didn’t understand what the Alpha was saying, but the tone of his voice sent a rush of ice down his spine.</p>
<p> “Not so special here, are you? Not the ‘blessing’ you were raised to be” Hobi snorted a laugh and slipped off the table, standing up, holding his weight off his swollen knee, “you’re just as fucked as the rest of us” he snarled.</p>
<p>The scent of the Alpha’s aggression both confused and frightened the boy, “Have…have I done some… something wrong, Alpha?” he stuttered.</p>
<p> “Being born is what you've done <em>wrong</em>! Something like you should've never been allowed to survive this long. Your Alpha should've snapped your neck the moment you were born” he mimed the action making Taehyung visibly jump, “I'm happy to do now what he should have done all those years ago" he slowly moved towards the trembling Omega, "which pathetic pack let you live?"</p>
<p>Tae shook his head. He didn't know the answer to that question.</p>
<p>Hobi limped across to him, sending the Omega into a fear driven panic. He could feel the press of the small knife Jin had slipped into the back of his jeans, under his shirt.</p>
<p><em>Use the knife… frighten him off</em>   his wolf urged. <em> just frighten him away</em></p>
<p> “Show me your Pack sign” he pointed to Tae’s chest.</p>
<p> “No…no pictures” he whispered.</p>
<p>Hobi furrowed his eyebrows, confused, “Pictures? Show me your Pack sign” he took hold of Taehyung’s shirt and pulled it open, the top three buttons tearing off.</p>
<p>The terror soaked memory of The Dragon doing the same thing tore a scream from the Omega, startling Hobi who released him for a second, watching huge tears slide down the boy’s face, before he reached for the shirt again. Holding the thin material open, he peered inside as Tae flinched back, his eyes screwed shut, his hands held away from his body.</p>
<p>All Hobi could see was the gold of the boy's skin and the fading yellowish patches of old bruises, "No tattoos" he muttered, "why aren't you marked?" he watched two big tears drip off Tae's chin, "Who was your father?” Hobi took a step back, giving the crying boy some room to breathe, watching as he held his shirt back together, gripping it hard as if it would shield him from any incoming blow, “what was your father’s Pack called?”</p>
<p>A thin trickle of snot ran from Tae’s nose. He quickly wiped it on his sleeve, swallowing repeatedly, trying to form words, “I don’t… I don’t know… gran… grandma… grandma…” his voice was lost in series of gasps.</p>
<p>Hobi took another step back.</p>
<p>The hatred of Omegas had been handed down to the Alpha from his father and from his father before him. The twisted worship of their unnatural bodies had sickened them all. Knowing that some superstitious, weak minded Alphas placed <em>accidents of birth</em> high on peddle stools and gave them priority over every other pack member repulsed them.</p>
<p>He'd been raised to despise those Packs. To ridicule their belief that Omegas were a 'blessing'. He firmly believed, as did his father, and his father before him, that they all should've been killed at birth in the same way any pup born disfigured should be. A pup should be born a male or a female with the correct amount and positioning of parts. That was natures way. That was how it should be.</p>
<p>The fact none of them had actually met an Omega was never mentioned.</p>
<p> “Who was your grandmother? What was her name? Her Pack?”</p>
<p> “Gran…grandma”</p>
<p>The fear rolling off the boy pecked at the paternal side of Hobi. There was a childlike innocence to him, something so far from the arrogant self interest he'd always associated with Omegas. </p>
<p> “Where do you come from?” he tried.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down Taehyung’s face as he tried to press himself into the wood of the door, the knife digging into his skin. His shirt was damp with tears and it stuck to his chest, “By… by the big… ooh… oak trees… by.. the stream… with gran…. grandma”</p>
<p>The Alpha couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He dropped his voice a little, “No one else? You lived with your grandma?” </p>
<p>The brunette nodded furiously, “Grandma”</p>
<p> Hobi nodded and turned away, limping back to the table, and sat down heavily, “Your Pack Alpha wanted you dead, didn’t he? He thought the same way I do. That you’re a freak, a mistake”</p>
<p>Taehyung didn’t answer. He knew what ‘freak’ meant. He’d been called it often enough by the guards while they slapped him, or threw things at him. </p>
<p> “He ordered your death, but that old woman, she took you. What I don’t understand is; why didn’t the Alpha come looking? Why didn’t he find you both, and kill you. That tells me he was either a weak leader... " he stopped and watched the boy for a moment, studying him carefully.</p>
<p>The Omega was beautiful. Even with red rimmed eyes and a tear soaked face, there was something almost ethereal about him.</p>
<p> "Or he knew something I don't" Hobi finished quietly.</p>
<p>The only sound in the room was a gentle snuffling as Tae tried to comfort himself. His long fingers stroking over his wet cheek, the one Jungkook often held.</p>
<p>Tae's wolf whispered into his mind,  <em>He’ll kill us. It'll hurt so much... more then if Lord Dragon did it. Alpha hates us... we've done something so wrong... </em> </p>
<p> "I'm sorry I made you angry" Tae whispered, "I didn't mean to. I won't do it again. I promise, Alpha"</p>
<p>Hobi cocked his head, "What do you think you've done to make me angry?"</p>
<p>
  <em>We never kissed our Alpha.. not like Jinnie and Joon do, not like proper mates do... That would've been so nice. </em>
</p>
<p> “Did your grandma tell you, you were special?” Hobi asked.</p>
<p>Tae nodded.</p>
<p> “Did she tell you; you’d be a Luna? That you would lead a great pack? What else did she tell you?”</p>
<p> “She told me I had to be useful. She … she told me I had to be a good mate. To be pure and untouched for my… my Alpha. A good mate" the boy sobbed, “I’m useful. I can cook an… and clean and Jin needs my help. I help him all the time, ask him! He'll say, he'll say I'm useful and I earn my food. I work hard, I promise, I do, Alpha. Please don't kill me. Please don't. I'm useful, I swear I am" those big honey coloured eyes pleaded with him, "I won't make you angry any more. I'll work so hard, if you give me a chance"</p>
<p>Something broke a little in Hobi. This wasn't what he'd expected at all.</p>
<p> "I know I'm stupid, I can't write my name or count the bowls" he hugged himself, "I'm a freak, like you said. A mistake, all wrong. I don't mean to be, I try so hard not to be.. but.." he gestured to his body, "I can't make it different. I don't know how" he broke down again, his voice lost to sobs before pulled himself back together, "I don't want to die. Please? I'll try harder... don't kill me...Alpha...please?"</p>
<p>Hobi swallowed the lump in his throat.</p>
<p> “I know I'm wrong. I have.. the wrong parts… I’m a…a freak" he lowered his head. Tears dropped from his face onto the dusty floor.</p>
<p>The Alpha suddenly realised how like the pups from his pack Taehyung was. How afraid they'd been the night The Vampire came. So utterly vulnerable, pleading for their parents as the silver blade came closer. The scent of the boy's fear was choking him now. Stirring the memory of that night. Igniting his own grief. The urge to comfort the pup took over him completely.</p>
<p>Hobi got up and slowly hobbled over, watching as the sobbing boy tried to shuffle away along the door, moving backwards until he’d pressed himself into the corner of the room.</p>
<p> “Please… please don’t… please?” Taehyung whispered, dropping to his knees. Clouds of fear soaked scent wrapped around the room, "I don't want to die... please, Alpha..." His wolf bowed, submitting to the highest rank. Blue eyes flashed into the tear soaked honey as the young Omega bared his neck. Crying so hard he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and submitted himself, waiting for the final, killing blow.</p>
<p> "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, pup," Hobi winced as he knelt down in front of him, "don't cry" he reached out and Tae flinched back, hitting his head against the wall. Hobi cupped his face and wiped the tears away with his thumb, "don't cry, I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I frightened you." he lowered his voice, speaking softly to him, like he had when he comforted his own small daughter, "you're making your shirt all wet"</p>
<p>Tae tried to stop crying, terrified his tears were making the Alpha angrier. His lip trembled and he held his breath.</p>
<p> "You'll get cold" Hobi gently straightened the torn, wet shirt, "I think Jin can mend the buttons, or find you a new one. Maybe your mate could give you his"</p>
<p>Taehyung's eyes blew wide as Jin's voice filled his mind;<em> Keep it secret, no one can know!</em></p>
<p>He shook his head, “No…mate...I don't have a mate"</p>
<p> "The Black sky boy, Jeon Jungkook, he's your mate," Hobi half smiled, “I’m guessing they’ve told you to hide it. If The leeches find out, They’ll use you as a way of provoking him. But I saw how your touch eased him after the fight. Only a mate’s touch can do that. I know” he placed his hand over his mate mark, rubbing over the raised scar, “my mate could take all my pain away. She could make me feel lighter than air”</p>
<p>Tae wiped more snot away, watching the Alpha with frightened eyes, "Please don't tell The Lords" he whispered, "Jin says no one can know"</p>
<p> "I won't tell, I promise" Hobi whispered back, "it'll be our secret"</p>
<p>Tae tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it, “Thank you... Alpha"</p>
<p>Hobi moved his legs out and sat down, grunting at the flash of pain in his knee, "How long have you been here? he asked.</p>
<p>Tae shook his head, "Long time. Not as long as Jin or Ravi, but, a long time"</p>
<p> "And you don't know who your parents are? You don't remember them at all?"</p>
<p> "Just Grandma. She's all I have, except Jungkookie. I have him now. Did the Lords kill your mate? When they took you away?"</p>
<p> “They killed everyone” Hobi clenched his jaw. His eyes prickling with forming tears, "I saw them all die"</p>
<p>The Omega nervously reached out, gently patting Hobi’s arm, then quickly moving his hand back, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry you lost your family”</p>
<p>Hobi tipped his head to the side and watched the boy. Beneath the tears, his face had taken on a look of genuine pity. Despite being so afraid, he had room in his heart to feel for the shifter who'd wanted to kill him.</p>
<p>The words of the young woman in the training ground drifted back to him, <em>Taehyung is the sweetest soul.</em></p>
<p> “I lost my little girl that night. I lost everything"</p>
<p>Taehyung's tear filled eyes took on a new level of sorrow, “Ohh, Alpha, I’m sorry. What…? What was her name?”</p>
<p> “Somi”</p>
<p>Tae slowly reached out, brushing his fingers over Hobi’s hair, “Was her hair fiery too, like yours?"</p>
<p>Hobi blinked, then smiled, “You mean red hair? Yes, she had my hair and her mother’s eyes and quick wit. She was so funny… so beautiful”</p>
<p> "My grandma says when wolves die, they go to the Western Lands. Somi and your mate will be waiting there for you. They'll carry on loving you even though they're far away"</p>
<p>Hobi choked back a sob, dropping his head, "I hope so"</p>
<p> “Everyone tells me my grandma's alright” Tae whispered, drawing his legs up to his chest and hugging himself, “but … she isn’t, is she? She's in the Western Lands, isn't she?”</p>
<p> “Did the leeches come for you?”</p>
<p>The Omega nodded.</p>
<p> “She’s dead, Taehyung. She would've died in moments” Hobi said softly.</p>
<p> “She told me to run… I should've stayed, shouldn’t I?” a fresh batch of tears rolled down, “I should've helped her, not run"</p>
<p> “You couldn’t have stopped Them.” the Alpha placed a hand on the Omega’s knee and squeezed gently, “the only way we can beat them is together, all of us”</p>
<p>Tae wiped his face on his soggy sleeve, “Like a proper Pack?"</p>
<p>Hobi chuckled a little, wiping his own eyes, “Yeah, like a proper Pack. I just need your mate to pull his head out of his arse and talk to me”</p>
<p> “Jungkookie… Jin says he can be a bit… stubborn”</p>
<p> “Your Jungkookie is an asshole, but it’s not his fault. His father's the biggest asshole there is… apart from these fucking leeches” Hobi paused, "I think you'll be a good mate to him, like your Grandma said. I think you'll teach him to be a better Alpha" he smiled, "maybe, you could help me to be a better Alpha, too"</p>
<p> "I don't know how to do that," Tae touched his head, "my head's broken....” the boy stopped and wriggled over, reaching behind him. He pulled out the small  knife and looked at it, “that feels better. Was sticking in me”</p>
<p> “You know that wouldn’t’ve killed me, right?” Hobi raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p> “I know” Tae laid it down on the floor and hugged his knees again, “but it would really hurt” The exhaustion of the last few days washing over him as he fought to keep his eyes open.</p>
<p>Hobi laughed and ruffled the boy’s brown hair, “I like you, pup” he reached over and took the knife, "where'd you get this from?"</p>
<p> "It's one of Jinnie's vegetable knives, from the kitchen. I help him cook. I peel the vegetables and make sure the rice doesn't bubble over"</p>
<p>Hobi turned the small blade over in his hands, "Have the others tried to teach you to write?"</p>
<p>The Omega nodded, "I can't do it. Jin says it doesn't matter, but it does, doesn't it. Everyone should be able to write their name. I can't"</p>
<p> "Do you like to sing, Taehyung?"</p>
<p>The Omega wiped his face on a soaking wet sleeve, "I like to sing. Jin says I'm good at singing"</p>
<p>The feral Alpha smiled widely at him, "I'm going to teach you a song, pup. A very special song"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Payment In Kind.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a scene of torture which some readers might find upsetting.<br/>If you are affected by this subject matter, please do not read.<br/>It's not my intention to cause upset or offence.<br/>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Jiminnie!” Jin rushed into the room, almost throwing the breakfast tray and Yoongi’s shirt onto the floor to grab the shaking Omega, “what..? what happened?”</p>
<p> “I won’t go to Him, I won’t let him rape me again and again”</p>
<p>Jin looked around at the bodies, “It’s ok, sweetie, don’t worry”</p>
<p> "Guards" whispered Jennie, "they're coming"</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps drew their eyes to the door.</p>
<p> “Why’s it taking so…?” the guard stopped, staring at his fallen comrades, “the fuck? Did you do this?”</p>
<p> “No, they killed each other” Jin tried, “one tried to rape him… look how shaken he is”</p>
<p>The guard looked round the room, his eyes flashing to the Wisp who nodded in agreement. But the human moved his eyes back to the bodies and the bright red ligature marks on his friend’s throat, “Garrotte him before he died, did he?” he looked down the long corridor, “Hey, call The Lord!” he shouted, “the bitch has murdered two of ours”</p>
<p>Running feet came to the room as a crowd of guards gathered, all moving their stares between the blond Omega and the bodies on the floor. Moments later Jimin caught the scent of The High Lord as he made his way along the torch lit corridor. He couldn’t come to the door; the light of the day keeping him in the shadows outside. The guards fanned out, moving back a little.</p>
<p> “Omega” he called, “you took two of my guards” he smiled softly to himself, “I’ll admit, I’m a little impressed. But then, you fought well in The Games before you came to my side”</p>
<p>Jimin clung to Jin.</p>
<p><em> I'm with you, baby...I'm right here </em> Yoongi whispered to him.</p>
<p> “You've over looked one small detail, though. The sun will only keep me away for so long. When it slips from the sky, I’ll be straight to your room. There will be consequences for your actions. I won’t tolerate dogs attacking my men”</p>
<p>Jin pressed a kiss to Jimin’s hair and walked to the door, peering out, “My Lord” he bowed, “may I speak to you?”</p>
<p> “You don’t normally ask, Seokjin, you just 'speak'” The Vampire smiled then gestured for the human to approach him.</p>
<p>As Jin left him, Jennie moved forward, her form phasing into a more corporeal one, allow her to hold the Omega's hand.</p>
<p> “My Lord, please be merciful. Jimin’s acting very out of character. You know him to be a gentle soul. I think he may have conceived a child. It’s making him act irrationally”</p>
<p> “A little soon to be suffering mood swings” The High Lord licked over his fang, “I don’t recall our other Omega behaving like this”</p>
<p> “Was your other Omega dragged from his nest, assaulted?” Jin raised his eyebrows, “Jimin was protecting himself, perhaps protecting the life growing inside him. Shifters have very short pregnancies, as you know, My Lord. Perhaps, being so young, his body is reacting … quicker?”</p>
<p>The Vampire looked thoughtful, “I knew the last one had conceived within a few days of it’s heat ending”</p>
<p> “Please, for the sake of the child you so desperately want, be merciful to him. Keep the guards away, let him rest. Let him have more bedding for his nest, please” Jin implored.</p>
<p> “You care so much about the animals, Jin”</p>
<p> “They’ve become my family, My Lord”</p>
<p>The Vampire nodded, “Desperate creatures, all clinging together”</p>
<p>Jin waited in silence as The High Lord of The Eyrie thought about the situation.</p>
<p> “I can’t allow this to go unpunished. Without the steadfast allegiance of my guards, this place will fall into chaos. One of the others will carry the punishment for the Omega”</p>
<p>Jin’s heart hit his stomach.</p>
<p> “It’s mate will be whipped” with a gentle swish of fabric, The Vampire walked away.</p>
<p> “Oh God! Yoongi” Jin breathed as he watched the retreating Vampire disappear up another flight of steps.</p>
<p> "NO!" screamed Jimin, running to the door, "I'm sorry... " he dropped to his knees.</p>
<p>Jin rushed back to him, pulling him up from the floor.</p>
<p> "No.. No..." the blond sobbed, clinging to the human, "I did it... not Yoongi... not Yoongi.."</p>
<p>Jin pulled the Omega back into the room, side stepping the guards as they carried out the bodies of their murdered comrades </p>
<p> "I'll see to Yoongi, I'll try to stop this ... Jennie, please stay with him... I have to go.. " Jin sat the sobbing boy down in the pile of blankets.</p>
<p> "I'll be with him" The Wisp said, floating back to the shaking Omega.</p>
<p>Jin nodded, "I'll try to... do something"</p>
<p>The Wisp picked up the shirt that Jin had dropped and pressed it into the shaking blond's hands, encouraging him to breath the fresh scent of his mate.</p>
<p> "Keep him safe" Jin called as he left the room.</p>
<p>He sprinted back to the kitchen, almost knocking Baekhyun off his feet as he burst through the door.</p>
<p> “Give me Hobi’s tray, quickly” he demanded, pointing at it.</p>
<p>The Lycan grabbed it and shoved it into his waiting hands, “What’s wrong? Is it Tae? Is he hurt? Did that bastard feral hurt him?"</p>
<p>Jin shook his head, “Jimin killed two guards” he said as the door closed behind him leaving a bewildered werewolf staring at the wood.</p>
<p>The guard opened the door, and both peered in, expecting to see Taehyung's mangled corpse and a blood stained floor. But the room looked empty.</p>
<p> “We’re here” the Alpha's voice called out quietly.</p>
<p>Jin stepped inside and looked behind the door. In the far corner, on a pile of what appeared to be old curtains, Tae lay cuddled against the feral Alpha. A wave of relief washed over him, leaving his lips as a huffed sigh.</p>
<p>Hobi gestured for Jin to be quiet, and as gently as he could, he held the boy still and he lifted himself up, wobbling on his swollen knee and laid him down on the grubby material.</p>
<p> “He’s asleep," he said quietly as he limped over to Jin, "I've not hurt him"</p>
<p>Jin placed the tray on the dusty table, "I knew you wouldn't. I knew you weren't like that, not really"</p>
<p>Hobi licked his lip, “I was ready to snap his neck, I really wanted to. But, he's just a pup. A terrified pup"</p>
<p> “It’s as if he’s never grown up in here” Jin touched his own head.</p>
<p> "We've been talking. He's told me all the things he wants to do; have pups of his own, a family, a Pack. Just simple things"</p>
<p>Jin smiled sadly, "He doesn’t deserve the things that happen to him. The things the Lords do to him" he started making his way to the door.</p>
<p> “He'll be safe here with me, I promise”</p>
<p>Jin nodded, “I can't stop, Hobi, Yoongi's in trouble"</p>
<p>Hobi followed the human to the door, “What? How?”</p>
<p> “His mate killed two guards, They’re going to whip Yoongi in his place”</p>
<p> “Shit!” Hobi breathed as the door closed and the big iron key drove the lock home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Eyrie’s shifters stood watching the guards assembled in the courtyard, every one of them armed to the teeth with silver, crossbow bolts, whips, and knives. A few had spears with long silver blades.</p>
<p>The dorms had emptied. Even Joy stood, pale faced, her arms held against her chest, watching from the doorway of her small room.</p>
<p> “I want the breeding bitch's mate” the captain of the guards yelled, his voice bouncing off the high walls as more guards look down on them.</p>
<p>Yoongi looked around before nervously stepping forward.</p>
<p> “By the orders of Lord Seung Hyun, High Lord of The Eyrie, you will receive fifteen lashes in place of your mate, the Omega, for the murder of two guards”</p>
<p>A collective gasp went up.</p>
<p> “Any dog who tries to interfere with the punishment will be shot” the captain finished.</p>
<p>At the training ground gates, the shifters from The Roost began to gather. Peering through the bars at the scene unfolding at the other end of the courtyard.</p>
<p><em> Yoongi...  </em>Jimin cried into his mind</p>
<p><em> It'll be ok, baby </em> he tried to reassure him, but his voice betrayed his terror at the sight of the whip.</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm sorry... </em>
</p>
<p>A chain of silver was looped round Yoongi’s neck, one on each of his wrists and he was dragged to the gate. All three were locked into place around the iron and sliver plated bars, pulling him into a crucifix, arms out stretched, his head held up.</p>
<p> “You can thank that fucking cum sponge of yours for this. The murdering piece of shit” a guard growled in his ear.</p>
<p>Jin ran down the enclosed pathway and skidded to a halt in front of the terrified Beta, “Yoongi!” he tried to touch him, only to be punched by one of the men. Jin staggered back, cradling his sore jaw.</p>
<p> “Fuck off” the guard hissed at the prince “you dog loving cunt!”</p>
<p>Namjoon made to run to his mate, only to be pulled back by Jungkook, “No…”</p>
<p>Jin stepped backwards, putting distance between himself and the enraged guard. He came to stand beside Ravi</p>
<p> “What the fuck's happening?” the Lycan hissed in his ear, “what did Jimin do?”</p>
<p> “He killed two guards. They were trying to take him to The Lord to be raped. He snapped, killed them both” Jin said loudly enough for the whole Pack to hear.</p>
<p>Namjoon pushed forward, coming to stand beside Jin. He gently brushed his knuckles against his mate's hand. </p>
<p>Standing in the open doorway of Jungkook's dorm, the other three Wisp sisters stood. Their misty forms barely noticeable, but the Alpha caught the scent of the forest. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder into Lisa's sorrowful eyes.</p>
<p>The captain of the guard took hold of the back of Yoongi’s shirt and ripped it from collar to hem. The halves falling away around his sides. The scars of his previous whipping standing pink against this pale skin, slicing tattoos into pieces.</p>
<p>Into the minds of every shifter present, a voice spoke, a low whisper. One they'd never heard before. </p>
<p>
  <em>  Min Yoongi. First Beta. Our Beta. Our Pack.</em>
</p>
<p>The strange voice faded leaving a tingle of sensation deep inside.</p>
<p>The courtyard fell silent.</p>
<p>The only sound was the silver tip of the whip as it dragged along the stone paving of the courtyard floor.</p>
<p>Yoongi closed his eyes. The silver against his skin burned and stung. His legs shook with fear.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoongi…..?</em>
</p>
<p>The whip hit, the silver tip slashing his skin.</p>
<p>The Beta wolf bit back a scream, making a low hiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoongi… please…</em>
</p>
<p>Another hit. The pain exploding through him.</p>
<p>
  <em>My Love.. </em>
</p>
<p>Another hit. He couldn't control it. He cried out.</p>
<p>
  <em>They’re punishing you… because of me….</em>
</p>
<p>Another hit. He bit back hard, growling deep and low. Panting, tears running from his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m sorry, I’m sorry…. Forgive me…. Please…. Yoongi…. Please…</em>
</p>
<p>Another hit. Yoongi screamed, his legs buckled. The chains on his wrists and neck biting deep, stopping him going down.</p>
<p>Another hit. Tears and saliva dripped from the Beta’s face.</p>
<p>Another hit. Yoongi couldn’t catch his breath. The pain was all encompassing. He pulled hard on the chains. The one round his neck crushing his windpipe.</p>
<p>Another hit. It was as if the screaming was coming from far away. He could hear it faintly, but his head was filled with the sting of a million wasps.</p>
<p>Another hit.</p>
<p>Behind Jungkook, the girl with the scarred cheek burst into tears. Hyuk, the young male who'd been slapped by Ravi, quickly placed his hand over her mouth, deadening the sound, pulling her against him. The young Alpha braced his legs, standing up straighter, the pull of muscle against broken bone bringing a silent grimace to his lips. His wolf growled into his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Every one of them will pay for this... every single one.</em>
</p>
<p>Another hit. Another. Another.</p>
<p> “Sttt....." Jin tried to scream, but a hand slapped over his mouth as Namjoon pinned him in place.</p>
<p> "Say nothing" the Beta hissed quietly in his mate ear.</p>
<p>Jin had never heard Namjoon speak to him like that. His tone low, menacing, shocking him into silence.</p>
<p>The white haired Beta’s back was raw, like butchered meat, blood soaking his jeans and running down his legs. Puddles were forming on the ground at his feet. His arms and shoulders bore the deep cuts as well, as the guard took delight in covering the shifter’s body with as much damage as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whip struck again, but Yoongi made no sound. He hung from the chains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whip dripped with blood. The silver tip dark and hanging with skin and muscle as the guard stepped away.</p>
<p>The courtyard remained eerily silent. </p>
<p>The girl behind Jungkook took deep, shaking breaths into Hyuk's hand as he held her.</p>
<p>The captain looked round. The shifters watched him. Jungkook’s eyes glowed red. Every other Beta's glowed a deep amber, but not one of them moved. They stood and watched.</p>
<p>Something in the air made the guards nervous.</p>
<p> “Alright boys” the captain said quietly, taking a few steps back, ducking under Yoongi's outstretched arm and under the stone arch, “move out… keep an eye on them… but move”</p>
<p>They begun to walk slowly backwards, their crossbows aimed at the crowd. They passed along the narrow walkway, back to the safety of The Hall, every one of them nervous.</p>
<p>Once inside, the captain rammed home the three huge bolts.</p>
<p> “Did you feel that?” he asked his men, “the change in the air?”</p>
<p>A murmur of agreement rippled through them.</p>
<p> “Watch yourselves, even more now. Those fucking dogs will do something…. I know it”</p>
<p>In the doorway of the dorm, Lisa looked to her sisters, "It's time, his Pack will come"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Winds of Change.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin gripped the bars of the window. He could see the courtyard. He could see the gathered crowd. He heard the voice of the captain.</p><p>Fifteen lashes. Because of him.</p><p>His knees buckled and the Omega hit the floor gasping for air. Jennie tried to comfort him, but her words were lost in the storm of despair. He felt the second hand burn of silver on his neck, on his wrists, he felt the sting of the leather cord against his back, the sickness rising from the poison his body could feel surging through his beloved mate.</p><p>He clutched at his chest, his hand over his racing heart as his mate's screams tore holes in his soul. His own screams echoing around the small, bare room. He’d screamed until Yoongi’s mind had closed down, until the Beta had stopped making a sound.</p><p>The silent emptiness was, somehow, worse than the screams.</p><p>But in that silence, next the sound of his own heart breaking, Jimin heard a whisper.</p><p>
  <em>Min Yoongi. First Beta. Our Beta. Our Pack.</em>
</p><p>It curled around his pain like smoke and dissipated on the cold air. </p><p>Alone now, he lay on the cold floor, curled into a ball, Yoongi’s shirt clutched to his chest. He called out to his love through their link, but nothing came back. No words, no feelings, nothing.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sobbed into the soft cotton feeling so alone and so broken.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd surged forward as the guards vanished into The Hall, the sandy haired Beta running to his best friend, Jin right behind him.</p><p>“Yoongi?... Yoongi?” Namjoon cupped his friend’s face, "Yoongs... "</p><p>Jungkook and Hyuk held the unconscious Beta up, supporting his weight as Jin and the Lycans released the chains from the bars of the gate. </p><p>Deep welts and bleeding sores lay around his neck as Jin lifted the chain away, Ravi and Baekhyun pulling away the ones on his wrists revealing the same bloodied, burned skin beneath.</p><p> “He’s not breathing!… Jin…. He’s not breathing!” Namjoon wailed.</p><p>The electric shock of panic lit Jin’s brain as he guided the shifters to lay Yoongi down. He felt along his throat. The silver links had dug in deep, crushing. He tipped the blonde’s head back, prising open his lips. Blood covered his teeth where he’d bitten his tongue and cheeks in the throes of pain. Jin pinched his nose closed and covered his mouth with his own, pushing a lung full of air into the Beta.</p><p>Yoongi’s chest rose. Jin felt a shiver of relief, his airways hadn’t been ruptured.</p><p>He pushed another breath in.</p><p>The crowd had gathered round, terrified, pleading eyes on the scene.</p><p>Another breath pushed in and Yoongi coughed.</p><p>Jin took hold of his arm and rolled him onto his side just in time for the white haired Beta to vomit blood over the paving stones.</p><p> “It’s ok, I’ve got you” Jin told him, wiping the bloody vomit from his mouth and chin, "I'm here sweetie, I've got you" he couldn't disguise the fear and tears in his voice as he cradled Yoongi's ghostly, sweat covered face.</p><p>Namjoon palmed his lips, tears on his cheeks as he paced beside his mate. Anger, fear, helplessness all fighting for the top spot in his chest.</p><p> “Help me get him to his dorm” Jin stood up, “You… sorry, I don’t remember your name” he pointed to the scarred girl, his hand shaking.</p><p> “Ji-a” she said moving forward, wiping her face of tears.</p><p>Jin smiled apologetically, “Yes, sorry. Ji-a, I need you to go up to the kitchen and get my bag. It's on the end of the work table"</p><p> “I’ll go” Namjoon said.</p><p> “No…. they won’t let you in… let Ji-a go. Quickly”</p><p>The girl nodded and ran off, under the archway.</p><p> “You saw those guards. They're scared… they know … something has changed” Jin met the gaze of the young Alpha, “you’re all… different..” he trailed off, not knowing what was in the air, but even he was feeling a little nervous.</p><p>He shook himself. He knew these wolves. They were his family. He was safe among them, wasn’t he? He pulled himself out of the thought, “We need to pick him up, keeping him on his side” he instructed.</p><p>Jungkook knelt down, inching his arms under Yoongi, keeping the wounded shifter’s shoulder against his chest, he grit his teeth to the stabbing pain that ripped into him as his broken ribs moved under the weight. Namjoon and Ravi took positions at his hips and knees, keeping his weight against their bodies as they lifted him</p><p>Yoongi made a strangled screaming noise as he was moved. Tears, snot, and saliva dripping from him as his eyes rolled back in his head.</p><p> “It’s ok, Yoongs, we got you” Namjoon told him as they made their way slowly and carefully to the dorms.</p><p>Above them the guards watched, the safety catches on the crossbows off. Something had changed in the ‘village’. At the training ground gate, the shifters from The Roost felt it too. They moved back from the bars as Yoongi was taken inside.</p><p> “I need some water” Jin told one of the males who hovered outside. The boy nodded and rushed off to the well.</p><p>Yoongi was laid on his front. Jin had pulled off his own shirt, rolling it up to make a small pillow. The Beta drifted in and out of consciousness. His dark eyes unfocused.</p><p>As gently as possible, they removed the torn remnants of Yoongi's shirt and waited for the girl to get back. </p><p>It took quite a few minutes for Ji-a to come running back with the bag, "They wouldn't let me in... I had to beg that fucking captain.. but, here" she handed Jin his supplies, panting for breath.</p><p>With gentle hands, Jin cleaned the blood from Yoongi’s back, shoulders and arms, revealing in grim detail the damage the whip had done to him. The young Alpha knelt beside the mattress holding the Beta’s hand, feeling helpless as Jin did what he could.</p><p> “I have to get him to drink this” Jin held up a small glass bottle full of milky white fluid, “there’s so much poison in him… I don’t even know how much I should give, or if it'll even help"</p><p> "He was whipped before" said Jungkook, "how much did you give him then?"</p><p> "A whole bottle... but it wasn't this bad... not before" Jin meet his worried gaze, "we'll give him the same again... and maybe more tonight"</p><p>Between Namjoon and Jungkook, they managed to angle Yoongi enough to swallow the antidote.</p><p> “All we can do now is wait” Jin sat down feeling the waves of exhaustion lap at him. He shook himself, focusing on his task. </p><p>Tearing Yoongi's shirt into strips, he lathered the cotton in the greasy ointment he used to treat their wounds and laid them over the Beta's weeping back. </p><p> “Is Tae in the kitchen Jin?" the young Alpha asked quietly, "I haven't seen him"</p><p> "He's with Hobi" Jin said, never taking his eyes from Yoongi, "he's fine"</p><p>Jungkook blinked, “Hobi? Why did you let him go?" panic rose through his aching chest, "he'll kill him, Jin! Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>The human shook his head, “I've seen him. He's alright. Hobi's... he's not as vicious as you think he is. Tae's fine. He's in safe hands, I promise"</p><p> "You're sure?" Baekhyun asked, "he's not hurt?"</p><p> "It seems our beautiful boy's pulled another one under his spell” Jin half smiled, "the Alpha went from wanting to kill him, to wanting to protect him"</p><p> “Something about that pup,” Ji-a forced a smile as she stood in the doorway, “he’s like sunshine”</p><p>Baekhyun snorted a harsh laugh, “Explains why the leeches hate him…they don’t like sunshine much”</p><p>Jungkook licked the inside of his cheek, clenching his jaw at the thought of the other Alpha being close to his mate. Being alone with him. Touching him.</p><p>His wolf growled, low and long.</p><p> “When’s he coming back?” he asked, his voice tight.</p><p>Jin shrugged as he dipped a piece of cloth into the bucket of water, ringing it out and soothing it over Yoongi’s forehead, “I’ll need him back for tonight’s meal. Bae can do midday, its all prepared” he glanced up at the Lycan, “all you have to do is serve it and bring it down. I take Jimin’s up to him. I doubt They’ll allow anyone else near him, especially now, But Tae will have to cook tonight"</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, “No problem”</p><p> “I can help” Ji-a offered, “Ravi’s keeping an eye on Joy for me… so… if you need me, Bae, just say.”</p><p> “Thanks” he nodded, his eyes still on the tortured shifter laying on the dirty mattress.</p><p> </p><p>In the locked, dusty room in the far southern wing of The Hall, far from the events in the courtyard, Hobi stood by the big table. He’d moved some of the smaller furniture off it, exposing the huge, smooth surface. Beside him, Taehyung was leaning over it, his finger moving through the dust, singing quietly, his deep voice as hauntingly beautiful as the boy himself.</p><p>Hobi smiled as he watched the slender finger cut lines in the dust, drawing the same word, over and over, “This is how I taught Somi to write her name. The little song is easy to remember and it reminds us of how to make the characters”</p><p>Tae ran around the table and begun the song again, his finger moving in another empty space.</p><p>Hobi felt it first, something foreign had slipped into his conscious, a voice, a whisper. He glanced up at the Omega, his finger paused over the table, the song stopped, a confused look flashed onto his face.</p><p>
  <em>Min Yoongi. First Beta. Our Beta. Our Pack.</em>
</p><p>It was gone as soon as it arrived. Tae's finger was back in the undisturbed dust and the song continued.</p><p>Hobi shook himself, bringing his attention back to his pupil, "That's it. Well done, you can write" he smiled.</p><p>The song ended and ‘Taehyung’ was written for the nth time in the dust. The Omega beamed a huge, boxy smile that lit his whole face, “My name” he squealed, “that’s my name”</p><p>Hobi laughed, “Yes it is. And you wrote it by yourself”</p><p>The boy threw his arms around the Alpha and Hobi couldn’t help but hold him. The russet shifter closed his eyes and breathed in his delicious scent, the sweetness of vanilla and the warmth of nutmeg. There was a comfort here, nothing sexual, nothing wanting. Something like a living memory, Somi in his arms, her laughter echoing around him. The unrestrained happiness the tiny girl found in the most simple things, was revived in the pup's excitement. </p><p>But, Somi was gone, along with her mother and everyone else he had ever loved. But this pup needed him. They would all need him, even the Black sky kid. As he held the happy Omega, he hoped he could make amends with the others. That his ignorance and bad attitude would be forgiven, and he could find a place in this new Pack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Agony and Ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter contains some references to suicide (in broad terms)<br/>If you are affected by this subject, please do not read.<br/>It's not my intention to cause upset or offence.<br/>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold, grey early winter day slipped away, the afternoon sun, hidden behind leaden clouds, began to sink low.</p>
<p>Jimin watched the shadows move across his stark, bare room. His head felt heavy, filled with fear and regret. All day he’d tried to reach out to Yoongi, calling out to him over and over, but his love remained silent. Before their link was fully connected, he could always<em> feel </em>him, even when he was asleep, his presence had been his only source of comfort. But now, there was nothing, and the single concussion he'd reached was; Yoongi was dead. </p>
<p>The events of the day had masked the fact his heat was subsiding, and he knew why. What Jin had told the High Lord was true, he was sure it was. His skin was no longer burning, or damp with sweat. The wetness between his legs had dried to a now uncomfortable soreness and his cock had returned to its normal, flaccid state.</p>
<p>He was sure he was in whelp. He wasn’t sure who had fathered the pup.</p>
<p>Every fibre of his aching, fear filled body pleaded for it to be Yoongi's child. A piece of his lover left to live on with him. A living reminder of how much he'd been loved, of how much he'd loved in return. But, a shudder ran down his back, what if it wasn't Yoongi's? What if it was His? Could he bear to carry a child for thirteen weeks only to find it was one of Them? Could he allow it to nurse from him, or would it be taken from him the moment it was born?</p>
<p>A quiet, fear filled part of Jimin asked,<em> would you even care? Could you even love a hybrid child born from rape? </em></p>
<p>He had no answer.</p>
<p>If Yoongi was still alive, could he ever forgive him for the punishment he’d forced on to him by his reckless, thoughtless actions? Jimin’s mind whirled and spun with questions and scenarios. Tears had spilled down his face until there were no more left to cry.</p>
<p>Jin arrived with his midday meal, but the guards wouldn't let him into the room. Jimin had leapt to his feet, "Jinnie.. Yoongi?" he pleaded, "is he..?"</p>
<p>One of the guards had snatched the tray as the other shoved Jin backwards, away from the door. The tray was slid across the stone floor and the door slammed shut before Jin could offer any answer. The Omega slumped back down and tried to reach his mate again. The answering silence was like a silver blade to his heart.</p>
<p>The shadows lengthened, the room began to slip into darkness while meal lay untouched. </p>
<p>Dressed in Yoongi’s shirt, the blond Omega leaned against wall, the cold of the stone creeping through the thin material to his skin. Every emotion had moved through him like the seasons over the land. And as the last of the day light filtered away Jimin was left in a void. Empty.</p>
<p>The bolts on the door were drawn back, and the High Lord of The Eyrie stepped into the room. Jimin looked up at him from his place on the floor, making no attempt to move. The Vampire regarded him carefully, his swollen eyes and puffy face. His skin pale, but no longer carrying the sheen of sweat. His scent had returned to normal, losing the undertones of sweet spice The Vampire had found so attractive. </p>
<p> “If you think your possible condition will excuse your disrespect, Omega, you’re very wrong” The High Lord said quietly, “carrying my hybrid will never goad me to permit insolence”</p>
<p> “Kill me, then” Jimin licked his plump lips, “just do it…” he rolled his head to the side and gazed out of the window at the cloudy night sky.</p>
<p> “Is that what you want?” A hand colder then the stones behind him, pulled his face back, making him met the gaze of the High Lord who was now crouched beside him.</p>
<p>Hatred, white hot and searing flashed into Jimin. He pulled himself up, looking down on the being, “Everything about you disgusts me! Your cruelty, your ignorance, your arrogance, and your conceit! I’d rather die here, now, then bear a child for you. An innocent life made to suffer and cause suffering!” he looked at the open door, “and you call us ‘animals’” It flashed into Jimin's mind to run, to allow himself to be shot by the waiting guards. If Yoongi was gone.. he couldn't be without him.</p>
<p>The Vampire slowly stood up, rising taller then the young shifter, his black eyes glinting in the darkness, “I’ve been generous to you. I could’ve ordered your mate shot, or hanged, but I was merciful, for you”</p>
<p>Jimin spat an angry, mirthless laugh. His beautiful face twisted with rage, “Mercy? You don’t even know the meaning of the word!”</p>
<p>The hand was round his throat and Jimin was off his feet, his back hitting the wall, He gripped The Vampire’s arm, holding himself up, trying to take his weight off his neck, his eyes wide, but still so full of hate.</p>
<p> “I could’ve let Dragon fuck you, torture you, but I didn’t!” The High Lord seethed, his voice a low hiss, “I could’ve fed that bastard mate of yours to wild pigs, but I didn’t! I could’ve let your friend Seokjin die on the floor of my hall, but I didn’t!”</p>
<p>Jimin’s arms burned with the effort of keeping himself up. He fought to breathe as his throat was crushed in The Vampire's grasp.</p>
<p> “I could’ve let Dragon kill your retarded Omega friend, but I didn’t, I let him live in peace with Jin. Every one of these acts was one of mercy, a kindness against my nature!”</p>
<p>He released his hand and Jimin slumped to the floor choking and coughing, clutching his throat.</p>
<p> “You want death? You want a release from this?” The High Lord gestured round the empty room, “then, let me show you one last mercy!”</p>
<p>He grabbed Jimin’s arm, dragging him from the room, along the corridor and stopped at the long flight of stone steps as the guards looked on. Bracing his legs on the top step, The Vampire held Jimin by his shoulders over the drop, his legs dangling </p>
<p> <em>“IS THIS THE MERCY YOU WANT? IS IT</em>?” he bellowed, <em>"SHALL I LET YOU FALL? DIE?!</em>"</p>
<p>At the bottom, Dragon, Minho and Daesung appeared, all staring, open mouthed, at the dangling Omega.</p>
<p><em>"YES!”</em> scream Jimin.</p>
<p>He was falling.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Arms like rock caught him. The jolt of the sudden stop sending a wave of agony through him. </p>
<p> “You’ve got bigger balls then most of your kind” a familiar voice whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>Jimin opened his eyes.</p>
<p>Lord Minho grinned at him as he held him, “My brother really is a terrible dog owner. If you were mine, I’d never throw you down the stairs” the young Lord begun to climb back up towards his older brother, “If you can’t take better care of your belongings, I’ll have to take them away” he said, dumping Jimin back into The High Lord’s arms, “if it’s in whelp, it’ll need a comfortable nest, not a pile of rags on the floor. I suggest you give it a proper bed and It might be less inclined to commit suicide” he raised his brows at his brother and leaned in, whispering “and, FYI, if you allow it to see it’s mate, it’ll be more settled, have an easier birth. It might even nurse the offspring, rather than murdering it” a cheeky smile played over the young Lord's lips.</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie glared at his brother before turning away, gripping a sore and breathless Jimin in his arms and storming off, up another flight of steps and along a pitch black corridor.</p>
<p>The Vampire kicked open a door and dumped the Omega on a soft but dusty bed. He stalked around it and snatched up a small glass, making a point of showing Jimin he was taking it, then vanished from the room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Leaving him in the darkness.</p>
<p>Jimin gasped. His ears ringing. His head spinning. His wolf nudged forward, blue eyes shining as it looked around the blacked out room.</p>
<p>There was a jug of water on the dusty nightstand, where The Vampire had taken the glass from. He tried to drink from it but his shaking hands spilled most of it down his shirt. Still clutching the jug, he looked around, tasting the still, cold air. The room hung with the faint remnant of Jin’s scent. Replacing the jug, he pressed his face to the pillow. The scent was stronger here. He lay down on the lumpy softness, curling his trembling body into a ball and cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dining room was lit with candles that cast a warm glow against the cold of the evening air outside. Most of the shifters had came together, but few were eating. </p>
<p>Ji-a had taken food to Joy while Jin had stayed with Yoongi, applying fresh, ointment soaked cotton strips to his mutilated back. The signs of exhaustion were becoming more and more evident in the human. </p>
<p>Taehyung had returned unharmed from his day with the feral Alpha, something Jungkook was both thankful for and curious about. He watched his beautiful Omega hover in the doorway of Yoongi's dorm, his innocent face a mask of concern and horror. "Let me help, Jinnie" he begged, the ingrained need to be 'useful' showing itself again.</p>
<p> "Just clear the dining room for me, sweetie. when everyone is finished eating, take the trays back to the kitchen with Baekhyun and then get some rest before The Games start" Jin told him. There was more than a hint of exhaustion to the prince's voice.</p>
<p> “You are ok, aren’t you?” the young Alpha asked, "he didn't ... touch you?" his eyes on the torn buttons of his shirt.</p>
<p>The Omega reeked of the other shifter. It tainted his clothes, his hair and his skin with a heavy cedar scent that set Jungkook’s teeth on edge, made him think the worst.</p>
<p> "Your shirt..." he touched the torn fabric, "did he hurt you?"</p>
<p>Taehyung shook his head holding the open part closed again, “Alpha was so angry with me...for being..." he swallowed hard, looking ashamed, "wrong. For having the wrong parts... I said I was sorry and promised I would try harder to be better"</p>
<p><em>He isn't wrong  Jungkook's</em> wolf growled,<em>  he's beautiful. He's perfect... and that feral bastard isn't his Alpha, we are!</em></p>
<p> "...but he sat on the floor with me and he talked to me. He taught me how to write my name” his face changed and he grinned the big boxy grin Jungkook adored, “can I show you?”</p>
<p>Jungkook smiled as the boy caught his hand and pulled him to his dorm. The Alpha grunted as a flash of pain hit his chest as he was towed along.</p>
<p>Inside the small straw covered room, Tae brushed the larger bits away from the space beside his mattress, exposing the dust beneath. He began to sing quietly. His finger acting out the words of the song,  drawing characters in the dirt. As the song finished, he sat back on his haunches and looked up, “See?”</p>
<p>He looked so proud of himself, his smile infectious as it spread to Jungkook’s lips, “That’s brilliant, Tae. Well done”</p>
<p>The boy stood up, “I can write! I can do it!” he giggle, catching hold of his mate's shirt and almost bouncing with joy, "that's my name. I did that, I wrote it down, by myself!"</p>
<p>Jungkook slipped his arms around him and pulled him gently to his aching chest, “What else did you do?”</p>
<p> “I fell asleep for a little while. Alpha found some big flowery sheets and made a bed for us” Tae let his fingers play with the buttons on Jungkook’s shirt.</p>
<p><em>A bed? That feral slept with our mate. Made him stink like him.</em>  snarled his wolf,  <em>we'll tear his throat out!</em></p>
<p> “We shared some food and he told me about his little girl” he ran his hands down Jungkook’s chest, his fingers touching each button.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one can share his food but us!</em>
</p>
<p> “Then I got called to the kitchen, but Alpha said he would ask if I can go back and he’s going to help me learn to count. Then I’ll know how many pictures you have” he touched the place over Jungkook's heart where his pack sign sat, “I’ll count all of them!"</p>
<p>
  <em>We're his Alpha.. only us!</em>
</p>
<p> “You can count them when ever you like” he brushed Tae’s hair back, trailing his fingers over his temple, “you smell of him” he said quietly, “I don’t like it”</p>
<p>The smile fell away, “I...I'm sorry” the boy blurted out, trying to step back as fear landed heavily in his chest. But Jungkook stopped him, holding him tighter.</p>
<p> “You should only smell of me” he leaned into the Omega and nuzzled his face into his neck, feeling him move his head, allowing him access to the place at the crook where his scent was strongest, where his skin was the softest.</p>
<p>The Alpha breathed as deeply as his broken ribs would let him, pressing against him.</p>
<p>Tae could hardly breathe himself. His heart hammered in his chest and his knees trembled a little as he felt Jungkook’s lips move over his skin, kissing up his neck like tiny butterflies tickling his skin.</p>
<p> “I want them all to know you’re mine” the Alpha murmured against him, trailing kisses to his ear, “I want to mark you, claim you” he whispered.</p>
<p>The feeling of warm breath over his ear sent a shiver down Tae’s spine, reigniting the strange feelings of desire he'd felt that night in the Alpha's dorm.</p>
<p> “I can be yours?” he whispered, his voice shaking, "even after Lord Dragon... spoiled me?"</p>
<p> “You're not spoiled,” the Alpha kissed his cheek, inching his way towards the boy’s lips, “you're still pure, still untouched to me. I want you. I want you more than anything else in this world, but we have to be so careful. We can’t let Them know. I never want Them to hurt you” his lips ghosted over the boy’s, barely touching but both felt the sparks, “so, I’ll have to settle for scenting you and kissing you” </p>
<p>Jungkook caught the scent of Tae's arousal. It made it's way inside him, travelling to his cock, stirring it to life in the confines of his jeans. His longing urging him on to touch, kiss, taste his mate.</p>
<p>Tae couldn’t speak as Jungkook placed tiny kisses over his face, his ears, and his neck, taking every opportunity to rub his own scent over him, masking the heavy scent of the other Alpha.</p>
<p> “Can I kiss you, Tae, here?” he touched the boy’s lips, brushing the pad of his thumb over them.</p>
<p> “I don’t know how” Tae whispered, a pink hue washing into his cheek, "I never kissed anyone... "</p>
<p>Jungkook cupped his cheek, guiding Tae's lips to his own, “I'm your first..” he whispered, "let me show you..."</p>
<p>The Alpha pressed his lips softly to his. His thumb stroking over the boy’s cheek as he moved his mouth. He gently caught Tae’s bottom lip between his own before sweeping the tip of his tongue over and slipping it into his waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Tae couldn’t remember how to breathe. He shook like a new born lamb in his Alpha's arms. Sparks bounced over his skin and his mind turned to fluff as those lips encouraged his own into a slow dance. He relaxed and let his mate guide him as he threaded his fingers into his soft dark hair, melting into his body.</p>
<p>Jungkook cradled his head, his other hand wrapped around the Omega’s tiny waist pulling him against his hardening cock.</p>
<p>Tiny pecks brought their first kiss to an end.</p>
<p> “That’s how you kiss” Jungkook whispered, brushing his nose over Tae’s, “what do you think?”</p>
<p>The beautiful boy tightened his grip on the Alpha’s hair, “I think I wanna do it again”</p>
<p> "What would Grandma say?" Jungkook grinned.</p>
<p> "She'd say I wasn't to kiss you until I had your mark"</p>
<p>The Alpha's hand slid down to Tae's ass and squeezed, "I can't wait that long.. sorry, Grandma" he caught the Omega's lips again and kissed him hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Something in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orange light filtered into the room through the open shutters. The torches outside The Hall casting flicking shadows over the room Hobi was kept in. He'd organised the furniture a little, setting a few chairs around the table, moving the empty bookcases to the far wall, stacking the small tables and chests neatly. He sat on a chair at the at the large, dust written table, his bowl of meat stew in front of him.</p><p>He smiled at the repeated word. All it had taken was patience and persistence. The steady repeat of a single action over and over again until the youngster had mastered it. The happiness in the pup's face had shone like a beacon in the dark as he finally managed to do something so simple, so taken for granted by most; to write his own name.</p><p>Taehyung really was the sweetest soul. A simple soul, but one that glowed with the kind of light that rarely survived in the world. Rarer still in a place like this, where anything good and kind was instantly snuffed out.</p><p>The rattle of the key in lock, had Hobi turning to the sound. Beside the bowing guard, The Dragon stood, his form silhouetted against the hall lights, his handsome face placid, "Well, I’m surprised to find our puppy alive and unscathed”</p><p>The Alpha rose from his seat and bowed to the Lord as he entered the room.</p><p> “I’m disappointed in you, feral. You described such a scene slaughter, I was almost drooling at the thought. But, here we are...” The Vampire glanced over the table at the single word written repeatedly over it, “Taehyung” he smiled, showing his fangs, “Fascinating. That you animals give yourselves names as if you have worth or meaning” Dragon dragged his fingers through the dust, scattering the writing into deep ridges, before snatching his hand away, balling his fingers into a fist.</p><p> “Every living creature has worth” Hobi raised his head, “a beating heart resonates worth” he half smiled.</p><p>The Vampire Lord had to lift his eyes a little to meet his gaze, “Very bold, for a crippled dog” his eyes raked down to Hobi’s heavily bandaged knee beneath his leather trousers, “is that why it’s still alive? You’re too crippled to kill it?”</p><p> “The boy’s still alive because I found I was wrong about him. Because the views I held on his kind were baseless, in regard to him, anyway” Hobi didn’t drop his gaze, “what I believed was wrong, and I apologised to him for my actions. That's what sets me apart from things like you" Hobi dared a grin at The Vampire, "the fact I acknowledge my mistakes and learn from them. That I want to learn from my pack and grow with them"</p><p> “Your<em> Pack</em>” The Dragon spat, leaning in, “is dead”</p><p> “'Pack' isn't about blood. It's about shared hopes, fears, love, shelter, food and water; no matter how little there is of it. The coming together of a group of beings who respect each other regardless of rank, gender or age. The Pack protects each other. That’s what binds us” Hobi reached up and touched the back of his neck, running his hand over the arrow tattoo that denoted his rank, “as the arrow binds the hunter to the hunted”</p><p>The Dragon watched him. Something had changed in the air. He’d felt it everywhere. Something had altered, like a flash of lightening, sudden, blinding, then returning to the darkness. But hidden from sight, the aftermath remained like a spark in dry grass. He could feel the tension like an ember smouldering.</p><p>The Vampire felt oddly uncomfortable. With one last cold look, he turned and left, the guard shutting and locking the door after him.</p><p> </p><p> “The guards are all on edge this evening” Taeyang announced as he came into the main hall, “they’re saying something is ‘off’ about the dogs”</p><p>In his chair on the raised platform, The High Lord stared at the empty space beside him.</p><p> “They think having the Omega’s mate whipped has riled them up” the smaller Vampire said as he dropped into his own chair, “that and feeding the barren Omega to the feral”</p><p> “The feral didn’t hurt it” Dragon said absently, “It appears the thing is as soft as shit”</p><p> “I hear congratulations are in order, My Lord” Key grinned, “your Omega may be expecting”</p><p> “Whether it manages to bring the offspring to term is another matter” Minho looked at his brother.</p><p>The High Lord made a low growling noise in his throat as he rose from his chair and stalked towards the corridor.</p><p> “There’s more entertaining ways to kill a dog, by the way” The Dragon chuckled.</p><p>His head hit the stone wall behind the row of red velvet chairs. His feet kicked wildly at nothing as The High Lord of The Eyrie held him off the floor by his jacket collar.</p><p> “The second I need any advice from you, Dragon, I’ll ask” he snarled into his face, “the second I need to know how to rape and torture dogs, I’ll ask. The second I need anything… I’ll ask”</p><p>He threw The Dragon down. The smaller landing deftly on his feet, a low hiss rolling from him as the others watched in silence.</p><p> “Don’t.. ever.. touch.. me!” he growled slowly.</p><p> “Or you’ll what?” The High Lord leaned in, “are you challenging me, Dragon?”</p><p>Their jet black eyes locked, staring, unblinking for long seconds, until The Dragon looked away.</p><p> “Have the dogs brought to the training ground. We’ll begin The Games” The Vampire Lord walked from his hall.</p><p> “Fuck….” Breathed Daesung.</p><p> “Think he’s in a bit of a shitty mood” Minho muttered as he followed his older brother from the room.</p><p>The Dragon straighten his jacket and ran his tongue over one of his fangs.</p><p> “You’ll push your luck a little too far, one day” Seungri smirked, “and I’ll be right here watching”</p><p>The Youngest Vampire smashed into the table, the wood shattering around him as he crashed through to land heavily on the floor. His silk scarf torn away from his face, His ruined eye staring up as above him, Taemin and Daesung held The Dragon back. The irate Lord snarling and hissing while trying reach him.</p><p> “I thought we were here to watch the dogs fight!?” shouted Key, “not each other”</p><p> “That’s been brewing for ages. I’d let them fight” sighed Taeyang, “it’s getting a bit boring now” he walked away, beckoning Key to follow as the other two dragged Dragon out of the room.</p><p> “Baiting him isn’t a good idea” Onew said as he helped Seungri up and out of the debris of the table, “you might find you regret it” he handed the blond his scarf back, "you could lose more than an eye"</p><p> </p><p>The torches flickered wildly in a biting cold wind, wrapping strange shadows around the training ground as the opposing shifters lined up to begin the evening's entertainment. Up on the wall, The High Lord stood away from his companions. Only his brother spoke to him. The atmosphere as tense up there as it was down in the ring.</p><p>The cloth bags were shaken, mixing the bone counters. The sound lost to the moaning wind.</p><p> “Number 9 and number 14” the guard shouted.</p><p>The Eyrie’s shifters watched as one of their own stepped forward to meet The Roost’s Beta male.</p><p>Taehyung was working without Jin tonight, the human had insisted on staying with Yoongi. Ravi and Baekhyun were on hand, too, if things got really bloody. The Omega had Jin’s bag slung over his shoulder as he waited on the side lines of the fight, ready to tend the wounded.</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes lingered on him. To the Alpha, everything about the Omega was perfect. The kind of <em>perfect</em> he longed to taste. To feel beneath him, submissive and wanting. The need to claim his mate making his wolf restless.</p><p> “He really is a very special pup” Hobi said quietly behind him.</p><p>The young Alpha looked sharply over his shoulder, “Stay away from him”</p><p>Hobi chuckled, “I enjoyed spending the day with him. He reminded me of my daughter” he came to stand beside the younger, “There's a childlike joy to him. He wants to be happy and to make everyone around him  happy. He's a rare gem"</p><p>Jungkook clenched his jaw, "A 'rare gem' you wanted to kill"</p><p>Hobi nodded, "True. I was taught to hate Omegas, but I'll confess to you, I'd never met one until I came here, just heard the stories from my father and grandfather. I carried an opinion that wasn't my own. One that was based on ignorance and prejudice. I apologised to him for frightening him. The fear in the pup's eyes.. that.. that will haunt me. He didn't deserve my anger. He doesn't deserve any of this"</p><p>The dark haired younger turned back to watch the fight, "Taehyung..is special"</p><p> "He certainly is. And I apologise to you, Alpha, for the threats I made to your mate, and the things I said about your parents. I was out of line. Forgive me?”</p><p>Jungkook took a deep breath, bracing his chest against the sharp pain, “You can say what you like about my parents, I don't care, but Tae.. he’s not my mate”</p><p> “Yes, he is. Don’t worry, I understand the need to keep it from Them” he flashed his eyes to The Vampires on the ramparts, "how's Yoongi? I tried to see, but the guards wouldn't let me go to him"</p><p> "Jin's seeing to him. He's pretty bad, his back's been shredded"</p><p> "I'm sorry.. for what they did to him. I wish I could help, do something for him"</p><p>Jungkook nodded. In the ring, the fight was turning bloody. The snarls and screams of he fighters soaring on the bitter air.</p><p> “You fight like your father” Hobi smiled, “you’re fast, unpredictable"</p><p> The young Alpha was quiet for a while as he watched the guards bring hr first round to an end. Taehyung moved to the combatant, clean the blood from his split eye.</p><p> “You know a lot about my family”</p><p> “Your father killed mine. It was a long time ago, you’d have been just a tiny pup when it happened. He killed him and my sister, most of our pack”</p><p> “Black Sky have a strict policy about ferals”</p><p>Hobi nodded “Most Packs do. But my Pack wasn’t feral when it happened. We held the lands to the west of Rex mere”</p><p> “That’s Black Sky land”</p><p> “It is now, it wasn’t always. It was Golden Cloud land” Hobi tapped the tattoo on his left pec, “we stood no chance against your father, brother and his Betas. They fought like demons, ruthless, vicious, pitiless, a lot like you. They took our land and we became feral” he finished quietly.</p><p>The fight resumed.</p><p>Jungkook watched The Eyrie’s male go down, pinned and beaten.</p><p> “Bring your legs up!” he yelled, bracing one arm over his chest.</p><p> “Knee the bastard in the back!” Hobi shouted, “that’s it!”</p><p>The Roost’s male went face first into the blood stained dirt of the training ground.</p><p> “Which one took a silver blade to you?” Hobi asked, his eyes still on the fight.</p><p>The young Alpha stayed quiet for long minutes, “The one who hates me the most” he answered eventually.</p><p> “On your father’s orders?”</p><p> “My father die a few hours before. My brother tried to take over, but The Pack refused his claim to leadership. They wanted me” he turned to look at the redhead, “but Junghyun disputed it, said as I was illegitimate, I had no right. He threatened to split the Pack”</p><p>Hobi licked his lip and turned to look at the younger wolf, “Your brother tried to kill you?”</p><p>He shook his head, “My mother”</p><p>Above the grounds, The Dragon watched the two Alphas talking. The uncomfortable feeling in his chest grew stronger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Unwanted Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook closed his eyes and readied himself to tell the feral Alpha the story he'd told no one else.</p>
<p>  “My father had been ill for a while. His lungs were failing, he’d been coughing up blood for weeks. But his grip on the Pack had stayed strong, right ‘til the very end. The members were devoted to him. He’d lead us through wars over land, through famine, drought, sickness. He was what a good Alpha should be. He led from the front. He was always there, on the front lines of every battle, he led negotiations, trade deals, everything, until he'd become too ill.</p>
<p>The only thing he didn’t do was give a shit about me” The young Alpha looked up at the wind driven clouds above the compound, “what you said was true. I’m the bastard son who he really didn’t need, or want. He had his heir, born to his mate, his true mate. The love of his life.</p>
<p>My mother didn't even come close to the memory of her. All she was, was a distraction, something to fill the lonely nights and warm his bed. She was just a stupid little whore, a few years older than Junghyun. My father was old enough to be<em> her</em> father.</p>
<p>Her father, my grandfather, told me she’d tried to get rid of me. My father had told her there was no place for another child. That it would just ‘upset’ Junghyun to bring another pup into the family. And gods help anyone who ‘upset’ his precious fucking Junghyun.</p>
<p>He told me She drank enough Belladonna to floor Fenrir, but …” he shrugged, “I survived. My grandfather said it’s because I was meant to come into the world. I had a purpose, a destiny.</p>
<p>My father was livid, apparently. He raged and threatened to cast her out of the Pack. She couldn’t go back to her own in whelp and abandoned.  It would have been too shameful! She told him she’d kill herself and I guess the old bastard must’ve had a heart because he allowed her to stay in the Pack house with him.</p>
<p>When I was born, he gave me his name and presented me to the Pack as his son. That was probably the only decent thing he ever did for me.</p>
<p>Junghyun hated me, from the very beginning. Even when I was just a tiny pup, he’d try anything to hurt me, sly punches, pushing me over, kicking me" Jungkook laughed bitterly, "one time, he held me out of my bedroom window by my ankles, two floors up and was going to drop me until my grandfather caught him. My brother made it his business to ensure I knew I was a bastard; an unwanted mistake.</p>
<p>But, what used to hurt the most, was my mother never even tried to stop him. All she cared about was keeping her position at my father’s side.  I didn't matter to her at all. Only my grandfather cared, and it was him who taught me to fight, to shift, to control my wolf. He showed me all the things I would need to lead a Pack. How to hunt, how to survive the daily torment my brother levelled at me.</p>
<p>When the old man finally died, Junghyun called everyone to the Pack house and announced his passing and declared himself ‘Alpha’ by right of succession. He had the support of a handful of the Betas, including our father's first Beta and his son.</p>
<p>But a lot of the members didn’t want him. They didn’t trust him. He’d stopped leading the attacks, no longer defended our lands. He spent his days in the pack house, stuffing his face. It was me who stood at our father's side on the borders. It was me who ran the forests at night beside him. And when he'd become too sick, I took the lead, I was his weapon. I was the son who defended his name, his pack... his legend.</p>
<p>A lot of the members refused to follow him, told him he was 'unfit', that I was a better choice. I was the Jeon son that should lead the pack. Junghyun was furious, he screamed and threatened, then... just stormed off, taking his little band of followers with him." the young Alpha sighed, "My mother was horrified. She dragged me into my father’s office, screaming at me, demanding I go before the Pack and declare Junghyun as Alpha.</p>
<p>I didn’t want to. Not because I thought I'd be a better Alpha, I know I'm ... hot headed. I think with my fists, I'm not political minded enough to hold negotiations or make strong deals. I just wanted to take it away from Junghyun. I wanted to make him feel like shit, give him a kick in the balls for making my life a misery" a dark smile played over his lips as he looked back at Hobi, “I just wanted to fuck him over, strip him of his arrogant pride. And before you say it, I know that's childish... but.." he shrugged.</p>
<p> "That Jeon Family Pride" Hobi chuckled, "It's famous. I can understand why though, in your position, I'd've probably done the same"</p>
<p>The young Alpha stood silently for a moment. The fight was coming to an end, The Eyrie’s male now had his opponent in a choke hold.</p>
<p>“She slapped me and called me an ungrateful little shit” he continued, “told me I’d destroyed her life and now I was destroying the legacy of my father. There was other stuff, but I didn’t stay to hear it. I shifted and I ran into the woods.</p>
<p>My grandfather came to find me, threw clothes at me, and told me to go back and take my place as leader if that’s what I wanted. So, I did. I went back… or tried to.</p>
<p>Junghyun and his friends were waiting on the edge of Darkmere. They were easy to beat; all of them had let themselves get out of shape and slow. None had been in a real fight for years.</p>
<p>But I didn’t see my mother hiding, I didn't smell her, until it was too late. The last of Junghyun's lackies went down and she stepped out with a silver blade.</p>
<p>I remember her eyes, so full of hate. I should've expected it, I should've known her hatred for me would be enough to make her do it, but...she slashed me across the stomach" he gestured to the place the long pale scar sat, "the blade went deep, really deep. But, I didn't feel the pain at first, just the shock. The others were back on their feet now, all ... cursing and shoving at me. Laughing that I'd bleed out, the poison working its way in and I'd die slowly. I never went down, though" the young Alpha set his chin in memory of his defiance, "not in front of them. I stayed on my feet</p>
<p> "The Jeon Pride again" smiled Hobi, "I expect your father would've stayed on his feet too"</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded, a small smirk on his lips, " I guess. They left me, just.. walked off. I tried to walk, to find my grandfather. I caught his scent, but... I couldn't stay upright. As the light went, They turned up,”  he gestured to The Dragon up on the ramparts, “the smaller one and the other one.</p>
<p>When I opened my eyes, Taehyung was cuddling me. His head was on my shoulder, his breath against my skin. And his scent was the most overwhelming thing I’d ever known. I was here, in this stinking prison, but, for the first time in my life, I felt like I’d found my home. That I’d found where I belonged.</p>
<p>I’d found my Mate, and he’s the most beautiful wolf I’ve ever seen. But… I was scared of his vulnerability. My wolf wanted him, but I couldn’t see passed how weak he is, how … much of a burden he would be to me; unable to protect himself, or our pups. </p>
<p>I'd always imagined my mate to be a fighter, standing with me on the borders, on the battlefield. Strong, independent. Not this beautiful, fragile little thing. I was ready to defy my wolf and reject him "</p>
<p>Hobi turned to meet his eyes, "I'm surprised" he said, raising an eyebrow, "seeing as you've lived your whole life without love, you'd be so willing to pass up the chance to bond utterly with your true mate"</p>
<p> "I convinced myself it was for the best. That he would be better off with someone else. That I would too"</p>
<p> "You grew up watching how an unbonded pair lived, and you wanted the same? To never share the 'link' with your mate. To never share their thoughts, their feelings. Your pups would never be connected to you by anything other then blood. Jungkook, if you reject him, all he'll ever know is suffering. He'll be claimed by a wolf who sees nothing but his potential to produce 'Alpha' blood pups. He'll live in misery, probably fear. The mark on his neck would be as much a mark of slavery as the chains the leeches use" Hobi said quietly, "I'm hoping, with all my heart, you've thought better of this"</p>
<p>The young Alpha nodded, "It took seeing him at his most broken, his most hurt to understand his strength isn’t measurable in terms of physical, or mental. It’s in his heart. He puts others before himself. He thinks of how others feel even when he’s in so much pain"</p>
<p>The image of the crying Omega flashed into Hobi's mind. His nervous attempt to comfort him despite how terrified he was.</p>
<p>"That’s what a good Luna should do, " Jungkook continued, "put their Pack first. And that's what Taehyung does. He's my Luna”</p>
<p>Hobi nodded, smiling as The Lords of The Eyrie cheered loudly, Their wolf had won the fight. The Roost’s shifter was being carried back to their lines as Taehyung cleaned the blood from the winner’s face with gentle hands. “I think it’s very easy to mistake his simplicity for stupidity” he looked back at the young Alpha, “he see’s the world as a less complicated place then we do. For us, the world is a threat to be put down. Food and shelter to be found and provided. The well being of all our members is a physical thing. </p>
<p>But.. Taehyung has a very different idea. 'well being' means 'happiness' 'love' 'comfort'. He just wants a Pack and pups. He wants to give his family the one thing he never had; Love. And that pup... he has so much love to give. </p>
<p>He has no desire for power, or rank, just to give love, to care and nurture. That’s very rare, Jungkook, while the likes of you and I fight to keep lands free of intruders, put food in bellies and shelter around us on cold nights. Taehyung will be making sure everyone has what they need to feel loved and valued"</p>
<p>Jungkook felt his heart swell watching his mate apply the thick ointment to the cuts and grazes on the male’s face, “I want to give him all of that. I want him to know he's loved" he said quietly, then turned back to the redhead, "thank you, for not hurting him. For getting to know him a little and teaching him to write his name. He was so excited to show me. I'm grateful to you"</p>
<p> Hobi laughed, "Like I said, I enjoyed my time with him. I'd love to see him achieve all his dreams, and that means, you're gonna need to get him out of here"</p>
<p>Jungkook hummed a small laugh.</p>
<p> "While you're freeing him, perhaps you could get the rest of us out.. seeing as you're such a great warrior" Hobi hid a small grin.</p>
<p> "I'm a better warrior then you, anyway" Jungkook looked away, "won my fight"</p>
<p> "Won mine"</p>
<p> "My opponent didn't walk away"</p>
<p> "Neither did mine"</p>
<p> "Mine won't walk again!"</p>
<p> "That's the thing with you young pups, you never think of the bigger picture" Hobi sighed, making a show of picking the dirt from under his nails.</p>
<p> "What? What 'bigger picture'?"</p>
<p> "You always have to let some live, Jungkookie, that's how you build a reputation. When the survivors tell how they ended up looking like chopped liver!" he smiled.</p>
<p> "Alpha.." </p>
<p>Hobi startled at the use of his rank from the younger.</p>
<p> "How did you take the leech's eye?" Jungkook looked up at Seungri. </p>
<p>The wind whipped the ends of the silk scarf around the back of the Vampire's head.</p>
<p> "I didn't do it alone, I fought it with my mate. One on one, we have no chance against them. With two or three... we can take them. But we have to work as a Pack. We have to fight with one goal, one aim; killing these blood sucking fuckers"</p>
<p> "Your mate..?"</p>
<p>Hobi shook his head, "He cut her throat"</p>
<p> "I'm sorry"</p>
<p>They lapsed into silence for a moment.</p>
<p> "We need a plan... so, any ideas on getting out of this shit hole?” asked the older Alpha.</p>
<p>Jungkook grinned, “One, and its a pretty good one. Any chance of you being moved down here? I’d like to talk to you about it after all this bullshit is done”</p>
<p>Hobi looked thoughtful, “Seeing as I’ve disappointed the little leech quite badly, I reckon I’ll get kicked out of my cosy room fairly soon”</p>
<p>Jungkook slapped him on the back, knocking him forward a little, “You’ll love it down here, it’s where all the best people live”</p>
<p>Up on the ramparts, the next pair of lots were drawn and Hyuk stepped forward as his number was called. </p>
<p>The Dragon's black eyes had remained on the Alphas as the wind howled around The Eyrie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Unease.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin gently removed the drying cotton strips from Yoongi’s back, dropping them into a separate bowl.</p><p>The white haired Beta whimpered in pain, sweat beaded over his body as the poison continued to rage inside.</p><p> “I know, it hurts, I’m sorry” he soothed, replacing the strips with new, ointment covered ones, “I’ll be as gentle as I can”</p><p>Beyond the wall, he could hear the final part of The Games taking place. The last three fights were always the most horrific.</p><p>The trapped shifters were hauled out of their cages and forced to fight each other. A dog fight. The snarls and screams carried out of the training ground by the bitter wind. Jin closed his eyes, his stomach churning. Of all the ‘entertainment’ The Vampires enjoyed now, this part sickened him the most.</p><p>As humans, he could somehow just about bare it. He could talk to them, reassure them. They could tell him where it hurt, if his treatments were helping. But as wolves, he was helpless. All he could do was his best, but it never seemed enough.</p><p> “I tried to see Jimin this evening. They’ve moved him out of his old, horrible room. He now has a room at the top of The Hall, with a proper bed. I wasn’t allowed in there, but I’m glad he’s not sleeping on the floor anymore” he tried to sound ‘normal’.</p><p>Inside, he felt far from normal. He was exhausted, he hadn’t slept in ..what? two days now? Three? It all seemed to blur into one, long nightmare. The screams of an animal in pain cut into him, making him cringe.</p><p> “I’m just going to get some fresh water, ok? I’ll just be outside for a moment” he gave Yoongi’s hand a small squeeze and got up.</p><p>The wolf's screams suddenly cut off and cheer ran round the walls as those on the ramparts celebrated a victory.</p><p>Jin emptied the bloody water over the paving stones and reattached the bucket to the well’s old pulley and lowered it.</p><p>The cold pinched at his shirtless skin, making him shiver violently.</p><p> “Last Pair” yelled a guard.</p><p>Jin gritted his teeth, “I fucking hate this place” he seethed quietly to himself, “I’d like to stab the fucking lot of them”</p><p>With the bucket full of fresh water, Jin ducked back inside as the last pair of wolves began the last fight of this month’s Games.</p><p>It was after midnight. The wind carried the scent of promised snow as the Eyrie’s wolves were herded out of the training ground and back towards their dorms and cages.</p><p>The night had seen The Eyrie lose one of its trapped wolves, while two other fighters has been badly hurt; both suffering with broken bones. Jin had left Yoongi with Namjoon as he rushed off to help Taehyung set the breaks. The body of the dead wolf was dragged away, out of the compound to be disposed of with the others who had lost their lives in the name of ‘entertainment’ over the years.</p><p>Hobi was escorted back to The Hall under the careful watch of six armed guards, none of which could hide their fear as they tried to keep a safe distance from the limping Alpha male.</p><p>The Roost had suffered it’s first defeat in years, the usual injuries were compounded by the deaths of an Alpha, three Betas  and also one of their trapped wolves. The bodies had been disposed of in the same way The Eyrie's had, with as little thought or feeling as possible.</p><p>The High Lord watched his dogs as they were loaded back into the rolling cages, “Not worth the skin on their backs” he muttered.</p><p> “Look on the bright side” Taemin beamed, “we’ll have fun rounded up replacements. We’ve not raided settlements in ages”</p><p>Minho shrugged, “There is that I suppose”</p><p> “And you were getting a little too cocky” Taeyang nudged him with his shoulder, “time you were knocked off your perch”</p><p>The High Lord of The Eyrie didn't stay on the ramparts after The Games ended. As soon as the last wolf fell, he’d turned and walked away, his long jacket swirling around his legs as the wind whipped at it.</p><p>A servant had opened the door to The Hall and bowed low as The Vampire passed. He didn’t go to his chair on the raised platform, instead he took the stone steps two at a time, up a second flight, to the top of his halls, to his Omega’s new room.</p><p>The torches had been lit in the top corridor, casting flickering shadows over the walls as he passed. He took the key from it's hook on the wall and pushed it into the lock, turning it slowly. He couldn’t explain why, or even admit, but his hand hesitated over the door handle.</p><p>He opened the door, allowing yellow light to flood the room. On the floor in front of the door, a tray of untouched food sat. The meat stew congealed, the fat risen and set on the top. The bread dry. Mixed into the stale meat and herb smell, he picked out something human. He pushed the tray out into the corridor with his foot and turned back to the room. </p><p>Jimin lay facing the wall on the large four poster bed. He watched the slow, steady rise and fall of the Omega’s shoulders as he breathed. Soundlessly, The Vampire Lord came to stand beside the bed.</p><p>The sweetness of its scent, now faded, lingered in The Lord’s memory. The warmth and softness of its body, the pleasures it had given him. Addictive. That’s what Minho had said. He was right. Something about this animal lured him in, clouded his mind but heightened his senses. The world slipped away, the concerns of his position, the rivalries of his kind seemed less important when he lay with the Omega. All that mattered then, was the intensity of his pleasures. Both physical and emotional.</p><p>For those few hours, he could imagine what it would be like to have the things the beautiful creature shared with its pack mates; love, loyalty, trust. To be safe in the knowledge; you never stood alone, your back is always covered by someone who loves you. Not someone who wants your position in the 'Chair'. To have a 'mate', a partner, a lover... a love. To be held and wanted for nothing more than yourself. To know without question or doubt you were loved, you were protected, valued. </p><p>An addiction. A drug. He craved it, it haunted his mind. This longing, it fuel both desire and rage. Passion and fury. </p><p>The smell of an approaching guard snapped him from his reverie before the tap of footsteps disturbed the silence. The Vampire spun round, raising a warning hand to the guard who stood shocked in the torch lit doorway. He gestured to him to keep his voice low.</p><p> “My Lord Minho and his party are preparing to leave” the guard whispered, bowing to his employer.</p><p> “Who brought the Omega its evening meal?” he asked as he joined the nervous human in the doorway.</p><p> “The prince….”</p><p>The Vampire leaned closer, “Who took it from Seokjin and brought it to this room” his voice low, his coal black eyes reflecting the yellow light.</p><p> “I did, My Lord. Your orders were….”</p><p> “My orders” The Lord hissed, “did not include you spitting in its food”</p><p>The guard tried to lean back, stumbling into the corridor as The Vampire moved closer.</p><p> “But you took it upon yourself to do so”</p><p>The guard was now backed against the opposite wall, pressed hard. The High Lord of The Eyrie dipped his head down and addressed the human directly into his ear, “The Omega is my property. The dogs are my property. The food they eat is provided by my grace, what right do you have to defile it, hmm?”</p><p>The guard lost control of his bladder, the hot liquid running down his legs, some filling his boots, some spilling onto the stone floor of the hallway.</p><p> “Answer me!” He hissed, cold breath washing over terrified skin.</p><p> “It… it killed … two of us, My Lord… it killed them… in cold blood… they did nothing wrong… just following your orders”</p><p> “And what business is that of yours? Hmm?”</p><p>The guard struggled to answer. A series of breathy, gasped noise left his lips.</p><p> “You will pick up that tray, return it to Seokjin's kitchen and leave. If I see, hear, or smell you near my dogs again, I’ll make a meal of you. If you break the terms of our agreement, if a crowd of pitchfork waving locals appear at my Halls, the first family I drink.. will be yours! Am I rightly understood?”</p><p>The guard nodded furiously, bowed, and grabbed the tray of ruined food. He almost ran down the corridor, his wet boot squelching and disappeared from The High Lord’s sight down the flight of stone steps. The smell of fresh urine lingered in the air as the puddle on the floor cooled.</p><p>The Vampire looked back into the room. Jimin had rolled over, now facing the door, meeting the black eyes of The Vampire with the rich, dark caramel of his own.</p><p> “Your food won’t be tampered with again, you have my word”</p><p>Jimin held his gaze, “You can't give me your word. You're losing control. You're losing your...<em> position</em>, My Lord" his voice was dark, sparking a warning in the chest of The Vampire.</p><p>With one last glance, The High Lord shut the door, locking it carefully, then walked away.</p><p> </p><p> “Until next time, my friend” Daesung clapped Key on the shoulder, “and good luck finding some decent replacements for your loses”</p><p> “Next time, your Alphas are both going down” the visiting Lord smiled.</p><p> “I’ll see you in two weeks, Hyung” Minho said as he came to his brother, “the Lycan fights are always my favourite” he pulled him into a hug, “treat the Omega well and we can enjoy something even better then dogs or Lycans. Hybrids, It’ll be amazing. A whole new level of competition”</p><p>The High Lord held his younger brother a little tighter, “Thank you for not letting me kill it”</p><p> “You’re welcome, Hyung. See you soon”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flurries of snow blew over the ‘village’ as the guards huddled closer to the walls in an attempt to find shelter from the biting wind. The shifters had all returned to their doorless dorm rooms after The Games had ended. Some pausing to look in on their wounded friends, others too tired, too shocked to do anything other than stumble away.</p>
<p>The only sound was the wind as it moaned and whistled around the dark stone compound and the dimly lit Hall beyond the gates. The forest to the north of The Eyrie, lay dark against the swirling grey sky billowing with snow clouds that rained down wet snowflakes.</p>
<p>The heavy, almost crushing atmosphere of the previous day had almost eased as the night wore on.</p>
<p>Then it began.</p>
<p>A low, mournful howl carried on the wind. It floated down into the 'village' It moved around the courtyard. The tendrils of the sound reaching out and touching each shifter.</p>
<p> “Shut the fuck up!” a guard bellowed.</p>
<p>The warning sound of a whip hitting stone quickly followed.</p>
<p>Then silence.</p>
<p>Moments later, the largest of the trapped wolves took up the howl. Standing up in the snow blown cage, he tipped his head back and howled. He was quickly joined by the other wolf. Their call soaring high.</p>
<p> “Shut the fuck up!” the same guard yelled from the wall above the cage, the sharp crack of the whip echoing out.</p>
<p>The Howl stopped. But only for a moment.</p>
<p>Another wolf howled, the sound sending fingers of fear down the guards' spines. It wasn't coming from the cage, but from the row of dorms. Those on the ramparts above the dining room tried to peer down into the snow streaked darkness of the open rooms opposite, but were met with just shadows.</p>
<p>One by one, others joined the call, the sound rising. Red eyes stared up from those shadows, up to the high walkway and the terrified humans. The Alpha added his deep voice to the call. Holding the howl long after the others paused to draw breath.</p>
<p>A high pitched keening layered over the call. The blue eyes of the nutmeg Omega shone as tiny flakes of snow passed his doorway, dancing on the wind. His excitement slicing through the call like a song. Beside him, a sandy coloured wolf shook out his fur as the smaller one pounced and nipped around him.</p>
<p>The bigger wolf pricked up his ears, then howled clear and strong.</p>
<p>In each dorm, those free of serious injury, shifted. Their wolves stretching out their long bodies before tipping their heads high and adding their voices.</p>
<p>In Yoongi’s dorm, Jin shrunk back against the wall, his blankets falling as fear filled him.  His hands clamped to his ears, the sound unlike anything he’d ever heard. The Beta stirred, blinking in the dim light of the small oil lamp Jin had set beside him. For a few seconds he smiled a wide, gummy smile, then slipped back into an exhausted sleep.</p>
<p>The sound became deafening, sending chills through Jin and the guards that had nothing to do with the weather. Awakening something ancient, something from before a time of silver blades and crossbows. Knees trembled and bowels loosened. A cacophony of noised filled the 'village'. And something unseen by human eyes moved through the air, but it was felt.</p>
<p>Howls filled the freezing night. The eery sound carried on the wind out of the prison compound and out towards The Hall and the forest beyond. Ravi and Baekhyun both stood up, yellow eyes flashing in the night as they stepped out of their dorm to look round the courtyard. The sound wrapped around them, stirring the beasts that rested inside. Snowflakes settled on them as they looked up at the guards.</p>
<p> “What the fuck?” Baekhyun breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five silent figures stood in the main hall of The Eyrie. The sound of the howl pierced the walls, filling the room.</p>
<p> “What…? Why are they doing that?” Daesung asked, his worried eyes darting between his companions.</p>
<p> “I don’t know” The High Lord said as the howl went up again, “but I won’t tolerate it!”</p>
<p> “It sounds like all of them” muttered Taeyang.</p>
<p> “Leave them!” insisted The Dragon, risking his Lord’s wrath, “let them howl! Let them scream! We won The Games, we’ll win the next one. And if the Omega gives us a Hybrid, we’ll be winning for years to come! Lets in joy this moment.”</p>
<p> "No!" snapped Seungri, "we go down there and put a stop to this!"</p>
<p> "Let the guards deal with them. It's what we pay them to do" The Dragon said. The sound was filling his head like a plague of locust, "The Lords of The Eyrie don't sully their own hands with petty things" his own fear was rising through his body like a heatwave.</p>
<p>The High Lord nodded once, but the unrest in his eyes didn’t fade.</p>
<p> "Sit, My Lord" Dragon gestured to the lone chair, "we should discuss sourcing replacements for our loses and who joins the harnessed dogs" his voice wavered a little.</p>
<p>With his black eyes still on the heavy shutters of the window, The High Lord of The Eyrie moved to his chair and dropped down. </p>
<p> "I say we kill them all, and start fresh" Seungri said as he sat in his own chair.</p>
<p> "Is this noise going to last much longer?" Daesung asked, "it's becoming... annoying"</p>
<p> "Not just <em>annoying</em>" Taeyang added quietly, his eyes on the empty corridor beyond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the locked, southern room, Hobi stood up and listened.</p>
<p>    “<em>Our Pack”</em> the howl called over and over, “<em>Bound to the Pack</em>.<em> Our Pack”</em></p>
<p>Hobi laughed out loud, pulling the shutters open and opening the barred window, letting the sound and cold air flood the room. Riding the wave of the howl was another call, high and sweet and full of joy.</p>
<p>    “<em>Snow! Pack, Snow!”</em></p>
<p> “Oh pup, enjoy it, enjoy your snow” he smiled to himself, resting his head against the freezing metal.</p>
<p>In his mind, his wolf clawed and whined, begging to be free to join the howl, but the silver behind the door was far too close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin threw himself from the bed, running to the wood covered window. He gripped the boards, pulling hard at them. The nails creaked against the wood as the Omega gritted his teeth and pulled until the wood split and one of the boards fell away. The next one was easier to move. In moments he could see out of the barred window, down to the courtyard far below. He pushed the glass open as far as it would go.</p>
<p>He laughed, gripping the bars, tipping his head back, letting the sound wash over him.</p>
<p><em>Can you hear it, Jiminnie? Our Pack</em>  Yoongi’s voice drifted into his mind for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoongi!... my love… Yes, I can hear it.. are you alright… forgive me… Yoongi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m alright, baby… there’s nothing to forgive.. I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>The voice faded as Yoongi slipped back to sleep. But Jimin’s chest filled with joy.</p>
<p>The Omega’s wolf purred and nuzzled inside his mind. He dropped back onto the end of the bed and watched the flakes of snow waltz on the air. High on the howl he could hear Taehyung’s happy shouts.</p>
<p>For the first time in so long, Jimin felt happy. His mate was alive, he still loved him. The child he was carrying <em>might</em> be a full wolf. If it wasn’t… that was a problem for another time. Right now, all he wanted to do was feel the joy of the howl.</p>
<p>He pulled the dusty comforter up and wrapped it around himself against the bitter cold.</p>
<p> “Bound to The Pack” he whispered, “Our Pack”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The snow was falling thicker now, whipped into a blinding blanket that lashed at the old buildings, driving the guards to seek cover in the small rooms above the gates. Both silver clad portcullis were dropped, sealing the courtyard as the guards huddled together, scared out of their wits by the sound coming from the pens.</p>
<p>A large grey wolf walked out of the last dorm and looked around. The ramparts were empty, the last of the guards scurrying into the gatehouses and slamming the heavy doors.</p>
<p>The wolf threw his head back and howled.</p>
<p>Wolves crept out of the dorms, cautiously at first, then with more confidence. Some bounded over to the cages, muzzles pressed against the burning metal giving loving licks to the two wolves inside. The nutmeg bounced in the thin layer of settled snow. He dipped his head, scooping a little of the wet powder onto his nose and wiped it on the grey. He ran away, keening loudly to do the same thing to another.</p>
<p>The grey watched him, huffed loudly and shook his fur, then turned to face the Lycans.</p>
<p> "That's a fucking big wolf!" Baekhyun whispered, taking a step back, "what's going on?"</p>
<p>Ravi smiled as he watched the smaller nutmeg wolf pounce on another one, knocking it into the snow, "That's gotta be Tae... yeah... that's him"</p>
<p> "This is freaking me out" Bae took another step back, "he shouldn't be that big, Ravi... Rav?" he made to grab for his fellow Lycan only to find him now gone. He swung round, peering through the snow. </p>
<p>Ravi was scraping up snow, laughing and throwing it at the wolves who jumped and snapped at the flying snowballs.</p>
<p>Baekhyun turned back to the large grey, now only a breath away, "Nice wolf" he grinned nervously. He flinched back, the air rushing from him as Jungkook-wolf dobbed him hard in the balls with his nose, "Still a bastard" the Lycan wheezed, bending double to the flash of pain.</p>
<p>Jin pulled himself up from the straw covered floor, wrapping his blanket as tight around him as he could and inched his way over to the doorway. Shielding his eyes to the blowing snow, he peered out. Walking towards him was a large sandy coloured wolf. It’s eyes shone a deep amber. Jin gasped, stepping backwards and swallowing hard, "They won’t hurt me. They won’t hurt me” he repeated to himself as the wolf can nearer.</p>
<p>He was pressed back against the wall as the wolf came into the small room. It dipped its head down to Yoongi, sniffing along his wounded back and shoulders then nuzzled into his neck, rubbing its wet head against his then turned piercing eyes to Jin.</p>
<p> “Oh God!” the human whimpered.</p>
<p>The wolf circled the sleeping Beta and came to stand in front of him, “Please don’t .. ” he whispered.</p>
<p>The wolf leaned in, it's muzzle drawing back from long teeth. A low growling rumbled in its throat. Then it sneezed on Jin's legs. The Human screamed, flinching away. </p>
<p>The wolf huffed an almost human sounding chuckle.</p>
<p>Jin blinked. His body relaxing, “Joon? That’s you isn’t it?”</p>
<p>The wolf whined.</p>
<p> “You sneezed on me!” he slumped down on to the floor, “I thought you were gonna bite me! You... bad wolf!” he scolded, then gently placed his hand on the side of Namjoon-wolf’s face, his fingers slipping into the soft, wet fur, “what the hell is going on?” he whispered.</p>
<p>Namjoon -wolf nuzzled into his face, wiping wet fur and wolf snot over his cheek.</p>
<p> “Thanks” Jin grinned, “that’s very classy” he wiped it away on the blanket.</p>
<p>A small, light brown wolf appeared at the door. It's fur soggy with snow. Bright blue eyes shone as it's tongue hung out the side of it's open mouth.</p>
<p> "And you have to be Taehyung" Jin smiled, his fingers still deep in Joon-wolf's fur, "no one else could be that beautiful... or that happy to see snow"</p>
<p>Tae-wolf nuzzled into Yoongi's side gently, then bounded back off into the storm.</p>
<p> "This is ... unreal" Jin whispered as Joon-wolf lay down, half on his legs, "I mean, I've always known you're wolves... but, to see you all like this... it's ... amazing" he pressed a kiss to the sandy fur on the wolf's head, breathing in the heavy, musty dog smell, "you're all amazing"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four figures sparkled against the icy air up on the abandoned ramparts. Their long hair dancing around them, curling on the wind.</p>
<p> “It’s happening” Lisa held out her hand and caught a snowflake, "his pack is coming. They all feel it" she blew the crystalline flake away, back to join it's playmates in the storm.</p>
<p> “The leeches feel it” Jisoo watched the shifters play in the snowstorm, "the air around the wolves is alive"</p>
<p> “The Eyrie is filling with a new fear” Rose smiled, “a fear it’s never known before. A Vampire's fear!"</p>
<p> “But the Omega may be singled out by The Dragon. He’ll want to vent his anger at The High Lord on him. The gentle one will suffer the most” Jisoo said, “we can’t leave him to be… used”</p>
<p> “Lisa, make it your habit to be with the Omega every dark hour. I'll watch over Jimin. Jisoo and Rose watch the leeches. We must keep the wolves safe. The full moon is getting close” Jennie watched as Taehyung-wolf pounced through a snow drift, "and The Spirit is awake and moving"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Alpha and the Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little warning, this chapter gets a bit smutty half way through.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the night passed more snow fell covering the stark, cruel stone and silver of the ‘village’ with a blanket of soft beauty.</p><p>The wolves had played for hours. Those unable to shift were visited by their friends, comforted, kept warm by furry bodies.</p><p>As the first light of a new day peeked over the horizon, the ‘village' lay deep in snow. The paw prints long hidden in the fresh layers. The wind had driven tall drifts around the courtyard, burying the well and pushing piles into the trapped wolves pens. The animals lay, curled together, sharing each other’s warmth.</p><p>Jin woke to a heavy weight on his thighs and an almost unbearable heat covering him from the waist down. He blinked in the grey light. A wolf lay on him. Some of it was pressed against Yoongi as the wounded Beta slept.</p><p> “It was real then” Jin muttered to himself, running his fingers through warm fur.</p><p>He looked out, blinking at the harshness of the white beyond the dorm. The faint whisper of the falling snow was the only sound now apart from the steady deep breaths of the sleeping wolf on his legs.</p><p>In another dorm, a brown wolf lay cuddled up to Joy. Her braced wrists resting painlessly against a furry chest that radiated enough to ease the pain. The trauma of the last few days still fresh, but the scent of her heat was fading as her abused body returned to its normal state.</p><p>In most of the dorms, at least one wolf slept, acting as a living blanket against the cold for the others in the snow dusted rooms. Only Baekhyun was without a furry blanket, leaving him shivering on his mattress. Ravi had ended the night squashed into a dorm with two of the wolves and fallen asleep draped in warmth.</p><p>In the last dorm, The Alpha and his Omega lay together on the old mattress. The grey wolf curled round the brown. His nose buried deep into the softness, breathing the rich scent that spoke to him of ‘home’.</p><p>Blue eyes opened, squinting against the brightness reflected by the snow. He stretched his body, pushing his legs out, feeling the press of his mate against his back and the bass rumble of a low growl in the Alpha’s chest. The urge to feel his mate against his skin saw the Omega shift.</p><p>The sudden change of shape beside him, startled the grey. His red eyes popping open.</p><p>Long fingers pushed into his fur, sliding upwards, against the grain, up to his face where the hand stopped. Tae leaned in and  pressed a soft kiss to the top of his Alpha’s velvet muzzle, “Good morning” a deep voice whispered to him.</p><p>Jungkook nuzzled into him for a few moments before pushing away a little. The air moved and the Alpha lay naked beside him, his arms instantly snaking around him, pulling his body flush to him. Pressing his head into the crook of Tae’s neck, breathing him in.</p><p> “Good morning” Jungkook mumbled against his skin, sending a wash of heat despite the cold. He kissed him there, moving his mouth slowly up the column of his throat, up to crest his jaw and to his lips. The Alpha guided him through the kiss, taking it slowly, savouring the touch and taste of his mate.</p><p>The young Omega’s hands played over Jungkook’s naked chest, brushing over nipples pulled taunt by the cold air and his mate’s touch.</p><p> "Does it still hurt, Jungkookie? Your chest?"</p><p> "Not when you're this close, not when I can taste you" he murmured moving back to those oh so tempting lips.</p><p>Pure <em>need</em> saw Jungkook press his growing cock to the Omega’s, drawing low moans from them both. He slid his hand gently down the length of Tae’s side, making him giggle a little and squirm under his touch. He moved over his hip, down onto his thigh. Slipping under it and pulling it over his own hip, sliding his thigh between the Omega’s legs, pressing it to the warmth hidden between.</p><p>Familiar feelings tingled to life in Tae. A wetness building, his cock hardening against the press of his mate. A spark of confidence ignited in him. He softly licked along Jungkook’s bottom lip before venturing a little further into his mouth.</p><p>The hand on his thigh tightened and the Alpha moaned, the sound setting butterflies bouncing around in Tae’s tummy. The thigh between his legs, pushed up a little more. The warm wet of his building slick leaving it damp. Tae moved his hand to hold Jungkook’s face, taking his cheek in his palm, kissing him harder now, moving his lips with new found determination. His tongue explored the heat of his mate’s mouth.</p><p>It was as if his body was no longer under his control. Desire moved his hips, grinding down on to the firmness of Jungkook’s thigh. He whimpered into his mouth, his fingers reaching up to his dark hair, holding him in the fevered kiss as his hips moved harder.</p><p> “You feel so good” The Alpha moaned, moving his mouth back to the place on the Omega’s neck where the mate mark would sit.</p><p>Tae tipped his head back, his bottom lip caught harshly between his teeth as he clung to his Alpha, pulling himself closer to a sensation he hadn’t experienced before.</p><p>The cold air had no effect on their heated skin. The guards, The Vampires, the threat, the world, had no effect. It was just them, just these new feelings. The desire to share something so intimate, so very private.</p><p>Jungkook’s teeth grazed over the soft skin of his neck. The self-control it took to not bite down left him whimpering and gasping against the golden skin.</p><p> “I wanna feel you cum…” the Alpha moaned, "for the first time, for me"</p><p>The thigh between his legs moved away and was replaced by Jungkook's hand. He slipped two fingers between the wet folds, but didn't try to enter him. Just kept the pressure going, sliding over and over. Setting nerves tingling and Tae's body shaking.</p><p> "You like this?" the Alpha whispered, "does it feel good?"</p><p>The Omega didn’t know what he was feeling. He shook, his hips stuttering as he matched the rhythm of the hand between his legs, "Yes" he whimpered, clinging to his mate. </p><p>Jungkook Pulled him into another breathy, gasping kiss, “Keep going… that’s it… “ he whispered.</p><p>The wetness was soaking his hand, clinging to his fingers as he curled them up, and slipped inside. The soft firmness of Tae's walls tight around them.</p><p>The Omega gasped, freezing at the sudden intrusion. A flash of memory, the fear of pain.</p><p> "I won't hurt you... it's ok" Jungkook soothed, "relax, move with me.. I won't hurt you... I'll never hurt you" he kissed him softly, keeping his lips against his as he began to move his hand again, gently in and out. Feeling the Omega slowly ease back into the steady movements.</p><p> "I've wanted to be inside you since I met you. I've wanted to feel you cum. Feel you give yourself to me, only me.. only ever me. My Omega, My mate" the young Alpha whispered, his voice husky with longing.</p><p>The scent of arousal, of pure desire hung on the air like a thick fog, drowning Tae in something so new, so wonderful.</p><p>Jungkook's cock ached, the torment of the not quite on the button touch of the Omega’s body was like an itch he couldn’t scratch.</p><p>Taehyung arched his body closer, harder onto the fingers that inched him nearer to something unfamiliar but fiercely craved. He moved his hips almost in a frenzy, pulling Jungkook into a moaning kiss, panting into his mouth. Grinding onto his fingers.</p><p>The young Alpha was gasping too, watching his beautiful mate flush pink with heat and wanting. </p><p>Blue eyes shone through the dark honey as Tae's wolf fully submitted to its Alpha. </p><p> "Cum for me... let yourself go..." Jungkook growled, red eyes bright, "be mine... only mine"</p><p>The Omega's body shook, his head tipped back, neck bared as he panted out his mate's name and for the first time, he came. His walls throbbing and gripping the fingers deep inside. His cock twitching as strings of cum splashed over his stomach and his mate's.</p><p>Tears streamed down his cheeks as he rode out the last of the tremors, pressed to Jungkook's broad chest.</p><p>Slipping his sodden hand away from the boy, the Alpha caught hold of Tae's and guided it to his own, painfully solid cock “Help me” he whispered, wrapping the boy’s hand around himself, his own wet hand over it as he began to move them along the length of his cock, "help me cum, too"</p><p>Jungkook swallowed hard, tiny moans leaving him as he leaned his head against Tae’s. His dark eyes never leaving the warm honey of his mate.</p><p> “Hold me tighter” he whispered, and the Omega’s hand tightened, "that's it... that's good... "</p><p>His breath caught in his throat, his chest heaved as he urged Tae’s hand to go faster, pulling his orgasm from him.</p><p> “So good... Tae.. ahhh...” he moaned as he came over their hands and his stomach, “..fuck… “</p><p>In the stillness that followed, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. The light had changed outside the freezing cold dorm. The day had dawned as the snow fell.</p><p>  “You’re just perfect” the Alpha nuzzled into his neck again. His scent stronger then ever now in the post orgasmic glow, “My Omega” he kissed his skin, breathing in the aroma, pulling it deep inside him.</p><p>Tae leaned into him, resting his cheek against him, “My Alpha” he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Bucket of This.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “I’ve got to get to the kitchen” Jin told Joon-wolf as he worked on the wounded Beta's back, “it doesn’t look too deep, so… and hopefully those idiot guards will open the gate. I wonder if Tae’s awake” he laid the last cotton strip and pulled the blanket back over him, “I need to boil these up and try to dry them” he stood up, “are you all going to stay wolves, or.. I’m only asking so I know whether to bother bringing spoons down, or if you all just want big bowls, like the others”</p><p>Joon-wolf stretched and stood up.</p><p> “I bet his Lordship is spitting feathers this morning after what you lot did last night” the former nobleman grinned, “he’ll be so angry… but I’m going to assume you lot are aware of that”</p><p>With his blanket pulled around him, he picked up the bowl of soiled cotton and stepped carefully out into the snow. Joon-wolf slipped out behind him and slunk away, back to his dorm as Jin picked his way through the snow, trying not to slip.</p><p> “Is Tae in here” he called as he peered into Joon’s shared dorm, “Oh!... Ohh…” his eyes blew wide as he came face to body parts with a stark naked Namjoon, “well… “</p><p>Namjoon licked his lip, “like what you see?”</p><p>Jin dragged his eyes over the muscular form of his mate. The last week or so of good food and hard training had filled him out a little more. Put more muscle into his chest, arms, and legs. There were deep, dark bruises and the scabbed remains of cuts, the after math of his time in the ring. The prince’s eyes strayed down, over his cock.</p><p> “Oh.. it’s.. very nice… very… big!”</p><p>Namjoon chuckled darkly, “Wanna try it for size” he ran his hand down his stomach, cupping his cock. His eyes never leaving his human mate.</p><p>If Jin had been a wolf, he’d have smelled the rising scent of Joon’s building arousal, “… I’ve gotta get to the kitchen…”</p><p>Namjoon walked forward and caught hold of Jin's blanket pulling him inside and into a crushing kiss. He pressed his naked body to him. The bowl of bloodied cotton strips hit the floor as Jin wrapped his arms around his naked mate. The blanket slipped from his shoulders and he felt the heat of the shifter's skin against his own.</p><p>Namjoon trailed his hands down his back, onto Jin's ass and squeezed it, pulling him closer. Jin yelped slightly, his own fingers digging into the solid muscle of his back.</p><p> “Aren’t you cold?” Jin muttered as Joon kissed down his neck, his teeth nipping at his skin, sending sparks down his spine.</p><p> “High ranked shifters run hot… “ he whispered, “hotter than most”</p><p> “Ain’t that the truth” Jin breathily agreed, moving his hands to Namjoon’s chest, tracing the tattoos with his fingers as he leaned his head away.</p><p> “You’d get a lot further if you get the rest of his clothes off”</p><p>The mates spun round to the door.</p><p>Jungkook leant against the frame, his arms folded over his naked chest, dressed in just his jeans.</p><p> “It’s a little trickier when they've still got jeans on"</p><p>Jin flushed deepest crimson, turning his head away from the grinning Alpha, grabbing his blanket from the floor.</p><p> “You smell like you’ve managed to <em>get a lot further</em>” Namjoon returned the grin, “fairly recently”</p><p>The young Alpha laughed quietly and picked up the small pile of clothes from the mattress, “Like I said, it’s easier when they’re naked”</p><p>With one last knowing look, he left the couple and walked bare foot through the snow to his waiting Omega.</p><p> “Oh God!” Jin gasped, holding his face in his hands, “oh god…he saw… he was watching!”</p><p> “Well, he didn’t see me, I was behind you”</p><p>Jin slapped Joon’s chest, “Get dressed. I’ve got to get breakfast ready… Oh God! Tae! Has he? No! I don’t want to think about it! He’s an innocent little bean… No.. “</p><p>Namjoon laughed as his mate grabbed the bowl, hurriedly stuffing the fallen bandages back into it and rushed off, gingerly picking his way to the last dorm, the falling snow settling on his black hair.</p><p> “Tae..? Sweetie? Are you... dressed?” he called, his eyes closed, just in case, “please be dressed, please be dressed” he whispered to himself, screwing his eyes tighter shut.</p><p> “I’m dressed, Jinnie.” Came the deep voice of the Omega.</p><p>Jin opened his eyes to the smiling boy who was leaning out of the doorway. There was a new glow to the younger, his cheeks were flushed with a soft pink and his dark eyes shone.</p><p> “Isn’t it beautiful” he tried to catch a falling flake, “I’ve been asking the Goddess for snow”</p><p> “And she answered, in bucket loads” mumbled the human as he made his way to the locked gates, “Hey!” he banged against the silver plated iron of the barred gate, “Hey… open this gate, some of us have work to do you bunch of lazy assed slackers!”</p><p> “Mind your mouth” came a shout from above.</p><p>The gate began to creak upwards, the slow grind of gears as it was pulled back up.</p><p>Jin mumbled all the way up the enclosed pathway, back to the door of The Hall as Taehyung played in the snow, making tiny snow men, throwing snowballs at the high walkways abandoned by the guards.</p><p> “Hello!” Jin shouted as he hammered his fist on the door, “can you hurry up, its bloody cold out here”</p><p>The bolts were drawn back and door opened, a servant ushered them in, “Not much bloody warmer in here” she whispered, “I’ve kept the stove burning for you Jin, it should be warmer in your kitchen”</p><p>The kitchen was warmer.</p><p> </p><p>Hobi glanced at the bucket in the corner of his room. The Vampires had kindly considered his needs and provided it for his toilet use.</p><p>The thing was almost full. The smell was getting a <em>little thick.</em></p><p>He knocked hard on the locked door, “Hey, I need some help” he called.</p><p>He knew a young human was standing guard outside who couldn’t have been more then sixteen or seventeen years old and clearly nervous.</p><p> “Hey” Hobi called again, thumping harder on the door.</p><p> “What?” the reply came from the other side.</p><p> “Gonna need you to empty the piss bucket. It's almost full” Hobi grinned at the wood, “don’t wanna have an accident”</p><p>Silence answered him</p><p> “I mean, you lot keep telling me I’m a dog, so I’ll happily shit on your floor, but one of you’ll have to clean it up. Don’t think your mother will be very happy about that”</p><p>He heard the boy step forward and hesitate.</p><p> “Can’t see your employers being overly thrilled at having Their home stinking of shit, either, but.. it's up to you”</p><p>Keys rattled and he heard one push into the lock.</p><p> “Step away from the door” a slightly wobbly voice called.</p><p>Hobi took several steps back and waited as the door swung open. The young guard stood with his silver knife drawn, pointed directly at the Alpha wolf.</p><p> “It’s over there” Hobi gestured to the corner.</p><p>The boy looked round the room, “Get it then… dog” he thrust the knife forward, trying to look threatening.</p><p>Hobi had to hide a grin as he limped over to the bucket, picked it up and limped back. As he walked he held it out in front of him, getting closer to the guard. The smell was awful, and the boy took a step back. Out into the corridor.</p><p>On the way out of the room, a little of the contents slopped out, splatting on the floor. The shifter’s bare foot caught the edge of the spillage, he slipped, dramatically making a show of trying to steady the bucket. He wobbled on his still swollen knee and flew forward.</p><p>The contents flew into the corridor. The young guard screamed and dodged the incoming sewage. Hobi made a grab for the door frame, sending the bucket through the air, hitting the staggering youngster, and relieving him of the silver blade.</p><p> “Oh fuck!” wailed Hobi, pulling himself upright against the wood, “I’m so fucking sorry”</p><p>The guard, still screaming obscenities and trying to avoid the mess, didn’t see the Alpha kick the abandoned knife backwards into his room.</p><p> “I’m genuinely sorry, I really am! It's my knee, its still fucked” he hobbled towards the guard, out in the corridor, “if you get me something, I’ll clean it up”</p><p> “Get back!” the boy yelled, “back in there”</p><p>Hobi carefully walked backwards, his arms out in submission, “I’m sorry” he stepped back into the room as the fuming guard picked his way over the sewage and slammed the door shut.</p><p> “I’m gonna need my bucket back” Hobi called through the door, a huge grin on his face.</p><p> “Just fuck off” came the reply.</p><p>He heard the panicking youngest lock it and hurry off to get help.</p><p>Hobi picked up the silver blade, “That was too easy”</p><p>He lay the blade on the table within clear view of the door. The guard would have to come into the room to retrieve it, the thought of it made the Alpha chuckle to himself.</p><p>The sound of women cursing outside wafted through the locked door as Hobi sat down on the table top.</p><p> “What the..? What happened?” he heard Jin’s distinctive voice, “is that? Oh my god!”</p><p> “You can blame your fucking dog!” the young guard snapped, making Hobi laugh to himself, “he threw a bucket of piss at me! On purpose! Filthy fucking animal!”</p><p> “I’m… well!” he heard Jin exclaim, “I’ll have a word with him.. if you could… let me in”</p><p>The lock turned and Jin, now back in a shirt, appeared in the doorway, a cup and bowl in his hand. A confused look on his face.</p><p>The woman with the mop cast Hobi a scathing look, muttered something and carried on mopping.</p><p> “Care to explain?” Jin asked, placing the breakfast on the table, doing a double take of the knife, "what?... how?" he pointed at it.</p><p> “Needed my bucket emptying, saw an opportunity, took it. Jin, I need you to do something for me” he said quietly.</p><p>Jin waited</p><p> “Do you know if this place has an armoury?"</p><p> “A ..what? …why?” Jin hissed back, "you want more of these?"</p><p> “I don’t want to stay here… and I’m guessing neither do you… or anyone else!”</p><p> “Well.. no..”</p><p> “And, if you could, can you find out when they’re going to move me down to the others. I really need to talk with Jungkook!”</p><p> "I should think throwing a bucket of...<em> that</em> over a guard will defiantly get you kicked out. and stealing weapons .." Jin picked the blade up, "will see you whipped" the nobleman walked away, back to the door and the young guard who glared at the shifter, "yours, I believe" he held out the knife, "I'm sure The High Lord will be thrilled to hear you're trying to arm his wolves" he said as he pushed the weapon back into the youth's hand, "lucky for you I'm not a snitch" he smiled as he walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. A Cautionary Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “I think they all did very well” Daesung said, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt, “I don’t think any of them deserve to be harnessed” he held out his arms as his servant pulled his jacket up and brushed it down a little.</p>
<p>The broken table had been cleared away by the human staff of The Hall, and replaced with another, less grand looking one.</p>
<p> “We need three dogs for the last fights” insisted Seungri, “it’s the tradition. The bitch with the broken wrists. When it heals, it can go into the pens”</p>
<p> “It was fighting like a hell cat up until Minho’s dog started fucking it” smirked The Dragon, “I say we let it stay in the main game”</p>
<p>The High Lord sighed. This discussion had been going on for two nights now. They’d gotten nowhere the night before. The dogs strange behaviour having an adverse effect on the whole hall, including the staff and guards.</p>
<p>The Vampire Lord had briefly considered slaughtering every dog down in the pens. Their defiant behaviour couldn’t be tolerated. Wouldn’t be! The worried stares of his companions stirred his temper further until he’d had to leave them. He’d bounding up the stairs to the top corridor of his Hall. He’d stood outside the Omega’s room, listening. He’d heard the sound of the wind through the newly broken open window, felt the cold air seep out from under the door. He knew it was listening to the call of its pack mates.</p>
<p>He’d wondered if the Beta dog had joined the howl. If it was strong enough. A flash of jealously had fired into his chest, knowing the beautiful Omega wanted its mate more than it wanted breath or water. That it had never bared it’s neck to him, never shown him the blue of its eyes. Never submitted. He bit back hard on the feeling. To feel jealous of a dog? To crave an animal so much it was clouding his every thought? What was happening to him?</p>
<p>He’d left the corridor, climbing high on to the roof, and looked out over the storm ravaged land. The pens almost hidden in the swirl and fog of the blinding snowstorm. The call of the wolves ringing in his ears.</p>
<p>He’d stood there until the howling stopped. Until the bark and call had died away and the land was engulfed in the white whisper of the snow. But the heaviness in his chest lingered.</p>
<p>And tonight, the strange feeling still remained.</p>
<p> “We could just use one of the new ones. I think we've got a good pack right now. I don’t think we should take any from the main fighters” Daesung reasoned, straightening his collar, and waving his servant away, “we planned to take five more tonight. Let’s make it six and replace the dead one with a new one. What do you think?” he looked at the High Lord.</p>
<p>The Vampire licked his lips and rose from his chair on the platform, “I really don’t care. We need to feed. We can make the decision when we get to the settlement” he left the main hall, heading towards the front of The Hall.</p>
<p> “Do we really have to travel so far out? It’s treacherous out there” the finely dressed Lord whined.</p>
<p> “What the fuck do you think is going to happen to you?” demanded Dragon, “If you slip, you’ll get wet! Get that fucking awful jacket dirty, that’s about it!”</p>
<p> “That’s what he’s afraid of; ruining that fucking jacket” Seungri grinned, “there’s a word for people like you” he pointed at Daesung.</p>
<p> “There’s a few for people like you” The Dragon cut in, “the best ones have four letters”</p>
<p> “You can spell? Didn’t think you had enough brain cells for that” the youngest Lord snapped back.</p>
<p> “It's easy to spell when you can see what you’re writing with<em> both</em> eyes”</p>
<p> “Do you two realise how boring this is?” Taeyang moaned as he walked passed them, “it’s like being stuck in a room with a pair of hissing alley cats”</p>
<p> “What’s the word for people like me?” Daesung asked as he followed the smaller Lord from the room.</p>
<p> “Well dressed, I should think” came the diplomatic reply.</p>
<p> “I really don’t want to go out in this weather”</p>
<p>Taeyang turned, “What do you want us to do? Bring you a human back? Or do you want to drink the staff? Because things are tense enough right now with out you snacking on the employees!” he tutted and walked away.</p>
<p> “Some of us just aren’t cut out for this kind of thing. I prefer fine dining… not buffet” he muttered as he followed his friend out into the snow.</p>
<p>The track through the forest had deep patches of blown snow. The sides of the trees in the path of the driving wind were covered, while the opposite stood dark against the brightness of the night. They travelled out beyond their territory, out beyond the small towns to fresh hunting grounds. Breaking into homes, feasting on the occupants. Their murderous meal came to an end when the last of them felt full and lightheaded.</p>
<p> “There’s a settlement to the west. Minho took from there a few years ago” The High Lord said as he wiped the blood from his chin and licked his fingers, “he said he left most alive. They should have replenished their numbers now. We take the young males, teens, I don’t want any more females. If there's an Omega, take it, regardless of age”</p>
<p> "Teens?" questioned Taeyang, "are we playing the old game again?" a dizzy smile swept his face, "that was fun. I've always like piggies"</p>
<p> "Piggies?" snorted Daesung, "they're not cute and pink, they're boars! Hairy and vicious! And they smell... God! Do they smell!"</p>
<p> “What about the Alpha, My Lord?” Seungri asked, “another one would be an advantage in The Games”</p>
<p> “No!” said The Dragon sharply, “no more Alphas!”</p>
<p>The High Lord looked at him, “Is that your decision to make?” he raised a questioning brow.</p>
<p> “We don’t need to add another leader to the pack”</p>
<p> “The feral one's disgusting, apparently. Threw a bucket of piss over one of the guards today” Taeyang said as the group made their way out of the town and into the wilds.</p>
<p> “That’s… Ughh…” Daesung gasped, “why’re we keeping it in The Hall? Send it to the pens. It can piss all over the place down there”</p>
<p> “I agree” nodded Taeyang, “I don’t think we should keep the dogs inside. Having the Omega there is bad enough. Everywhere I go, all I can smell is dog”</p>
<p> “The Omega stays!” The High Lord snapped, “as for the other one, I’ll have it sent to the pens”</p>
<p> “Don’t send it down” The Dragon stopped walking, catching hold of The Lord’s sleeve, “if you do, you’ll be risking our safety”</p>
<p>Seungri laughed, “Are you afraid of the dogs now?”</p>
<p> “Something’s different. Something’s changed. You all feel it! The howling, the way they reacted to the Beta’s whipping. If you put the other Alpha down there, they’ll rise up”</p>
<p> “They’re just posturing ” the youngest Vampire snorted, walking away, “they’re no real threat”</p>
<p> “Says the fucking idiot who lost an eye to one!” Dragon waved his arms in disbelief, “if you put that Alpha dog in the pens,” he turned back to the High Lord, “you’ll regret it”</p>
<p> “I know there’s been some… tension around the animals, but what makes you think they’ll actually make a stand? What makes you think they could get passed the walls, the guards, the silver?” Taeyang asked.</p>
<p> “I watched them, the Alphas, at The Games. They stood talking for some time. The Black Sky dog… there's no rivalry, no…” The Vampire clutched his head, “…no sense of challenge. They’ve agreed something”</p>
<p> “What?” The High Lord pressed.</p>
<p>The black haired smaller shrugged, “I don’t know! I couldn’t hear any of what was said. The sound of the fight, the wind, everyone shouting and calling, I couldn’t hear. But I watched them… they’ll rise up”</p>
<p> “I think you’re worrying needlessly” The High Lord smiled, hiding his own budding concern.</p>
<p> “If they rise up, if they try, we’ll put them down. What the Beta felt will be a fraction of what we’ll do to them” Seungri swung back to face his companions, “we’ll hang some, torture some, leave some untouched so they tell the next batch what happens when dogs challenge The Lords of The Eyrie” he smiled widely, and turned away again.</p>
<p> “He’s right, Dragon. The feral goes down to the pens. If one of them steps out of line, I’ll have it whipped and hanged from the gate house” The High Lord of The Eyrie clapped his hand on The Dragon’s shoulder, “c’mon, let’s go find some new dogs”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Saddest arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains themes of Euthanasia.<br/>If you are affected by this subject, please do not read.<br/>It's not my intention to cause upset or offence.<br/>Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi opened his eyes. The dorm was filled with a gentle yellow glow and freezing air. He glanced out of the open doorway at the thick layer of snow that covered the courtyard and ramparts opposite.</p><p>He ached. His chest, his back, his arms, all of him. He groaned into the filthy mattress and tried to move.</p><p> “Stay still, Yoongi. I know it’s sore” a very familiar voice said, “but you’re healing well”</p><p> “I have to sit up, Jin. My chest… I feel like it’s crushing” he moaned. His throat felt sore and scratchy.</p><p>The human hummed, “Ok, but slowly! Really slowly”</p><p>Jin helped him roll onto his side, then into a sitting position. The pull of ripped skin and muscle on his back bringing a pained growl from him. Jin held a cup of water to his lips, it was freezing but it soothed his throat, then settled heavily on his empty stomach.</p><p> “How long…?”</p><p>Jin took a breath, “This is the second night since… They did that to you” he placed his hand on Yoongi’s forehead, “you’re still burning a little. I’ll mix some more of the antidote. You need to eat something too. I’ll get you some soup, something light on your stomach. I'll see if I can find you some other jeans. Those are starting to smell at bit.. what with the blood” the former noble stood up.</p><p> “Is it passed midnight?”</p><p>Jin nodded, “Long passed, dawn should be breaking soon. The snow makes everything a little weird, but at least Taehyung's happy”</p><p>Yoongi smiled softly, “He loves the snow, so much”</p><p> “I’ll get you some soup, then Joon can sit with you while I get the rest fed” he turned to leave the dorm, but the Beta caught his hand.</p><p> “Jin, thank you, for everything. For keeping me alive, for looking after Jimin, looking after all of us. We couldn’t survive this without you”</p><p>A touch of pink flushed into Jin’s cheeks, “Don’t be silly. We do this together”</p><p> “But you’ve kept us going, kept us strong. You’re an important part of this Pack. You’re a member, never forget that. You’re our Pack mate, our family, even if you weren't with Joon, you'd still be one of us"</p><p>A small lump rose in the human’s throat, “Thank you… I’d.. I’d better get your soup”</p><p>The Beta watched him pick his way through the snow and out of sight.</p><p>
  <em>Jiminnie… baby? Are you with Them?  He called through their link.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re away… feeding and looking for new shifters to bring back… how are you, my love?</em>
</p><p><em>I ache… all of me just aches…  </em>Yoongi closed his eyes.<em>  I want you with me… I want you to hold me, Jiminnie… take some of this pain away from me…. </em></p><p>
  <em>If I could, my love, I’d hold you forever…. </em>
</p><p>The Beta half smiled. The memory of his mate’s touch and scent filling his mind.  <em>How are you?... how …? Are you in whelp? … do we have a pup?</em></p><p>There was silence in his mind, but the mists of fear and anxiety bubbled up as Jimin’s emotions flowed into him.</p><p>
  <em>If you are… if we have a pup… I'd like a little girl… I want her to grow her hair long… I want her to have your eyes and your hair…. And my smile…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But…. If it’s not yours….? If it’s a monster?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If it’s not mine, baby, it’ll still be yours… still be a part of the love of my life… still our pup.</em>
</p><p>Yoongi could feel Jimin’s tears.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, and If there's a pup, I’ll love them, too. Remember that.</em>
</p><p>Sudden movement in the courtyard caught Yoongi’s eye. He shuffled back into the shadows, blowing out the little lamp.</p><p>Five Vampires moved effortlessly through the snow, each carrying a wolf or a shifter in human form. All unconscious, all bloodied and bruised.</p><p>
  <em>They’re back, baby, and They’ve got five more.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poor souls…</em>
</p><p><em>They look... very young...very.. just pups!  </em>Yoongi watched as The High Lord carried one into the dining room while the others were taken into the holding cell.  <em>One's badly hurt, the head leech just put him in the dining room</em> ,  he told Jimin.</p><p>
  <em>Jin must be exhausted! He’s not stopped for days, looking after me and you… and all the others.. now more.</em>
</p><p><em>We’d be lost without him </em>  Yoongi agreed. He watched The Vampire Lords leave, the scent of fresh blood hung heavy in the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>In the light of a large oil lamp, Jin stirred the pan of soup as it heated gently on the stove. Beside him was a ceramic cup one of only two he had in his kitchen; easier to handle then a bowl, and no one wants to drink soup from a wooden cup, he reasoned.</p><p>The kitchen door opened and Jin looked over his shoulder, turned and bowed low to The High Lord.</p><p> “There’s four new dogs in the holding cell, Seokjin. I need them fed and one is in the food pen, it’ll need your attention. If you can’t save it, it doesn’t matter. I think the four we have will make good additions to the entertainments ”</p><p>Jin stood up, noting the blood and mud on The Vampire’s clothes, “Are the others in human form, My Lord?”</p><p> “Two are, two are dog shaped. The wounded one is human, so that should help with your ministrations. Early morning snack?” he motioned to the pan of soup.</p><p> “No, it’s for Yoongi. I thought it would be easier for him to eat”</p><p>The Vampire nodded, “It’s healing well? Will it be fit for The Games?”</p><p>Jin sighed internally, “I think he’ll be back on his feet in a few days or so”</p><p> “I’d like you to deliver the Omega’s food directly to it again. There’s been … an <em>incident </em>that I don’t want repeated, so… you’ll be seeing to it”</p><p>Jin narrowed his eyes, “<em>An incident?</em>  Has one of the guards done something to him?”</p><p> “See to the dogs, Seokjin”</p><p>With that, The Vampire left.</p><p>Grey light was creeping into the kitchen. The little garden outside he window sparkled with snow as the dark, gun metal clouds above grew lighter with the rising sun. From a small pile in the corner of the room, Jin picked up two blankets. He’d collected them together for Jimin, with the aim of swapping them over each day for ones loaded with his mate’s scent. But for the last two days, he’d been kept away from the blond Omega. He hung them over his arm, grabbed the freshly poured and covered cup of soup, and made his way out of the kitchen.</p><p>The ramparts were full of guards, all bundled up warm against the crispy air. They cast suspicious eyes over the former noble man as he made his way carefully back to the dorms.</p><p> “Drink this. I’ll redress your back, then I have to see to one of the new arrivals” he told Yoongi, "there's another dose of antidote, too.  See if we can break that fever"</p><p> “I saw Them bring them in. One’s badly hurt I think” the Beta said as he took a sip of the warming broth, "the smell of blood was so heavy"</p><p>Jin nodded, gently peeling the drying strips from the Beta’s back, “It doesn’t surprise me at all”</p><p> "They're young, Jin. I mean, really young. Just pups"</p><p>Behind Yoongi's back, Jin's face blanched and ice water flood his stomach,  <em>Not again, please!</em>  he whispered to himself.</p><p>More snow had begun to fall as Jin pushed open the dining room door. Laying on the table was a young male shifter. Very young, no older then fourteen or fifteen. His fair hair was matted with mud, his face bruised and swollen. Jin could hear his rasping breaths, shallow and wheezing. The boy's eyes fluttered open before rolling  back in his head as he closed them again.</p><p> “Oh sweetie. What've They done to you?” Jin muttered to himself as he came to stand beside the table. He lay the blankets and his bag on the bench.</p><p>There was a pool of blood forming under the boy. Jin lifted the remains of his shirt up to get a better look at his chest and abdomen. Apart from a kaleidoscope of coloured bruises over his torso, there didn’t seem to be any open wounds. As gently as he could, Jin rolled the boy over onto his side. There it was. A gaping slash across the width of his back that was so deep, it exposed parts of his ribs.</p><p>Jin groaned and closed his eyes.</p><p>Leaning down, he grabbed the blankets and balled them up, pressing them into the boy's stomach and chest acting as a support. He opened his bag and took out a small knife, he cut away the shirt and gently wiped the running blood from the boy's back.</p><p> “Oh god!” he whispered as he peered into the wound. Between the ribs, he could see one of the lungs had been slashed. The blood bubbling with escaping air, “I don’t think I can help you. I can't mend lungs and neither can you"</p><p>The young shifter’s breathing was becoming more gargled, the pool of blood expanding. For a few seconds the boy drifted back into consciousness, his fingers clutching at the blanket as he whispered something Jin couldn't make out.</p><p> "I'm here, sweetie, I've got you" Jin stroked the boy's pale, cold face, "you're not alone" </p><p>A spluttered of blood was coughed out over the table as the youngster fought to breathe as he drowned in his own blood. </p><p>Jin swallowed hard, his bottom lip trembled a little, “I’m so sorry, sweetie, I'm so sorry" he pressed a kiss to the boy's head, "forgive me, forgive me,  but this is kinder, this is the best I can do. Forgive me" his voice faltered, his vision blurred as tears filled his eyes, “sleep well, sweetie. May flights angels lead you to your rest” with one last kiss the small knife slipped into the wound, into the back of the boy's failing heart and the young shifter died.</p><p>Jin choked back a sob, his hands shaking violently. He cleaned the small blade on the ruined shirt and rolled the boy back over, pulling one of the blankets over him. In the thin, snow filled morning light, the former nobleman stood looking down at the still body on the dining table. A tidal wave of grief, exhaustion, misery and anger hit him, taking him off his feet. He sat down with a thump on the bench beside the boy and sobbed. He cried into his blood stained hands, his heart breaking, his head pounding and his tired eyes stinging. Balling his fists and pressing them to his face, he slowed his breathing and tried to pull himself together.</p><p> “C’mon Jin, they need you” he told himself, “get yourself up”</p><p>He wiped his face on his shirt sleeve, leaving smears of the boy's blood, and readied himself to go back to The Hall and tell the guards the young shifter had died of his injuries. All the while the fires of hate burned more fiercely then ever before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Will Of Fate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keys rattled in the lock as Hobi backed up against the far wall of his room. The door opened to reveal a company of six guards, all armed with crossbows, silver tipped spears and whips.</p>
<p> “Out!” spat one of them, nodding to the corridor.</p>
<p>Hobi held his arms up, “Where am I going?” he asked as he walked forward.</p>
<p> “Down to the pens where the rest of the stinking dogs are”</p>
<p>He had to hide a smile as he stepped out of the door. Surrounded by the escort, he was marched out of The Hall, out into the snowy air and down to the ‘village’. The point of a spear was pressed between his shoulder blades as he was pushed under the stone arch of the gate and the guards stepped back.</p>
<p>He looked around. Most of the shifters were awake and watching from the doorless dorms. Namjoon made his way over to him.</p>
<p> “Have they kicked you out of the big house, then?” he asked as he reached the Alpha.</p>
<p>Hobi nodded and sighed dramatically, “Throwing piss over the guards gets you evicted, apparently. Who knew?”</p>
<p>Namjoon gestured to the dorms, “Can’t offer you anything as fancy as you’re used to, but, we have several nice rooms, all fully aired with straw that was fresh only a few years ago. You can share with Yoongi or Hyuk. I think Alpha, the other one, prefers to live alone”</p>
<p>Hobi nodded, “I get that. Think Yoongi would mind some company?”</p>
<p>Namjoon led the way, “Want a roommate, Yoongs?”</p>
<p>The Beta looked up, pulling the blanket around his naked shoulders, “Down in the cheap seats now?” he smiled at the Alpha.</p>
<p> “If you’ll have me”</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded to the other filthy mattress, “Jin's been staying with me after…” he gestured over his shoulder, “I got the new stripes, but I’d be glad to have you”</p>
<p>Hobi dropped down, “Can I look?”</p>
<p>Yoongi lowered the cover from his back and leaned forward a little.</p>
<p>The whole of the white haired shifter’s back was covered in strips of greasy cotton. His shoulders and both arms bore the same whip marks, deep and gut churning.</p>
<p>He’d felt the whip a few times here, the bite and sting, the burn of the silver and the waves of sickness it brought as it worked its way into him. But to have suffered like this? He shuddered.</p>
<p> "Healing up nicely" the Alpha smiled, pushing down a queasy feeling. </p>
<p> “Jin’s pretty good at what he does” Namjoon said, “he’s quite an amazing man, for a human”</p>
<p>Yoongi cast him a knowing look and pulled his blanket up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin carried a tray piled high with bowls, cups and a big jug of hot tea. He’d covered it all with dish towels in an attempt to keep the fluffy flakes of snow out. Beside him, Taehyung carried a big pan of thick meat and vegetable stew, the young Omega giggling and blowing snowflakes from his nose as they made their way to the dining room. Jin had scrubbed the table as best he could, but the blood stain would stay in the old wood for years to come.</p>
<p>Ducking into the room, they set the table as the shifters and Lycans piled in, snow covered and cold.</p>
<p> “I hate this fucking weather” moaned Baekhyun as he blew warming breath into his clasped hands.</p>
<p> “It’s beautiful” gushed Tae, “like feathers from angels"</p>
<p> “Really cold, fucking wet feathers” tutted the unhappy Lycan.</p>
<p>With the help of Namjoon and Hobi, Yoongi joined them, walking slowly through the snow, smiling at the rest as they gathered to eat. The other wounded shifters would be served their food in their dorms. Jin had been very strict about it; no one with broken bones was to venture out in the snow... or else!</p>
<p>Jungkook came in shaking snow from his dark hair. He smiled, showing off a wide bunny grin as he saw his fellow Alpha and First Beta at the table.</p>
<p> “Morning, Jungkookie” Tae beamed at him, holding out a bowl of stew, “Alpha’s come to stay with us”</p>
<p><em>We’re gonna have to speak to him about that</em>   his wolf growled as he took the warm bowl in hands,<em>  he only has one Alpha!</em></p>
<p> “And Yoongi, although I’m not sure you should be walking about in this evil snow” said Jin.</p>
<p>Before Yoongi could answer, Taehyung jumped to the defence of his most beloved weather condition, “Snow’s not evil, Jinnie. It’s beautiful and soft and fluffy and.. it makes the world clean and quiet, it’s like star dust”</p>
<p> “And it’s cold, and wet and slippery” added Baekhyun, “exactly what this place needs! Something else to cause death and injury"</p>
<p>A small ripple of laughter ran round the table as Tae stuck out his tongue and turned away, sulking a little.</p>
<p> "You want stew, Yoongi?" Jin held up a bowl, "think you can manage a little bit?"</p>
<p>Yoongi sat stiffly on the bench, holding himself upright to stop his wounds pulling, "Just a little bit"</p>
<p> “So, do we still train in this?” Hobi asked.</p>
<p>Ravi shook his head, “The guards won’t come down to stand in the training ground in this weather. It’s too dangerous for them. Wolves are quicker over snow then humans”</p>
<p> “Good” Hobi said as he spooned the thick stew into his mouth, “I’d like to talk to you all. Especially you, Jungkook”</p>
<p> “Tae and I can’t stay” said Jin, “we have to feed the trapped wolves, see to the newcomers and I have to take Jimin his breakfast”</p>
<p> “Do you ever stop?” Hobi raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> “Not really. C’mon Tae” sighed the tired human picking up the tray of food filled bowls, "you take the other three their food, I'll see to those poor new ones"</p>
<p>Yoongi shook his head, "Poor little bastards" he muttered.</p>
<p>Jungkook winked at his mate as he left the dining room. The last they saw of the brunette Omega he was catching snowflakes on his tongue and laughing.</p>
<p> “So, the leeches have caught more wolves” Hobi leaned on the table.</p>
<p>Yoongi sighed, “They replace the fallen after pretty much every Game. They brought in five this morning, one badly hurt. They didn’t make it. Jin had the guards take the body away before he started on breakfast”</p>
<p>A quiet murmur of sympathy filled the room.</p>
<p> "This time They've taken young males" </p>
<p> "How young?" asked Hyuk, his spoon hovering.</p>
<p> "Young" was all the Beta added.</p>
<p> “They’ll be presented to Them in The Hall and those who’ll fight will be with us and those who refuse will join their Pack mate in the ground” Ravi told the Alpha.</p>
<p>Hobi lowered his voice, “Can we talk here? Privately, I mean?”</p>
<p> “No…” Yoongi shook his head</p>
<p> “Yes..” the young Alpha said, leaning on the table, “we can”</p>
<p> “The fucking Wisps, Jungkook!” urged Yoongi, “they see everything, hear everything”</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded, “And they want to be free of this place as much as we do! The blood suckers have their child held hostage in a Rowan cage”</p>
<p> “Wisps can’t touch Rowan, it’s the ‘witches wood’, sacred to the Earth Goddess” Ravi looked round the room, “it’s the only thing that brings them… <em>solid</em>  enough to kill”</p>
<p> “That’s right” Jungkook pointed his spoon at the Lycan, “and the room They have the kid in is encased in the stuff. They can’t get near her. So, Lisa has asked me to free her and in return they’ll help us escape this shit hole”</p>
<p>The shifters and Lycans exchanged looks.</p>
<p> “And you trust her?” Namjoon asked, “if you free their kid, what’s stopping them feeding you back to the leeches?”</p>
<p> “The Wisps have offered to free us on the way to the next Games. She said the route to The Roost takes us through their home forest. She said their power is stronger when they're in their own lands. They'll open the cages and we'll all have a chance to escape. They're banking on me coming back for their kid"</p>
<p> “Are you going to come back?” Asked the redhaired Alpha.</p>
<p> “I gave her my word, I’ll keep it”</p>
<p>Hobi poked a carrot around his bowl “Coming back here is actually a really good idea”</p>
<p> “No!” Baekhyun snorted, “legging it through the forest and getting as far away as possible is a <em>good idea</em>”</p>
<p> “On open ground, The Vampires will take us” Yoongi licked his lip, “the forest is Their preferred hunting ground. They can hunt us and kill us one by one”</p>
<p> “But some of us stand a chance of getting away” insisted the Lycan, “the risk is the same as in the ring. Some fight and die. Some walk away”</p>
<p> “Coming back here means we’ll have to face the guards as well as the leeches” Ji-a folded her arms on the stained wooden table, “they’ve got enough arrows and silver to kill each of us ten times over”</p>
<p> “I’ve asked Jin to try and find out where they keep the weapons.” Hobi told her, “if we can get access to them, we can level the playing field against the guards”</p>
<p> “Nothing in there will work against The Vampires. Arrows will bounce of, knives will shatter… we’ll be fucked!” exclaimed Hyuk, “it’s hopeless”</p>
<p> “It’s not hopeless” Jungkook insisted, “Hobi took out the blond leech’s eye. He fought with his mate. If we take them on in pairs, we can beat them”</p>
<p> “We’ll need more then teeth and claws to take on all of them” one of the others said, “I’m sorry Alpha.. <em>Alphas, </em>its just not going to work”</p>
<p> “There’s enough oak in that hall to make a hundred stakes” said Hobi “it’s right under Their fucking noses! That hall could be stuffed with furniture made from Sacred wood!"</p>
<p>Those around the table made small surprised noises.</p>
<p> “The room where They kept me has a massive oak table. If we come back here, take out the guards in and around The Hall, get to the far wing, smash the table to bits and make stakes, we can meet the fuckers here” he pointed to the table, “in an enclosed space, herd Them and take Them out”</p>
<p> “Sounds piss easy in theory, Alpha. The reality won’t be” Namjoon shook his head, “These aren’t the Vampires from fairy tales, They don’t shy away from flaming torches and pitch forks. These fuckers fight like the Devil himself”</p>
<p> “You think I don’t know how They fight? I lost everyone the night He came..” Hobi hissed.</p>
<p> "Yeah, and that was just one of Them!" Namjoon cut in, "We’ll get slaughtered if we try to take all five! And if They bring in the rest from The Roost… ? No, this is suicide!”</p>
<p> “We can’t guarantee access to the armoury. The guards could pick us off before the leeches even raise a hand” Ji-a agreed, “it’s a wonderful dream, Alphas, but… “ she shrugged, “I don’t think it’ll work”</p>
<p> “We’re here until we die. Either in the ring or on the end of a whip. But that’s the only way we leave” another male said sadly.</p>
<p> “If we had weapons, would that give you the balls to try?" Hobi snapped, his frustration bubbling close to the surface.</p>
<p> “And where are these coming from?" demanded Baekhyun, “if the Wisps will help us escape the cages, I say we run. We just… take our chances and run. Me and Ravi won’t be able to help you anyway. Once the moon’s up, we don’t remember anything from this life. Not until we turn back at dawn… Just let us run!”</p>
<p> “There has to be a way” said Hobi. The ember of hope in his chest dimming a little, “I don’t want to fucking die in this place”</p>
<p> “None of us do, Alpha. But that’s what the fates have given us” Hyuk sighed as he stood up.</p>
<p>With murmurs of agreement, most of the shifters and Baekhyun left the room.</p>
<p> “They’re afraid” Yoongi said quietly, “they’ve lost everyone they loved to these bastards. You can’t blame them for that”</p>
<p>Hobi stood up from the bench and wandered to the small barred window, “I don’t blame them. But… if we die trying to be free.. isn’t that a better death?”</p>
<p>The room fell silent.</p>
<p> “What if.. I just come back, try to get the kid and you lot all make a break for it through the forest, like Baekhyun said. If they think they can get away, let them try” Jungkook suggested, “I made the bargain, they didn’t”</p>
<p> “They won’t make it ten miles” Hobi muttered, “the leeches will track them, hunt them for sport”</p>
<p> “They move us at night” Namjoon added. “and these winter nights are long! They’ll be on us for hours. We’ll be fucked”</p>
<p> “Which is why we bring Them here! They don’t do so well when They’re enclosed”</p>
<p> “What Bae says is right” Ravi said, “we won’t be any good to you. By the time the Wisps open the cages, we’ll be too far gone to help. If anything, you could be at risk from us as well as the leeches”</p>
<p>The dining room door opened and Jin hurried in, shivering from the cold. Taehyung behind him, snow covered and smiling.</p>
<p> “You look very serious” the human said, "new jeans, Yoongi. They might be a little big, but... just go with it for now" he dropped the cold denim beside the Beta and began collecting the bowls, "so.. what's with the stern looks?"</p>
<p>Jungkook watched his mate brush the snow from his soft brown hair.</p>
<p><em>He’s just perfect</em>  sighed his wolf,  <em>we have to mark him.</em> We<em> need to be free to mark him...</em></p>
<p> “Do you know where they keep all their weapons, Jin?” Joon asked.</p>
<p>Jin shrugged, “I’m guessing it’ll be in the gatehouses. It's the sensible choice. Easy to defend and readily available to all the guards. It's where my father’s men kept theirs. Are you planning something stupid?” he looked around the room.</p>
<p> “We’re not going to get to those easily” Jungkook shook his head, "how many guards stay here, when They move us to The Roost?"</p>
<p> "With everyone away, just a handful stay. With the staff, about five or six, I'd say. But They may have more here if Jimin <em>is</em> expecting. I doubt the High Lord will move him" Jin cast suspicious eyes around the group, "why all the questions? Are you seriously planning to attack the guards?”</p>
<p>“The Alphas want us to take The Eyrie by force, slaughter the guards and the leeches” grinned Ravi, “piece of cake, eh Jin?”</p>
<p> “If we had weapons…” mused Hobi.</p>
<p> “He thinks we can magic up our own weapons or make them ourselves” chuckled Namjoon.</p>
<p> “We can” said Taehyung while stacked the cups up.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room turned to look at the Omega. The young brunette’s wide smile faded as he looked from face to face,</p>
<p> “Did.. did I say something wrong?” he whispered, his hands balling into loose fists at his chest.</p>
<p><em>He's afraid to speak</em>  the young Alpha's wolf whispered.</p>
<p> “No, Tae, not at all. We just don't understand how to make weapons..."  Jungkook said softly, standing up from the table and going to him, “...when we don’t have anything to use”</p>
<p><em>Comfort him,</em>  Urged his wolf,  <em>hold him.</em></p>
<p> “I saved the strings from the deers, all of the long ones and the biggest bones. The skins too… all of them. The rabbit ones are so soft” he smiled again.</p>
<p> “The strings?” Jin looked confused.</p>
<p> “The sinew from the muscle” Hobi sat on the table, “we can use them as bow strings" he softened his voice and spoke to the Omega again, "Tae, how can we make the bows? The bones are too ridged, too stiff.  We need flexible wood like Yew or Elm… ?”</p>
<p> “The Wispy ladies, they can go out of The Hall. They could collect Elm wood. No one bothers them, the guards take no notice. They can come into Jin's garden and hide it in the wood stack when it's dark"</p>
<p>Everyone in the room was paying full attention to Taehyung, something he wasn’t used to, or comfortable with. He shuffled closer to his mate, his eyes pleading for reassurance from the Alpha.</p>
<p>Jungkook pulled him into his arms and held him, guiding the nervous boy's head to the crook of his neck, "It's ok. We just want to hear about all the things your Grandma taught you. We want you to teach us" he pressed a long kiss to Tae's head and rested his own against him while Tae wrapped his arms tightly around Jungkook's body. His hands gripping the back of his shirt.</p>
<p>Ravi’s eyes blew wide and a shocked smile swept onto his face, “It’s true then…he's your mate!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Offers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not a word, Ravi, to anyone” warned Yoongi, “you know what They’ll do to him if They find out”</p>
<p>Ravi nodded, “Not a word, I swear” he pressed his finger to his lips.</p>
<p> “Did your Grandma teach you how to make a bow, Tae?” Jungkook asked quietly, taking the boy’s hand, gently unfurling his fingers and threaded his own through them.</p>
<p>Taehyung nodded, “Grandma said it’s important to know how to hunt. She showed me how to make a bow. How to put the stings on. She showed me how to carve arrow heads from bone. She said leg bones made good arrow heads. They’re very hard and take a good edge. Cedar wood is best for arrows, or birch wood... ”</p>
<p> “And the fletching? You know how to do that?” Jungkook nuzzled his cheek against the boy's, wrapping his scent around him, calming him down, “how can we get the feathers?”</p>
<p> “We used to set snares for the big crows. Like the ones who try to eat Jin’s herbs” Tae whispered into his mate’s shoulder.</p>
<p> “You’re good at snares, aren’t you sweetie?” Jin nodded to him.</p>
<p>  “I can make snares from the deer strings”</p>
<p>Jungkook gently kissed his forehead before looking back at the others, “If we can get the Wisps to bring the wood, Tae can make what we need while he’s working with Jin”</p>
<p> “If Taehyung can make the bows and we can get stakes from the oak table… we can do this” Hobi smiled.</p>
<p>Jin shook his head, “I don’t think you realise what you’re saying”</p>
<p>Namjoon pulled a face, “We’re going to need more than a few lumps of oak and a some arrows”</p>
<p> “I can make sling shots, too” Tae looked over to Hobi. “Grandma said I was really good with one. I could hit a squirrel from … a long way”</p>
<p> “Could you hit a guard on the walkway up here” Jin pointed at the ceiling of the room, “from.. say, the gate?”</p>
<p>Tae nodded, “Easy”</p>
<p> “I’ll ask Lisa and her sisters to start bringing in wood..” Jungkook began.</p>
<p> “It has to be Elm or Yew, Jungkookie. Has to be. And cedar... if they can” Tae urged.</p>
<p>The young Alpha nodded, “Lets see if we can get enough weapons made before the full moon. <em>If</em> we can,<em> if  </em>we believe we can take them, we do it. If not, you run, all of you, and I’ll come back and try to free the Wisp’s kid and Jimin if he's being held here. Agreed?"</p>
<p>A murmur of agreement sounded in the room</p>
<p>Jin finished collecting the bowls, “This is either going to be the most amazing escape in the history of prisons or we’ll all be dead before sunrise”</p>
<p> “Either way, we’ll be out of here” Hobi said, “win/win I’d say”</p>
<p> <em>“We?”</em> questioned Joon, “you’re not getting involved in this!” he stared at his mate, "the leeches will kill you if They find out you're helping"</p>
<p>Jin put the bowls on the tray and placed his hands on hips and sucked his teeth at his mate, “If you think I’m going to sit back and watch you lot risk everything, then you’re out of your mind, Joon!”</p>
<p> “You’re going to stay in the kitchen where you’re safe and…”</p>
<p> “I’m going to do what? Who do you think you're talking to?" Jin demanded.</p>
<p> "You'll do as I say!"</p>
<p>Hobi looked between the pair, “Are you…? Really!?”</p>
<p> “Not for much longer if he thinks he’s going to speak to me like that” huffed the human as he picked up the tray, “bad wolf!” he hissed at Namjoon as the Beta wolf furrowed his eyebrows at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The High Lord stood in the shadows of he dark corridor at the top of his Halls. The door to the Omega’s room was pushed open as a guard waited for the serving woman to collect Jimin’s breakfast tray.</p>
<p>As the woman left, she turned to close the door.</p>
<p> “Leave it open for a moment” The Vampire instructed.</p>
<p>She bowed low and hurried away with the tray.</p>
<p> “Wait at the stairs” he told the guard, who bowed and walked back down the corridor.</p>
<p>Unable to enter the muted grey light of the bedroom, he called out to Jimin, “Come to the door, Omega”</p>
<p>There was no movement, no sound from the room.</p>
<p> "I won't ask nicely twice. You come to the door, or I'll have you dragged into the corridor. Choose"</p>
<p>He heard soft footsteps and the beautiful blond stepped out of the room but remained in the day light. He made no effort to bow.</p>
<p> “Still being insolent?” The Lord raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Jimin set his jaw, swallowing hard, but remained upright.</p>
<p>The Vampire snorted a quiet laugh, “I came to see how you were”</p>
<p> “You don’t care <em>how I am</em>. <em>You care</em> if I’m carrying a hybrid child” Jimin spat back.</p>
<p>The High Lord licked along one fang, regarding the Omega carefully. The beautiful creature looked pale, its face a little swollen, its eyes red rimmed. It had clearly been crying again. His eyes strayed down to Jimin's trim waist. It was too soon to see the gentle curve of a full belly, but its scent had changed, taking on a bitter, almost acidic edge The Vampire found a little repulsive, “Are you eating now?”</p>
<p> “Afraid I’ll starve?”</p>
<p> “I can force you to eat, that isn’t a problem, Omega. I can hold your mouth open and pour food down your throat”</p>
<p> “If you’re finished with the pointless questions, I’ll return to my nest… My Lord” he added sarcastically and turned to leave.</p>
<p> "This sudden streak of stubbornness is becoming very tiring" The Vampire Lord raised his perfect eyebrows, "is this how you'd behave if you were carrying your mate's spawn? Or is this little display just for me?"</p>
<p>Jimin paused, "All I've ever wanted was to have Yoongi's pups. To have a part of him growing inside me. You don't know the first thing about how that feels. You don't know the first thing about what it feels like to love someone. To want to share a life with them. Raise a family with them. There's nothing in your chest but withered meat" he said quietly, not looking at the pale being, "you've forgotten what a beating heart feels like"</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie watched the beautiful Omega silently. His fingers curling into his palms, the cold tips pressing hard into stone like skin, "You're right. I've not felt my heart beat in ... so long. But I remember how yours felt beneath me. I remember how it raced in your chest, how your skin burned against mine"</p>
<p> "And I remember how sick it made me feel!" Jimin turned to him, "how the thought of it still makes me feel sick!"</p>
<p>Something like a pit threatened to open in The Vampire's guts. Something like a rock landed on his lifeless chest, "You're just a means to an end, Omega. Your feelings are ... irrelevant. But, my brother seems to think being with your mate will allow you an easier whelp, would it?"</p>
<p>Jimin's emotions slipped from him and he gasped. An explosion of longing filling him before he caught himself and pushed it down, "You'll never bring him to me!" he snarled. </p>
<p> “The wellbeing of my hybrid is the most important thing. If being with the Beta dog will give you some peace, I’ll have it brought here”</p>
<p>Jimin shook his head, “All you want to do is watch me suffer. You’re just trying to torment me”</p>
<p> The High Lord snorted a cold laugh, “You flatter yourself, thinking I’d find any kind of amusement in you. All I’ve ever wanted was to breed you. If this is successful, I’ll breed you again and again until your body is worn out and you’re of no further use to me. Then I’ll snap your neck and breed the next”</p>
<p>Jimin felt the bile rise in his throat, burning. He swallowed it down.</p>
<p> “If you behave well, eat properly, keep yourself in a healthy condition, I’ll reward you with visits from the dog. If you choose to try to harm my hybrid, I’ll strap you to the bed, force feed you and cut the animal from your belly when it comes to term. Understand?”</p>
<p>Hate and fear in equal measures filled the Omega’s chest.</p>
<p> “Guard” The Vampire called, “lock the door”</p>
<p>Jimin ducked back into the room and dropped onto the bed sending a puff of dust up into the air. The door closed and the key turned leaving him alone again.</p>
<p><em>Do you think He’ll really let me come to you?</em>  Yoongi asked through their link.</p>
<p>
  <em>All He wants is to see us suffer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But.. maybe… just for a few minutes, just so I can hold you, kiss you again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t, my love, don’t get your hopes up. It’ll hurt so much more when He doesn’t…</em>
</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded into his blanket. Beside him Hobi lay on the mattress staring up at the dark, damp ceiling of their dorm. The Alpha had been talking about their plans nonstop since they’d left the dining room. The Beta had to admire his determination and commitment to it, but it was starting to grate on his nerves.</p>
<p> “OI!” came a yell from the courtyard.</p>
<p>Hobi got up and peered out. On the ramparts above the gate house a guard stood, partly obscured by the falling snow.</p>
<p> “OI!” he yelled again, “where’s the white haired dog. The one who got whipped”</p>
<p> “Think he means me” Yoongi sighed, letting Hobi help him stand.</p>
<p>He walked out into the middle of the courtyard, the swirling snow covering him, “I’m here” he called.</p>
<p> “To The Hall, now”</p>
<p>Yoongi felt a spark in his blood.</p>
<p>Baby.. I’m being called to The Hall.. maybe..</p>
<p>He could feel the rise of hope in Jimin as he quickly made his way to the gate, catching Jungkook’s eye as he passed the last dorm.</p>
<p>Jin was waiting for him by the back door of The Hall, “I’ve got to take you to The High Lord” he held out a shirt, “put this on” Yoongi dropped his blanket and gritted his teeth against the pull of his wounds as Jin helped him into it and quickly buttoned it up, “ready?” he picked up the blanket and folded it over his arm.</p>
<p> “No, not really” Yoongi admitted, fiddling with the collar.</p>
<p> “Me neither, but, c’mon”</p>
<p>The High Lord sat alone in the main hall, the torches on the walls had all been extinguished leaving the room to be bathed in the dim second-hand glow of the corridor lights. Swathed in shadow, he regarded the two as they bowed low to him. The smell of Jin's healing balm hugged the Beta dog. Its movements appeared stiff and painful, the aftermath of its whipping. He studied it; its almost pure white hair, dark, piercing eyes and lean muscled frame.</p>
<p>The Beta had only been in the pack a few weeks before it rose as one of its leaders. The others appeared willing to follow its word. They seemed to respect it, look to it for guidance and reassurance. In the wild, this animal would be of a high rank among the pack.</p>
<p> “My Omega.. you think it’s in whelp” He addressed Jin.</p>
<p> “I think so, My Lord. He’s behaving very differently. We should know within a few days"</p>
<p>The Vampire nodded, dragging his long black nails over the wooden arm of his chair, “The bitch who was in heat at The Games, is it in whelp too, after my brother’s dog mounted it?”</p>
<p>Jin shook his head, “I don’t think so"<em> I hope not! </em> he added to himself.</p>
<p>The Vampire slowly raised his hand and dragged his thumb nail over his lip. “If it is, you’ll tell me”</p>
<p>Jin swallowed hard, “Of course, My Lord”</p>
<p>Yoongi could feel the waves of dread coming from the human, the subtle change to his body language. The scent of fear tainting the usually sweet aroma that rolled off him.</p>
<p>The Vampire hummed, “My brother seems to think spending time with it’s mate will do my Omega good. Your thoughts, Seokjin?”</p>
<p> “I know they would both benefit from being together. Yoongi’s wounds will heal faster and Jimin will feel more content”</p>
<p> “The dog fought well in The Games, I was impressed. A shame the Omega had to spoil the occasion by murdering my guards, but.. I have to admit, I rather admire it’s guts”</p>
<p> “He was defending himself, My Lord” insisted Jin, “he was afraid”</p>
<p>The Vampire waved a dismissive hand, “Irrespective, disobedience will never go unpunished”</p>
<p>The room fell into silence as The Vampire watched the two at the entrance.</p>
<p>The desire for a hybrid dominated his mind, for more reasons then he'd ever admit. He’d come so close last time. The thing had been born, he’d held it, but then the dog had smothered it and kill itself. He couldn’t risk that again. He had to do things…differently this time.</p>
<p>But his chest burned at the thought of the Beta dog touching the warm softness of his Omega. To know it would willing yield, open itself up and feel nothing but pleasure at the dog’s touch. It would feel 'love'.</p>
<p>He covered his mouth with his hand, hiding the snarl that crept on to his lips at the thought.</p>
<p> “I’ll allow the dogs to spend an hour together each day that the Omega behaves as I expect. If it doesn’t, I’ll have the mate whipped again. I suggested you tell it that”</p>
<p>Yoongi went even paler than usual.</p>
<p> “Can they see each other now?” Jin asked</p>
<p>The Vampire waved his hand again, “One hour” he said as he looked away.</p>
<p>Jin pulled Yoongi into another painful bow, “Thank you, My Lord”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N There's a suggestion of smut in this chapter.<br/>Thought it best to give you the heads up.<br/>xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Why does he want to know if Joy’s in whelp?” Yoongi asked as he and Jin hurried up the stone steps.</p>
<p> “You don’t want to know” Jin muttered, a shudder tripping down his back.</p>
<p>Yoongi stopped, grabbing hold of the former nobleman, bringing him to a halt beside him, "Why does he want to know? Is it for the same reason they took the pups? Is it for some 'new game'?"</p>
<p>Jin shook his head, "Not a new game, Yoongi. An old one. One I hoped I'd never witness again"</p>
<p> "What? What is it?"</p>
<p>The human hesitated for a moment, "They use wild boar against the kids. Vicious, blood thirsty boar and score points on how long the child lasts in the ring. The babies..." Jin paled before Yoongi's eyes, "they use like... truffles; buried alive for the boar to find, taking bets on which animal will find its reward first. It's sick... just..."</p>
<p>Yoongi's blood froze in his veins as a wave of sickness bubbled up, "No..." he gasped.</p>
<p> "This is why we have to get them out. I can't watch that again, I can't" Jin's eyes welled with tears, "I can still hear the screams. It'll stay with me for the rest of my life!"</p>
<p>The Beta nodded, his mind filling with horror, "Yeah.. we gotta get them out!"</p>
<p> "Jimin'll know your here, c'mon, this way" Jin started back up the cold stone stairway, leading onto a long, dark corridor.</p>
<p> “This is his room” Jin gestured to a door, although he knew Yoongi didn't need him to tell him. He took the key from the hook on the wall, “I’ll be back for you in an hour” Jin unlocked the door and pushed it open.</p>
<p>Jimin stood waiting, his face full of joyful disbelief at the sight of Yoongi. Jin closed the door behind the Beta, locked it and took the key with him.</p>
<p><em>You’re here.. really here… I can’t believe it</em>   Jimin whispered into his mind.</p>
<p>The horror of Jin's revelation vanished as Yoongi laid eyes on his mate.  He almost ran to him, pulling him into his arms despite the pain from the healing whip marks. He kissed him hard. Fever and passion blooming in the cold room. Jimin clung to his love, his small hands gripping the back of his shirt, holding him tight, afraid to let him go.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let me see your back…</em>
</p>
<p>Yoongi cupped Jimin's face in hands, holding him in the kiss. His lips hungry for him. His tongue relearning every hidden place in the Omega’s mouth,  <em>In a minute… I need to taste you again, feel you…I've missed you... I've wanted you so badly..</em></p>
<p>Jimin melted against him, losing himself in the closeness, the warmth. Drinking the scent of his mate in. Letting it fill his whole being.</p>
<p>Moving his lips to his neck, Yoongi kissed over the mate mark he'd been forced to place on the creamy skin of his love. Pulling at the familiar collar of the shirt Jimin wore, he placed kisses over his shoulder and his collar bone, breathing his changed scent, <em>You're in whelp, baby. Your scent has changed so</em> much… He buried his nose into the crook of his neck, letting the new aroma play over his senses.</p>
<p>He felt the cold drip of fear land in his mind as Jimin closed his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s His… isn’t it? …a hybrid?</em>
</p>
<p>Yoongi returned his lips to the Omega’s, kissing him softly as he undid each button of the shirt. Once it hung open, the Beta ran his hand down his mate’s chest, feeling the slight swell around his nipple as his body readied itself to nurse the newborn pup. His fingers went lower, coming to rest over the twisted remains of his old shirt, now acting as a belt. Yoongi prised the tight knot loose, pushed the button through the hole and pulled the zip down, all the while his lips moved over Jimin’s, his tongue playing softly with his.</p>
<p>Pushing the coarse denim aside, he lay his hand over the bottom of his mate’s abdomen, pressing gently. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he could feel. It was much too soon for movement, but he could feel the hardness of Jimin's womb. The once soft flesh now a wall of tightness beneath his satin smooth skin.</p>
<p><em>My scent…? You hate it now! Do I smell like Them?  t</em>ears formed in Jimin’s dark caramel eyes and slipped down his pale cheeks  <em>It’s His… I’m sorry, Yoongi…forgive me... please?</em></p>
<p>Yoongi opened his eyes and brushed the tears form his mate's face, his other hand still pressed to him,  <em>You don't smell of leech, Jiminnie, it's different, but not leech.</em></p>
<p>Gritting his teeth to the pull and sting of the whip marks, Yoongi dropped to his knees and pressed his nose to the warm skin of Jimin's stomach, his hands on his hips, and breathed deeply.</p>
<p>It was there, just faintly, but it was there. The tiniest hint of the cool aroma of peppermint. Yoongi’s scent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Our pup… it has my scent… it's mine… </em>
</p>
<p>Jimin burst into tears, quickly covering his mouth to hide the sound, his other hand in Yoongi's hair, pulling him to his stomach, cradling his head to him,  <em>Our pup… you’re sure?… it's yours? </em>  his chest shook with suppressed sobs. </p>
<p>The Beta kissed his belly, nuzzling into the warmth,  <em>My pup…it's mine... it's ours.</em></p>
<p>He stood up. All thought of the pain gone now as he pulled Jimin into a crushing kiss, pulling him hard against his chest and wrapping him in his arms, pouring pure love and relief into the kiss. He walked forward, taking Jimin backwards and onto the bed, collapsing down, growling deep in his chest at the stab of pain in his back and shoulders. His arm shook as he held his weight off his lover. Kissing him with renewed passion.</p>
<p>
  <em>You'll always be mine, Jiminnie.. always. No matter what, you're my mate, my love... always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your back, I don't want to hurt you, make your wounds bleed.</em>
</p>
<p><em>I don't care.. </em> Yoongi moaned into his mind, <em> not now.</em></p>
<p>Jimin's hands trembled as he quickly undid Yoongi’s shirt and pushed it aside, stroking over his chest. His fingers tracing old scars and tattoos, moving down to his jeans. He undid the fastenings, pushing them down a little.</p>
<p><em>Is it safe?... we won’t hurt the pup?</em>  Yoongi asked, trying to control his breathing. His cock stirring to life as his mate ran soft fingers over his nipples, toying with them until they hardened beneath his touch.</p>
<p><em>I have the Devine Womb</em>  he smiled a heart stopping smile, his face still damp with tears,  <em>nothing will hurt it</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Promise me you’ll eat, sleep, drink lots of water… look after our little one</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s yours… I’ll protect it with my life…</em>
</p>
<p>Yoongi crawled back a little and grabbed the waist of Jimin’s jeans and pulled them down and off, leaving them on the end of the bed.</p>
<p>He kissed his way back up his body. His lips playing over his thighs as Jimin bit his plump lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanted to taste you, before… but I didn’t have time… </em>
</p>
<p><em>Do you have time now..?  </em>a glint of mischief shone in his beautiful eyes.</p>
<p><em>I’ll make time</em>   Yoongi glanced up, grinning, before crawling between Jimin's open legs and ducking his head down,  <em>I bet you taste as good as you smell.</em></p>
<p>Jimin covered his mouth with his hands, smiling hard before a silent gasp left him, his hips bucking up as Yoongi's hot mouth found it's way to his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jin struggled with the three big bolts to the holding cell. His cold, tired fingers refusing to cooperate. He gritted his teeth and tried again, growling in frustration.</p>
<p>A warm hand moved over his, nudging it out of the way, “Let me help you” Joon whispered in his ear and drew back the bolts effortlessly.</p>
<p> “I’m not helpless!” Jin snapped</p>
<p> “I didn’t say you were”</p>
<p> “You’re trying to stop….” Jin clamped his mouth shut, “I want to … be helpful… with things” he finished in a quieter tone.</p>
<p>The ease in the weather had kept the guards on the high walkways, exposing them to observation once again.</p>
<p> “I want to play my part in this Pack”</p>
<p> “Jin… you play a huge part! That’s why we need you safe. Without you… we’d be so fucked… I’d be .. lost” Namjoon whispered as he secretly rubbed the back of his hand against Jin’s thigh, "I can't lose you, I love you" his dark eyes softened, "I don't want to be without you, Jinnie"</p>
<p>Jin leaned into him a little, "I love you, too" he whispered, "but please, don't try to wrap me in cotton wool. We have to work together, I can play my part. Let me"</p>
<p>Namjoon nodded, "I worry, I'm sorry"</p>
<p>Jin fought down the urge to kiss his lover. Instead he bumped his shoulder against him and turned back to the closed door of the holding cell. Pulling it open, a wave of stench hit him. Inside two young boys sat huddled together along with two wolves in various shades of tan and brown. One of the boys looked about sixteen but the other couldn't have been more then twelve or thirteen. One of the wolves looked even younger. He still had puppy fur, soft and fluffy.</p>
<p> “Pups!” Namjoon gasped, “they’re too young… “</p>
<p>Jin nodded, “I know”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath of cold air before he entered, Jin went in, “You haven’t eaten much” he picked up one of the still full bowls, “I know you’re afraid, I know this…” he gestured to the excrement filled room, “is disgusting, but.. you’re going to need your strength” he crouched down to their eye level "things are awful now, but they're going to get harder. You need to keep strong"</p>
<p>Both boys had burns around their necks from the silver chains, their fingers equally hurt from trying to hold the poisonous metal away from their skin. A thick layer of greasy ointment covered the burns, but their skin shone with sweat, a sign of poisoning.</p>
<p>The small wolves eyed Namjoon as he stood in the doorway, shuffling nearer the older boy, looking for protection.</p>
<p> “This is Namjoon, he won’t hurt you” the human said softly as he ran his fingertips through the soft fluff of the youngest one's fur. He eased the harness up a little, holding it from his skin to give him a few moments of respite from the burning pain.</p>
<p>The Beta crouched down too, “This is a prison camp” he told them, “you’ll be taken up to The Hall to be presented to a bunch of blood sucking leeches who’ll give you two options. Fight in a brutal display They call The Games or die. If you choose to fight, you’ll live here, train here, until you go into the ring against opponents who are bigger, stronger, and more experienced then you. If you survive, you get to do it every month until you die.</p>
<p>One of you” he gestured to the wolves, “will stay in that harness, trapped in this form. You’ll be made to fight other trapped wolves until you die. If you refuse Their offers, I can’t guarantee They’ll kill you any quicker or less painfully then would happen in the ring. But.. this is what fate has brought you”</p>
<p> "For god's sake, Joon!" sighed Jin, "do really have to be so blunt?"</p>
<p>The Beta shrugged, "They need to know the truth. No point in bullshitting them"</p>
<p>Tears slid down the youngest boy's face, “I wanna go home…”</p>
<p>Namjoon nodded, “I know. But I’m guessing the bastards killed your Pack, all of them”</p>
<p>The oldest boy nodded, “They took Changbin… where is he?”</p>
<p>Jin closed his eyes, fighting back a wave of nausea, “I’m afraid he died of his injuries, sweetie”</p>
<p>The boy’s lip trembled. He blinked furiously as he fought back the tears. The smallest wolf whimpered and laid it’s head on the boy's leg.</p>
<p> “Was he your..?” Jin asked.</p>
<p> “My brother” tears slipped down his cheeks, "They slashed him... he was trying to run..."</p>
<p> “I’m sorry, I really am” Jin whispered, a fresh wave of guilt, sadness and anger rising over him.</p>
<p>As Jin slid the cold metal bolts back into place, he turned to his mate, “Do you think this” he asked quietly, nodded back to the disgusting room, “will be enough to convince the others we need to get out? Or will they want to watch kids ripped apart by wild pigs?"</p>
<p>Namjoon's face dropped, "Boar baiting" he gasped, "they want them for... "</p>
<p>Jin clenched his jaw, "What They do now, the 'Games' They play now, are nothing" he seethed, "compared to what They used to do! And I can't watch that again! I'd rather die than watch children tortured" he walked away, the still full bowls in his hands.</p>
<p>Namjoon watched him cross the snow blown courtyard, "That's not going to happen.. I'll kill them myself before I let those bastard leeches do that"</p>
<p>In the doorway of his dorm Jungkook watched. The winter air had carried the pups' fear out of the filthy room, stirring his wolf. </p>
<p> "We can't stay here, no matter what" the Beta said as he came to stand beside the young Alpha, "the leeches are gonna use boar against the pups"</p>
<p>Jungkook took a deep breath, "If the others don't agree?"</p>
<p> "We've got to make them agree!" growled the tall blond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Opening the Cracks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High on the ramparts, torches burned and danced in the icy wind casting red and orange glows over the frozen snow. The once soft, fluffiness now a slippery carpet of ice as the night brought with it freezing temperatures. </p>
<p>Jungkook stood in his dorm’s doorway and watched Jin disappear back into the holding cell with a bucket of water and what looked like clothing hanging over his arm. Not long after, a group of ten or so guards came into the courtyard. Each with crossbows and whips furled on their hips. Beside them was a Vampire. The young Alpha watched as the fussily dressed Lord complained bitterly about the weather and it's effects on his bright blue jacket.</p>
<p>The Vampire barked orders at His men until the freshly washed and better dressed young pups were dragged from the holding cell and forced out of the snowy courtyard, towards The Hall. His chest tighten at the new wave of fear laden scent that had risen from the terrified children. The hackles on the neck of his wolf spiked while he fought the urge to shift and shred the human guards and the leech who walked with them.</p>
<p>The cold wind carried the scent to all the watching shifters, stirring the same kind of reaction. Each wolf spirit growled and snarled. Each inner animal demanding to be freed, to be allowed vengeance. As they stood watching, something moved, unseen or heard. It slithered like a snake, smoky tendrils twisting and turning into each doorless dorm. Curling up and around each shape shifter. A voice whispered into each mind, low and rasping;</p>
<p>
  <em>The Pack protects the pups… The Pack protects the vulnerable.</em>
</p>
<p>Stepping back into the cold room, Jungkook balled his fists and called out, “Lisa” he whispered loudly, his voice harsh and dripping with barely controlled anger, “where are you? Lisa!?”</p>
<p>It was a few moments before a glimmer appeared through the wall of his snow dusted dorm.</p>
<p> “Lisa is… busy” the feathery voice said as the being flowed into a more human shape, “I’m Rose, Alpha”</p>
<p>This Wisp was as beautiful as the other, although something about her gave the impression of severity. Like she was raging inside and trying to remain calm. It made Jungkook feel wary of her.</p>
<p> “We need you and your sisters to help us.. more than just opening the cages”</p>
<p>The Wisp nodded, “You’ll need weapons to take The Hall”</p>
<p> “Taehyung can build bows, but we need you to bring in Elm or Yew… can you do it?”</p>
<p>The wisp shimmered, “You’ve given your oath that you will release our child… but your Pack mates want to run”</p>
<p>The young Alpha gritted his teeth. <em>Fucking Wisps hear everything!</em> He thought</p>
<p> “If you know that, then you know I’ve told them I’m coming back to get her. But I need to get passed the guards. I’ll need help”</p>
<p> “The other Alpha wants to kill The Lords.. you want that, too”</p>
<p> “Will you get us what we need, or not?” Jungkook snapped.</p>
<p>The Wisp leaned into him, her violet eyes blazing, a darkness clouding her beautiful face, turning it sinister, frightening, “We’ll help the Pack kill these bastards. We'll watch The Eyrie burn!" she hissed.</p>
<p>Jungkook stepped back.</p>
<p>The Woodland spirit didn’t float out of the room, she silently exploded into a million points of greenish light, blinding him for a second, then dissipated into the air.</p>
<p> “What the fuck…?” breathed the Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The main hall flickered in the torched light while The High Lord of The Eyrie watched the young shifters. They shivered, the fear rising from them like steam. The smallest wolf had cowered away from the guard when it was ordered to shift. Two strikes of the whip had seen it change shape, laying on the cold stone floor, its back bleeding. The acrid smell of wolf blood filled the main hall as the little one stood naked and sobbing before The Vampire Lords.</p>
<p> “The choice is yours” The High Lord said, his whiteless eyes moving from face to face, “you’ll join my pack of dogs, or you’ll die in this room, tonight”</p>
<p>Jin hovered at the doorway. His anger overriding any fear he might feel in the presence of such powerful, spiteful beings. It seethed and churned in his guts.</p>
<p> “Choose” The Vampire continued as the other four sat watching, “will you be a weapon in my tournaments? Or a corpse in the pile?”</p>
<p> “Is this really where we’ve returned, My Lord?” Jin stepped into the room, “torturing children again? Aren't you passed this?"</p>
<p> “You don’t learn, do you, your highness?” the one eyed blond Vampire was on his feet and in front of the human, “never know when to keep your mouth shut!"”</p>
<p>Jin clenched his jaw and stepped around Him and looked directly at The Vampire on the lone chair, “They’re children, just children! You can’t pit them against...  It’s not fair! It’s not sport! It’s just cruel!”</p>
<p>The High Lord tipped his head to the side and ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, exposing his fangs to the yellow light, “You speak as if they had any rights, any… worth, other than the purpose for which I keep them, Seokjin”</p>
<p>Jin had been running on empty for days. He’d had very little sleep, not nearly enough to eat and the mercy killing of the boy that morning had sat like burning ice in his chest ever since. What little hold he had on his emotions finally snapped.</p>
<p> “OF COURSE THEY HAVE WORTH!” he exploded, bringing shocked looks from both The Vampires and the guards, “THEY’RE LIVING, BREATHING, FEELING BEINGS! UNLIKE THE EMOTIONLESS, AMORAL PILES OF REANIMATED SHIT THAT YOU LOT ARE!” Jin's chest heaved. His rasping breath the only sound other than the hiss and pop of the torches.</p>
<p>His outburst was met with long seconds of silence until The High Lord spoke, “I think, perhaps” He said standing up from his seat, “it would be wise for you to take my Omega its evening meal and then return to the kitchen for the remainder of the night”</p>
<p>Jin closed his eyes and took a deep, shaking breath, “You can not put these children into The Games, My Lord. You cannot go back to those days." he rubbed his face and sighed deeply, looking back at The Vampire, "you've not done this for so long.. please, don't start again. I beg you, please don't!"</p>
<p> "What we choose to put into the ring, is none of your concern, your highness" The Dragon said, "don't think for one minute we wouldn't put <em>you</em> in the ring. Pit you against the animals you love so much, or... the ones you don't"</p>
<p>The High Lord stepped off the raised platform and came to stand in front of his unwilling servant, “I’ve always appreciated how well you care for my dogs, Seokjin. I’ve always been grateful to you for your hard work, but I’ll not tolerate this behaviour, not from you, not from any servant,” The Vampire’s face took on a softer expression, “It’s been a very hard few days for you. You’ve tended the wounded after The Games, the Beta dog, my Omega. Do as I’ve said, then go to your room and rest until the morning"</p>
<p>The human sagged, “Please.. don’t bring back the boar”</p>
<p>The High Lord placed a cold hand on his shoulder, “Feed my Omega, then let the others, the Lycans and the barren one feed the rest. Off you go” he gently pushed Jin away.</p>
<p>The other four Vampire Lords exchanged disbelieving looks as the guards shuffled disappointedly at the posts.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Jin left the room. His stomach sat in knots, his chest heaving, and his eyes blurred with angry, frustrated tears.</p>
<p> “So…” The Vampire turned back to the three boys and the trapped wolf, “Fight and maybe live for a while longer. Or die here, now” he smiled a fang filled smile, "your answers?"</p>
<p>Tearful, fear ridden decisions were made and the boys and the wolf were taken down to the ‘village’ The wolf was hurled into the cage to cower away from the bigger wolves. The three boys were left in the courtyard.</p>
<p>Yoongi, Hobi and Ji-a came to them, Yoongi bringing his blanket to wrap round the naked boy, bleeding boy. “I’m Yoongi” he told him, wrapping him up against the cold, “what’s your name?”</p>
<p>The pup shivered in the blanket from cold, fear and pain, “Han” he whispered.</p>
<p> “I’m Felix” the older one said, “this is Jongho… Mingi.. they put him in there” he pointed to the cage at the end of the courtyard.</p>
<p> “He’s safe for now” the Beta said, “they won’t hurt him, how old are you?" he asked the boy in the blanket.</p>
<p> "He's ten" Felix said, "they whipped him with silver... will he die?"</p>
<p>Yoongi gritted his teeth to the flash of pain in his back as he picked the small boy up and held him tight, "Not if I can help it" he growled as he made his way to the dorm he shared with Hobi.</p>
<p> “If the Wisps can open the cages” Ji-a said as she guided a traumatised Jongho towards her room, “we let Taehyung and Joy take these pups and run as far and as fast as they can” she paused at the open door of her small room, “and the rest of us come here. We lure that filth…” she nodded to The Halls, “…away from the forest and we kill as many as we can”</p>
<p>Hobi nodded, his arm around Felix, “If you want to run, that’s ok”</p>
<p>The girl shook her head, “I should’ve died the night I got this” she gestured to her scarred face, “I’ve been on borrowed time since. If my time comes in this courtyard with one of those bastards on the other end of lump of wood, so be it”</p>
<p> “We die trying” nodded Yoongi, “cos this isn’t living”</p>
<p>The young Alpha looked down the row of dorms. The tall redhead met his eyes and nodded once, then turned away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Dragon stood on the walkway above Jin’s small, snow filled garden. Through the warped glass he could see the barren Omega and both Lycans moving around the brightly lit kitchen. He could hear their conversation, expressing their shock at Jin's outburst and subsequent benevolence of The High Lord.</p>
<p> “He’s losing his grip” a soft voice said behind him.</p>
<p>The Dragon hummed, “So it would appear”</p>
<p> “He’s showing them his weakness, his familiarity with them”</p>
<p>Dragon glanced over his shoulder at the silk scarf covered face of the youngest Lord, “He’s become too attached to the prince, to that  fucking Omega”</p>
<p>Seungri nodded, stepping closer, “He’s not fit to sit in The Chair. He’s irrational, his judgement is … impaired. We need to act"</p>
<p>The Smaller of the two returned his gaze to bustling kitchen, “Seung Hyun is still a strong creature, physically. If you’re thinking of challenging him, you’ll need more than brute strength” he flashed an unpleasant smile over his shoulder, “and blatant stupidity”</p>
<p>Seungri snorted a laugh, “And you’ve got a different idea?”</p>
<p> “I think it would be a tragedy if he should fall victim to his own dogs”</p>
<p>The young Lord rested a fang on his lip, “You want to … disable him and throw him into the pens?”</p>
<p>The Dragon turned to him, “I’d be careful what you say. The Wisps aren’t loyal to<em> us</em>, they’re loyal to<em> him</em>” he muttered.</p>
<p> “Because he holds their child… but if we took it”</p>
<p> “And you’re forgetting his brother. Minho may be easy going and fucking annoying, but he’s devoted to Seung Hyun… and he won’t take any coup lightly” Dragon raised an eyebrow, “Taeyang and Daesung… they’re far too content to want any kind of change, even if they think our Lord is being too lenient with the staff and dogs”</p>
<p> “Then we give them a choice. Stand with us or die with him”</p>
<p> “And the brother?” Dragon asked, his coat tails flapping in a sudden biting blast of wind.</p>
<p> “Onew has no love for him. We encourage a coup in The Roost and bring down The House of Choi” the young Vampire Lord grinned.</p>
<p>The Dragon returned his eyes to the beautiful young Omega In the kitchen, “And then, things will be very different in The Eyrie”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Cause.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I hope you're all staying safe and well.<br/>Thank you all so much for the reads, kudos and comments on this story. I'm genuinely amazed at how well this has been received. <br/>I'll be updating with an extra chapter on Friday (25/12/2020) a.m as my Christmas present to you.<br/>Keep well and I hope you enjoy part 48. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The High Lord of The Eyrie hurried along the top corridor to the room where his Omega was kept. The guard bowed low and unlocked the door. The Vampire stepped in. Jimin was sitting on the end of his bed, a bowl and chopsticks in his hands. At the sound of the door opening, he lay down his food and stood, bowing to his captor.</p>
<p>A small smile found it’s way onto The Lord’s lips. “You’re eating again” he gestured to the shifter to sit down, “how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Jimin sat down and moved the bowl and chopsticks onto the tray, placing it on the floor, “I’m well”</p>
<p>The Vampire crossed the room and looked out of the window. The night air was filled with tiny flakes of snow blowing aimlessly around, “I’ll have new shutters put here” he touched the broken wood where Jimin had ripped the planks away, “so you can open them and enjoy the air”</p>
<p>He turned back to the Omega, “You have enough …. " he waved his hand at the bed, "...things for your nest? You’re comfortable? Warm enough?”</p>
<p>Jimin nodded, “Yes, I have everything I need to be comfortable”</p>
<p>The High Lord hummed, “You enjoyed seeing your mate?” the room still held the heavy, musky scent of the Beta dog. It set an aggravating tingle in his nose, “it was... a comfort to you?” the question burned on his tongue and he really didn't want to hear the answer.</p>
<p>Jimin nodded again, “Yes. Thank you for letting me see him”</p>
<p>The Vampire sat down on the edge of the bed, “It's important to me... that you're healthy and, my brother thinks, time with your own kind helps with that" there was an edge to his voice, something like envy, "Jin’s sure you’re in whelp.. “</p>
<p>Jimin touched his still flat abdomen, “I am”</p>
<p> “That’s excellent news” The Vampire smiled widely as he  moved up the bed a little and laid his hand on Jimin’s lower stomach, over the tied knot of the shirt that acted as a belt, “you’ll begin to show soon, won’t you? And in just three months, I’ll have my hybrid. You’ll be a good Omega and nurse it, yes?”</p>
<p>Jimin flinched back at the touch, the coldness of The Vampire's skin penetrating the thin cotton of his shirt, “I’ll take care of it,” he nodded,<em> because it's Yoongi's pup, not yours,</em> he added in his mind.</p>
<p> “Once it’s weaned, I’ll take it. And we can breed you again”</p>
<p>Jimin gasped, “Won’t I be able to raise my child… keep it with me while it’s still tiny?”</p>
<p>The Vampire shook his head, “You mustn't think of it as a child, Omega. You mustn’t think of yourself as it’s mother. You’re just …growing it for me. It’ll be the one of the most powerful weapons in my arsenal. A tool, nothing more”</p>
<p> “But… it <em>is</em> my child. It’s a part of me” Jimin said, his voice raising, “you can’t take it from me… it’ll be so small and helpless… it needs me.. I need to be with it…” tears filled his eyes, “please.. let me raise it until it’s old enough to begin training”</p>
<p>The Vampire Lord stood up, “Perhaps, once you’ve given me two, maybe three hybrids, I’ll allow you to bear a full wolf. If your mate is still alive, I’ll allow it to breed you and you can keep that for a while”</p>
<p>Jimin tear filled eyes blew wide, “A while..?”</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie said nothing more as he left the room and the guard locked the door behind him.</p>
<p><em>He’s going to take my pup… Yoongi… he’s going to take it…  </em> Jimin screamed inside his mind as he threw himself onto the bed,  <em>as soon as he knows it's a full wolf, He'll murder it.... Yoongi... please? Help us... please!</em></p>
<p><em>Baby… calm down, he’s not going to take it, he won't touch our pup, I swear to you. … we’ll be long gone by the time</em> <em>it's</em> <em>ready to be born… long gone.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>How…?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We’re working on it… stay well, eat lots. Sleep … it’s going to be ok… I promise you, baby…nothing's going to hurt our little one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoongi…?</em>
</p>
<p>The voice in his mind faded. Became muffled as Yoongi carried on a conversation with someone else.</p>
<p>Jimin buried his face into the pillow. Yoongi’s scent was still strong in the soft, dusty cotton. The sheet beneath him was stained with their mingled scent. It filled the bed, giving him a little comfort as he curled into a ball, pulling his legs up to his belly, protecting the small blob of life growing inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation in the dining room was low, voices kept barely above a whisper as the shifters made plans.</p>
<p>Taehyung had brought Jin's medical bag down from the kitchen and with Ravi’s help, they’d treated the burns again and the fresh whip marks on Han's tiny back. The yellow eyed Lycan mixed a little of the silver antidote and gave it to each pup to drink under the horrified eyes of the rest of the pack.</p>
<p>The youngest pup had been dressed in Jin’s old shirt, the one Yoongi had been using as a pillow and the blanket had been tied round his tiny waist. The effect would have been comically, under better circumstances. All three sat at the table in silent terror.</p>
<p> “I don’t understand” Hyuk shook his head, “they’re just… pups! How can they fight? They won’t last a minute!”</p>
<p> “Unless, The Roost are collecting pups too, making young ones fight each other” Ji-a said quietly, “The Bastard’s are sick enough for anything”</p>
<p> "It's worse then that" Namjoon said darkly.</p>
<p> "They're to be used as bait, for boar" Yoongi muttered, "Jin says They used to do it all the time... and even worse"</p>
<p>A collective gasp and noises of disgust rippled around the dining room.</p>
<p>Namjoon shook his head, "These sick fuckers"</p>
<p> “We can’t let this happen” urged one of the unranked males, “Alpha” he looked to Jungkook, “we have to get them out”</p>
<p> “I agree" he nodded, "as soon as we can"</p>
<p> “We do this” Hyuk sat up straighter, looking round the table, “the Wisps open the cages and we let the pups run!” his eyes settled on Han, who sat ridged with pain and fear beside his young pack mates, his food untouched, “I can’t watch them die, not like that!.”</p>
<p> “We let the pups, Omegas and girls run” said Jungkook, “we lead the leeches back here. We take them down here, away from the forest”</p>
<p> “The chances are, They’ll leave Jimin here, under guard. I don’t think The High Lord will risk moving him too much, in case he loses Their hybrid” Yoongi said, an air of matter-of-fact to his voice that most found unsettling, “we get the Wisp kid and him out as soon as, keep the leeches away from them while they run"</p>
<p> “How is Jimin?” asked Joy.</p>
<p>Her wrists were still heavily bandaged, but the splints were off. She still struggled to eat, her aching fingers not gripping her spoon, but she was determined to try.</p>
<p>“He’s … alright for now. He’s eating again. He’s going to need all his strength when it comes to getting away, so, he needs to keep himself well” Yoongi said quietly, stirring his rice and meat with his chopsticks.</p>
<p> “I can’t imagine what he must be going through. To be carrying the bastard child of a rapist leech” Ji-a shuddered, “I feel so badly for him”</p>
<p>Yoongi swallowed, “He has to keep strong. He will”</p>
<p> “The Wisps are going to bring the wood. Tae can beginning with the bows as soon as he can…” Jungkook began, smiling at the brunette beside him, "once..."</p>
<p> “What? Tae’s making bows? Seriously?” Baekhyun cut him off, staring at the young Omega.</p>
<p> “And..”</p>
<p>  “He can do that? He can build long bows? Cut and string one?” The Lycan butted in again,” He can’t write his name, but he can build bows?”</p>
<p>Tae looked down, a wave of helplessness crashed into his stomach, <em>They all think I'm stupid,  </em>he thought as he curled his hands into loose fists on his thighs.</p>
<p> “He can write his name” Hobi said without looking up from his food.</p>
<p>The Lycan snorted, “Since when? He can't even count!"</p>
<p><em>Tear that fucking freak's throat out, </em> Jungkook's wolf snarled, if he says one more thing about our mate, I want his blood!</p>
<p>Jungkook clenched his teeth against the urge to do bodily harm to the Lycan and nodded to the steamed up, warped glass in the small barred window, "Write your name, Tae. Show them."</p>
<p>Taehyung glanced around the crowded dining room, his nerves rising as the others watched him. Singing the little song Hobi had taught him, he slowly wrote his name in tiny characters in the condensation. Turning round, he smiled shyly, "That's my name"</p>
<p> “That’s brilliant, Tae! I’m so proud of you” Joy said wrapping her arms awkwardly around the boy and carefully squeezing him as he sat back down, “you did it”</p>
<p>A quiet chorus of other voices joined the congratulations. The three pups exchanged confused looks.</p>
<p> "How do you know how to make a bow?" Ji-a asked, "it's not a shifter weapon"</p>
<p> "My grandma... she couldn't hunt, she said her bones were old and they ached too much to run. She used a long bow. She showed me how to make them, and the arrows too. Grandma says... said.. it's important to know these things. More important then... writing" he finished quietly.</p>
<p> "She'd be proud of you, Tae" Hobi said as he chewed a mouthful, "you can do all the things she taught you, and you've learned new skills. Other 'important' things. Grandma would be proud, and so am I" he smiled warmly at him.</p>
<p>Tae's soft face erupted into a huge boxy grin.</p>
<p> "We used to mess about with bows when we were pups" one of the boys said, "made them from old bits of string and a stick. I was pretty good with one, back then"</p>
<p> "Think you've still got the knack?" Yoongi asked him.</p>
<p>He nodded, "I think so, would probably be a lot easier with a real bow"</p>
<p> "Did your grandma shift much? Was her wolf the same colour as yours?" Ravi asked.</p>
<p>Taehyung shrugged, "I never saw her shift. She said her bones hurt too much to move them around"</p>
<p>Hobi glanced up at the Omega, his eyes straying to Jungkook before turning back to his food.</p>
<p> “As I was saying,” Jungkook ran his hand over Tae’s thigh under the table and squeezed it gently, “Tae will be making bows and a couple of sling shots…”</p>
<p> “I’m fucking ace with a sling shot” another of the unranked males piped up, “can take the ears of a moth from a hundred yards”</p>
<p> “You’ll have no problem taking the eye out of a guard from twenty, then” grinned Namjoon, “and with the luck of the goddess on our side, we can do this”</p>
<p> “We need to work together. We need to accept not all of us will walk away, but… we can give the pups, girls, and Omegas a chance” Jungkook looked round the table, “The Pack protects the vulnerable. The Pack protects each other”</p>
<p>  "We need to know which of our Alphas is leading us through this,"  Baekhyun grinned, "cos we've got one too many"</p>
<p> “And one too many Lycans” the young Alpha snarled, his eyes flashing red.</p>
<p> “And that's very easily resolved” Hobi said, looking up from his food and casting dark eyes at the Lycan as he continued to chew, "so don't start something you can't finish, Baekhyun"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun seethed as he carried the tray back up to the kitchen. The Alphas seemed to be getting along a little too well. He’d really hoped the feral, Hobi, would smack the arrogant little shit, Jungkook, back down to size. Instead they seemed to have come to some sort of agreement.</p>
<p>It pissed him off.</p>
<p>Behind him Taehyung carried another tray, while Ravi had the bowls from the wolf cage. They entered The Hall and down to the kitchen where the disgruntled Lycan dumped everything onto the worktable and stomped out, leaving the other two to clean the mess.</p>
<p> “He will keep trying to pick fights with your mate” Ravi sighed quietly as he watched him go.</p>
<p> “Jungkookie has a big temper sometimes” the Omega said as he moved all the dirty plates to the sink, “Alpha Hobi says it because his father wasn’t very nice”</p>
<p> “Leave this, Tae. We can sort it in the morning. Let’s get back. I don’t like being up here after dark.. when They’re awake” Ravi looked around, “c’mon”</p>
<p>The brunette Omega shook his head, “I’m gonna check on Jin first”</p>
<p> “Ok, but come straight back to the dorms after, understand?”</p>
<p>Taehyung smiled, “I won’t be long”</p>
<p>The Lycan hurried off, desperate to put some distance between himself and The Vampire’s Halls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Wisps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas to those who celebrate. May you know good health and happiness.<br/>To those not celebrating, I wish you all the same blessings. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae topped up the wood in the stove and moved the big pan of tea off the heat. He strained it into the jug, covering it with a cloth like Jin did and put it to one side. He moved round the kitchen blowing out each lamp and made his way out of the grey light into the pitch darkness of the narrow corridor.</p>
<p>He moved as quietly as he could along the passageway, peering into the small storerooms until he found the one Jin slept in. The former noble was curled into a ball under a pile of blankets, his arm tucked under his head as a pillow. The Omega smiled in the dark and blew his favourite human a good night kiss before making his way back towards the kitchen.</p>
<p> “That was very sweet of you”</p>
<p>Tae stopped. Only then did he smell Vampire.</p>
<p> “A kiss for the prince”</p>
<p>The Dragon stepped out of the store where Jin kept the rice and flour, grinning.</p>
<p>Tae dropped into a low bow, fear washing over him like the incoming tide.</p>
<p> “Do you blow kisses to every human? Or just your prince?”</p>
<p><em>He’ll hurt us again. He’ll do it again.. but more…</em>   his wolf whimpered.</p>
<p> “Where’ve the Lycans gone? Have they left you alone?”</p>
<p>All he could do was nod, his head still bowed, his hands gripping the side seams of his jeans.</p>
<p>The Vampire stepped closer, “The last time we met, I had to leave you so quickly. I never had the chance to really enjoy you” he snatched a handful of Tae’s hair, twisting his head up to meet his gaze, “never had a chance to try all of your pleasures”</p>
<p>Tae screamed out in pain, but a freezing cold hand slapped over his mouth, silencing the sound. The Vampire dragged the whimpering Omega back down the corridor and threw him into the dark kitchen. He hit the worktable, falling to the floor clutching his head, tears rolling down his face.</p>
<p> “Be helpful and strip for me… unless you enjoy having those rags torn from you” The Vampire smirked, “do you like it rough, puppy?” he stalked towards the cowering Omega.</p>
<p>Dread paralyzed Taehyung. It took his voice and filled his stomach with boiling ice as The Vampire Lord leaned over him.</p>
<p> “Why should Seung Hyun have all the fun with Omegas? If he can keep one to himself, so can I”</p>
<p> “Leave him be”</p>
<p>The Dragon’s head snapped round.</p>
<p>At the garden door, one of the Wisp sisters stood. Her form passing between mist and solid in the snowy grey light.</p>
<p> “And what will you do if I don’t?” Dragon licked his lip, flashing his fangs.</p>
<p>The Wisp floated closer, “Your Lord will come to know how you and ruined one are plotting his and his brother’s down fall”</p>
<p>The Dragon blinked slowly, “You have no proof”</p>
<p>The Wisp was right in front of him now, shimmering and sparkling, “The High Lord of The Eyrie already knows you want to challenge him. He knows you want to move against him. He’ll believe us”</p>
<p>The Vampire Lord lashed out, stabbing at the woodland spirit with a small shard of Rowen. The Wisp exploded into a million green stars, the light blinding Taehyung, making him cry out and cover his eyes. As quickly as the light flared, so it died, plunging the kitchen back into greyness.</p>
<p> “Not quick enough” said the feathery voice, “not as quick as Lord Seung Hyun. Not fit to be High Lord”</p>
<p>The Vampire spun round, looking for the source of the voice.</p>
<p>A flash of light drew his attention to the stove. As he looked over, a wooden bowl hit him in the forehead bringing a roar of temper from him, “Show yourself, witch!” he hissed, swinging around, searching for her, “show yourself or your child dies screaming!”</p>
<p>Another flash, this time by the shelves where Jin kept his jars of ingredients. The black eyes of The Vampire turned. A jar shattered against his face, sending him stumbling back and showering Taehyung in dried peas and broken crockery.</p>
<p> “You won’t touch our child” the voice filled the kitchen, “if she’s gone, you’ll have no hold on us. Nothing to stop us leaving here and going to Lord Minho and telling him everything we know…. And we know everything. We see everything, hear everything, Lord Dragon”</p>
<p>A flash, over by the tall cupboard where the bowls were stacked. The Vampire heard the crack of breaking wood. He turned. A shard of bowl plunged into his hand as he raised it to protect his chest.</p>
<p> “One of the Nine, My Lord” the Wisp hissed as she materialised in front of him holding the shard of wood, “a bowl made of old birch… wood to kill a Vampire. The forest provides the tools to destroy the unnatural, the unclean”</p>
<p>The Dragon staggered back, pulling his hand from the jagged slither of wood. Heat radiated out from the wound, and the kind of pain that brought sickness with it. Pulling the strength from the Vampire Lord.</p>
<p> “The Lords of The Eyrie will know fear, true fear for the first time” the once beautiful face of the woodland spirit had morphed into a vision of twisted darkness, “the undead will be returned to Their rotting graves by the children of the Moon Goddess”</p>
<p>The Vampire clutched his hand to his chest. A multitude of emotions flashed into his beautiful, marble smooth face, fear, anger, confusion, disbelief and building pain. </p>
<p>On the floor, the young Omega stared up at the two powerful entities. His dark honey eyes filled with fear and wonder as he curled in on himself, trying to vanish from their sight.</p>
<p> “The High Lord will kill the child” Dragon hissed, taking more stumbling steps backward, “we’ll kill you all!”</p>
<p>The Wisp held the broken bowl shard high, “Come and get me, ghoul, if you can!”</p>
<p>The Vampire span round, making to leave the kitchen only to find a shocked Seokjin standing by the door. The human looked at the bloodless wound the being was cradling to his chest. A small hole punched through his granite skin, going deep into the palm of his hand.</p>
<p> “Would…would like some help?” Jin asked, his own hand shaking as he pointed to the injury.</p>
<p>With a blood chilling hiss, The Vampire Lord stormed from the kitchen, knocking the human back against the wall, his head hitting the stonework as he fell to the floor.</p>
<p>It took Taehyung a few seconds to pull himself back to his senses. He dragged himself up and joined the now more serene looking Wisp beside the fallen prince.</p>
<p> “Jinnie..? Are you hurt?” the gentle Omega helped him sit up and touched the back of his head. He felt warm wetness there, “your head… it's bleeding… “ he got up and ran to the worktable and grabbed a dish towel.</p>
<p> “That was… impressive, Lisa” a dazed Jin smiled, “I didn’t know you could do that”</p>
<p>Lisa shimmered beside him, “We promised we wouldn’t let the gentle one be used again. Wisps keep their word”</p>
<p>Taehyung pressed the towel to the back of Jin’s head, “Thank you” he smiled at her, “for coming… for stopping him hurting me”</p>
<p>Lisa returned the smile, “I’ll be watching over you… until we’re all free”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yellow, dancing light filled the main hall of The Eyrie. On the lone chair, set on the raised platform The High Lord sat deep in thought.</p>
<p>Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri had left some time ago. Off to find entertainment in a nearby human village. They’d asked him to join them, but he’d declined. Now alone in his hall, his mind wandered over the image of his Omega’s body. The memory of its warmth, the rich scent of its heat playing again and again. He craved the feeling. He ached for the warm touch of its skin.</p>
<p>But, behind the want of the <em>physical,</em> was the desire for the <em>emotional. </em></p>
<p> “Alone, My Lord?” a gentle voice filtered through his thoughts.</p>
<p>Glancing up, he saw Jisoo floating by the doorway, “What do you want, Wisp?” he sighed.</p>
<p> “The Omega, Jimin, he’s carrying a hybrid child. Half Vampire. Half shape shifter” she moved closer, “you must be … please, My Lord”</p>
<p>The Vampire regarded her silently.</p>
<p> “You want to breed him again. Make more half breed children”</p>
<p>The Vampire's eyes flashed a warning, “Your place is to watch my dogs, my would-be challengers, not me!”</p>
<p> “Is it a fighting pack you truly want, My Lord? Or a …family?” Jisoo smiled, but there was no grace or beauty to it, just a harshness, “something truly of your own. Something that would be… loyal to you, as the wolves are to each other”</p>
<p> “Be careful” The High Lord of The Eyrie warned, the light catching his fangs.</p>
<p> “You envy them, My Lord. Envy their bond” she was at the foot of the platform now, directly in front of him.</p>
<p> “You know nothing of what I want or what I feel, spirit!” he hissed quietly, leaning forward in his chair, “I was born to rule these lands, its mortals, its animals… I can take anything I want!”</p>
<p> “Born? … no. You were stolen from the heart of your birth family. Taken to a place of cold stone and darkness. Bled dry by a monster and given a half life in return" Jisoo whispered, leaning in to meet his gaze, "The power, the immortality, the gift of a 'brother'; given to you to provide a sense of...unity? It isn’t enough, is it?" she was floating above the platform now, "You crave the loyalty of the pack. The unbreakable bond the mated pairs share. The love and trust. Something Vampires can never have. You've said it yourself, Vampires can’t share <em>love”</em></p>
<p>A low growl rumbled in The Lord’s chest as he sat back.</p>
<p>The Wisp moved round him, floating behind his lonely chair, "Do you think the half breed children will look to you with love? Do you think they will stand before you with loyalty in their slow beating hearts? The Vampire who raped, tortured and abuse their mother and his true mate? Do You believe they won't hate you for taking the life, the bloodline they should've had? Do you think they will understand how they could never find a place in The Pack, because of you?" </p>
<p>The Vampire kept his eyes on the far wall. He felt as if she was reading his mind, his deepest, most guarded thoughts. Taking his hopes and shredding them before his eyes.</p>
<p> "You want to create a Pack of your own. You want to be 'Alpha'. <em>'High Lord'</em> means nothing to you. It's the title of the target on your back. But you think 'Alpha' means respect, obedience, unconditional love." Jisoo ran her smoke like hand over the back of the ornate chair, “What you don’t understand is; the wolves don’t create the Pack. They’re moulded by it,” she leaned over his shoulder and spoke into his ear, “The living spirit creates the pack it wants, both good and evil. It will cast out its members, pull others in. Building, shaping, evolving. Creating new blood lines, new families, strong bonds. It lives, moves, breathes”</p>
<p> “You’re talking in riddles” The Vampire rose from his seat and stepped off the platform, turning to face her. Placing the chair between them as some sort of shield against her words, “get out, or your child will pay for your insolence” but his voice betrayed his nervousness.</p>
<p> “The Pack is a life force, it binds its chosen members together, giving them a purpose, sometimes it’s necessity, sometimes it’s greed, sometimes… vengeance. That spirit moves within your walls, My Lord. It's found it's chosen. It's brought them together" The Wisp rose a little into the air. Her long green skirt billowing around her unseen legs like tumbling fog. “That which binds the hunter to the hunted. The Arrow" she stared down at him. Her once violet eyes now dark and full of warning, "A flaming arrow that carries the light of life high into the air and ignites a cause” she floated higher, “The flame is lit. The arrow is nocked. It will loose, and a new Pack is born!”</p>
<p> “And I'll destroy it! As all the others have been! If a pack of dogs is stupid enough to try to raid these halls… I’ll mount their severed heads on spikes for the rest to see!” he hissed, turning to face the door as the woodland spirit rose higher.</p>
<p> "This Pack is like no other" she smiled and disappeared through the ceiling above.</p>
<p>“CAPTAIN!” bellowed the irate Vampire.</p>
<p>The sound of running feet echoed down the corridor as the panting guard appeared, breathless at the door, “My Lord” the gasping man bowed low.</p>
<p> “Bring me the Silversmith, now” snapped The High Lord.</p>
<p>The captain of the guard gaped, “But… My Lord, he’ll be asleep”</p>
<p> “Wake him up then! And drop the gates to the pens. I want the dogs locked in every night from now on, do you understand?”</p>
<p>The man bowed, “Yes… My Lord” and he hurried from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. A Declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “You left him!?” Jungkook gritted out, his hands balled into the fabric of Ravi’s shirt as he pinned the terrified Lycan to the wall of Namjoon and Taehyung’s dorm, “you fucking left him!” his eyes burned crimson in the dark room.</p>
<p> “Let him go!” Joon tried to pull the younger away, “he didn’t mean it…not like that! “</p>
<p> “No harm came to him, Alpha” Lisa insisted, hovering at his side, “I’ve been watching over him since The Games. He’s safe, I promise you”</p>
<p> “I’m so sorry” spluttered the Lycan, “I didn’t think. I just wanted to get out of there... I didn't think!"”</p>
<p>Taehyung grabbed hold of his mate’s sleeve and tried to pull him away, “He didn’t touch me, Jungkookie. He frightened me.. but he didn’t touch me...look, I'm all right!"</p>
<p>Jungkook's eyes flashed to the red marks over Taehyung's mouth where The Dragon had silenced him.</p>
<p> "To make me be quiet" Tae said quickly, touching his slightly swollen mouth, "that's all! He didn't hurt me!"</p>
<p>Jungkook slammed Ravi backwards once more and let him go, “Only because Lisa was there to stop him”</p>
<p> “I’m sorry. Tae, I’m so sorry…” the Lycan whispered, “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p> “We’ll be watching you all, keeping you all as safe as we can. The full moon is coming, the chance for us all to be free” the beautiful Wisp smiled, “Jennie is staying close to Jimin. Taehyung is mine to care for” she brushed misty fingers over his brown hair, “Rose and Jisoo will be bringing bow wood to the kitchens whenever they can”</p>
<p> “Poor Jinnie was hurt though. He banged his head.. it was bleeding” said Taehyung.</p>
<p>Namjoon’s eyes blew wide with panic, “Jin… ?”</p>
<p> “I cleaned it for him, made a little bandage. He says it’s not serious” Tae tried to reassure the Beta, “I made him some of his flowery tea”</p>
<p>The sudden, loud rumble of the heavy iron and silver plated portcullis being lowered pulled them all out into the cold, snow covered courtyard.</p>
<p> “Why’re they dropping the gates?” Hobi asked, making his way from his and Yoongi's dorm.</p>
<p> “I don’t know” Ravi looked up at the frozen ramparts, “the guards are still there, look” he nodded upward.</p>
<p>The usual amount of humans stood, all wrapped up warm against the bitter night air. Crossbows held in heavily gloved hands on the walkway.</p>
<p>The Wisp sister shimmered in the dorm. Her form almost disappearing before returning to a more corporeal state, “The High Lord has ordered the gates closed. He’s fearful tonight. The fear will only grow”</p>
<p>She nodded once to the assembled shifters and drifted through the back wall.</p>
<p>The night saw fresh snow fall. A new layer of powdery softness burying the almost solid sheets of ice that covered the courtyard of the ‘village’. Each doorway had been blocked using one of the mattresses in a bid to keep the biting wind and snow out. In the wolf pen, the new arrival had been tucked into the pile of furry bodies, safe and warm.</p>
<p>In the end dorm, in the almost complete darkness of the tiny room, the young Alpha held his mate in his arms. The Omega resting on his still slightly aching chest.</p>
<p> “You never stay in that place alone, do you understand?” Jungkook whispered to him, his face nuzzled into his snow damp hair, “if Jin has to go somewhere, if the Lycans want to leave, you come back here, Ok? Promise me!”</p>
<p>Taehyung nodded into his shirt, “I promise”</p>
<p> “If something happens and you are on your own, you call Lisa. You shout her name as loudly as you can. She’ll come to you, she’ll protect you when I can’t”</p>
<p>Tae nodded again, “Are we really going to leave here?”</p>
<p>Jungkook pressed a small kiss to his head, “That’s the plan. I just need you to make the best bows you can. The strongest arrows. As many as you can”</p>
<p> “Will we be going to your pack? Will they let me stay with you?” Tae looked up hopefully, “will I be allowed to be part of your pack?”</p>
<p>Jungkook stroked his face, “we’re not going there, Tae. They don’t want me, well, the new Alpha doesn’t”</p>
<p>Tae sat up, his beautiful face full of concern, “But why?”</p>
<p>Jungkook played his fingers over his mate’s hand, entwining his fingers into his, “I wasn’t wanted. I should never have been born”</p>
<p> “But… if you weren’t born… I’d have no one”</p>
<p>The young Alpha kissed his hand, “Then that’s why I was born, to be with you” he smiled in the dark.</p>
<p> “My Grandma says… said… every ‘Alpha’ born pup is a blessing”</p>
<p> “Every pup is a blessing. Alpha, Beta, Omega, unranked. It doesn’t matter” Jungkook gently squeezed his hand, "all that matters is the child"</p>
<p> “Even… even if I gave you a male Omega… like me? You’d still think you’d been blessed? You wouldn’t … take him away?” Tae asked quietly.</p>
<p>Jungkook sat up and cupped his mate’s face in his hand, making the nervous Omega meet his eyes in the darkness of the cold room, “If you gave me an Omega like you, I’d know I’d been blessed with the greatest gift. I’d want to name him after you, so everyone would know how much I love him. How much <em>we</em> love him” he kissed him, then rested his forehead against his, “every one of our pups will know they’re loved and wanted and … that their father loves their mother more than he has words to say”</p>
<p>Tae gasped, moving back out of Jungkook’s grasp. “You… you love me? You do?”</p>
<p> “I love you” Jungkook could hear Taehyung’s heart racing, “I love your beautiful eyes, your messy brown hair” he ran his fingers through it, cradling Tae's forehead back against his, “I love your soft lips. I love your scent, your golden skin and your perfect body”</p>
<p> “Even without pictures?” Tae whispered.</p>
<p><em> “Because</em> it has no pictures! Because it’s perfect, untouched, waiting for me to put my mark on it” he brushed his lips over his Omega’s, “I love your smile, how it makes me want to smile too. I want to hear you laugh and sing every day. I want to hold you beside me every night. I love you, Tae”</p>
<p>The Omega pushed forward and kissed him hard. His tongue slipping into his mouth and the Alpha willing letting it.</p>
<p>Tae crawled into his lap, his long legs straddling his hips as he continued to kiss him. His arms wrapping round Jungkook’s neck, holding him to his chest. The Alpha held him, allowing him to control the kiss, feeling him press down on his growing cock. The scent of arousal wrapped around them like a blanket.</p>
<p>Tae moved his lips down to his mate’s neck. Slow, wet kisses traced a path to the crook of his neck as his hips ground down in slow circles, pulling breathy moans from him.</p>
<p> “I love you, Jungkookie” he breathed in his ear, feeling him shudder beneath him, “I want your mark… I want to belong to you” he took the hem of his shirt in his hand and pulled it off, dropping it onto the damp straw covered floor.</p>
<p>His eyes flashed blue as he bared his neck to his mate.</p>
<p>Jungkook ran his hands over his naked chest. His fingertips gliding softly over his skin bringing a small gasp from the Omega. Moving his hands onto his back, he ran them up the length of his spine, up to the back of his neck, pressing him against him as his mouth found its way to his throat and onto the side of his neck.</p>
<p>The wolf inside him urged him on, longing for the taste of the Omega’s blood, the feel of his skin between his teeth. To know the most secret thoughts and desires of the gentle boy.</p>
<p>Jungkook was losing the fight, he could feel himself giving in to the need. His cock ached beneath his beautiful mate. He wanted to be inside him, feel his heat surround him. Feel him surrender himself totally. Feel him stretch with the growth of his knot, fill him with his pups and watch his belly swell with them.</p>
<p>The young Alpha gasped as he set his teeth to the scent soaked flesh of Tae’s crook. His wolf roaring, his heart pounding. The Beautiful Omega shaking with both longing and fear.</p>
<p>He closed his mouth over his skin and sucked as hard as he could. Tae whimpered, his arms tightening around his mate's neck. The crotch of his jeans damp with both pre cum and slick as he moved his hips harder against the solid flesh of Jungkook’s cock.</p>
<p>Jungkook moved his hands down to Tae's hips, gripping him, pushing him down into his lap as he pushed up, moaning into the boy's skin as he licked over the budding bruise, "I want you... this is killing me...." </p>
<p> "Have me..." Tae whispered. </p>
<p>The Alpha's hands were on the fastenings of the Omega's jeans, his eager fingers fumbling, "Take these off.. " he paused. The need for his mate was all consuming. His wolf tore at his conscious, demanding its prize, but;</p>
<p><em>We can’t, not here, not like this</em>, he told it.</p>
<p><em>We’ve done it in worse places, I want him… we want him… take him!!</em>  the answering growl filled his mind. He could feel the familiar push of the beast as it tried to take over his body.</p>
<p><em>No… he deserves better. He’s not some cheap little whore… he’s our mate! His first time needs to be ...slow, gentle. He needs to know he's loved.  </em>the human part of him reasoned.</p>
<p>
  <em>A war’s coming! We might never get another chance…claim him!</em>
</p>
<p><em>I’d rather he died a virgin, then just fuck him in the dirt. No, we'll wait!  </em>Jungkook pushed the small metal button back through the button hole and pressed his forehead to Tae's, "When we're free, when this is over, I'm going to make you mine. I'll give you my mark, my body and soul" he wrapped his arms around the brunette, nuzzling into him as his wolf howled in frustration, “and I want yours”</p>
<p>Tae kissed his temple softly, “I can mark you?”</p>
<p> “Do you want the world to know I’m yours?” Jungkook smiled in the gloom, “I want them to know”</p>
<p>Tae nodded, “My Alpha”</p>
<p> “As soon as the Wisps bring the bow wood, start making them. Make as many as you can” he kissed him again, “we’re getting out of here, my beautiful Omega, and we’re going to kill these bastard leeches”</p>
<p> “I won’t let you down, Jungkookie. I can make the best bows”</p>
<p>The Young Alpha picked up the discarded shirt and helped Taehyung back into it, adjusting the collar to cover the bruise at the crook of his neck, “I’m looking forward to seeing them” he pressed a tiny kiss to Tae’s nose, “now, you're gonna have to get off me... or my wolf is gonna take control and he's desperate to have you"</p>
<p>Tae hung on tighter as Jungkook tried to lift him off, "What does he want?" he giggled.</p>
<p> "To have you naked and panting beneath him"</p>
<p>Tae blushed deepest pink and scrambled off his mate's lap, sitting down beside him, "Grandma wouldn't like that" he whispered and giggled again as the young Alpha wrapped him in his arms and held him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Prepare for war.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, firstly, my apologies for the late update and also for the poor quality of this chapter. I've deleted and rewritten it about twenty times, but I just can't seem to structure it the way I want to.<br/>Things have gone from bad to horrible here; work is awful, my dog is really sick and I've just about had enough of everyone and everything... 😪😪😪<br/>But, anyway, I'm sorry this sucks, I'll do better next time.<br/>Stay safe and well<br/>Marie xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy gates were raised just after sun rise allowing Taehyung to hurry through the fresh snow fall to the kitchen. Jin was already there, stirring a huge pan of thick hot porridge, his head still wrapped in the makeshift bandage Tae had made.</p><p> “Good morning, sweetie” the human smiled then nodded his head to the tall shelves, “looks like our Lords have taken the wooden bowls away”</p><p>Tae looked at the cupboard. The usual pile of wooden bowls had been replaced with dull tin ones. The shallow bowls were still there, as were most of the plates, “Is there enough for everyone?”</p><p> “More than enough. And our wispy friends have left the branches you wanted in the wood pile. You could make a start while I finish this"</p><p> “I need to make the snares. Have to catch a lot of crows for the feathers” the boy peeked out of the door at the waiting wood, "bows are no use without arrows"</p><p>High on the walkway, a guard paused, peering into the window of the small kitchen before moving off again.</p><p> “How many…” Jin stopped and shook his head, “doesn’t matter. You start on the snares"</p><p>“I’ll help you as soon as I've got some up” he flashed one of his boxy smiles and hurried off, grabbing a lamp as he passed, out of the kitchen to the storeroom he’d hidden the sinews in. </p><p>Crouched down in a pool of yellow light, the Omega twisted the fibrous strings into snares, wrapping it over a thin shard of bone and tying it off. As Jin loaded up the trays, Taehyung waited  at the kitchen door for the guards on the high walkway to move away. He rushed out into the snow and set the snares, baiting them with a few breadcrumbs. </p><p> "It won't take long" he assured Jin as he picked up a loaded tray, "the snow hides all the other food from them"</p><p> "I cant help but feel a little sorry for them" Jin sighed, "seems such a shame"</p><p>Breakfast had been delivered, the kitchen tidied and the trays collected again before Taehyung peeked out of the door. In the snow, by the crumbs, two plump crows lay caught in the trap. He skipped through the snow and collected his prize, resetting the snares and hurrying back into the warmth of the kitchen. </p><p> “Can you eat those? it feels a bit criminal to waste them, if all you want is the feathers” Jin mused as Tae plucked the birds by the sink</p><p> “Grandma used to roast them and put them in pies”</p><p>Jin hummed, “I’ve never made a pie before… first time for everything, though” he grinned, “you’re going to have to catch me a few more birds, sweetie”</p><p>The Omega smiled widely, "I'm good at snares, I can catch you lots of birds, Jinnie"</p><p> </p><p>With a change of wind direction, the days that followed became more 'usual' in the village. The gentle thaw of the snow in the training ground brought the guards down from the high ramparts and the wolves back into their training routine. Han, the youngest of the pups, had been dressed in old a flannel shirt that was much too big; the sleeves rolled up so many times the boy could hardly move his arms. The legs of the thick green trousers had been folded over and tucked into a pair of boots that left his small feet swimming. The waist tied with what Jin was fairly sure was a silk cravat. </p><p>The pup stood to one side of the ground with Jungkook. The Alpha had made it his business to teach him some basic defence moves designed to protect him from the knife wielding guards. The healing wounds on the boy's back meant he had to take things gently.</p><p>Around them the guards sniggered and laughed, calling loudly to each other about how it was a waste of time training the kids. The wild pigs would tear them to pieces no matter how hard they tried to fight. </p><p> "It won't happen" Jungkook muttered into the smallest's ear, "I'll never let that happen, I swear to you"</p><p>Han nodded, but his lip quivered and his dark eyes filled with terrified tears.</p><p> "We're getting out of here, we're won't even get to The Roost, ok? " he pulled the youngster into a tight hug, bending to whisper, "As soon as the Wisps open the cages, you run. You and the others, you stay with Joy and you run. Don't look back, just run, understand?"</p><p>The boy nodded, burying his face into Jungkook's shirt, “Yes, Alpha”</p><p>Hobi, Namjoon and an almost fully healed Yoongi worked with the rest. Under the watchful eyes of the guards they made slight adjustments to their fighting style, sly lessons on blocking an incoming blade, on disarming a guard, on how to use the stock of a crossbow as a club.</p><p> "If you can get hold of a bolt, you have a small blade. Go for the soft areas, eyes, stomach, thighs. Wound as many as you can," Yoongi told them in hushed tones, “silver blades are light, they make good throwing knives. Bring down any guard who tries to run!"</p><p> “If you know how to use a whip, go for it. If you don’t, for fuck sake don’t try. You’ll end up hurting yourself, or your pack mate" Namjoon added quietly, " I can use one and I think Hyuk can” Namjoon gestured to the shifter who nodded once in agreement, "some of us need to peel off and lay tracks heading north, that way we can buy some time to get back here and ready ourselves"</p><p> “And that’s where the real fun starts” grinned Hobi without one trace of humour, "knives and bolts will be useless, so we use what the Goddess gave us, and we use them well!"</p><p> </p><p>The first bow was made in the yellow light of the small oil lamp, tucked away in a shadowy storeroom. The long elm branch was carved using one of the long meat knives, its sides brought as close to smooth as Tae could get it. Over the next few hours he softened the wood with rags soaked in hot water until the stiff bough was pliant enough for him to coax into an arc. Worked sinews were attached and pulled taunt. While he waited for the wood to soften, he begun to carve the arrows and fix the fletching and heads. </p><p>In the dark corridor, he’d set up a target made of folded deer skins at the far end. Under the ever watchful eye of Lisa, when no Vampires or guards were likely to be in the bowels of The Hall, he tested the bow, adjusting the draw weight over and over until it was perfect. The few arrows he'd made flew true, hitting the target and maintaining integrity.</p><p>The full moon Games drew nearer, the young Omega divided his time between working with Jin; attending to his duties in the kitchen, and producing the tools his Pack needed to escape their prison. Another bow was made and hidden in the storeroom. Down in the cold store, behind the hanging carcasses of freshly skinned rabbits, the heap of arrows grew steadily every day. The white, green and blue of magpie feathers shining in the soft glow of his lamp. The inky black of the crow feathers drinking in the light.</p><p> </p><p> “Oi, your majesty” the captain of the guard burst into the kitchen one afternoon just a couple of days before the planned escape,  “what’s with the snares out there?” he nodded to the garden, "they've been there for days!"</p><p> “I’m trying to protect my herbs from the feathery little bastards” Jin answered without looking up from the huge bowl of pastry he was kneading.</p><p> “What?”</p><p>Jin tutted loudly, “They keep eating my crops”</p><p> “In winter? There's hardly anything there!"</p><p> “Exactly! They're going for the few I have left! You really are a bit…” he stopped, shaking his head and sighing deeply.</p><p> “What’re you doing with them?” the guard looked round the kitchen, “and where’s the stupid one?”</p><p>At that moment, Tae bumbled into the kitchen, his arms full of half plucked birds. He stopped, his eyes blowing wide before he dipped into a respectful bow.</p><p> “Does that answer your question?” Jin raised a brow, “Taehyung helps me pluck them, but the feathers make such a mess, I make him do it next door"</p><p> "They've still got feathers on" the captain pointed out, "only the big ones are gone"</p><p> "I need another bowl" Tae said quickly, "too many feathers"</p><p> "And you brought them all back ...? To get another bowl?"</p><p>Tae chewed his lip and dropped his eyes to the floor.</p><p> "You really are as dumb as shit, aren't you?" the guard snorted.</p><p> "If you’re quite finished with the cross examination, I’ve got a lot of work to do” Jin said, his voice dripping with anger.</p><p> "What you gonna do with them?" the captain peered into the bowl, "are you making pies? You're feeding the dogs pie? We don't even get pies!"</p><p> “That’s because The High Lord thinks you’re all as thick as pig shit and don't deserve them” Jin muttered, loud enough for the man to hear as he continued punishing the pastry dough.</p><p> “He what? Thinks I’m what?”</p><p>Jin made a show of being flustered, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Forgive me, forget it”</p><p> “No… what did that fucking leech say about me? He thinks I’m stupid? Is that what He said?"</p><p> “I’m sure He was just… in a bad mood about something else. You know what They’re like. I’m sure He thinks you do a great job. I think you do” Jin placed a floury hand on his own chest in a gesture of sincerity, “I think you’re a brilliant captain. I feel very …restrained… very confined.. here under your … watchful eye”</p><p> “What else has He said?”</p><p>Jin shook his head, “Nothing to me, captain, honestly”</p><p>The captain of the guard turned on his heel and stomped out of the warm kitchen muttering under his breath and slamming the door behind him.</p><p> “Why did you say that Jinnie?” Taehyung asked.</p><p> “Unhappy guards won’t fight as hard for ungrateful employers” the former noble smiled knowingly, “they won’t risk their lives if they think The Vampires are insulting them behind their backs”</p><p> “Won’t they ask The High Lord what they did wrong?” the Omega placed the birds on the worktable and begun pulling the smaller feathers out.</p><p> “He hasn’t got the balls to stand in front of The High Lord of The Eyrie and ask Him why He’s not happy. No, he’ll just tell his men The Vampires are being rude about them.” Jin took the lump of dough from the bowl and patted it between his hands, “a little descension in the ranks will help us. And the guards thinking you lot are eating better then them… that should sting a bit, too” Jin smiled, casting the young Omega a playful wink.</p><p> </p><p>In a room on the highest corridor, Jimin arranged his nest again, tucking the shirt Yoongi had left him into the bundled up comforters Jin had taken from one of the linen cupboards. The bed looked a jumbled mess, but it felt so comfortable to the pregnant Omega.</p><p>The new shutters were pushed wide letting the watery winter sunshine spill in. The damp air didn’t bother him at all as he lay down amongst the warm scent of his mate, watching the clouds tumble slowly across the sky, stroking the tiny bump under his shirt.</p><p>For the last few nights, The High Lord had come to his room and sat with him, telling him about His plans for the future of The Games. How He'd like to invite other Vampire Clans to join, how He could offer them His advice on raiding shifter settlements, which of the dogs to take, which to slaughter. </p><p>He voiced His regret at not following His brother's example and taking mated pairs, allowing the young to live, giving His fighting dogs something to fight for; the well being of their loved ones. </p><p> "I think we would've faired much better if I'd have done that, don't you think? Your kind form such tight bonds, you'd do anything to keep the whip from your children's backs, wouldn't you? Hmm?"</p><p>The acid taste of bile had risen into Jimin's throat as he listened to the poison spilling from the leech's mouth. He'd fought down the urge to say what he thought of The High Lord's plans all the while Yoongi whispered into his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Just let the leech talk… we’ll be gone soon… one way or another baby… we’ll be free of this place..</em>
</p><p>The Omega smiled to himself as he snuggled down a little further, nuzzling into the shirt next to him. His mind lingering on the visit he'd had from his mate hours before; a reward for his continued good behaviour, eating his meals, drinking the sweet teas and water Jin delivered. And speaking to The Vampire Lord in respectful tones. </p><p>Yoongi had crawled into his nest with him, cradling him to his chest, kissing him and stroking his swelling belly.</p><p>
  <em>Our pup's growing strong, baby…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you really think we can get away from here, my love?</em>
</p><p>Yoongi nodded<em>,  With the Wisps help, yeah. </em></p><p>Jimin played with the buttons on his mate's shirt, slipping his fingers between them, feeling the soft warmth of Yoongi's chest,<em> Do you think many of us will survive?</em></p><p>The white haired Beta couldn't hide his fears from his lover, his uncertainty washing into Jimin's mind,<em>  I don't know, baby, but you have</em> <em>to run. You have to get as far away as you can.</em> He paused, entwining his fingers with Jimin's smaller ones,<em> if I don't make it.. promise me you'll tell our pup about me.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yoongi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, Jiminnie, please, tell them I did everything I could to make them safe. Tell them I love them, that I love you, promise me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise, my love.</em>
</p><p>The Beta pressed a long kiss to his Omega's temple and rested his head against him, <em>I love you, Jiminnie. I love you so much.</em></p><p>Jimin lay his hand over his swollen belly, <em>We love you, too. </em></p><p>On the torch lit corridor outside of the room, The High Lord of The Eyrie stood listening as He'd done every time the Beta dog visited His Omega. Each time, He'd hear the creak of the old wooden bed and the soft rustle of silken covers, then.. nothing. Each visit the dog made was a silent one. They never spoke a single word to each other. Sometimes He'd catch what sounded like a tearful gasp or sob, but nothing more. The hour would pass in silence until Seokjin came to unlock the door and lead the platinum blond shifter back to the 'village'</p><p>From His own room down the corridor, The High Lord listened to the dog leaving with a soft smile on His lips. It was obvious the Beta had rejected his pregnant mate, why else would he refuse to speak to it? If it still wanted it, there'd be conversation, questions, inquiries as to what had happened to it, wouldn't there?</p><p>But the dog asked nothing, expressed no concern for its mate's condition. It would surely just be a matter of time before it refused to visit, then the Omega would be His and  His alone. It would learn to love him. It would come to enjoy His visits, yield to Him, give itself willing to His touch. He'd finally see the blue of it's eyes, watch as it bared its neck to Him. It was just a matter of time and The High Lord of The Eyrie had a lot of time. </p><p>As the sound of their footsteps faded away down the stone steps, a warmth seemed to flare in The Vampire's chest. Something like 'happiness' grew and spread through His grave cold limbs. If the Omega could come to love Him, then their hybrid children would learn to love Him, too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Somewhere to Run.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “There’s an old settlement about forty five miles north west of here. It was the homestead of The fire Bird Pack until they were wiped out” Hobi said as he mopped the last of his gravy up with a small lump of bread, “it's pretty much a ruin, but there still might be a solid enough structure for us to secure. We could stay there for a day or so, then move on, further out into unclaimed land, look for something else"</p>
<p> “But that means crossing Black Sky lands. I don’t really want to get that close to them.. no offence, Alpha” Hyuk said casting worried eyes to Jungkook.</p>
<p>The young Alpha shrugged, “Can’t say I wanna get that close, either”</p>
<p> “I don’t want to keep moving” Yoongi leaned on the dining table, “I’ve got to get Jimin settled somewhere safe as quickly as I can”</p>
<p> “The worst of the weather is still to come” nodded Ji-a, “we need somewhere warm, safe, easy to defend”</p>
<p> “I know this is a bit… what if we just stay here?” Hyuk offered, “I mean, if we can get rid of the leeches, everything we need is here. We can defend ourselves here, strip out the silver from the gates and we’ve got our own fortress!”</p>
<p> “You seriously want to stay here!?” exclaimed Joy, “the place were we’ve been tortured, seen our friends murdered! The ground out there” she pointed to the training ground, “is soaked in our blood! And you want to stay?”</p>
<p>The young male shrugged, “It was just a thought”</p>
<p> “He’s right, though. Everything we need is here. We could hold up in The Hall. There's food, water, and it's easy to defend” Hobi pushed his plate away from him, “the fact its dripping in shifter blood is another matter, of course”</p>
<p> “I want as far away from here as possible” said Joy, “I’d rather risk running through Black Sky lands then stay here!”</p>
<p>“We can’t go ‘feral’, not with Jimin in whelp…” Yoongi began</p>
<p> “Ferals give birth all the time” Hobi interrupted.</p>
<p> “That’s true, but I don’t want that for him” the Beta said firmly, “I want him settled and safe”</p>
<p> “He’s carrying a hybrid child. Wouldn’t it be … better if he lost it?” one of the unranked males asked, looking a little a shamed to say it.</p>
<p> “It <em>might not</em> be a hybrid” Jungkook looked at the Beta, “it <em>might</em> be a full wolf”</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded, “I think.. I’m sure it’s mine. His scent has changed, but I can smell ‘me’ on him”</p>
<p> “How…?” Ji-a gasped, “how did you… when..?”</p>
<p> “The Games” nodded Hobi, “when you threw up on the guards”</p>
<p>Yoongi shrugged, “Not how I wanted my first born to be conceived, but..."</p>
<p>Ji-a laughed quietly, “Oh my god. Well, in that case. We have to prioritise Jimin and his pup above everything else. Their well being has to be in the fore front of all our decisions"</p>
<p> “Our first newborn,” Joy smiled, “that's so lovely"</p>
<p> “So, if you’re set on crossing Black Sky land, chances are not much will happen” Jungkook took a slow sip of his water, “my brother isn’t keen on dragging his fat arse out to defend his borders. We could cross in the early hours. Probably won’t see a single member”</p>
<p> “Wanna risk it?” Namjoon raised an eyebrow, “reckon we could take them if they are around?”</p>
<p> “Unless you can think of anywhere else, it might be our only option” nodded Jungkook, "and I think we could give them a good run for their money. You've all been fighting for your lives harder then they ever have!"</p>
<p> “So…” Baekhyun turned his yellow eyes to the young Alpha, “why wouldn't your old Pack want you back? I mean, an Alpha warrior.. why don't they want you, Jungkook?”  he spoke the shifter's name with an air of sarcastic malice. </p>
<p> “Alpha issues” Hobi said simply, "you wouldn't understand"</p>
<p> “This must be a bit like Deja Vu for you, then” Bae smirked, “cos we've got <em>Alpha issues</em>, too. I understand that much"</p>
<p>The air took on a heavy feel as Jungkook locked eyes with the cocky Lycan.</p>
<p> “Jin’s started packing small bags of the tea herbs and making lots of his special ointment” said Tae, trying to break the tension, “he’s been saying things to the guards to make them angry with The Lords. Telling them lies and stuff. He says they won't fight hard if they're all upset with The Lords"</p>
<p> “I’ll miss Jin” Baekhyun mused, turning away from Jungkook, “we’d never have made it past the first few Games without him”</p>
<p> “Jin's coming with us” stated Namjoon, “we’re not leaving him behind”</p>
<p>The assembled shifters exchanged glances.</p>
<p> “Joon, if we're going to run, we can’t take Jin” said Hyuk, “I mean, I know he’s trying to help us get away, but he can’t come with us. We’ve got to run through forests and out on the grasslands to make it to the settlement. He’ll never keep up. I’m planning on shifting to run it, I’m gonna guess a few others are as well,” he looked around the candle lit room to a few nodding heads, “he’ll slow us down”</p>
<p> “No more than the pups” Namjoon folded his arms, “he’s coming”</p>
<p>Hobi palmed his lips, “Namjoon, the fact is Jin will slow us down. He’s human. He’s not… built for this…”</p>
<p> "He isn't, but he's a member of this Pack" Yoongi said as he looked around the room, "he's endured as much punishment as we have. He's worked his ass off for us. We owe him our lives. He's coming"</p>
<p> "He'll be a soft target, you know he will!" reasoned Bae, "he'll be the first to die. It's better if he stays here!"</p>
<p> "And you and Ravi won't?" snapped Yoongi, "you might be ok when you're transformed, but like this" he pointed at Baekhyun's chest, "you're as much a 'soft target' as Jin, and yet, you're both coming with us!"</p>
<p> “You’d all just willingly leave him behind?" Namjoon's eyes flashed to each assembled shifter, his temper rising, "After everything he’s done for us? The times he’s risked his own life for us?.. you fucking bunch of..”</p>
<p> “Jin can ride! He can take one of the big horses that pull the cages” Tae cut in quickly, his beautiful face flushing pink as everyone looked at him. He fiddled with his fingers under the table, “we.. we can ask the wispy ladies to take some of the packages of tea and hide them in the forest" he looked to his mate for reassurance, grabbing his hand under the table and holding it tight, "Then we can put them on the horse with Jin” he smiled a shy, gentle smile.</p>
<p> “We could take all the horses” suggested Ji-a, “Jimin's not going to be able to run fast for long, and it’s dangerous to shift in whelp”</p>
<p> “The pups might struggle too," Jungkook looked at the worried young faces as his hand wrapped secretly around Tae's, " so.. we unhitch the horses and take them” </p>
<p> “You’re overlooking one minor point” Ravi said as he leaned on the table, “horses are fucking terrified of wolves. And while you look like humans, you stink of wolf. Those animals are going to bolt if you try getting on them”</p>
<p> “Jin rides, we run” Namjoon said.</p>
<p> “What about Jimin?” Joy asked.</p>
<p> “He’ll run for as long as he can, we’ll just have to wing it. Rest when we can, then move on” said Yoongi, “are we agreed? We head north west for the old Fire Bird settlement, regroup and move on from there?”</p>
<p>A ripple of agreement moved around the table.</p>
<p> “I still think staying here’s a good idea” Hyuk stood up, “we know this place, we can protect ourselves here”</p>
<p> “I don’t want to stay here” Joy shook her head.</p>
<p> “I say we keep what we take. If we can beat the bastards here, we take their Halls” agreed another of the unranked males.</p>
<p> “What will we do if the Lords of The Roost come looking for us?” asked another, “the brother will want revenge”</p>
<p> “And he’ll end up the same pile of ashes as this lot” Hobi said, looking down the table at him, “there's enough oak stakes to kill them all, I promise you”</p>
<p> “If we’re here… we can defend ourselves. We’ll have everything we need to beat them” Hyuk urged, “Just think about it… please”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Dragon stood on the highest point of Eyrie’s ramparts, on top of the gatehouse between The Hall and the narrow walkway leading down into the wolf pens. The cold wind ruffled his long hair and whipped his coat around his legs. Tonight He wore a pair of simple black gloves, not out of place in the cold weather, although no Vampire had ever been affected by the climate.</p>
<p>The addition to his outfit was to hide the unhealing wound on his hand. The shard of birch, one of the Nine Sacred woods, had left a hole in his palm. It burned and itched, the only real feeling his skin had experienced in… decades. He could feel his strength leaking from the wound, a subtly weariness that frightened him. </p>
<p>There was no cure, no treatment that would aid its healing. The Earth Goddess did, indeed, provide the tools to cleanse the world of the unnatural.</p>
<p>He’d not told his High Lord what had happened that night in the kitchen. Preferring not to admit he had tried to rape the barren Omega and been bested by one of the Wisps. He gritted his teeth at the memory. Part of him yearned for revenge, to single out the timid brunette, drag him from The Eyrie and vent every drop of anger on his body and leave the evidence to be destroyed by the wild boar who roamed the forest on the far side of the river.</p>
<p>A quieter, less bold part of him feared the wrath of The High Lord and the Wisp sisters. And an even quieter, shameful part of him feared the rising threat of the dogs. It stayed with him, night and day. It haunted his mind giving him no peace.</p>
<p>He looked out over the pens, silent now in the darkness. The ramparts above dressed in the orange glow of torches that cast flickering shadows onto the stone paved courtyard below. The soft candlelight of the food pen falling over the wooden benches outside the grubby little window.</p>
<p>Things had become so difficult since he’d dragged the wounded Black Sky dog back from the forest. There was something different about the pens. Something … threatening. In the past, the dogs had been drawn together by fear, but he'd never felt any real camaraderie. But now, they seemed closer. They seemed woven together by some unseen thread. They seemed like a true Pack.</p>
<p>He’d told Seung Hyun not to put the feral Alpha down in the pens. He’d told him it wasn’t a good idea. But he didn’t listen. No one listened.</p>
<p> “Still worried about the dogs, Dragon?” Taeyang asked from behind him.</p>
<p>The Dragon glanced over his shoulder, “They’ll do something. I know it”</p>
<p>The Vampire Lord came to stand beside him, “The chances of them making it passed the gates are slim, my friend. The guards drop them every night now”</p>
<p> “And open them every morning” Dragon muttered, “we’ve handed our safety to a bunch of fickle, weak human beings. It's not good enough!"</p>
<p> “If the dogs make it into The Hall, we can still take them. Most of the place is kept in darkness. We’re not helpless”</p>
<p> “And neither are they” he nodded to the pens.</p>
<p>The door to the dining room opened, spilling the yellow glow out further into the courtyard. The Vampires watched the shifters disperse among the dorms. The light from the room snuffed and one last shifter walked across the shadow filled enclosure. It paused, and looked up. Its eyes fixed on the two of them.</p>
<p> “Why's it looking at us?” Taeyang whispered, grinning into The Dragon's ear, "does it want to eat us?"</p>
<p> “It’s letting us know, it knows we’re watching”</p>
<p> “Why?... " chuckled Taeyang, "is it trying to frighten us?"</p>
<p> “Because it hates us”</p>
<p>Taeyang hummed a soft laugh, “It fears us more” he nudged his companion with his shoulder, "come back inside, my friend. The dogs are locked up tight for the night"  with that, he walked away.</p>
<p>The Dragon stood watching the shifter who still hadn’t moved. The uncomfortable feeling in his chest seemed to grow. The hole in his palm itched more, burned more. The weakness washing over him.</p>
<p>In a swirl of finery, The Dragon turned and left the high rampart, following Taeyang along the walkway and back down to the safety of The Hall.</p>
<p>In The ‘village’ Jungkook smirked at the retreating Vampire and made his way to his dorm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Take What's Theirs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I've got the day off so I'm updating early. I hope you enjoy this Hobi/Jin centric chapter.<br/>Have a great day, stay safe and well.<br/>xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin pushed the small bundles of wrapped herbs into the old grain sack. In there already were rolled strips of cotton fabric to be used as bandages. A jar of his greasy ointment and a small bag of the necessary ingredients to make it. He had flour, yeast, and a securely wrapped bundle of poorly cured venison. A few of the things he thought they would need to begin with, before they managed to get settled and back on their feet.</p>
<p>He looked around the kitchen, he’d love to pack up the bowls, the chopsticks, spoons, his favourite big pan, everything. He’d never admit to anyone, but this small, basic kitchen had become a safe haven to him. A safe place to return to when the stress of caring for the shifters, dealing with The Vampires and Their pig headed, arrogant guards becomes too much to bear.</p>
<p>He sighed and pushed the sack into the gap under the shelves, out of sight.</p>
<p>He collected up the damp dish towels he and Taehyung had used to dry up the plates and bowls that morning. Since the new lockdown rules, all the dinner things had to remain in the dining room until the gates reopened.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just the inconvenience of dried, hard to clean dinner ware. It also meant he had no time to speak to or even see much of Namjoon and the others. He was relying on Taehyung to carry messages to and from the ‘village’. And as much as he loved Tae, adored the very bones of the young Omega, he wasn’t the best at remembering all the details of the mealtime conversations.</p>
<p>Throwing the dirty towels into the hot water filled sink, Jin looked out of the slightly steamed up kitchen window as he scrubbed them clean. In the snowy garden, Taehyung was butchering the deer the guards had dumped on his worktable just a few minutes ago. It fascinated the former nobleman how confident the Omega seemed as he worked. There was no hesitation to his movements. No nervously looking for reassurance that what he was doing, or saying, was right. The life lessons his Grandma had taught him seemed to give the youngster purpose.</p>
<p>Jin smiled to himself as he rung out a towel, “Lisa…? Are you here?”</p>
<p> “Always, Jin” the sweet, high voice of the Wisp answered.</p>
<p> “I have to collect the breakfast things. Will you watch over him, please”</p>
<p> “Every day” came the disembodied reply.</p>
<p>He hung the wet washing up to dry by the stove and left the warmth of his kitchen, hurrying out of The Hall to the shifters dining room. When he arrived, all but Hobi had made their way over to the training ground. With the full moon games just a few days away, the wolves were being pushed hard to replicate their win.</p>
<p> “Thought you’d be taking the young ones through their moves” Jin said as he begun to pile the bowls and cups onto the trays.</p>
<p> “Sit with me, just for a minute” Hobi motioned to the bench beside him while he pulled the leg of his leather trousers up over his previously wounded knee, “if a guard comes, I’ll tell him my knee isn’t healing”</p>
<p>Jin sat down next to the Alpha, glancing down at his bare, dirty feet, "Are you sure I can't find you some boots, or shoes or something? I don't like you being bare foot in this weather”</p>
<p>Hobi laughed quietly, "I've been running around bare foot all my life, Jin. It's not a problem. I wanted to ask you about The Hall. What do you know about it?</p>
<p>Jin shrugged, “Not much really”</p>
<p> “How long have you been here?”</p>
<p> “I was brought here when I was eighteen. I was offered in return for the safety of my people. The Vampires promised not to feed from them if my father paid them. When the state ran out of money… I was the next best thing”</p>
<p> “How many years ago was that?”</p>
<p>Jin clenched his jaw, “Nine. Nine years”</p>
<p> “Has this place always been like this? Have They always had shifters here?” Hobi leaned on the table, watching the human closely.</p>
<p> “Yeah, always. I think They had another home, somewhere in the south, I'm not sure. But They've been holding these 'Games' for decades as far as I can make out"</p>
<p>Hobi nodded, “My elders of our Pack used to tell us stories about something like this. Us pups just thought they was trying to frighten us. What do you know about the history of this place?"</p>
<p>Jin licked his lip, "Before 'Them', it was the local Lord's home. He was the magistrate for this area, owned all the land and had the locals work it for him. From what I can make out, from the stuff I've seen, he was quite well liked, quite a fair man. But, the house was raided and the whole family slaughtered when They came"</p>
<p> "No survivors?"</p>
<p>Jin shook his head, "I wouldn't have thought so. They don't tend to let anyone slip passed"</p>
<p>Hobi pulled a knowing face and nodded, "What's the house like? How big is it?"</p>
<p> "It's pretty big for a Manor House. It has, I think five levels. The basement where my kitchen and stores are would have been the servants kitchen with a few rooms for the live-in staff. The part of The Hall where They kept you is made up of living rooms, drawing rooms, a big dining room, that’s what They use as Their main hall, where the new shifters are presented and They spend Their nights. There’s the main kitchen tucked away on that floor, it’s huge! The servants use it to wash The Lord’s clothes and provide meals for the guards.</p>
<p>There’s other rooms situated around the main hall, but… I stayed away from those. Except for the library, I used to go in there a lot”</p>
<p> “Where you found a book on us?”</p>
<p>Jin nodded, “The place was just a jumble of stuff. I don't know if The Lords trashed the room, or if the previous owners had no idea how to organise properly," Jin smiled at the memory, “but, I spent a lot of happy hours rummaging about in there. There's boxes of old letters, old ledgers, diaries; that's where I found the book. It was so unusual, bound in what felt like soft deerskin, not the hard leather of most books. </p>
<p>There's shelves of small, palm size portraits of the family, bigger ones on the walls, but they were torn and dirty so I couldn't tell who was who. And so many books, cases full of them." </p>
<p>Hobi smiled along with the human, taking a little in pleasure from the happiness in his face, “And upstairs, are there many rooms?”</p>
<p> “The first floor has lots of what would have been guest rooms, and children’s rooms, I think. They’ve all been stripped bare now. The Vampires took everything out. Both Taehyung and Jimin were kept in one of these for months, no bed, no where to sit. Just a pile of old, thin blankets on the floor for them to sleep on. There’s storage rooms stuffed with bedding and other bits on that floor.  And on the top floor.. that's where The Lords spend Their days. When Lord Seungri hit me, I was kept in the room up there, where They have Jimin now. It has a bed and some furniture. A small washroom leading off. I’m going to assume all the rooms on that floor have beds, but…” Jin shrugged again., “and I’m guessing there’s a lot of attic space. The bedroom furniture could all be up there, but, I’m not sure. Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>Hobi looked thoughtful for a moment, “One of the boys suggested we stay here. That we take over this place once we’ve killed the leeches. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Jin looked uncomfortable, “So much blood has been shed here, so many have died. Terrible things have gone on here. Would you really want to stay?”</p>
<p> “The ground here is soaked in our blood. Our dead are buried…somewhere around here. I think… we owe it to those who died here, to take back the land they bled on”</p>
<p> “And how do the others feel?”</p>
<p> “When Packs fight over territory, they keep what they win. That’s why Black sky has such long borders. Why they’re feared by most Packs. If we fight and kill the blood suckers, we should take what was Theirs… and make it ours!”</p>
<p> “You didn’t answer me” Jin said quietly, “what do Jungkook, Yoongi and Joon think? What about Ji-a and Joy… the rest?”</p>
<p> “Jungkook understands the logic. I think, deep down, Yoongi would rather not drag Jimin across the country in winter. The girls… they’re not so keen. But, even if we let the pups, girls and Omegas run and lure all The Vampires back here and win. The other lot, the younger brother, will come looking and we’ll be in open ground, They’ll pick us off one by one. Chances are, They’ll take Jimin and when his pup’s born, if it’s not a hybrid, They’ll probably kill them both.</p>
<p>But with this place, Jin, we could do so much! We could tear down this ‘village’ burn it to ash, rip out those cages. Mark it in some way to remember those we’ve lost. And the big house… with its high walls and heavy gates. It’s armouries. It could be one hell of a Pack House!”</p>
<p> “But, if you don’t win? If The Vampire Lords regain control. You’re all going to wish you’d run” warned Jin, “what They’ll do to you all….” he shuddered.</p>
<p> “It’ll be no more vicious then what They’ll do if They catch us on open ground. We stand a much better chance of beating Them here. Vampires struggle in confined spaces. Their fighting style requires open space… exactly where some of the others want us to run to. They managed to take this place easily because humans are so simple to kill, no disrespect, but it's true. A fight against an organised pack of shifters won't be so easy in a place like this. I'm not saying we'd defiantly win," he added quickly, " but we'd have an above average chance"</p>
<p> “It’s true, all we need is already here” the human nodded, thinking of his little kitchen, “there’s enough silver in this place to pay for grain and other supplies from the towns for years to come. And the locals would probably sing your praises if you got rid of The Vampires, once they get over the shock. There’s fresh water, food… deer and rabbit in the forest…”</p>
<p> “And when The Lords of The Roost come looking for revenge, we can take them. We’ll have everything we need to defend our Pack”</p>
<p>Jin stood up and continued to collect the bowls as Hobi rolled his trouser leg back down, “All you have to do is convince the rest”</p>
<p> “Yeah, that might be a problem"</p>
<p> "I know... there's a huge chance we'll lose a few... but" Jin paused and looked back at the Alpha shifter, "promise me, if you do this, you'll do everything you can to keep them all alive! Promise me you'll try to protect them"</p>
<p>Hobi stood up, "I give you my word, Jin, I'll do everything I possibly can to see every one of them alive and free of those bastard leeches. I swear it on my honour"</p>
<p>Jin nodded and stacked the trays, "Thank you, Alpha"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung carried the first of the big bowls back into the kitchen. Placing it on the worktable, he looked around for Jin.</p>
<p> "He's gone to collect the breakfast things. But, I'm here" Lisa materialised in front of him. Her long green dress swirling like smoke around her, "I'll never leave you alone"</p>
<p>Tae smiled and bowed a little to her, "Thank you..." he lowered his voice, "Miss? .. please, can I ask you for something?" he whispered, glancing around the room, "something special?"</p>
<p>The Wisp leaned closer, "Something special?" she whispered back, a beautiful smile on her milk pale face.</p>
<p> "Could you ask your sisters to bring me oak branches? This long.." he gestured with his hands, "and this thick" he made a smaller gesture with his fingers, "and... if they can, some ash wood, a long and thick branch."</p>
<p>Lisa grinned, "Two of the Sacred Nine. You have a plan, Omega?" she asked</p>
<p>Tae nodded, "I want to be useful" he bowed again to her, flashing one of his boxy smiles and hurried back out into the blood stained, snowy garden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The Final Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Tomorrow night, before midnight, four rolling cages will be brought into the training ground. One for Ravi and Bae, one for the trapped wolves and two for us” said Yoongi as they all gathered into the dining room for the evening meal.</p>
<p>Sandwiched between the two Alpha shifters, Taehyung tried to count the numbers on his fingers as Yoongi said them. Hiding his hand under the table.</p>
<p>Glancing down and seeing what the young Omega was trying to do, Hobi gently took his hand and closed his fingers into his palm, then raised them again, one at a time, “One…. two… three… four” he whispered holding the boy's hand, “four cages”</p>
<p>As the Beta continued to speak, Tae closed his fist, and raised each finger again as Hobi counted with him, “One… two … three …four”</p>
<p>On the other side of him, Jungkook watched, secretly smiling.</p>
<p> “…can’t be specific, but how many do you think you have?” Yoongi said, looking directly at Taehyung, "a rough guess?"</p>
<p>The sudden silence of the room snapped the Omega’s head up. He looked at each expectant face, his cheeks shading pink.</p>
<p> “He can’t tell you” sighed Baekhyun, "you know he can't"</p>
<p>A flare of anger ignited in Jungkook's chest.</p>
<p><em>We'll pull his spine out!</em> growled his wolf, <em>one more snotty comment about our mate, and we'll rip it from his back and beat him with it!</em></p>
<p>The young Alpha swallowed his temper and leaned towards the nervous Omega, “How many bows have you made, Tae?” he asked as he took his hand and laid it in his own, counting on his fingers like the other Alpha had done until four fingers where laid against Jungkook’s palm, “This many… or more?”</p>
<p> “Four” beamed the boy, “I've made four bows” he held up his hand showing everyone the right amount of fingers before dropping his hand back down to wrap around Jungkook's, hidden from sight.</p>
<p> “Good, that’s good” Yoongi nodded, “we need to get the Wisps to move them to the forest…”</p>
<p> “What if the Wisps don't move them?" Hobi asked, looking around the table, “what if we leave them here?"</p>
<p> “But... we've going to need them” the white haired Beta said.</p>
<p> “What if…” Hobi began, then stopped, casting his eyes to the younger Alpha.</p>
<p> “What if we don’t run, what if we come back to The Eyrie. What if we make this our Pack House?” Jungkook finished, his eyes meeting the red haired elder.</p>
<p> “In the tradition of our people, we take what we win” Hobi looked around the table, “you told me you didn’t want to stay where you’d bled. Where you’d witnessed your friends, your family slaughtered in the name of ‘fun’. Well, I think that you owe it to them to claim the land they bled on. To honour them and their sacrifice”</p>
<p> “It wasn’t a ‘sacrifice’, Alpha. That would suggest they gave their lives willingly, they didn’t!” gritted out Joy, “none of this has been done ‘willingly’. They’ve..” she pointed up towards The Hall, “murdered and tortured to satisfy Their own twisted appetites”</p>
<p> “And now we make Them repay the debt” Jungkook told her, “every one of Them will die on this ground. Their ashes will litter this place and we’ll wipe all trace of Them away”</p>
<p> “We’ll pull down these fucking pens, rip out the cages and break the boards from the windows of the big house. Let the place be filled with light and heat again. Bring life where They brought death. Think about it…” the Alpha urged them, “our dead…”</p>
<p> “They aren’t <em>your </em>dead!” spat Baekhyun, his yellow eyes blazing, “you’ve seen one tournament, two nights of blood and death and misery," he gestured to himself, Ravi and few of the others, “we've seen so much more. There’s too much pain here. No amount of ‘light’ or ‘life’ will wash the stains out of this place," he pointed to the dark mark ingrained into the wood of the table, "It’s walls will echo with our screams forever”</p>
<p>Silence filled the room.</p>
<p> “And do you believe the forest won’t?” Namjoon asked quietly, “when the others come, do you think we’ll see them first? Do you think they’ll come down wind, spreading Their scent? Do you think They’ll be merciful? Take us and add us to Their fighting pack? We’ll all die. The forest floor will be covered in our blood. The pups, the girls. The only one who <em>might</em> survive is Jimin, and then only until his pup's born. If it's a full wolf, They'll kill it and if Jimin's lucky, They'll kill him too. If not..."</p>
<p>Yoongi clenched his jaw and looked away.</p>
<p> “If we die here, we die with our friends” Hyuk said, “our blood will be with theirs. We’ll have stood where they stood. Fought where they fought. And if we live, their memory will never fade from thought or story. Our pups will know how the members of their Pack lost their lives to the leeches their parents destroyed. Isn’t that a better tale to tell? Rather then how we ran away?”</p>
<p> “Do you want your pup born here, Yoongi?” Joy asked him, “in the place where Jimin was raped?”</p>
<p>The Beta looked uncomfortable, “I’d rather he was as far away from all this as possible, but I know the sensible thing is to fight here and claim The Eyrie as ours. If we were fighting another shifter pack, we’d take their land, their pack house and all their livestock and prey. Perhaps this is no different”</p>
<p> “Except a pack of shifters wouldn't have done this to us!” Joy growled.</p>
<p> “Have you met Black Sky Pack?” Jungkook leaned round Taehyung to look at her, “I know my father and his first Beta committed some vile acts on their enemies. Shifters can be just as vicious”</p>
<p> “If…” Taehyung begun. As the others turned to him, he flushed red and dropped his head.</p>
<p>Jungkook gently squeezed his hand, "It's ok, Tae, just say what you think. No one's judging you" his eyes flashed to the Lycan, "this is the time to ask questions"</p>
<p>Taehyung looked around the room from under his lashes, “If… we find a pack house… one of our own, won’t that place have the blood of a lost pack in the ground? Packs don't just leave, do they?"</p>
<p>Jungkook shook his head, “No pack just abandons its land and home. They're forced out" he glanced at Hobi, "and the winner gets the spoils"</p>
<p>Hobi bit his lip, “We need to decide. Do we run, take a chance on open ground? Try to find a settlement and fight to make it through the rest of the winter alive? Or do we take The Eyrie, its food sources, water. The security of its high walls and ready stocked armouries, making this our Pack home?”</p>
<p> “We vote” the young Alpha said, “all of us. The pups, Jin, Jimin, our Lycans. Even the trapped wolves. Once everyone has had a chance to think, we decide”</p>
<p> “We won’t see Jin ‘til breakfast tomorrow” reasoned one of the unraked males, “so he won’t get to speak to Jimin…”</p>
<p> “I'll have Jimin’s vote” Yoongi said, “he’s heard everything that's been said”</p>
<p>Ji-a grinned, “You created your link and a pup… right under Their noses… I’m impressed, Yoongi”’</p>
<p>The Beta smiled a gummy smile, “A lot has gone on <em>under Their noses</em>”</p>
<p> “Tomorrow, we make plans. Jungkook, warn the Wisps and get them ready for whichever way we’re going. But, whatever we chose, this will be the last night we’ll spend in these dorms, agreed?” Hobi made eye contact with each member.</p>
<p>A murmur of agreement ran around the room.</p>
<p> “This Pack won’t be playing Their 'Games' anymore” growled Namjoon.</p>
<p> “The next time we shed blood, it’ll be for our freedom,” Ji-a set her chin, “ and not for those bastard leeches' entertainment!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung lay curled into his mate’s side, The heavy scent of pine and musk didn't have it's usual calming effect on him tonight. His mind was a whirl of thoughts and worries, “What do you think we’ll do, Jungkookie?” he whispered in the darkness.</p>
<p>The young Alpha stared up at the damp beams of the dorm, “I hope they’ll want to fight to take this place. Stay here at least until the brother has made his move against us” he answered quietly.</p>
<p> “Will this really be the last night we sleep here?”</p>
<p>Jungkook kissed his head and held him tighter, “This could be the last night we sleep…anywhere”</p>
<p>Tae's lip trembled a little, "I'm scared" he whispered, "what will I do if I lose you? I've only just found you"</p>
<p> The dark haired Alpha turned and cuddled into the boy, holding him to his chest and gently lifting his chin with his finger. Bringing the Omega's gaze up to his, "I'm so grateful that I found you, that I've had a chance to hold you and kiss you" he brushed his lips over his, "if it all ends tomorrow, at least I had the chance to know my mate is Kim Taehyung and he's perfect" he kissed him again feeling the slight tremble in the Omega's body.</p>
<p> "I don't want to be without you...I'm not hiding away, I'm going to be at your side tomorrow" </p>
<p> "Tae..."</p>
<p> "No," Tae sat up, looking back at his mate, "you're the only one I'll ever love. Grandma always said 'wolves mate for life'. We only get one chance to be truly happy and you're mine and... if we have to fight to be free, I'm going to fight beside you"</p>
<p> "No, Tae.. you can't" Jungkook sighed and sat up next to him, "I can't watch over you, not in the middle of a battlefield. I need to know you're safe"</p>
<p> "I can use a bow, I can use a knife. I can be useful" he insisted.</p>
<p> "And all the while I'll be trying to protect you, no.. when the fight comes, I want you away from it.. safe"</p>
<p>The brunette Omega set his chiselled jaw, "No" he said firmly, "I'm going to fight"</p>
<p> "You're not!" Jungkook's voice took on a hard edge, "you'll be away from it, with the pups and Jimin!"</p>
<p>Tae's eyes filled with tears. He wasn't sure if he was hurt by his Alpha's tone or angry at it. </p>
<p>Seeing the tears forming, the Alpha softened his voice and took his mate's hand, stroking over the slender fingers, "What would I do if something happened to you? If you were hurt, or worse? I need to know you're somewhere safe, somewhere the leeches can't get you" he lifted Tae's hand and pressed it to his lips, "do this for me, please? Do as I say"</p>
<p> "No, I'm going to fight" Tae insisted, wrapping both his hands around Jungkook's and holding them, "This is my very first pack, the first time I've had a real family, a proper family. You said 'The Pack protects each other', well, I can help protect them, I can be useful" Tae's honey coloured eyes darkened as he reached back and pulled down the collar of his shirt, "and 'til I wear your mark, you can't make me do anything! I'm going to fight, Jungkookie. I'm going to be useful to my Pack"</p>
<p>The dark haired Alpha licked the inside of his cheek as he took a deep breath, "'til you wear my mark, eh?"</p>
<p>Tae tapped his neck, "When it's here, I'll always do as my Alpha says"</p>
<p>Jungkook pulled the boy into a hug and laid down again, resting him on his chest, "Soon as we're free, I'm biting your neck" he murmured into his hair, "then you'll have to do as you're told!"</p>
<p>Taehyung held him in the dark, "Soon as we're free</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. The Night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook watched as Jin held the tray of shallow bowls while Namjoon opened the gate of the trapped wolf pen. He watched as the fair haired Beta placed the bowls in front of each wolf, talking quietly to them.</p>
<p>Above them, on the wind blown walkway, the guards ignored them. Snow clouds were building from the north, the sky taking on a heavy leaden look. The cold air once again smelling of snow.</p>
<p>Inside the small dining room, all the shifters crowded together, Taehyung had taken a seat rather than rushing back to the kitchen as he usually would have done. A few moments later Jin and Namjoon joined them. The human standing by the door as Hobi addressed the room.</p>
<p> “You’ve all had a chance to think about what you believe we should do,” he said quietly, “Namjoon has spoken to the harnessed wolves,” he looked at the Beta who nodded, “Yoongi has Jimin's vote”</p>
<p>Yoongi nodded, “Yeah”</p>
<p> “Does anyone have anything to say before we vote?” the red head looked around, “everyone has a voice here, everyone has the right to voice their opinions… so? Jin, what do you think?”</p>
<p>The human prince looked round at the collection of faces he knew well, “I was sent here to prevent Them from feeding on my people. I can’t even tell you if They kept Their end of the bargain. In all the years I’ve been here, I’ve never heard from my father, or any of my family. You..” he motioned around the room, “have become my family and I love you all. I found purpose here with you, and I don’t want to be without you. Any of you. I want to be where you all are”</p>
<p>Namjoon reached out and took Jin’s hand, “And I want to be where he is”</p>
<p>A few mouths fell open as Jin squeezed his mate's hand and smiled at him.</p>
<p> “Does anyone have anything else to say?” the feral Alpha looked around. Several heads shook, “Ok” Hobi smiled at them, “let’s vote. Majority wins. The decision is final. Namjoon, what do the wolves want?”</p>
<p> “Two want to take The Hall and stay, the other wants to go home"</p>
<p>A sea of knowing faces looked to the young ones, all knowing who had cast that vote.</p>
<p> “Yoongi, what does Jimin want?”</p>
<p> “He wants to stay… but he has conditions… I can deal with those if we make it through the next few days”</p>
<p>Hobi nodded and placed three cups in the centre of the table, “All who want to try to take The Eyrie and make it our Pack house, raise your hand”</p>
<p>Around the table, a sea of hands lifted into the air. Heads turning to see who had voted and who hadn’t.</p>
<p> “And those who want to take a chance on running?”</p>
<p>The hands dropped. Not one hand was in the air.</p>
<p> “What you said, about fighting where they fought. Remembering them… I want that” Joy said, looking at Hyuk, “If we make it…the new pup needs to hear how we honoured our dead, not abandoned them to be forgotten”</p>
<p>Hyuk leaned over the table and took one of her still bandaged hands, “We’ll be together with them one way or another”</p>
<p> “Taehyung, can you get any more bows or slingshots finished by tonight?” Hobi asked.</p>
<p>The brunette Omega nodded, “Just have to string it and it's done"</p>
<p> “Do you know how many there are?” Hobi looked at Jin, “bows and slings?”</p>
<p> “He’s done five slingshots and the last one makes five bows. The last time I counted there was about seventy odd arrows”</p>
<p> “Jungkook, tell your Wisps what we’re doing"</p>
<p> “They probably already know” the young shifter grinned, “but I’ll call them”</p>
<p> “Just act normally, all of you” Hobi insisted, “until tonight. Once we’re back in here for our last meal, we’ll lay down solid plans for the breakout”</p>
<p> “Bae and I… by the time we’re travelling, we’ll have turned. We’ll be no use to you. You might have to kill us, if we attack you” Ravi warned, “Or just kill us while we're chained... it'll probably be for the best"</p>
<p> “No! And we’re not leaving you,” Hobi said firmly, “we’ll deal with what comes of you both"</p>
<p>Tae raised his hand and nervously waved it a little, “Alpha…Alphas”</p>
<p> “Yes, Tae?” both said together.</p>
<p> “The .. the wispy ladies lavender might put Ravi and Baekhyun to sleep too, like it did Jin” he said quietly.</p>
<p>Jungkook and Hobi exchanged glances, “They’re basically human” Jungkook nodded, “it might still affect them”</p>
<p> "If the Wisps can put the guards to sleep... we can just lock the fuckers in a cage and leave them" grinned a boy, "they might not even make it back here. The leeches might make them tonight's dessert... if we're lucky"</p>
<p> "Without the guards, things would be a lot less complicated" agreed Yoongi.</p>
<p> "We can save the arrows for if The Roost bring Their guards" Namjoon added, "it will give us time to make more. We can all help"</p>
<p> The red head nodded, “Jin, make sure you have something covering your face, I’m going to need you very much awake for this. You’re going to be our decoy”</p>
<p>Namjoon’s head snapped round to the Alpha, “Oh no he isn’t!”</p>
<p> “Oh yes, he is!” Hobi grinned evilly, “cos no one else can do what we need him to do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie brushed the dust from his long black coat and adjusted his cufflinks, “The Omega is to stay here” he told the captain of his guard, “if one of your men, or the servants defiles its food again, those responsible will be my next meal, am I understood?”</p>
<p>The man nodded, “No one will … repeat the incident, My Lord. The bitch is safe”</p>
<p>The Vampire cast hard eyes at him, “The… what did you call it?”</p>
<p>The guard blanched, “The Omega, my apologises” he bowed deeply.</p>
<p> “Are the dogs in the cages yet?” The Vampire stared at him, making the human squirm under his unblinking gaze.</p>
<p> “We’re just loading them up, My Lord. The weather’s hampering us a little. It’s hard to see anything out there. The snow’s blinding”</p>
<p>The Lord hummed, “Make sure the Lycan’s are chained securely”</p>
<p> “Yes, My Lord. Will you and the other Lords be accompanying us this time? Or travelling ahead?”</p>
<p> “We’ll be leaving in a few moments. I expect your journey will take a little longer this time. Due to the weather”</p>
<p>The captain nodded, trying to hide his relief, “It’s going to take at least another hour, My Lord. The pass through the forest will be bogged down with snow and mud. We’ll be at The Roost sometime after two, I think, maybe later”</p>
<p>With a final nod to the captain, The High Lord left the main hall of his home and made his way out to the front of The Hall to join the other four Vampires who stood waiting for him, each snow covered, and wind whipped.</p>
<p> “Can we hurry up?” Daesung whined, “this is ruining the suede,” he lifted a leg to show his wet boots, “these are my favourites”</p>
<p> “You shouldn’t have worn them, then” The Dragon told him, raising his voice over the wind, “you knew it was shit out here”</p>
<p>To muttered complaints, the five Vampire Lords made their way lightly over the snow and off into the woods beyond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four large, iron and silver plated, horse drawn cages had been brought into the training grounds. Big oil lamps were attached to each one, colouring the almost horizontally falling snow a warm yellowy orange.</p>
<p> “The wheels!” Jungkook whispered to Hobi, “look at the spokes”</p>
<p>Hobi’s eyes moved to the huge wooden wheels of the wagons the cages were set in.</p>
<p> “They’re made of fucking oak!” the red head grinned. His eyes scanned each wagon, “fuck smashing the table... we take the spokes"</p>
<p> "Ready made stakes" smiled Jungkook, "this is looking very possible, Alpha"</p>
<p>Hobi hummed a laugh, "Time for a little bit of revenge"</p>
<p>The shifters watched as the guards battled against the wind and snow to secure thick chains to the bars at either end of the first cage.</p>
<p>Ravi and Baekhyun were ordered in, six crossbow bolts aimed at them as they climbed into the cage. Sitting on the metal floor at opposite ends, the long chains were looped around their necks from outside and large padlocks snapped into place.</p>
<p> “So they can’t fight each other” Namjoon explained to Jungkook, “they’ll be moved tomorrow, when they’re human again and put in separate cages. They fight on the first night, after the Alpha fights. It’s the second night of the cycle and the leeches think it’s when they’re at their most powerful. The fights are…” the Beta shook his head, “…awful. More bloody, more savage then any wolf fight.</p>
<p>They keep them chained at all times The chains are long enough to allow them to get out of the cage and fight. But strong enough for the guards to haul them back in and tie them back down when it’s over”</p>
<p> “Sick bastards” the Alpha muttered.</p>
<p>Into the next cage, the three trapped wolves were thrown, the youngest shrinking back from the bars. His terrified eyes pleaded for help as the silver harness burned his skin through his fur.</p>
<p> “Not much longer, pup” Hobi whispered, “just… just hold on”</p>
<p>The first group of shifters were loaded into the cages, the guards slipping and sliding in the deepening snow. Their faces covered in thick scarves against the driving wind.</p>
<p> “Will the Wisps … <em>magic</em> get through those coverings?” Yoongi asked Hobi</p>
<p> “I fucking hope so”</p>
<p> “Then it’ll get through Jin's, too” the Beta muttered, “his is just a bit of blanket!”</p>
<p> “Fuck!” hissed the Alpha, “fuck…!”</p>
<p>The last of the shifters were loaded. The two Alphas had been separated, much as Yoongi had predicted. Jin and Taehyung were put in together and the huge back gates of the compound were opened.</p>
<p>Two armed guards sat at the front of the cage backed wagons, each pulled by two heavy set horses. With the Lycans in the first cage, the shifters in the middle and the trapped wolves bringing up the rear, the miserable convoy made its way out of The Eyrie and onto the snow covered, deeply rutted track that led behind the walls. Accompanied by a troop of crossbow wielding guards trudging through the night beside them.</p>
<p>The cages rocked violently, throwing shifters against the burning silver plate of the bars. The horses struggled to pull their heavy loads, forcing the walking guards to push the cages down the track. As they entered the forest, the route turned into a freezing cold bog. Patches of sucking, black earth exposed between the expanse of white.</p>
<p>A low, tortured moan filled the air, drawing the attention of everyone. In the first cage, Ravi was pulling at the chain around his neck. Sweat beaded over him as he gasped in pain.</p>
<p> “He’s changing” Ji-a whispered to Hobi, “it’s agony. Their bones break and reform”</p>
<p>The moan became a scream. Then another voice joined as, at the other end of the cage, Bae’s body began it’s transformation. The pop and crack of bones moving and breaking filled the forest, along with blood chilling screams and cries.</p>
<p>The horses reared up at little, frightened by the sound and the new smell of threat. Guards rushed to them, calming them, stroking their white sweat covered necks, and urging them on.</p>
<p>Snarls and roars came from the first cage. Jungkook peered through the snow. Where his friend once sat, was now a twisted creature. It’s face almost wolf like, the teeth too large for it to close it’s mouth. The eyes larger, brighter. Spindly arms pulled at the silver chains. A thin, sparsely furred body, each rib showing amid the ruined shirt. Legs kicked out as it struggled, misshapen and long.</p>
<p> “Fuck..” the young Alpha breathed, “Ravi!"</p>
<p>The smoke like tendrils of the Wisp sisters moved through the trees, twisting, and wrapping around each one as they passed. The further into the heavy woodland they travelled, the thicker the smoke became. Tiny specks of glowing green light bounced in the misty snakes.</p>
<p>Jungkook looked out to the trees beside them. The snow fall slowed here by the closely grown bare canopy above them. He saw the green lit smoke coming closer.</p>
<p> “Jin, close your eyes, cover your nose and mouth” he urged, “the Wisps are here!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Silver and Rowan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Hold your breath” Jungkook slapped his hand over Jin’s blanket covered nose and mouth, “shut your eyes”</p>
<p>The Wisps moved from the trees to the muddy track, ducking under the wagons, lost to the splash and spray of the churned up snow and watery earth. The mist of their forms rose up around the cages, spreading to the walking guards, wrapping them in a lavender scented cloud.</p>
<p>One by one they sagged and fell with soft thumps into the sludge. In the driving seats the others fell either to the side, slipping off the wooden benches and landing with a muted splat, or back against the silver clad iron of the cages.</p>
<p>Jisoo materialised in the centre of the track, in front of the first set of horses. She held out her hand, whispering softly to the animals and each wagon came to a stop.</p>
<p>The form of Rose seemed to tumble together at the back of their cage, her body becoming more solid-looking then the young Alpha had ever seen a Wisp. She floated up a little and took hold of the bolts, pulling each one back with a loud ‘clunk’.</p>
<p> “Get Jin into the trees” she instructed.</p>
<p>Namjoon grabbed his mate, jumping down from the wagon with him in his arms and made his way through the mud to the tree line and the soft powdery snow that still blew around. Gently he set him down, holding him up as the human fought to regain his senses.</p>
<p>The others climbed down. Jungkook and Yoongi ran to the other shifter cages as Lisa and Jennie threw back the bolts. Around them, some began to collect up the crossbows, silver knives and whips.</p>
<p> “Why do they only have a couple of bolts each?” Ji-a asked as she struggled under the moving weight of an armful of crossbows.</p>
<p> “They only need to put one silver tip in us to drop us. The rest they can do with the knife” Hyuk mimed the action of slitting his throat with one of the silver blades he held.</p>
<p>The woman grimaced, “Bastards”</p>
<p>Taehyung had knelt down in the track, his fingers thick with mud. He pushed his hands through, grabbing stones and stuffing them into his jeans pockets.</p>
<p> “What’re you doing?” Hyuk asked.</p>
<p>The Omega stood up and pulled a slingshot from the back of his jeans, “Ammunition” he grinned.</p>
<p><em>Jiminnie.. we’re out… we’re on our way back… be ready, baby…</em>  Yoongi called through their link before turning his attention back to his task.</p>
<p><em>I’m ready, my love… bring the pups to me…  </em>Jimin answered him.</p>
<p> “Out” Yoongi ordered the trapped wolves as Lisa, struggling for a few minutes, finally opened the door, “to Jin, now!”</p>
<p>The three wolves jumped down and ran to the human who leaned against a tree, breathing deeply, his eyes fighting to close.</p>
<p> “Jin… help them” Namjoon urged.</p>
<p>Jin dropped to his knees and pulled the youngest wolf to him. His tired, shaking with cold fingers struggled to grasp the fastenings of the harness, he gritted his teeth, shaking himself awake, and tried again. The clasp opened and he pulled it off and threw it down. In minutes all three were free of the burning, biting metal.</p>
<p>Jin ruffled the fur of the youngest, fluffing it up over the wounds, “Stay warm”</p>
<p> “Don’t shift” Hobi told them as he came over, "your bodies won't cope with the cold. And... I've got a little job for you" he smiled and turned to Jin "you ready?"</p>
<p>The former nobleman stood up, “Yes, Alpha” he grinned as the others gathered around.</p>
<p> “Then, let's take what’s Theirs and make it ours” the young Alpha said, "and honour those we've lost"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Roost was very different to The Eyrie. The main hall was brightly lit with a huge fire roaring in the grate. Comfortable chairs were set round it. The shuttered windows were dressed with brightly coloured curtains and the ceiling hung with big chandeliers packed with blazing candles.</p>
<p>To the side of the fire, a slightly tattier chair sat. The once bright colour now dull and the material worn thin and frayed. On it sat a tired looking male Omega. His blond hair hung around his beautiful face as he stared at the flames.</p>
<p>A commotion at the doorway of the warm room drew his attention. He stood and bowed to the door as his High Lord and the visitors from the Eyrie entered the room.</p>
<p> “… I wanted to tell you before, but as you were having no luck, I felt bad,” Lord Minho said as He came in, “but now, Hyung, The Games will be wonderful, look” he pointed to the Omega who stood up straighter.</p>
<p>He had a small bump under his shirt.</p>
<p> “It’s in whelp! The animals will be so close in age, they’ll be able to fight equally. Isn’t it brilliant?”</p>
<p>Lord Seung Hyun nodded, “Two hybrids. I’m jealous, Minho”</p>
<p>The younger brother waved the comment away as he motioned his guests into the room, “The first one can be destroyed and we’ll start with a level playing field if you like. I don’t mind”</p>
<p> “That’s a conversation for another time. Let’s talk about something else,” urged Lord Onew, “or, we could go and feed while we're waiting for the dogs to arrive. The peasants in the town over the river have been preparing for the midwinter festivals. They’ll be full of sweet wine and cakes”</p>
<p> “Mmmm” hummed Lord Seungri, “I do love a sweet peasant”</p>
<p>As the Omega listened his heart sunk. The hybrid was his child, taken from him as soon as it was weaned. He’d seen the child, a girl he’d secretly named Holly, only a handful of times in the years since her birth. But he could feel her. She whispered into his mind, begging him to come to her. Pleading to be brought out of the dark and cold. She wanted her mother, and his heart ached for her.</p>
<p> “Sit down, Omega” Minho called to him.</p>
<p>He sat and kept his eyes on the fire.</p>
<p> “How long left?” The Dragon nodded to the pregnant shifter.</p>
<p> “About two months, I think” Minho smiled, “dogs grow their pups quickly. One minute they look totally normal, then bam! They’re swollen with life! I hope this one will be male. I think males fight better”</p>
<p> “The hybrid fights better then any male, and it's still so young.” Lord Taemin sat beside the fire, “so I don’t think gender matters much”</p>
<p> “Still.. be nice to have a couple of male hybrids, eh, hyung?”</p>
<p>Lord Seung Hyun of The Eyrie licked his lips, “It’s certainly going to make The Games a lot more interesting” he said as he sat in a soft and comfortable chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three shifted wolves ran through the forest, crossing each other, mixing tracks and scent, running wide and coming back together. They ran out as far as the small river that marked the boundary between the land held by The Vampires and the rest of the world. There was a relieved joy to them as they ran. Finally free of the burning sliver harnesses and able to stretch their scarred legs.</p>
<p>They jumped into the shallow, freezing water, running back upstream, back towards The Eyrie.</p>
<p>The Lycans, against expectation, had been unaffected by the sleeping magic of the woodland Wisps. The cage holding them remained locked, but it was currently making its way back along the track as the creatures inside snarled and growled. Strings of saliva dripped from their razor tooth packed mouths. Claws scrapped against the silver plating at they tried to get a grip of the bars.</p>
<p>Between the two horses, Jin walked, holding their harnesses, encouraging them to move backwards. One of the other wagons was also moving backwards, Jisoo whispering to the horses who moved in a dream like state. The other two cages lay on their sides, the horses freed, and the sleeping guards all piled inside. Hands wrapped in the rabbit skins hidden in Jin's medical bag, had struggled and twisted the bolts, bending them upwards. The guards wouldn't be able to free themselves when they woke.</p>
<p>The wheels had been smashed off, most of the spokes had been wrenched from the hub and taken. Oil lamps that had burned brightly on all four cages had been blown out and loaded into the empty wagon, along with the collected weapons and the spokes from the wheels.</p>
<p>Jungkook and Hobi ran in front while behind the now smaller convoy the Betas and unranked shifters walked in the ruts of the wheels, the moving, sucking mud disguising their footprints. The three pups and Joy sat on the wooden drivers seat of one of the wagons, watching the white smudged treescape for movement. Taehyung sat on the Lycan cage, watching them struggle with their restraints, feeling more than just a little afraid of them.</p>
<p>Out of the forest and back on the long, bumpy track, Jin managed to encourage the horses to turn round. Facing the right way at last, he hopped up into the drivers’ seat beside Tae. The four Wisp sisters, just green lit swirls in the heavier snow fall, moved out in front of them, twisting over each other, cutting a path through the snow, bringing the shifters back to The Eyrie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ramparts stood empty while the wind moaned around the dark stone Hall. Tucked away in the warmth of the main kitchen, the remaining handful of guards and staff sat in front of the blazing roasting oven. The sound of their laughter echoed out of the room and around the silent main hall. Around them, on worktables and shelves, empty beer bottles sat. Plates smeared with left over food littered the place as they enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere of The Lords absence.</p>
<p>A sudden hammering silenced them, setting shocked and confused looks on their faces. No one visited The Hall unexpectedly!</p>
<p>The hammering continued. One of the guards got up and made his way to the large main door and peered out of the small peep hole. He could just make out a man who hammered on the wood again, this time he was yelling too,</p>
<p> “Open this fucking door! Open it” he hammered his fist against it again.</p>
<p>The guard pulled the bolts back and lifted the latch.</p>
<p>As soon as Jin heard the click of the latch, he pushed the door back, slamming the guard to the wall, “Help” he wailed, snow covered and, somehow bloodied. His clothes muddied and torn, “Help me… “</p>
<p> “Fuck! Prince! What happened” he grabbed the, apparently, wounded and shaken former noble and guided him inside leaving the door open and snow blowing in.</p>
<p> “In the forest…” Jin clung to the guard, putting his full weight on him, making it hard for him to stop walking as he pushed him along the corridor, through the main hall, passed the empty chair on the raised platform and towards the big kitchen, “we were attacked, I need to speak to whoever’s in charge, right now!” Jin wailed.</p>
<p>Once they’d tripped and stumbled out of the corridor, a group of figures appeared at the open door. One of them phased between mist and a solid form.</p>
<p> “Move” hissed Jungkook as he slipped inside.</p>
<p>Behind him were the three pups. Each one was holding one of the oak spokes from the wagon wheel. Behind them, Joy crept in, like them, she had one of the spokes. Back at the open door, Yoongi leaned out and whistled one long note then ducked back in. Jennie guided them to the foot of a long stone stairway. They could hear Jin creating hell in the distant kitchen, professing this pain and that terrible event.</p>
<p>As they began to climb up the first flight of steps, Lisa drifted into the main hall and out to the kitchen. The second flight of steps brought them into complete darkness. Yoongi could feel Jimin close by. He closed his eyes for just a second, letting his wolf push through and see for him in the solid blackness.</p>
<p> “This way” he whispered.</p>
<p>Creeping along, they found his room, the key on its hook beside the locked door.</p>
<p>Jimin pulled the door as soon as he heard the lock open, “Yoongi” he gasped, throwing himself at his mate. The room was lit with a single lamp. The small pool of light giving the illusion of warmth.</p>
<p> “This is Jungkook" Yoongi told him as he pulled away.</p>
<p>The young Alpha flashed him a quick smile as he pushed the pups into the room, “Hey”</p>
<p> "Hello, Alpha" the beautiful man smiled, “Joy! Your poor hands” Jimin held her in a brief hug.</p>
<p> “I’m ok, I can still fight”</p>
<p> “You might need to,” Jungkook warned as he looked around outside the door.</p>
<p> “Look after them” Yoongi pointed at the kids, “keep the door locked until I call you” he pushed a silver bladed knife into Jimin’s hands along with the key, giving his mate a knowing look, “lock it, now”</p>
<p>With one final kiss, Yoongi left the room, shutting the door behind him. He stood in the corridor, listening for the rattle and click of the lock. Satisfied it was done, he turned back to the Wisp and the Alpha.</p>
<p> “What’s with the silver?” Jungkook asked quietly.</p>
<p> “If things go to shit. I don’t want them left to the leeches”</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded, “Tae should be in there too.. not outside!"</p>
<p> “She’s here” Jennie urged them down the corridor to The High Lord’s room.</p>
<p> “He won't listen to reason!" the Alpha carried on.</p>
<p> “Hobi thinks he'll manage, so do I” said Yoongi, “and, let's face it, if this goes bad, it'll be better if he dies in a fight, and not tortured by those fucking bastards. We both know what They'll do to him. This way's better, Alpha"</p>
<p>The younger paused mid step, then carried on.</p>
<p>Inside Jimin's room, Joy introduced the three youngsters as the beautiful Omega pulled covers from his nest to wrap the boys in. None of them noticed the thin, almost transparent thread of grey smoke that seeped through the closed window and shutters of the cold room. Not one of them saw how it skimmed across the faded rugs and tangled around their legs and spiralled up to be breathed in.  </p>
<p>The door to The High Lord's chambers wasn’t locked. Jungkook pushed it open and peered in. It was just as dark. The window had been boarded over and no light found its way into the place. His eyes glowed as he made his way to the Rowan cage. He knelt down and smiled at the little girl inside. Her violet eyes flashing from him to the shape of her mother in the doorway.</p>
<p> “Help her. Free her” Jennie called from the door, unable to enter the room and it’s barrier of toxic wood, "please Alpha"</p>
<p>The Alpha took hold of the woven wood and pulled.</p>
<p>He snarled in pain, clutching his burnt hands to his chest, “It’s got silver in it” he hissed, “the bastards knew you’d ask us!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. As Promised.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, <br/>As I'm up and awake, I thought I'd update early. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are heating up. <br/>Take care. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennie sobbed, her hands clutching at her face, “Please.. please help her!”</p>
<p>Jungkook looked around the room. The bed had been stripped of covers, "Yoongi, search the drawers" he gestured to the few pieces of furniture in the dark room, "find something I can wrap around my hands"</p>
<p>They searched the room, but The High Lord of The Eyrie had removed anything that could help them.</p>
<p> “Please…!” the Wisp begged.</p>
<p>frustrated, the Alpha pulled his shirt off and tore it, winding the thin cotton material around his hands. He knelt down again and carefully took hold of the silver threaded Rowan. He could feel the heat of the poisonous metal soaking through the material as he tightened his grip.</p>
<p>He pulled. His chest and back flexing, his arms straining against the almost impossible strength of the cage. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes to the little girl’s hopeful face and the torturous burn.</p>
<p>Suddenly Yoongi was with him, "Let me help" he went to grab the poisonous wood.</p>
<p> "No," Jungkook nudged him away, "no point both of us getting poisoned"</p>
<p>The Beta stepped back and watched.</p>
<p>The Alpha closed his eyes again and let his wolf take control. The animal spirit moved through his body. He felt the overlap of its paws on his hands, the scrape of claw over flesh. The push of its chest, the strangely familiar feeling of a ghostly heart beating along side his own.</p>
<p>With a low, deep bass growl, Jungkook tightened his grip on the silver woven wood and pulled. He channelled everything he had into it. The muscles in his arms burning nearly as much as the silver in his hands. With a roar of pain and effort, the cage broke, the rowan branches snapping, exposing the thin thread of silver that had been weaved around them. Taking another deep breath, the young Alpha took hold of the metal and pulled it apart, making a hole just big enough for the little girl.</p>
<p>The Wisp child pushed herself out and collapsed onto a Rowan mat. She writhed in pain as the the wood touched her whole body. Despite the pain in his hands, Jungkook scooped the now solid form of the child into his arms and staggered out to Jennie.</p>
<p> “As promised” he gritted out, the waves of nausea rising from the silver.</p>
<p>The Wisp took her child, both of them crying with relief and joy, “Thank you… thank you.. Alpha … “</p>
<p> “We need Jin's bag of tricks” Yoongi appeared beside him, “or you're fucked"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung had entered the main door at the sound of Yoongi’s whistle. He hurried along to another corridor and down a flight of steps that took him down to the part of The Hall he knew well. He ran passed Jin's kitchen, throwing himself into a storeroom, grabbing the longbows and hooking them over his shoulders. He stuffed one of the rabbit skins that hung from a low shelf into his pocket and moved on.</p>
<p>Out of that room, he ran to the stairs that led to the cold store and gathered up the homemade quivers of arrows and the slingshots. He ran back up to the corridor and to the back door. Yanking it open, he took off into the snow. He had to squint his eyes against the sting of the tiny balls of ice the wind was hurling into his face. Down the narrow walkway, into the torch lit ‘village', under the stone archway into the training ground and over to the big gates at the far end.</p>
<p>Panting with nerves and loss of breath, he dumped the weapons on the snow covered floor and wrenched the rabbit skin apart, wrapping the pieces around his hands. He reached up and took hold the huge bolt with both hands, swinging himself backwards, taking the first of them with him. The metal hit the stopper with a dull ‘thud’. He reached for the next, the wind pulling at the rabbit skins as he repeated the process twice more. With all the bolts drawn back, Tae pulled at the huge gates, letting the wind catch them and force them back against the walls.</p>
<p>Hobi steered the first cage in while Ji-a drove the one containing the Lycans passed, heading down the track, disappearing from sight. Hyuk came to the horses, talking quietly to the frightened beasts. He undid the hitching and released them both, shooing them out of the gates and way. Down the track, Ji-a had done the same before joining the others in the training ground.</p>
<p> “Do you really think they’ll be ok?” she asked Hobi, nodded towards the open gate, "what if the leeches come down the track?"</p>
<p> “It’s all we can do for them right now” Hobi reassured her, “Right, get those gates shut and push this up against it. They can’t come this way They’ll have to come through the 'village'” he nudged the silver plated door of the cage open and took out the oil lamps, spokes and weapons, “get it over!”</p>
<p>Tae and the few of the others pushed the gates closed, fighting against the grip of the wind. The bolts shot home and the cage was lined up. Hobi, Ji-a, and Namjoon rocked the wooden wagon until it tipped over, falling against the closed gate.</p>
<p> “Take the sheds down” Hobi yelled above the wind.</p>
<p>Every shifter in the grounds ran to the visitor dorms and began ripping them down. The rotted, damp wood giving easily under their strength.</p>
<p> “Pile it up along the walls, as far round as it will go” Ji-a shouted, “leave the rest.. don't touch the others"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atmosphere in the kitchen had taken on a blatantly sleepy air. The sweet, heady aroma of lavender wafted around the snoozing guards and servants as Jin wobbled out of the room. His legs buckling under him as he slipped under the influence of the Wisp’s power again.</p>
<p> “Can’t sleep now, Jin” Lisa urged as she tried to pick him up, “you have to move”</p>
<p>The former prince pulled himself up against the wall, “Are there side effects to this?" he asked as he fought with his eye lids, "how many times is it safe to be gassed by a Wisp?"</p>
<p> “You can sleep when all this is over. Lock the doors” she urged.</p>
<p>Jin looked around. The doors were never meant to be locked. They were built to swing on their hinges, opening both ways to allow servants with full hands to enter and exit.</p>
<p> “I’m going to need a ..something” he stumbled away, the Wisp behind him.</p>
<p>Jin looked around the main hall. In the cold room he found his head was clearing. Away from the sleep inducing scent of sweetness, he could think a lot easier. The room was more or less empty apart from the chairs and the table set in front of them. Jin wandered over to the big, cold fireplace set into the thick back wall. In all his years here, he’d never seen it lit.</p>
<p>He peered inside. Dust and ancient soot coated the grate and the flue, but tucked up the back was a set of fire irons, tongs, several pokers, and long handled brush. He grabbed as many as he could, running back to the kitchen. He pushed them through the rounded handles on the kitchen doors, ramming the tongs between the metal to wedge it shut.</p>
<p> “That should do” he muttered, “right, come on…” he nodded to the corridor, “let’s find the others”</p>
<p>At the bottom of the stone steps, Jungkook leaned against the wall, the white haired Beta beside him. The pain in his hands was eating into his mind. His guts bubbled with sickness.</p>
<p> “What…?” Jin skidded to a stop beside him, “what?”</p>
<p>Lisa looked up the stairs. Her beautiful face erupting into a radiant smile as Jennie floated down, the little girl in her arms.</p>
<p> “She’s free!” she sung, holding out her arms to the child.</p>
<p> “They wrapped the cage in silver” Jungkook growled, holding out his burnt hands, "They knew!"</p>
<p> “Oh fuck!” hissed the human, "follow me" he grabbed the Alpha and dragged him away, Yoongi right behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the training ground, the wood piled along the walls grew. The old, filthy mattresses the visiting shifters had to sleep on were thrown onto the long bonfire.</p>
<p>Up on the ramparts, Hobi ran from gatehouse to gatehouse, shouting down to the others, “There's next to nothing in these. There isn't an armoury here"</p>
<p> “So, where’s the fucking weapons?” yelled Namjoon.</p>
<p> “It doesn’t matter” Ji-a yelled back as she dragged another load of wet timbers to the wall, “they'll be no help against the leeches"</p>
<p> “More crossbow bolts would’ve been nice” the sandy haired Beta moaned, “a small trebuchet wouldn’t go a miss, either”</p>
<p> “A what?” she called over her shoulder as she jogged back to help Hyuk pull two mattresses along, “feel free to help, Joon!” she gestured to the disappearing dorms. “we’re running out of time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group of Vampires moved silently through the town picking off the wine drunk party goers who had mistakenly stayed out too long.  Sheltered by the tall buildings of town, They drunk Their victims dry until They were lightheaded and tipsy.</p>
<p> “The dogs will have arrived by now, come on” The Dragon grabbed hold of Taemin and pulled at his coat.</p>
<p>The younger Lord laughed and allowed himself to be dragged along.</p>
<p> “We should get some of that wine they drink” Taeyang said as he leaned on Seungri, “it makes their blood so… sweet. So… moreish”</p>
<p>“Yes.. Onew… where can we get some of that wine?” Minho asked, “I want some”</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie laughed loudly at his younger brother. A feeling of drunken contentment had settled over him.</p>
<p> “They buy it, from shops.. or make it, I don’t know” Onew swung himself round on a post, “ask one before you drink it”</p>
<p>The Dragon burst out laughing, “You’re not supposed to have a conversation with your food”</p>
<p> “You’re not supposed to fuck your dogs, but…” Seungri shrugged, “seems you’re all doing it”</p>
<p>Minho threw a snowball at the blond. It splatted up the blind side of his face, “You're supposed to see that coming, but ya didn't, did ya!?” he grinned as Seungri shook the snow from his hair.</p>
<p> “Can we just go home?” moaned Daesung, “it’s getting early, and my boots are ruined”</p>
<p>Making faces behind the fussy Vampire Lord, the party made Their way back across the town and out towards The Roost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung leaned his quiver against the wall of the gate house. This part of the ramparts had a clear shot at the stone gateway and the narrow pathway behind. He slipped the ash wood long bow from his shoulder, testing the draw weight again. It was the heaviest he'd made and it took all his strength to pull back the bowstring. In his hastily made quiver sat oak arrows, they were longer and thicker than the others he'd made. Their tips weren't capped with carved bone, but simply shaved into a point and the fletching was made of white magpie feathers. These weren't for the guards, these were made to stop Vampires. And Tae fully intended to stop as many as he could.</p>
<p>His hands trembled a little. He tried to convince himself it was the cold, but in his mind, his wolf whined and paced, it's soft voice full of both encouragement and warning, <em>we have to be careful, we have to hit the mark every time. We can't waste a single shot. We have to make Jungkookie proud, show him we're useful, show them all we're not stupid!</em></p>
<p>On the opposite side of the rampart, two other shifters stood with bows, above the gate another waited. If The Lord's of The Eyrie returned with guards, the humans wouldn't make passed the first gate. Hidden in the still standing dorms of the 'village', others waited with slingshots, pockets had been stuffed with rocks on the journey back to halls. Simple weapons to draw the attention of their targets and bring Them further onto the battleground.</p>
<p>Hobi and Namjoon had disabled the portcullis at the entrance to the 'village', levering the chains off the cogs, leaving it unable to be dropped. The one that separated the training ground from the living quarters was left fully operational. </p>
<p>The real fight, the one which would, Gods willing, end The Vampire's reign of terror, would take place in the courtyard. And the weapons of choice were cunning, determination and years of pent up hatred!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his lamp lit kitchen, Jin applied a thick coat of ointment to Jungkook's hands, "No point in bandaging them if you're going to shift" he said, gently rubbing the greasy remedy into his burnt skin. The sickness was subsiding as the homemade antidote took effect.</p>
<p> “They knew” the Alpha said again, “They knew the Wisps would come to us to free the kid”</p>
<p> “Makes you wonder what else 'They know'” Jin muttered as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.</p>
<p> “Don’t say that,” the Beta moaned, “I don’t need to hear that, not now" he shook his head, "we've got to get down to the 'village'"</p>
<p>Jin stuffed the medical supplies back into the grain sack and motioned for them to follow him. </p>
<p> "Jin?" Jungkook called as the human reached the kitchen door.</p>
<p>As Jin turned, Yoongi punched him, taking him backwards. The Alpha was waiting to catch him.</p>
<p> "Joon'll skin you if you've broken any of his bones" Jungkook muttered as he adjusted his greasy grip on the unconscious nobleman.</p>
<p>Yoongi checked Jin's jaw, "It's fine... it'll bruise like a bitch, but... anyway, lets get him locked in and get to the others" he picked up the sack and opened the door.</p>
<p>The Alpha carried Jin to his small room and laid him carefully down on his makeshift bed. Closing the door behind them, Yoongi tied the handle to another door with one of the bandages Jin had packed in the sack. </p>
<p>Satisfied the human was going nowhere, they made their way back. At the top of the narrow stairway they came face to face with the three wolves.</p>
<p> "There you are" smiled Yoongi, "Mingi," he looked down at the smallest wolf, "we've gotta get you up to Jimin" he made to move towards the stone stairs, but the little wolf refused to follow, "we've not got time for this, pup, c'mon" he insisted.</p>
<p> "Just.. put him in with Jin" Jungkook made to grab the pup, but he backed away and stood behind the biggest wolf, "stop fucking about, pup! c'mere!"</p>
<p>The largest wolf moved forward, protecting the smaller one. A look of hopeful questioning in his dark eyes.</p>
<p> "Fine!" snapped the Alpha, "but stay in the dorms, you hear me? Stay out of trouble! We can't protect you! You stay in the dorms!" </p>
<p>The shifters made their way out. The small wolf ducked his head under the big brown and white's chin, thanking him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Insult and Injuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Not here?” The High Lord of The Eyrie repeated.</p>
<p> “No, My Lord” the servant bowed low to the guest, “we’ve heard nothing, but the weather is quite bad tonight. They may have become stuck somewhere”</p>
<p> “We’ll go and find them” Minho said, smiling warmly at his brother, “they’re probably sat in a boggy patch”</p>
<p> “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again…” began Daesung.</p>
<p> “Oh fuck, please don’t!” demanded Dragon, “we don’t need your 'wisdom' tonight. Just" the smaller Vampire sighed, " … come on. Let’s get the dogs before the sun’s up”</p>
<p> “These boots are ruined!” the wide eyed Vampire exclaimed, "I'll never be able to wear them again!"</p>
<p> “Doesn’t matter if you go back out, then, does it?” Seungri grinned as he followed Dragon and Minho to the door.</p>
<p>To the sound of Daesung’s misery, The Vampires entered the forest and started down the muddy track, back towards The Eyrie.</p>
<p> “Is that..?” Onew pointed down the track at the large object that seemed to be sat in the middle of it.</p>
<p> “…  cages” breathed The High Lord of The Eyrie, “smashed cages”</p>
<p>In a moment, The Vampires were there, standing around the tipped over wagons and the confused, cold guards locked inside.</p>
<p> “<em>What the fuck?”</em> The Dragon exploded, spinning round, looking out to the trees and beyond.</p>
<p> “How the fuck did they… ?” Minho shook his head, “they couldn’t open the cages.. the silver…” he turned to his companion, “Key, go back to The Roost, bring the guards!”</p>
<p>The Vampire Lord turned and disappeared back into the dark.</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie looked around the forest. Sets of wolf tracks headed away from the site, “Seungri, Taeyang, follow those, find where they’re hiding” he spat, "bring them back. Dead, if necessary"</p>
<p>The two Vampires ran off.</p>
<p> “Where’re the Lycans? The other cages?” Daesung asked, “they didn’t free them, did they? Cos if they’re lurking about” he spun round, scanning the trees for any signs of the mutated creatures.</p>
<p> “If they were free, they’d have headed for the nearest food source” Minho muttered, “and that appears to still be alive and unscathed” he crouched down, peering into the cage, “I think an explanation is in order, don’t you?” he addressed the guards.</p>
<p>The humans looked from The Vampire to each other and back.</p>
<p> “My Lord” the captain pulled himself forward, clutching the bars, “I can’t explain. One minute we were traveling, the next… the dogs were gone, and we were… in here”</p>
<p> “Gone?” repeated Daesung, “How?”</p>
<p> “I told you!” The Dragon rounded on his Lord, “I told you they would rise up. You wouldn’t listen!” he grabbed hold of the taller Vampire’s coat, dragging him forward, “you were too blinded by your lust for that fucking Omega!”</p>
<p>The High Lord lashed out, sending the smaller back into the treeline<em>, “Rich!”</em> he yelled, “when you come to my hall stinking of the barren one”</p>
<p>The Dragon lunged at him again, his finger pointing into his face, “But I’ve never allowed my appetites to distract me from what was going on! I told you not to put the feral in the pens! I could see what was going to happen, but you wouldn't listen. You never listen!"</p>
<p>The smaller Vampire’s back hit a tree. The blow rocking it backwards, lifting its roots from the earth and sending a shower of snow down from the naked branches above.</p>
<p> “If you want to challenge me, Dragon, I suggest you make your move, because I’ve got a pack of fucking mutts to kill” The Lord was a breath from his face, his fangs glinting in snowy light.</p>
<p> “You’re not fit to have The Chair” the smaller Lord leaned into him, “your actions have lead to this<em> outrage</em> against us. You're weak! Pathetic!" </p>
<p> “This isn’t the place” Minho said quietly as he stepped up to the warring pair, “you’re showing division in front of the humans” he glanced over his shoulder to the wide eyed, terrified group of guards in the abandoned cage, “fight this out later. We need to find the dogs and deal with them” he nodded to the tracks leading from the muddy pathway.</p>
<p> "And possibly the Lycans" Onew looked around, "and while I don't doubt your ability to fight, I don't want to go up against two werewolves out here!"</p>
<p>Minho nodded, "I've never fought one.. I'm not sure how we'd do"</p>
<p> “Taemin, let those fucking idiots out. Daesung, check for more tracks leading away” The High Lord said as he moved back slightly from his opponent, “the pack may have separated”</p>
<p>The Dragon glared at him.</p>
<p>The Roost’s Lord first looked to his own leader, who nodded subtly, then moved to the cage. Wordlessly, Daesung crossed the track to the trees. Foot and paw prints were littered here, but none seemed to leave the area. He moved down the snowy treeline until his sharp eye caught something out of place in the snow, ”My Lord” he called, holding up the harnesses, “they had human help”</p>
<p>The High Lord turned his blistering gaze to the guards, “You!” he hissed, “you traitorous scum!” he stalking through the mud to the now open cage. He leaned in and grabbed the captain by the throat and pulled him out. The human’s feet kicked aimlessly in the air as the High Lord held him up, “you betrayed me to those fucking animals!?”</p>
<p>The captain gasped and gurgled, clutching The Vampire’s arm trying to support himself.</p>
<p> “You freed them! You treacherous filth” he pulled the wriggling guard forward, tearing the woollen scarf away and sunk his teeth into the man’s neck.</p>
<p>The guard’s face froze as shock and then pain filled him. His frantic movements slowing as he was both choked and drained of his life's blood. The High Lord threw the lifeless body down and turned his hate filled eyes to the cage.</p>
<p> “It wasn’t them, you fucking idiot,” Dragon shook his head, “it was your favourite little Prince! Seokjin released them. He’s with them now!”</p>
<p>The Lord licked along a fang, “If he is.. he’ll die with them”</p>
<p>The Dragon snorted a laugh, “No he won’t! You’ll…”</p>
<p>“Chances are they’ve run to the river and followed it north” Minho butted in before another fight could break out, “There’s abandoned settlements about thirty miles..."</p>
<p> “Wait!” The High Lord hissed, lifting his head up.</p>
<p>He breathed in the freezing, snow tainted air. The others doing the same. Carried on the wind was a smell of smoke. The High Lord of The Eyrie turned to look down the track, back to his halls.</p>
<p>Against the snow cloud filled sky, an orange glow slowly bloomed. Smoke, thick and heavy began to billow into the freezing night.</p>
<p> “They’re burning The Eyrie!” he gasped and ran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fire licked up the walls of the training ground. Ji-a threw down the last empty oil lamp, the glass shattering on the frozen ground. The falling snow evaporated above the intense heat of the oil soaked wood and horsehair stuffed mattresses. Steam joining the coiling smoke.</p>
<p> “The gate won’t burn? You’re sure?” Hyuk asked, watching the fire.</p>
<p> “Winds moving the fire towards the arch, it won’t burn” she assured him.</p>
<p> “Get ready” Hobi yelled above the roar of the fire, “and… I pray the Goddess brings us all through”</p>
<p>The members of the Pack moved to their places.</p>
<p> “I want the one eyed one” Hobi said quietly, unbuttoning his leather trousers and pushing them down his legs and off, “if I do nothing else tonight, Goddess, let me take that fucker out of this world”</p>
<p>The air moved and a russet wolf padded over to the dining room and slipped inside.</p>
<p> “The Dragon… I want that bastard” Jungkook muttered as he stepped out of his boots and jeans, “He’ll never touch Taehyung again”</p>
<p>As the young Alpha turned away, he shifted into his wolf and followed Hobi into the dining room.</p>
<p> “The High Lord” Yoongi pulled off his shirt, “for Jiminnie”</p>
<p>A snow white wolf shook out its fur and joined the Alphas.</p>
<p>In one of the dark dorms, Ji-a ran her hand over her mate mark. The tingle sent a tumble of memories into her mind. Her mate, his crooked smile and unruly mane. Her sons, each with their father’s untameable black hair. Her heart ached for them.</p>
<p>She braced her legs, the slim oak stake in one hand, the rendered down stock of a crossbow in the other, “For you, Jae-Joong and our boys” she whispered to the wind.</p>
<p>Hidden from sight in the damp wooden dorms, in both wolf and human forms, the Pack waited for their tormenters. Behind them, the fire blazed. It’s thick smoke twisting and mixing with the scream and cry of the caged Lycans on the other side of the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The High Lord skidded to a stop at the slightly ajar main door of his halls. The fires in the grounds filled the night with colour and smoke but riding high was the smell of wolf. He kicked the door open, noting the floor and its many wet paw and footprints.</p>
<p>He moved through the corridor, pausing for a moment at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted to know if his Omega was still there. The whole place stunk of wolf, but he couldn’t find the scent of his favourite on the still air.</p>
<p> “The Wisp child!” he gasped and ran up the steps, passed Jimin's room to his own.</p>
<p>The door was open, the Rowan cage lay broken. The torn remanence of a mud stained shirt lie on the floor and the air was thick with the fresh scent of wet dog. He roared, punching at the wall. His fist burst through the stone, sending a shower of debris over the floor, “Fucking Wisps!” he seethed, "Fucking Wisps and fucking mutts!" turning on his heel and marching back along the dark hallway.</p>
<p>The flat of his hand hit Jimin's door, cracking the wood, “<em>OMEGA!”</em> he bellowed, rattled the door handle and finding it still locked. His eyes flashed to the hook and the missing key.</p>
<p> “I’m here, My Lord” Jimin called out. His voice trembling, "I'm still here"</p>
<p>A rush of relief washed over The Vampire, “You didn’t run!” he pressed his forehead to the wood and took a few seconds to gather himself.</p>
<p>The muffled sound of whispered voices came through the now split wood of the door.</p>
<p> "You're not alone, Omega?" he called out. He could pick out at least three other scents, "who's with you?" his body tensed, he stepped back, ready for attack.</p>
<p> "The pups, My Lord, and Joy, they ran to me... I let them hide" Jimin answered him, "you won't hurt them, My Lord, will you?"</p>
<p>The High Lord smiled to himself. His Omega wanted his protection. It wanted Him! A rush of heat flooded his body, "Stay here" he said, his voice softening, "you'll be safe. You have my word"</p>
<p> “Hyung?" Minho called from the bottom of the stairs, pulling The Vampires attention away from the locked door, "the rest of the guards and servants were in the kitchen, drunk and asleep. Dragon’s... dealt with them. They're all dead"”</p>
<p>The High Lord stamped down to him as the others joined them, The Dragon hard faced and threatening, “Your first thought was that fucking Omega” he hissed at his Lord.</p>
<p> “My first thought was the Wisp child, it’s gone” he growled at The Dragon, “and don't ever second guess me, you weasel!”</p>
<p>With a swish of his long, weather damp coat, The High Lord of The Eyrie turned and made his way to the back door and the enclosed, narrow walkway that led to the ‘village’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Hunters and The Hunted.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it begins.<br/>A few bloody/gory scenes.<br/>I hope you enjoy. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> They’re here, my love… They’re coming.</em>  Jimin’s voice drifted into Yoongi's mind.</p>
<p>He looked to the Alpha wolves beside him in the dark dining room and nodded his head once.</p>
<p>All three looked out of the slightly open door, their eyes on the stone archway.</p>
<p>Curls of mist moved around the ancient stonework. But it seemed to be moving against the wind. It twisted in on itself, wrapping over and over like a spinning top draped in the finest grey silk. It moved along the wooden walls of the old dorms and the dining room, up to the ramparts, slipping over and inside and into each and every shifter.</p>
<p>The Vampire Lords stopped beneath the arch and looked around the apparently untouched courtyard. Coal black eyes searched the shadows. The scent of wolf filling the enclosed space.</p>
<p><em>Where’re the rest? </em> Jungkook thought.</p>
<p>Yoongi and Hobi both spun to look at him.</p>
<p><em>I can hear you!</em>  the russet wolf’s voice filled Jungkook’s mind.</p>
<p><em>Me too!</em>  there was Yoongi’s.</p>
<p><em>We’ve linked!</em>  Jungkook gasped, <em>we have a Pack link.. how the fuck..?</em></p>
<p><em>What’s happening? I can hear the Alphas and Yoongi… what th</em>e fuck?  Another voice almost yelled into their minds.</p>
<p><em>This is so cool...  </em>Mingi squeaked, <em> I can hear you all... </em></p>
<p><em>Who’s that?</em>  Hobi asked, sneaking a peek out of the open door again.</p>
<p><em>Kino..? Is that you?</em>  Yoongi asked, <em>seriously?</em></p>
<p><em>Mingi? Stay in the dorms... you hear me?  We can't protect you!</em>  Jungkook ordered the excited teen.</p>
<p><em>Yeah… what’s happening? </em> a deeper voice asked.</p>
<p><em>Who?... </em>asked the young Alpha</p>
<p><em>The biggest trapped wolf,  </em>Yoongi explained, <em>the brown and white.</em></p>
<p>Other voices filled each head. Those who had shifted into their wolves suddenly able to connect.</p>
<p><em>We’ve not got time for this, </em>Hobi said,  <em>look! </em><em>Both head leeches, two birds, one stone!</em>  he grinned internally</p>
<p> “I’m surprised you came back here” The High Lord of The Eyrie called out, “I’d have thought you’d all run,” he trailed his eyes around. </p>
<p>In the roar and crackle of the fire, another sound could be heard.</p>
<p>  “That's the Lycans” Daesung whispered loudly, “they’re near” his black eyes scanned the snow and smoke filled courtyard, nervously.</p>
<p>Taehyung peeked over the ramparts, the longbow in his shaking hands held low. An oak arrow nocked, ready to fly.</p>
<p><em>Be brave... be strong.. for Alpha, for our Pack,</em> his wolf whispered, <em>I'm with you, we'll do this together.</em></p>
<p> “Where’s the guards?” Hyuk whispered to one of the unranked boys who stood at his side.</p>
<p> “Maybe They ate them for fucking up” the boy answered, his voice full of nerves but he managed a smile.</p>
<p>The six Vampires cautiously moved from under the stone gate, coming to stand in front of the dining room. One or two had already drawn their silver blades.</p>
<p> “You should’ve run, dogs. You should’ve taken your chances in the forest” The Lord called out, “you won’t have much time to regret that”</p>
<p>The Dragon pulled in a deep breath, tasting the smoky air. His black eyes turned up to the ramparts and a fang filled smile spread across his face, “Puppy!” he breathed.</p>
<p> “Are you sure they’re still here?” whispered Onew, “this whole place stinks of dog all the time”</p>
<p> “They’re here” muttered Lord Seung Hyun, gesturing at the discarded clothes on the ground, "the cowards have shifted. Won't face us in human form"</p>
<p>A small rock landed in Taemin's hand, a hairs width from his nose. He snarled and threw it back towards the dark dorms. It bounced off the wooden wall with a dull thud, “Is this all you have?” he growled moving forward.</p>
<p>A shower of stones began to pelted him, causing nothing but irritation. His silver knife caught the flicker of the fire, turning the blade orange. The barrage stopped.</p>
<p>The Vampires walked further into the courtyard, dispersing slightly as they moved cautiously into a curtain of smoke and snow.</p>
<p>Three wolves came silently out of the dining room, padding softly over the powdery snow. Coming to stand behind The Vampire Lords, their scent pushed away by the wind. Out of the dorms other wolves stepped, a few sets of the eyes glowing amber. Those in human form remained tucked away in the shadows, oak stakes held in sweat damp hands.</p>
<p>The Alpha wolves moved forward, heads held low, muzzles drawn back from long white teeth. Yoongi right behind them, his blazing eyes burning into the back of The High Lord of The Eyrie.</p>
<p>The Dragon glanced round and saw the stalking wolves, their eyes like embers, glowing with pure hatred. He grabbed his Lord, pulling him round to face them.</p>
<p>Everything happened at once;</p>
<p>The russet wolf launched himself at The Eyrie's High Lord, hitting him in the chest as around them the attack began.</p>
<p>Hobi scrambled up the High Lord’s chest. Snarling with rage, The Vampire caught hold of the red wolf and threw him against the old wooden wall of the dorms. The wood exploded as the wolf flew through it in a shower of shards. The youngest wolf of their Pack ran from the ruins, tangling himself around The Vampire’s legs, tripping him and taking him backwards to the floor. Another landed on His chest, claws digging at his face in an attempt to scratch out his eyes.</p>
<p>With a deafening roar, The High Lord grabbed hold of the wolf, snapping its neck with such force he almost tore its head off.</p>
<p>On the ramparts, Taehyung stood up, the bow held high, the bowstring pulled as far back as he could. The arrow loosed and hit Taemin in the shoulder. The Vampire Lord screamed as the sacred wood bit deep into his flesh. The burning pain flooding every part of him. He could feel the strength leaking from him as he scrabbled to pull the arrow out.</p>
<p>From the cloud of smoke, Namjoon ran, the wheel spoke in his hands. He screamed in fury and determination, slamming the wood deep into the chest of The Vampire.</p>
<p>Taemin’s flawless pale skin turned grey as he gasped, dropping the blade and scratching weakly at the stake. The greyness deepened, his skin flaking and falling away, carried into the snow filled air. His fine clothes crumpled as his body crumbled, dusting the ground with a dark patch that stood stark against the clean snow.</p>
<p>Around the courtyard others had emerged. The wolves distracting their captors while those in human form attacked with stakes and clubs. The air was filled with the sound of war and the smell of fresh blood. The speed and strength of The Vampires no longer an advantage under the onslaught of Their well trained fighting 'dogs'. </p>
<p>Jungkook jumped at The Dragon, his claws digging deep into his jacket as he clung to his back. The Smaller Vampire had seen Tae fire the arrow and with a roar of rage he reached over his shoulder grabbing a handful of Jungkook’s fur and dragged him round. He slammed the Alpha wolf onto the stone paved floor of the courtyard, aiming a vicious kick to his chest. It didn't connect. Another wolf hit him, knocking him away from Jungkook, giving the big grey a chance to get up. The Dragon punched the new, smaller wolf in the head. The crack of its skull dampened by the wail of the fight around them. He threw the dead shifter at the Alpha wolf, who dodged and watched the lifeless body hit the snow covered stones. </p>
<p>The Dragon turned back to Jungkook just as an arrow hit him in the bottom of his chest. He screamed, his jet eyes glaring up as the Alpha shifter attacked again. The Dragon ripped the arrow out, staggering slightly as a wave of weakness washed over him. He grit his teeth and hissed in temper, turning the shaved point at the attacking wolf and drove it deep into his back. Jungkook cried out, slumping down as he crawled backwards, away from The Vampire, trying to shake the arrow from his body.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of the lull in the attack, the smaller Vampire ran at the snow covered wooden tables, jumping on top and leaping high into the air and catching hold of the stone wall. He hung there for a second, fighting to build the strength to pull himself up. Grunting and gasping at the burning pain that radiated out from the fresh wound in his chest, he threw himself onto the rampart.</p>
<p>Yoongi weaved in and out of Lord Minho’s legs, leaving the younger leader stumbling, slashing at the white wolf with an ornate silver dagger. His fur was streaked with red where the blade had caught him. Hyuk appeared from nowhere, his stake held high. He swung it round, aiming at the heart of the Vampire. Minho was faster, catching the wood and yanking it from the shifter’s hands and swinging it back at him.</p>
<p>The wooden spoke hit Hyuk around the head. The loud, wet 'crack' knocking him to the floor where he lay dazed. The Vampire spun the wood and aimed it at the boy's chest. Yoongi leapt, his teeth scraping harmlessly down marble skin, but it was enough to throw the aim off. The stake hit the floor beside hyuk and shattered. But the momentum was enough for Minho to bring the dagger around to Yoongi, the edge of the weapon slashed the Beta's chest. </p>
<p>The snap of a whip rang out. The long leather cord wrapped around The Roost's High Lord's chest and he was yanked backwards, tripping over Ji-a who'd slid to her knees behind him. The Vampire's back hit the snow covered paving stones. Namjoon pulled hard on the cord, keeping the Lord's attention as Ji-a wriggled up between The Vampire's legs and drove a stake into his heart.</p>
<p> "Fuck you!" she hissed as the creature turned to ash before her eyes and his empty clothes sagged to the floor.</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie shrieked at the sight of his beloved younger brother's demise. A sound so alien it paused everything for a split second.</p>
<p>Around the courtyard the snarls and screams of the wolves carried on the wind. The High Lord threw a blood soak Hobi off again only to have a large brown and white wolf hit him in the chest. He staggered back under its weight as the russet hit him again from behind.</p>
<p>Daesung had managed to take a stake off one of the unranked boys and was in the process of pushing it through his throat. The Vampire gritting his teeth to the stench of the blood, a savage snarl dressing his lips. The heavy stock of a crossbow hit him across the back of the head. The old wood exploding in a shower of sprinters, snapping The Vampire’s attention away from the fatally wounded boy and onto Ji-a.</p>
<p> “Come on you fucker!” she hissed, grabbing a discarded stake off the floor.</p>
<p>Behind her, Onew loomed up, his fine coat stained heavily with blood and fur. He grabbed her hair, pulling her back. One hand snaked around her throat and squeezed. Gasping, Ji-a spun the stake, twisting her body and slammed it into Onew’s side. The Vampire screamed, loosening his grip enough for her to slip away, yanking the stake out as she went. </p>
<p>Daesung made a grab for her but missed. Another of the boys slide to a stop beside the well dressed Vampire and drove a stake into his shoulder. The Lord slumped a little, but rallied enough to grab the young male and drag him closer, ripping his throat out and dropping him, gargling and bleeding to the floor.</p>
<p>Ji-a raised her knee and broke the pole of oak over her thigh, doubling her weapons. With stakes in both hands, the female shifter attacked the wounded Vampires, dodging and weaving around them as she rained stab after stab into any and all accessible parts. Until Daesung caught her with a wildly swung punch that knocked her off her feet and sent her sliding across the ground.</p>
<p>Snarling and spitting, The Lord drew a short silver blade from his belt and bent to finish her. As he came down, her hand came up, delivering the jagged end of the broken spoke to his heart. His ruined suede boots and elegant jacket dropped to the ground. The wind took the ashes of the Vampire as Ji-a pulled herself up, spitting ash from her mouth, panting and exhausted.</p>
<p>With the last spike of adrenaline draining away, she staggered forward, aiming the stake at the stumbling, struggling Lord Onew of The Roost. Roaring with effort, she drove the stake into his chest just as another erupted from him; Namjoon had thrust the Sacred wood into his back and all the way through. Ash spiralled on the wind and dusted the slumped clothing in grey remains.</p>
<p>The Dragon held his chest and the wall of the walkway as he stalked towards the beautiful brunette Omega.</p>
<p> “I thought we were friends, Puppy” he rasped, his black hair blowing around his face as snow stuck to his coat.</p>
<p>Taehyung glanced down into the courtyard. Jungkook, free of the arrow, was running back under the arch, to the narrow path and the stone steps leading to the ramparts.</p>
<p> “I so wanted to fuck you… but I’ll settle for killing you” The Lord sneered.</p>
<p>Taehyung grabbed an arrow, his shaking hands fumbling as he tried to nock it to the bow.</p>
<p><em>Alpha's coming... hold on... </em> his wolf urged.</p>
<p> “So afraid, so pathetic” Dragon spat as he closed the distance and grabbed the arrow, snapping it and throwing it down, "I could smell your fear the moment I walked into this shithole. The same fear that filled Seokjin's little kitchen that night. You pathetic little whore!"</p>
<p><em>We're not a whore... </em>his wolf growled.</p>
<p> "If that fucking idiot Daesung hadn't of turned up, I'd have fucked you in every orifice" The Dragon was so close now.</p>
<p> "No!" Taehyung spat, his deep voice taking on an edge not even he had heard before.</p>
<p>The Omega's wolf pushed through Tae's mind and took control of his body. Piercing blue burned in his honey eyes. The wolf spirit pulled his body back and swung the bow. The grinning Vampire caught the solid ash staff and pulled Tae closer, his cold, dead breath on the young Omega's face.</p>
<p> "Be a good puppy," he smirked, his hand grabbing hold of Tae's snow wet shirt, "die quietly for me"</p>
<p>Taehyung's wolf snarled and he pulled the bow. Cut into the wood at the top and bottom were spurs. As the wood suddenly moved through The Vampire's hands, the jagged edges caught and tore his skin. Dragon shrieked, clutching his wounded palms to his chest. New pain, new fire erupting in him. </p>
<p>Taehyung swung the ash staff again and hit his attacker on the side of the face, the spurs ripping and raking, leaving bloodless wounds.</p>
<p>The Lord roared, Shock and pain filling him. He stumbled back, blinded with agony.</p>
<p>Another arrow was nocked, the string drawn back.</p>
<p>Jungkook cleared the steps and skidded to a stop behind his mate. He saw the muscles in the fragile shifter’s shoulders pull taunt, his arm straight and strong, the other drawing the heavy bowstring. The arrow loosed, and at such close quarters, it hit The Dragon directly in the heart.</p>
<p> “I’m not pathetic!” Tae hissed as the ashes and clothing tumbled around the windy stone walkway.</p>
<p>Taehyung looked round at his mate and smiled, the blue in his eyes still shining. Jungkook felt a wave of pure love and admiration hit him. Everything he'd dreamed of was here. The mate who would stand with him on the battle field, strong and unafraid. Beautiful and deadly, was right here. The Alpha wolf leaned up and licked Tae's face, nuzzling into him for a second.</p>
<p><em>Dragon’s dead!</em>  Jungkook called out to the others, <em>Tae did it, Tae killed The Dragon!</em></p>
<p> “You’re bleeding” Tae whispered as his fingers ran through the thick grey fur of his mate’s back.</p>
<p>The sound of running feet dragged their attention to the narrow walkway. Lord Key of The Roost had returned with a company of guards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. That Which Binds.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae grabbed a handful of arrows and along with the other bowmen on the ramparts began picking off the new arrivals as they filed down the narrow walkway. Jungkook took off, back along the top of the wall and down the steps to cut off the retreat of the terrified guards.</p>
<p>Hobi shook out his fur, blood dripped from his abdomen where long splinters of dorm wood had dug in deep. He rounded on the High Lord again. The Vampire sneered and growled. The loss of his younger brother fuelling his anger. Hobi-wolf, Yoongi-wolf and Namjoon circled him along with the big brown and white, heavily scarred form of a pacing Kino, whining, waiting for his opportunity.</p>
<p><em>I want him, </em>Kino snarled through the Pack link, <em>for what he’s done to me.. to us!</em></p>
<p><em>He’s mine,</em> Yoongi snapped, <em>for Jimin, for my pup </em></p>
<p><em>We all want a piece of this fucker,</em> Hobi added.</p>
<p><em>another one!</em>  Mingi, their youngest shifted wolf yelled out, <em>another leech!</em></p>
<p>Key entered the courtyard, batting away the flurry of harmless arrows. A scene of devastation greeted him, the torn bodies of wolves and their human forms. The forlorn piles of clothes and stains of dark grey ash where Vampires had been slaughtered. The heavy stink of shifter blood high on the air.</p>
<p>His quick eyes flashed around the smoke filled arena; His High Lord's brother was trapped by circling wolves. Sudden movement above him saw him snap his head up. An oak arrow hit him in the face, digging into is cheek and passing almost to the back of his throat. He fell back in shock and the full weight of Jungkook-wolf as the big grey landed on him.</p>
<p>He hit the floor, scrabbling to fight off the wolf and pull the burning, biting arrow out of his cheek. The acid-like taste of the sacred wood filling his mouth and robbing him of his strength. He managed to catch hold of the Alpha’s throat, holding him still for a second as he pulled at the arrow. A huge, claw filled paw swiped at him, shattering the shaft, snapping it off in his flesh. A shard of wood flew up and embedded in The Vampire's eye. Key screamed, releasing the animal and holding his face. Hyuk appeared beside him, his face bloodied and bruised, his head still swimming from the earlier blow. But he pulled himself together enough to drive an oak stake into The Roost’s Lord’s unprotected chest.</p>
<p>The few guards who made it as far as the courtyard lashed out at the in coming shifters. Whips cracked and silver blurred, dropping the attacking wolves in a chorus of yelps and cries. Taehyung tracked the human with the whip. The carved bone tip of his arrow swinging wildly as he tried to get a clear shot. Mingi pounced and clawed at the guard, trying to land a blow and keep out of the way of the silver tipped whip. All the while his frantic actions prevented the Omega from killing his attacker.</p>
<p>The ice underfoot caused the young wolf to slip and he went down. The whip hit him, cutting deep into his back. He screamed out, trying to wriggle way. Taehyung loosed the arrow, it missed as the guard slipped, staggering backwards as he tried to steady himself.</p>
<p><em>The Pup!  </em>Jungkook-wolf yelled through the link</p>
<p>Hobi peeled away from The High Lord,  leaping at the guard who raised a knife just as the Alpha hit him full in the chest. Teeth flashed in the grey night, tearing at the throat of the spiteful human.</p>
<p>Hobi stepped back from the fallen guard, his muzzle coated in blood, his chest slashed. He turned to the only Vampire left in the courtyard.</p>
<p><em>“HAVE THE GUTS TO FACE ME AS HUMANS!” </em>The Vampire yelled, “you filth!”</p>
<p> Yoongi shifted. His naked back displaying a patchwork of fresh pink scars, now open and bleeding again with new wounds. His broad chest also sporting a bleeding slash. A sheen of sweat caused by silver poisoning coated his bloody skin.</p>
<p> “I’m going to enjoy this” the Beta wolf snarled, stepping closer.</p>
<p> "Look at you! Naked and shameless!" hissed the Vampire, "nothing but animals! Filthy..."</p>
<p>The sound of something heavy hitting the training ground gates snapped every head towards the burning area.</p>
<p>On the other side of those gates, staring up at the licking flames, Seungri and Taeyang stood in fixated horror. The sound of screams and yells bubbled over the stone, then drifted to almost silence.</p>
<p>The younger, blond Lord aimed a solid kick at the gates. The old wood shook with an echoing boom. The bolts moved, but the iron cage pressed against it only rocked back. He aimed more kicks, his smaller companion joining him, cracking and splitting the wood, shaking the bolts free but still not gaining entry.</p>
<p>At the first sound of the gates cracking, Taehyung ran along the ramparts, dropping his bow, screwing his eyes up against the driving snow and ice. He entered the gatehouse, throwing himself at the mechanism, turned the big cog as fast as he could. The chains groaned and strained, but the gate began to drop.</p>
<p>Unseen behind the two Vampires, a speckled green mist stood defying the pull of the snow streaked wind. It moved down the muddy track to the Lycan cage where the chained creatures still struggling against their bonds.</p>
<p> “My friends” the Wisp whispered as her fingers materialised at the lock of Ravi’s chains, “you’re needed tonight. I hope you can understand… I hope you can remember who did this to you… and who your Pack are”</p>
<p>The chain slipped from Ravi’s neck and the green lit mist moved to Baekhyun, “Put old grievances aside and defend your Pack” she whispered into the growling, saliva soaked beast’s ear, "many have fallen already, help them"</p>
<p>The cage opened and the werewolves were free.</p>
<p>At the breaking gates, the two Vampires gripped the ruined wood, pulling it free in order to enter the fiery training ground. Above the pop and crackle of the blaze, a low, guttural growl had them looking round.</p>
<p>Yellow eyes shone in the shadow.</p>
<p> “Fuck…!” Taeyang gasped, stepping back.</p>
<p>Jaws too big and heavy for the head they were set in drooled strings of saliva as Ravi moved forward. His long thin legs tight with muscle.</p>
<p>Seungri took a silver blade from under his coat, “C’mon then” he hissed, “you fucking freaks!”</p>
<p> “You can’t win against them.. help me!” hissed Taeyang. In a fit of panic, he kicked at the gate, expanding the hole. He pushed himself in only to find the tipped over iron cage pinning him to the wood. Behind him Seungri squeezed in, sandwiching them both between the broken gate and the cage. They shoved and the wagon moved, allowing them access.</p>
<p>Baekhyun ran a deformed, clawed hand over the rough stonework of the fire warmed wall. Bunching his sinew thin muscles, he jumped, grappling and clawing his way to the top until he managed to get purchase and pull himself up. On top of the snow blown walkway, he tracked the movement of The Vampire Lords towards the slowly descending gate and those in the courtyard beyond.</p>
<p>Bae howled.</p>
<p>In the gatehouse, Tae clamped his hands over his ears and dropped to the floor beside the slowly turning cogs. It wasn’t the call of a wolf. It was the scream of something tortured, something in pain. Something looking for revenge.</p>
<p>The broken gate swayed on its hinges before it appeared to explode outward. The wood and metal littering the ground beyond the high walls. The other yellow eyed Lycan entered, dropped onto all fours and ran, almost crab like, after the retreating Vampires.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sprang from the wall, landing heavily, but felt no pain. He too, took off after The Lords of The Eyrie.</p>
<p>The Vampires were fast. The Lycans were faster.</p>
<p>Ravi hit Taeyang in the back. The Vampire flew forward, landing with a cry on the frozen, blood soaked ground of The Games arena. The youngest Lord clenched his jaw and ran as fast as he could, throwing himself under the gate just as it clanged shut.</p>
<p>Taeyang screamed for help, begging his companion as talon like claws tore at his clothes, ripping them away. The other werewolf arrived beside him, eager to help end the life of their tormentor. The attack was frenzied, vicious. Each Lycan taking hold of an arm and with a sound like the breaking of rocks, they tore the limbs away. The Vampire didn't stop screaming until Ravi gripped the handsome head and pulled. Then, the screaming stopped.</p>
<p>Taeyang’s gasping face looked up from the ground, some distance from his body as Seungri watched from behind the iron and silver coated gate while the body of his friend was dismembered and thrown around.</p>
<p>Hobi was running. Lord Seungri turned to face the courtyard, the russet Alpha leapt at him, slamming him back into the bars of the closed gate. The Vampire grappled with the wolf, tearing out handfuls of bloodied fur in his bid to get a proper grip of the snarling ball of teeth and claws. Hobi went again and again for Seungri’s face, scratching away the silk scarf, exposing the empty socket of his ruin eye.</p>
<p>The other shifters had enclosed the High Lord in a circle. The silver blade in his hand waving back and forth, warning them back.</p>
<p>From the ramparts, the other bowmen made their way down, joining the crowd around the head Vampire. But Tae stayed, his ash bow nocked with one of his last two oak arrows. He focused it on the blond Lord, waiting for the Alpha to move long enough for him to get a clear shot.</p>
<p>A thin, wiry, clawed hand snaked through a gap in the bars, defying the burn of silver and clamped round The Vampire’s lower jaw, pulling him back, a wet snarl gurgling in his ear. Seungri froze for less than a second, but it was enough for Hobi to rake out his other eye. Blind, terrified, Lord Seungri of The Eyrie screamed out for his High Lord.</p>
<p>Ravi’s wild eyes focused on Hobi for a moment. The russet wolf was sure he caught a glimpse of the man inside the beast. A man who wanted to help his friend gain payment for a huge debt.</p>
<p>Hobi moved back and shifted. A blood covered, poisoned Alpha male shifter stood in front of the snivelling Vampire as a werewolf pinned him back against the gate.</p>
<p> “You took everything from me,” Hobi growled, “you murdered my mate, my pup, everyone who meant anything to me…”</p>
<p>The noises The Vampire made were lost in the grip of the Lycan.</p>
<p> “Taehyung!” Hobi shouted over his shoulder, “I want an arrow, in his guts” he moved aside.</p>
<p>The young Omega drew back the bowstring and fired, the oak arrow striking its target just below the ribs. Seungri screamed behind Ravi's clawed hand.</p>
<p> “This pain, is it as much as they felt?” Hobi took hold of the arrow, twisting it, then pulled it out.</p>
<p>Every drop of every emotion exploded into a roar as the red haired Alpha drove the arrow into the heart of The Lord of The Eyrie. And he watched as white, porcelain skin flushed grey and scorched brown until it crumbled and blew across the courtyard on the snow dusted wind. The torn silk scarf joined on the ground by the rest of Lord Seungri's clothes.</p>
<p> “Sara, Somi… for you” he whispered as he watched the last of the body collapse to ash.</p>
<p>The High Lord of The Eyrie was lost to panic. He spun round, waving his silver blade in front of him. The shifters dodged, batting it away with oak stakes and broken crossbows. The air was thick with the scent of aggression and a new scent, one they'd never known before. The smell of a Vampire's fear.</p>
<p>Many had shifted. Naked and bloodied they stood in a circle.</p>
<p> “The days of your Halls are over” Yoongi said, trembling a little from the silver poison in his body, "your Games are finished"</p>
<p> “Wolves will take your home, your wealth, everything” Jungkook smiled as blood ran from the arrow wound in his back.</p>
<p> “But first, you owe a debt,” Hobi joined them, the oak arrow still in his hand, “and you'll repay it in full. Tae… left shoulder, please”</p>
<p> “Does he know left from right?” Ji-a whispered.</p>
<p>The bulk of Kino stepped behind The High Lord and raised his hand over His left shoulder as the others made a clear route for the Omega. On the rampart, Tae’s panicked face morphed into a fresh smile and he drew back the bowstring. The Vampire flayed, trying to knock the in coming arrow aside, but it zipped passed the watching Pack and hit its target.</p>
<p>The Vampire buckled, dropping to one knee, grunting and growling. The blade slipping from his fingers as he tried to grab the arrow, but the burning, all consuming pain left him just scratching at it.</p>
<p>Hobi nodded to Yoongi, “All yours, my friend” he handed the Beta wolf the Sacred wood.</p>
<p>With a roar, Yoongi buried the pointed shaft of oak deep into The Vampire's other shoulder. Lord Seung Hyun screamed and fell backwards, writhing in agony. His legs kicking out, his arms held above his chest twitching and grasping at nothing.</p>
<p>From the gathered crowd, a small, bloodied wolf stepped forward. Hobi looked from Mingi-wolf to Jungkook, who shrugged. </p>
<p>The young wolf inched closer to the struggling Vampire Lord, lifted his back leg and pissed, covering his chest and throat in steaming urine. Lord Seung Hyun shrieked as it soaked him and the watching Pack laughed. </p>
<p>Mingi shook out his fur and shifted back, a cheeky smile on his face despite the pain from the deep whip mark on his small, blood covered back. </p>
<p>More movement had them all glancing over to the entrance of the courtyard. From beneath the stone archway, Jimin, Joy and the pups walked towards them, along with Taehyung.</p>
<p>The pup ran to his friends, throwing his arms around all of them, excitedly telling them how he'd just pissed on a Vampire! Han's small face a picture of both wonder and horror at the blood bath around them. Felix pulled off his shirt and wrapped round the smaller boy's whipped back and held him tight.</p>
<p>Joy came to stand with Hyuk, gently touching his wounded head as his shook with pain and cold. He was struggling to stay upright. His eyes rolling back as he clung to her.</p>
<p>The young Alpha held out his arms to his mate and Tae stepped into them, dropping the ash bow to the floor and nuzzling into his neck, whispering to him, looking for reassurance that his mate was alright.</p>
<p>Jimin walked through the crowd, coming to stare down at the wet Vampire who’d raped him over and over. Who’d thrown him down a flight of stone stairs, who’d had his beloved mate whipped almost to death. The beautiful Omega ran his hand over the small bump beneath his windblown shirt.</p>
<p> "Omega.. help me," The Vampire whispered, "please"</p>
<p> “This child” Jimin said, as The High Lord looked up at him with pleading eyes, “is my mate’s” he held out his hand to Yoongi, who took it, pressing a long kiss to it and then wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his bloodied, naked body, “while you presented your ‘dogs’ to your leech brother, my mate was brought to me. He knotted me before you even knew my heat had begun. He filled my belly with his pups while you stood on the walls”</p>
<p> “No…” stated the stunned, pain ridden, humiliated Vampire, “it’s not true… the animal in you is mine… you’re carrying my seed" he swallowed, "my child" he finished quietly.</p>
<p>Yoongi stroked Jimin's swollen stomach, “The Wisps helped us, like they helped us tonight. This child, it’s mine. I can smell it” he smiled a gummy smile, “like you could smell me… all over him the day you raped him" he leaned forward, "<em>You Could Smell Me!" he gritted out.</em></p>
<p>A spark of memory flashed into The Vampire’s mind; </p>
<p><em>You're covered in a different scent... one of the dogs...</em> <em> ?                                                                                                                            Yoongi's shirt...Jin... gave me Yoongi's shirt, My Lord.</em></p>
<p> “No..!”</p>
<p>Jimin held out his hand to Ji-a, pointing to the broken wheel spoke she still held. Without a word, she gave it to him and Jimin stepped over the fallen Lord, dropping down to straddle his hips and resting the tip of the oak stake on his piss soaked chest.</p>
<p> “You wanted me… you’re mine!” the last Lord of The Eyrie gasped, “my Omega!"</p>
<p> “I’m not yours,” Jimin spat, “I’m Yoongi’s!”</p>
<p>He raised the stake and drove it, ragged end first, deep into the heart of The High Lord of The Eyrie and the wind did the rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. The Fires of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi gently pulled Jimin up from the ash covered floor just as Hyuk crumpled to it.</p><p> “Oh God! He needs help, we need Jin” Joy gasped as she dropped down beside the stricken boy, cradling his battered face.</p><p> “Shit! Jin!” Namjoon hissed and took off out of the courtyard while a few more able body shifters helped pick the unconscious Hyuk from the floor.</p><p>He shouldered open the back door of The Hall and ran along the corridor, yanking open the door to the stairs and almost fell down them. The sound of a fist hammering against old wood filled the enclosed space as the Beta wolf ran down to the narrow passage below.</p><p> “….<em>this fucking door, now!”</em> yelled Jin, still beating his fists against the door. The long bandage tying it shut bounced under the force.</p><p>Namjoon prised the knot undone and opened the door as Jin swung his fist again. It hit the Beta full in the bruised and bloodied chest. He stepped back with a huff of pain as his human mate catapulted himself out of the small room.</p><p> “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Jin screamed, landing more punches, “YOU TOLD THEM TO DO THIS!” Jin’s cheek bore the dark purple bruise of Yoongi’s punch.</p><p>As suddenly as the assault began, it ended with the former nobleman throwing himself into Namjoon’s arms and sobbing, “I was terrified! I thought I’d never see you again” he cried into Joon’s neck.</p><p> “I’m sorry… I couldn’t risk losing you… forgive me…” Namjoon held him, pressing kisses to his hair, “I love you too much.. I need you too much to risk your life. But we all need you now…”</p><p>Jin moved a little and kissed him hard on the lips, “Did… did we win…?”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, resting his head against Jin’s, “We’ve lost a few. Most are hurt… but we did it. The Eyrie’s ours”</p><p> “Let me get my stuff” Jin kissed him once more and went to get his medical supplies.</p><p> </p><p> “What do we do with the guards?” Ji-a asked as she helped move their own dead into the dorms, “we can’t just leave them here”</p><p>Hobi grunted in pain as he lay a young shifter down on the snow dusted straw. They’d lost eight of their young wolves and Alpha felt their loss deeply, </p><p>“we’ll put them in a dorm and bury them in the morning, it’s the best we can do. If we go to the towns people and tell them we killed their men, they’ll attack us. And I just don’t think we’re ready to fight again right now”</p><p>Ji-a nodded once, looking the redhead up and down, "you're losing a lot of blood, Alpha"</p><p> "I'll live" he grinned, covering the wound on his chest with his hand.</p><p>They watched Kino carry the body of a wolf into the dorm. The big, scarred man carefully lay the grey and white body down in the straw and step back, "Sleep well, my friend" he whispered, "see you on the other side" he wiped his eyes on the back of a bloodied hand and went to help Jungkook carry the next fallen Pack mate.</p><p>The carnage of the battle was slowly cleared away. The bodies of the guards were moved under cover and the steadily falling snow began to hide the blood and ash stains on the stone paved courtyard floor. The fire in the training ground was dying down. The smoke thinning and flames not much more then crackling embers.</p><p> “Alphas” Yoongi called out, “what are we doing with that?” he nodded to the closed gate and the dismembered Vampire beyond, “we moving it… or?”</p><p> “Let the sun take it,” Jungkook said, slumping against the wet wooden wall of the dorms. The pain in his back was becoming harder to deal with, “it’ll be ash at sunrise”</p><p> “What about Ravi and Bae?” another asked.</p><p> “Leave the gate shut tonight, we’ll open it at dawn. If they want to come back, they can. They’re a part of this Pack and we’ll deal with their… condition however they want us to, but now, we need to get inside. Naked and snow covered isn’t working for me” Hobi half smiled before trudging over the snow to collect his trousers. Jungkook and Yoongi joining him, dusting the snow and ash off their own clothes before they all made their way under the stone arch and up the narrow pathway.</p><p>The main hall of The Eyrie bustled with activity and voices. The velvet cushioned chairs had been moved and the raised platform torn up, smashed and the pieces of wood thrown into the massive fireplace set into the back wall. Jin had Hyuk laying on the table, a folded blanket under him as he cleaned the long, deep wound on his head.</p><p>Felix and Jongho rushed around handing out blankets and fetching the things Tae and Jimin needed to help the wounded. The youngest pup, Han, stood with Jin, helping him as best he could.</p><p>In the ornate chair that had once sat on the platform, Mingi leaned against the padded arm shaking as Joy cleaned the blood from his back. The whip had cut deep in his soft flesh, pushing the silver inside. He blinked furiously, trying to fight back tears of pain. He took long sips of the milky white water from the glass in his hand; Jin had mixed him a pain relieving powder and a little antidote. He desperately wanted to be as brave as the others. Kino, his chest and shoulders covered with wounds old and new, hardly flinched as Tae applied layers of thick, greasy ointment to his raw and broken skin.</p><p> "I'm fairly sure the Alphas would've told you to stay out of the fighting," Joy muttered as she began to smear the ointment over the wound, "you should do as you're told"</p><p> "I pissed on a Vampire" the pup glanced over at Kino, who grinned at him.</p><p> "Never the less, you should do as they tell you" Joy smiled behind him, "but... well done"</p><p> “Alpha… Alphas, there were five dead guards and servants in the main kitchen,” Jin called as they entered the big room, “the Lord’s must have killed them. We’ve moved them to the pantry room for now. What are we going to do with them?”</p><p>Hobi groaned and slumped down onto the floor beside the cold fireplace, “We’ll add them to the list,” he smiled thinly at Felix as the teen handed him a large, fluffy blanket.</p><p>Jin shot him a withering look, “Charming!”</p><p> “I’m sorry.. we’ll bury them with the other guards in the morning” Hobi looked at the wood stacked fire grate, “Can we light this? Put some heat in this place”</p><p>Jin shrugged as he bandaged Hyuk’s head, “I’ve never seen it lit. The flue’s probably blocked”</p><p>The tired redhead pulled himself up and stepped into the huge fireplace. He reached up and felt up the wall until he found the metal handle of the damper and pulled. A cascade of soot, snow, a dried up bird’s nest, and a mummified pigeon fell onto the wood, dusting Hobi. The Alpha snorted a laugh, “Think that cleared it”</p><p>In a few minutes there was a fire blazing in the grate and the cold room began to fill with warmth for the first time in years.</p><p>Jin had taken full advantage of the well equipped main kitchen of the hall. He’d filled pans with water and heated it on the truly massive roasting oven, allowing him and the Omegas to clean and treat the shifters with something other than icy water.</p><p>Leading from the big kitchen, down a narrow flight of stairs, Jin had found a much larger cold room then the one below his own small kitchen. It was packed with cooked meats, eggs, butter, cheese and fresh milk. Despite the dead bodies in the pantry, the wounded shifters in the main hall and blood shed in the ‘village’, Jin couldn’t help but feel a little excited at all his new finds, but he hid it well.</p><p>Taehyung had rushed to Jungkook the moment the young Alpha entered the hall, wrapping him in a blanket and sitting him down on a chair. The pain in his back eased at his mate’s touch as the brunette fussed around him. Once his back was cleaned and bandaged, Jungkook ushered him towards Ji-a who sat on the floor with her leggings pulled up, over her badly bruised thigh.</p><p> “I didn’t even feel it at the time,” she told Tae as he gently applied the healing ointment to her bruised skin, “I snapped an oak stake over my leg… it hurts like hell now”</p><p>Tae nodded, moving on to smooth the balm over her blackened eye, “You were so brave”</p><p> “No, not brave, just really fucking angry” she said quietly.</p><p>Jimin pushed a glass of antidote into Yoongi's hands and set about treating his back and chest. While he worked, he peppered kisses to his head and cheeks, bringing flushes of red to the pale Beta's face as others looked on. Yoongi had eventually shooed him away to treat the next in need.</p><p> “I’m told you don’t like male Omegas, Alpha,” Jimin said as he cleaned the blood and soot from Hobi’s body.</p><p>The red haired Alpha took a long sip of from the glass and looked uncomfortable, not just from his wounds.</p><p>Jimin took hold of the higher rank’s face and washed it gently with a warm, wet cloth, “I’m guessing you come form one of those packs who believe we’re ‘worshipped’” he hummed quietly, “I wish I had been. Not having to get up at dawn to collect the eggs. Not having to train for hours and do chores around the Pack house”</p><p>Hobi tried not to make eye contact as Jimin held his face, “It would appear I was misinformed” he muttered, "I'm sorry, for my comments"</p><p> “My mother was a male Omega and he made it clear I was no different than the rest of the pups in the pack. I had to learn to fight, patrol the borders, cook, and clean. All on top of the usual stuff, schooling, looking after the younger ones,” Jimin sighed dramatically, “I’d have loved to be ‘worshipped’ just a little bit. Or just treated like the ‘favourite child’ would’ve been nice” he smiled.</p><p>Hobi felt his breath catch. The blond Omega’s smile was the most amazing he’d ever seen. The way his eyes creased into smaller smiles and his round cheeks blossomed into pink roses.</p><p> “We’re no different, Alpha. We all have a role to play, regardless of what we have between our legs”</p><p>Hobi nodded, unable to find his voice as Jimin moved the warm cloth down to his chest.</p><p> “I’m sure you think differently now, don’t you?” Jimin dropped the cloth back into the bowl of hot water and rinsed out the blood and dirt, “you understand us better, now you've had a chance to get to know us?” the cloth was back on his skin.</p><p>There was something about this Omega. There was an edge of steel beneath the layers of softness. Knowing he had killed two guards with his bare hands sparked something in the Alpha’s chest, a warning; don’t mess with him. He’s not like Taehyung. He wouldn't sit on the knife, he'd use it!</p><p> “I think very differently” Hobi said as Jimin smiled that smile again.</p><p>A brown bottle appeared in front of him, “Beer” grinned Namjoon, “they’ve got a cupboard full of it and wine and stuff”</p><p>Hobi took a long pull of the bitter fluid and hummed, “Thanks”</p><p> “What d’you think we should do about The Roost’s shifters? Their Lords are dead, and I can’t see many guards staying there. They’ll starve if we leave them, or the remaining guards will kill them” Namjoon said, dropping into a squat beside the Alpha.</p><p>Jimin begun applying ointment to Hobi’s smaller wounds.</p><p> “We’ll run over there, see if we can get in and release them”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, “We can check the cages in the forest too. I didn’t see many of The Eyrie’s guards tonight, so… maybe they’re dead.. or ran off. We're going to have a problem with the towns people... when their family members don't come home"</p><p>Hobi had drunk nearly half the beer, “We’ll open the gate, bury the dead and decide who goes to The Roost in the morning. As for the humans, we'll deal with that problem when it arrives. Right now, we need to rest and then make a start on turning The Eyrie into our Pack House. Get the bars and boards off of the windows, Clear out the fires and get them going. Set up rooms for everyone," he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, “we’ve got so much to do”</p><p> “And lots of time to do it,” Jimin said, wiping his greasy fingers on the wet cloth, “Jin'll need to stitch a few of those" he nodded to the deep cuts on Hobi's chest and stomach, "he'll be with you as soon as he's finished with Hyuk. Rest now, we'll be bringing food through as soon as everyone has been seen to”</p><p> “Thanks, Jimin” Hobi smiled, opening his eyes and watching the blond carry the bowl of dirty water away. His eyes lingered on him.</p><p> “He’s stunning, isn’t he?” Namjoon said quietly, “Tae’s beautiful.. but Jimin’s… on another level”</p><p> “You don’t wanna let Jin hear you say that,” the Alpha chuckled, “but, yeah, Yoongi's a lucky fucker”</p><p> “I always thought Omegas mated with Alphas” Joon mused, “thought that’s how it was meant to be. To keep the bloodline going”</p><p>Hobi closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. The warmth of the fire, the alcohol and exhaustion lulling him to sleep, “His wolf knows what it wants, and it wants Yoongi. Like yours wants Jin. It’s beyond our control, Joon”</p><p> “Yeah, I guess”</p><p> </p><p>In the grey light of the night time winter forest, five swirls of grey mist twisted in and out of the trees. Tiny sparkles of green light flashed as they moved, until they reached a tall, bushy conifer tree. It’s green needles a stark contrast to the bleak, naked limbs of the other trees that surrounded it.</p><p>The mist became four women, all dressed in shades of forest green that fluttered around them in the wind. Beside them, a small child. Her dress the colours of autumn, deep orange and gold.</p><p> “Home” smiled Jennie, holding out her hand to the little girl, “together again”</p><p>The child smiled, taking her mother’s hand, “Can we visit the wolves again, Mama? Now the Vampires are gone?”</p><p> “You want to go back there?” Lisa asked, dropping down to meet the violet eyes of her niece, "aren't you afraid of that place?"</p><p>She shook her head, “I want to see the Omega’s pup and say ‘thank you’ to the black haired Alpha. Can we go?"</p><p> “If that’s what you want, then we shall” Rose agreed, “we'll visit them when the snow has gone and the wolves have settled, alright?"</p><p>The little girl smiled and nodded.</p><p>The five female figures stepped into the sharp foliage and vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. The Child.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main hall of The Eyrie was bright and warm, the fire blazed with more wood, another unwilling gift from the former owners. Felix and Jongho had found the woodshed out the back of the kitchen and brought in armfuls of dry fuel.</p>
<p>Wounds had been cleaned and stitched, the homemade antidote to the silver poisoning had been administered to all who needed it and the wolves and their human pack mate settled down in the warm, fire bright main hall.</p>
<p>Hyuk remained unconscious, his badly wounded head wrapped in bandages. Jin, with the help of Namjoon, had moved him down onto the floor where he lay on a pile of blankets by the fire. The others sat close by, all crowded around the blaze enjoying the warmth and plates of food Joy and Jimin had brought from the big kitchen. Those who wanted it, had bottles of beer. The pups, Jimin and Taehyung had milk. (Felix had protested loudly that he was sixteen and should be allowed beer. Mingi had protested louder that he’d just pissed on a  Vampire, so had<em> earned </em>a beer!)</p>
<p>“So, when did you lot decide to do this ..” Jin pointed at his bruised face, “.. to me?” his eyes on his mate, "and how did you decide who got to punch me?"</p>
<p>Namjoon had the good graces to look embarrassed, “After we voted to take The Eyrie” he admitted, “I knew you wouldn’t agree to stay with Jimin and the pups, so, we came up with a plan to keep you safe”</p>
<p> “And you all agreed?” he looked round the room, "to knock me out and lock me up?!"</p>
<p> “I didn’t” said Tae, a milk moustache on his lip, “I didn’t agree”</p>
<p> “Because you weren’t there,” Jungkook grinned, wiping the milk away with his thumb and licking the residue, "I voted for you"</p>
<p> "The leeches would've killed you, Jin" Ji-a said, "and where would we be without you? This Pack needs you. Needs your skills, your knowledge, your... " she floundered for a moment, searching her tired mind for the right word, "common sense! I don't regret our decision, I'm sorry Yoongi hit you so hard" she glanced at the white haired Beta who dropped his head, "but a bruised face is better than a dead body"</p>
<p> "Did you draw lots? Rock Paper Scissors, on who swung the fist?"</p>
<p>Hobi cleared his throat, "Yoongi... sort of volunteered" he muttered.</p>
<p> "Volunteered?" Jin licked his plump lips and turned to the white haired Beta, "volunteered?"</p>
<p>Yoongi squirmed, "It needed to be a clean punch. Knock you out cold. I knew I could do it"</p>
<p>The human glared at him.</p>
<p> "Namjoon wanted it!" the Beta pointed at his friend, "he came up with the idea. Blame him!"</p>
<p>Namjoon shuffled away a little, "I was for the best, baby, like Ji-a said. Better a bruised face... an' all that"</p>
<p> "We meant well, Jin" Jimin smiled softly, "don't be mad. We love you and needed to keep you safe, that's all"</p>
<p>Muttered agreements murmured around the warm room.</p>
<p> "Anyway," Kino rumbled, breaking the tension, "what's with the Pack link? How the fuck did that happen... it was like...BAM! I could hear you"</p>
<p> "What!?" exclaimed Jimin, Ji-a and Namjoon in unison.</p>
<p> "How's that even possible? We're all from different packs," Namjoon looked round the room, "how did you link? Can the rest of us do it?"</p>
<p>Hobi shrugged, "We've been calling ourselves 'a Pack' for a while, maybe the connection was made from that. And I'm guessing we'll all be able to link when we shift"</p>
<p>Jimin shock his head, "It has to be something more than that. We've been known as the 'pack', in this place for years and nothing like this has happened"</p>
<p> "Something's changed us. Something weird. I can't give it a name, or describe the feeling, but.." Jungkook paused, "we really are a Pack"</p>
<p> "What's a 'Pack link'?" Jin asked, pushing his fingers against Hyuk neck, checking his pulse. Satisfied all was well, he readjusted his blanket.</p>
<p> "When we shift, we're able to hear the other shifted wolves thoughts. We can communicate with each other over huge distances" explained Yoongi, "it's not a private connection, like the 'mate link', it's a whole pack thing, or should be"</p>
<p> Jin frowned, "Yes.. I think I read something in that book about it. I didn't understand it, I still don't"</p>
<p>Hobi leaned towards him, holding his freshly stitched and bandaged mid section, "Could I borrow that book, Jin?"</p>
<p> "I hid it in my old room, I'll get it for you" he nodded.</p>
<p> "And Tae," the Alpha looked over at the young Omega, "we owe you our thanks"</p>
<p>A wave of agreement rung round the room. Taehyung's cheeks flushed bright pink and a huge boxy smile flooded his face.</p>
<p> "Those bows you made, they tipped the odds in our favour. Those oak arrows.. " Hobi smiled, "your Grandma's proud, Tae. Where ever she is, she's so proud of you. And so am I"</p>
<p>Jungkook leaned over and kissed him, his lips lingering for a moment, "My beautiful Omega," he whispered, "my beautiful, strong, brave mate"</p>
<p>The colour in Tae's cheeks deepened and his kissed his Alpha back, snuggling into him as his pack looked on, smiling at the young couple.</p>
<p>In the warmth of the big room, some drifted off to sleep. Others sat quietly watching the flames, deep in their own thoughts. Quiet prayers were sent to the heavens for the friends they had lost that night as the wind howled around the former home of The Vampires. </p>
<p>Dawn came and the snow hadn’t stopped falling. Dressed in a baggy black sweater Jin had ferreted out of one of the clothes stuffed rooms, Jungkook made his way along the ramparts, the big fluffy flakes sticking to his face and chest as he hurried to the gatehouse. He peered out of the small slit window to the training ground below. The fires were long dead and there was just the faint smudges of ash beneath the fresh snow were the hidden sun had done its work on the Vampire’s torn remains.</p>
<p>Gritting his teeth to the pull of the arrow wound in his back, he turned the big cog, the chains groaning as they drew the iron and silver plated gate upwards. Once it was up, he locked the mechanism and looked out of the window again. The remains of the smashed gates hung from ruined hinges, swaying in the wind. He squinted, trying to peer into the curtain of white outside the charred walls, looking for the Lycans.</p>
<p><em>Maybe they’re not coming back. Maybe they were caught by humans and killed.</em> He thought as he made his way out of the gatehouse.</p>
<p> “Alpha!” a sudden shout came from the broken gates, “hey!”</p>
<p>He leaned over the rampart, trying to see through the blizzard, “Ravi? Bae?” he shouted.</p>
<p> “Hey! It's us! Did we...?” came the reply.</p>
<p> “Come to the hall, it’s ours!” the young Alpha yelled above the wind, waving his arm in welcome. He took off, running as fast as his injuries would allow, back to the stone steps and onto the narrow pathway, under the stone arch and down to meet his friends.</p>
<p>Ravi ran to him, naked, blood covered and filthy, throwing his arms around him, “Alpha, fuck.. I’m so glad to see you”</p>
<p> "Are you hurt? The blood?" Jungkook gingerly peeled himself away from the shivering man.</p>
<p> "Not mine," Ravi grimaced, "rarely is" his teeth chattered with cold.</p>
<p>Baekhyun hovered behind, his body equally stained, but he had open, bleeding wounds on his chest. He hugged himself against the biting cold.</p>
<p> “I was scared we’d lose you… did we lose anyone…? Is everyone ok?” there was a look of hope in Ravi's yellow eyes.</p>
<p>Jungkook held his arms out to Baekhyun, “I’m glad you came back. I was worried you’d get lost, or killed"</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled and hugged his former adversary, holding himself stiffly due to the pain, "Where else could we go? This is where our Pack is” he smiled weakly.</p>
<p> “Let’s get you inside and warm” Jungkook guided them back towards the hall.</p>
<p> “Is the place warm now?” Ravi asked, hurrying along.</p>
<p> “We’ve got the big fire going, the place feels like heaven. There’s food and beer”</p>
<p> “Who did we lose, Alpha?” Ravi asked again.</p>
<p> “We lost eight, Hyuk is badly hurt. One of the pups was whipped, everyone who fought is carrying some sort of injury, except Taehyung and the other archers on the ramparts. Tae killed The Dragon, by himself” there was a definite hint of pride to the latter part of that sentence as Jungkook ushered them into the warmth of the hall.</p>
<p> "Ravi! Bae!" yelled Joy, running to them, "you're safe!"</p>
<p>Once they were clean and their wounds treated, the Lycans' sat with some their pack mates in front the the roaring fire in the hall. Wrapped in blankets, bowls of hot soup in their hands they listened to the red haired Alpha's account of the night.</p>
<p> "Thank you, both, for what you did. I don't know if you remember," said Hobi as he came to the end of the report.</p>
<p>The yellow eyed pair exchanged glances.</p>
<p> "What did we do?" asked Baekhyun.</p>
<p> "You got free from the cage, you ripped one of the leeches to pieces and pinned one to the gates" Hobi told them, "you held the one eyed blond still for me to kill. Thank you"</p>
<p>Ravi shrugged in his blanket, "I wish I could remember, but I'm glad we helped"</p>
<p> "I'd love to remember that" Bae sighed, "I bet it looked fucking amazing!"</p>
<p> "I guess it's pointless to ask how you got out of those chains" Jungkook furrowed his brows, "they were locked up tight"</p>
<p>Ravi shook his head, his eyes fixed on the fire, trying to think, "I don't know. The last thing I remember is getting into the cages and heading for The Roost. The rest," he shook his head, "nothing until I woke up in the forest, down by the river"</p>
<p> "Same" agreed Bae, "only i woke up in a ditch on the edge of Darkmere"</p>
<p> "Kook, we're heading over to The Roost, coming?" Yoongi called from the kitchen corridor, "these two are with us," he nodded to two unranked boys, the only ones to survive the night, "going in a few"</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded, "We shifting? Cos my back's in bits"</p>
<p>The white haired Beta shook his head, "We'll take a walk, either way it's going to be a nightmare getting through the forest. The weather's shit!"</p>
<p>Shortly after, Jungkook, Yoongi and the others made their way out into the snow storm. The path through the forest was worse then ever. The deep ruts of the passing wagons had churned the soft earth into a sucking bog rendering it unpassable. Instead, they moved through the deep drifts and icy patches between the trees until, up ahead they saw the abandoned cages. </p>
<p>Picking their way over, they found the body of the Captain. The rats had chewed and the crows had pecked, leaving the frozen corpse eyeless and disfigured. Around it, foot prints, partially covered by drifting snow, milled about before they headed off into the tree line.</p>
<p> "Can’t say I’m sorry," Yoongi said, nudging the dead man with his foot, "would’ve like to have killed the bastard myself,” he picked a broken spoke from the mud and twirled it through his hands, “c’mon, storms getting worse”</p>
<p> "Can you smell that?" one of the boys asked, "old blood. It's coming from..." he pointed in the direction the foot prints lead, "c'mon"</p>
<p>The party of four picked their way carefully through the mud and snow, the wind cutting through the trees, pushing against them with icy fingers. It took the shifters more than half an hour to battle their way to the source of the smell. The sight was a grizzly one. Scattered around lay the eviscerated bodies of The Eyrie's guards. Limbs torn and gnawed. Entrails ripped out and strewn across the snow, tainting it pink and dark red.</p>
<p> "What the fuck?" </p>
<p>Jungkook bit his lip, "The Lycans, has to be. Nothing else could do this"</p>
<p> "It's not their fault," Yoongi turned to them, "they don't even know they've done this. We say nothing, understand? Ravi and Bae, as they are now, are our family. This.." he looked back round at the massacre, "if they knew this ... it would destroy them"</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded, "What do we do with the... remains?"</p>
<p> "Leave them," a boy said, "the rats and foxes will finish this off. By the time winter passes, there'll be nothing left"</p>
<p>With a few last looks, the shifters moved off. </p>
<p>When they arrived at The Roost, the usually well-lit, oddly inviting hall stood in dark silence against the snow. Jungkook pushed against the main door, it swung open revealing a dark, wide hallway. The wolves tasted the still air. Most of the scents were old, a day or more. But one lingered quite strongly. The scent of a pregnant Omega. Yoongi tucked the broken oak stake into his back pocket and followed Jungkook into The Roost.</p>
<p>Moving quickly and quietly they followed the scent of ‘human’, making their way to the back of the stately home, out to the servants quarters and a door leading to a snow blown stone pathway. The scent of wolf was strong as they followed it down, behind a neatly clipped, tall hedge that shielded the wolf compound from the view of the house. Riding the wave of 'wolf' was another scent, a harsher one. The smell of wild boar. The sound of the beasts grunting and snuffling could be made out as they rounded the hedge and the imprisoned shifters living quarters came into view. </p>
<p>As they approached, Vernon walked up to the silver woven metal fence, “What the hell..?” the fair haired Alpha gasped, “how…?”</p>
<p> “We’ve taken the Eyrie, the leeches are dead, yours too” Jungkook grinned, “we wondered if you wanted to get out of here, maybe take The Roost? It’s up to you. Are your Lycans in there?"</p>
<p>Vernon nodded dumbly, the shock of what he was hearing not quite sinking in, "In the cages. How? How are you free?"</p>
<p>Yoongi looked round, "Have you got pigs here?"</p>
<p>Vernon nodded, "I don't know why. They were brought in a few days ago, they're in a pen, down there" he gestured to the path that disappeared into the tree line.</p>
<p> "We know why" Jungkook said darkly.</p>
<p> "How did you get out? .. you killed the leeches? All of them?" Vernon asked again as others joined him at the fence.</p>
<p> "It's not what you know," Yoongi said, wrapping his hands in rabbit skins, "it's who you know. And when you know Wisps... it helps"</p>
<p>Yoongi, Jungkook and the two others wrestled the locks open, straining and swearing at the silver until it finally gave.</p>
<p>The Roost’s shifters rushed out, grabbing their liberators, and hugging them asking a million questions all at once. One of the boys jogged down towards the Lycan cage and, greeted with the same barrage of questions, wrestled open the bolts and freed them.</p>
<p> “Our families, our mates, they’re being held down there” one of the Beta’s gestured down passed the snow covered line of trees</p>
<p> “Go free them,” Yoongi said, holding out the rabbit skins, “you’ll need these”</p>
<p>They watched all but one of them run off into the worsening blizzard.</p>
<p> “There’s a cage, back there. It’s got a little girl in it. She’s a hybrid child.. my mate Jungwoo's her mother” Vernon said as he turned to walk in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>The Eyrie’s shifters followed him to a small stone building. The lock wasn’t silver, the door opened easily. Inside was a cage, the bars made of solid silver. The air inside was almost choking with the poison, the stench of filth hit them as they stood in the doorway. The child inside blinked in the grey light that burst into the blackness of her prison.</p>
<p>She was small, no more than three or four years old. Her eyes were that of her Vampire father, jet black and haunting. Her long black hair hung in matted strands over her shoulders. They’d dressed her in nothing but an adult's shirt that hung below her knees. Her legs and feet bare and filthy.</p>
<p> “What will you do with her, if you can get her out?” Yoongi asked quietly, “there's no place for a hybrid in your Pack, is there?”</p>
<p>Vernon swallowed hard, “No, but, she’s still my mate’s child. Still a part of Jungwoo. I can’t leave her.. “ he stepped closer, keeping a safe distance from the metal, “I don’t …”</p>
<p>The child launched herself at the bars, hissing. She snaked one thin arm though, grabbing hold of Vernon's shirt and dragging him onto the burning metal. She snarled, showing two tiny fangs. The Alpha screamed out, trying to wrench the small hand away as she curled the other up to tear at his chest. Tiny black talon like nails carved through the thin fabric leaving bleeding gouges in Vernon's skin.</p>
<p>Jungkook grabbed hold of him and pulled him back, his shirt shredding, blood pouring from the fair haired shifter’s chest while the girl screamed and snarled, still trying to reach him. The skin on her arms, neck and face raw and burnt.</p>
<p> “Kill it!” demanded Yoongi, pulling the oak stake out and pointing it at the black eyed child, “you cannot let that out!”</p>
<p>Vernon staggered away, clutching his chest and burnt face, “I can’t kill her… Jungwoo… “</p>
<p> “I fucking can” snarled Yoongi, pushing into the room, “that's not meant to live!"</p>
<p> “How you gonna get it?” one of the boys asked, “you can’t get near enough to stake it. And good luck opening that lock!”</p>
<p> “Will you kill Jimin’s pup, if it’s a hybrid?” Jungkook asked, grabbing Yoongi, and turning him round to face him, “she’s what your mate could have growing inside him”</p>
<p> “It’s my pup in there, not some fucking demon!” Yoongi spat, “look at it! How can it be free? It’ll try to kill everyone it meets!”</p>
<p> “Jungwoo says he can feel her mind” Vernon said, leaning against the stone wall pressing a handful of snow to his burnt face,“ he calls her Holly. ..”</p>
<p>At the sound of the name, the little girl stopped snarling and clawing. Her little face turned up to Vernon.</p>
<p> “He says she’s afraid, doesn’t understand why she has to stay in the dark.. he says she wants her mother” the fair haired Alpha said, looking back at the tiny girl, “he says she didn’t ask for this. Says she’s terrified. That all she’s known is fear and pain”</p>
<p> “Please let her out” a sudden voice called out.</p>
<p>The blond, pregnant Omega, Jungwoo, rushed across the snow covered grounds. His eyes screwing up against the whip of the snow filled wind, his bare feet slipping and sliding. </p>
<p>He almost threw himself into the small building, nearly hitting the silver bars. Yoongi grabbed him, holding him steady as the Omega burst into tears, “Holly” he sobbed shaking himself free of the Beta wolf and crouching down, “Holly.. baby, it’s mama” he slipped his fingers through the silver bars, “I’m here Holly”</p>
<p>The little girl took hold of the fingers and tried to pull them closer, rubbing her cheek against them. Jungwoo bit back a cry of pain as the silver touched the skin on his palm.</p>
<p> “Please get her out” he looked round at his mate with tear soaked eyes, “please… she won’t hurt you. She’s afraid”</p>
<p>Jungkook and one of the boys held out the rabbit skins, “If you can bear it, do it” the Alpha said, nodding to the lock.</p>
<p> “I wouldn’t” muttered Yoongi.</p>
<p>Vernon took the skins and wrapped them all around his hands. Jungwoo stood back, whispering to his daughter to do the same. It took many minutes and a lot failed attempts before the cage door swung open and Holly rushed into Jungwoo’s arms, her little face pressed into her mother’s neck as the Omega carried her away from the silver cage and out into the snow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. The Pack House.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little heads up.<br/>This chapter contains smut. 😋😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow storm delayed the burial of the fallen. While they waited, they began to organise the new Pack House. Rooms were opened and explored. Calls of ‘this is my room!’ echoed around as fires were lit in long unused grates and boards and bars were wrenched away.</p>
<p>On the top corridor, Hobi and Namjoon stopped outside and peered into the room that had been The High Lord’s. The place Jimin had been raped and the little Wisp girl had been held in torment; the Rowan cage now laying twisted and broken.</p>
<p> “No one uses this” Hobi growled, kicking at the rumble on the floor from the punch hole The Vampire had left, “we nail the door shut, and no one ever goes in again”</p>
<p> “Agreed” Joon nodded, pulling the door closed, “I’ll see to it now”</p>
<p>A few of the others, including Ravi and Baekhyun, had chosen rooms on this floor, apparently unbothered by the fact the former occupant had been a Vampire. Wardrobes and chests were emptied of the fine clothes and footwear, the contents dragged out and down stairs to be thrown on the roaring fires. The flames consuming the last of The Vampires presence in the big house</p>
<p>The attics had been opened, furniture and huge rolled up carpets were bumping down stairs with accompanying shouts and laughter.</p>
<p>Jimin’s condition to staying at The Eyrie was he wanted to move to a room on the ground floor. Both upper floors held painful memories; his rape and the killing of the guards that led to Yoongi being whipped. He wanted a fresh place to build his nest and give birth. Hobi had also refused one of the bedrooms, instead he wanted to go back to his room in the southern wing of the building. The place he’d taught Tae to write his name.</p>
<p>By midday, most of the bedrooms were arranged and set up. It had taken four of them to move the huge oak table from Hobi's room. The struggle to get the massive piece of furniture out of the door and down the corridor was accompanied with all kinds of offensive language. All of them questioning the table's parentage! Once the 'bastard' table was free of the narrow hallway, it was placed in the main hall, where it had once sat, before The Vampire’s had claimed the place. The red velvet chairs were placed around it and others added so all had a seat at the Pack dining table.</p>
<p>Jin and the girls had made a half hearted start on the mounds of dumped clothing, organising small piles for each pack member. They'd hardly made a bent in the huge piles, the job would take days! But the girls had been delighted to find a pile of beautiful gowns, all clumped together half way down one particular heap. Ji-a had danced around the room holding a light blue ball gown to her body, laughing loudly as the material swished around her.</p>
<p> "You should keep that," Jin said as she twirled passed, "it suits you well"</p>
<p> "And when will I ever have an opportunity to wear something like this?" she asked, spinning round. The soft material floated around her like a cloud.</p>
<p> "One never needs a reason to dress like a queen," Jin grinned, "but if you do need one, I'll make one up!" </p>
<p>Jin had chosen the room he'd lay unconscious in for three days, the one Jimin no longer wanted. The damaged door didn’t bother him and Namjoon nodded in agreement. Any room with Jin was fine. He’d sleep on the floor if it meant he could sleep with his mate every night.</p>
<p>The pups would be sharing two to a room on the first floor, located either side of the big Beta, Kino.</p>
<p>A small sitting room on the ground floor had been cleared out and a bed placed in there. This was going to be Jin's medical room and was where Hyuk was resting while they waited for him to wake.</p>
<p>Jin had thrown open the doors to the library and smiled. The place was in utter disarray, cleaning and organising would take longer than he had right now, but he made a small start; taking down the ruined portraits from the walls and placing the smaller, oval framed ones in a box for safe keeping. On from there, other rooms were opened, the boards were ripped off, the bars wrenched away and light and warmth flooded the old house.</p>
<p>One by one the fires were cleaned out and lit. Windows that had been sealed shut for decades where pushed wide and the cold, clean air flooded the rooms, blowing away the staleness of The Vampire Lords.</p>
<p>The afternoon saw the return of Jungkook, Yoongi and the others as well as an ease in the weather. Hurrying, everyone who was able rushed out to the sheds located in the kitchen gardens, were Felix and Jongho had found gardening tools and, surprisingly, the missing weapons.</p>
<p> “I bet they put them here in case we over ran the walkways” mused Namjoon as he turned a crossbow over in his hands, “clever, really”</p>
<p>Out behind the smoke blacked walls of the training ground, on the other side of the mud track, the shifters found freshly turned earth beneath the thick layer of snow.</p>
<p> “They’re here” Ji-a muttered, dropping to her knees, “they buried them here” she touched the frozen soil softly.</p>
<p> “At least we know” Ravi said, giving her shoulder a squeeze, “we know they’re close”</p>
<p>In silence, in the fading light, the shifters dug deep graves for their fallen friends, the guards and staff. Kind words were offered to the human dead, as well as their own. The snow had begun to fall again as they made their way back to the Pack house.</p>
<p> “We’d better go” Ravi said as he finished his hot tea, “moon rise is soon”</p>
<p> “What can we do? Can we keep you safe in here? Anywhere?” asked Hobi.</p>
<p>The Pack had gathered at their new, big table. The fire burned bight and the room was lit with large oil lamps and candles giving it a welcoming glow.</p>
<p> “The only place that will hold us, is the cage” Bae nodded towards the ‘village’, “nowhere inside is secure enough”</p>
<p> “I don’t want you in that cage again” said Jin as he stood up to clear the table, “it’s disgusting”</p>
<p> “Having spent far too long in one myself,” said Kino, “I agree, but, if you can bear it for now, we could do something with it for next month. Cover it, keep the wind and snow out”</p>
<p>Ravi nodded, “To be honest, once we’ve changed, I don’t think the cold is a problem, it’s while we’re still this shape” he gestured to his body.</p>
<p> “We could put you inside at the last minute, how much notice can you give us?” asked one of the boys.</p>
<p>Ravi stood up and begun to help Jin, “I can feel it about five, ten minutes before it happens”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded, “Same”</p>
<p>Taehyung carefully placed the new, ceramic cups on Jin's tray, “Five minutes is plenty of time to get you down to the big cage… isn’t it?” he looked over at Hobi.</p>
<p> “I think so… “ Hobi slapped the table, “Right, that’s the plan! You stay here until the last minute, then we get you to the cage. At first light, we get you out and back here for hot food and a warm bed!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung and Jungkook had a room on the first floor. It had been furnished with a big bed and two small cabinets either side of it. A fire popped and crackled in the grate, warming the room and casting soft light around them as they lay under the blankets.</p>
<p>Naked except for the bandage that bound his ribs, covering the arrow wound in his back, Jungkook rested between an equally naked Tae's thighs, kissing him slowly, drinking in the rich scent of his arousal, pressing his own against the building heat between Tae’s legs. The Omega’s body reacted instinctively, moving beneath the Alpha, his hips lifting, his legs opening wider, a subconscious act of submission.</p>
<p>But Tae was nervous, and Jungkook could feel it.</p>
<p>The Alpha stroked Tae’s face, nuzzling into his cheek, “I promised you, I’d give you my mark when we were free” he muttered, placing tiny kisses over his skin.</p>
<p>Taehyung nodded, but didn't look at his mate.</p>
<p> “You’re scared” the Alpha gently guided his gaze back to him.</p>
<p>  “The pain… it’ll hurt” the brunette whispered.</p>
<p>Jungkook kissed him again, “It stings for a second, then it’s the most amazing feeling. Everyone says so” he murmured against his lips, “you can mark me first,”</p>
<p> “Not just the mark… Jiminnie says… the first time hurts… your knot will hurt… “</p>
<p>Jungkook silently cursed the blond Omega’s honesty but moved back from him, "We don't have to do anything, if you're not ready to"</p>
<p>Tae pulled him back closer, "I want to, I'm scared"</p>
<p>The young Alpha kissed him, tracing his fingers down Tae's soft golden skin, his lips still moving, his tongue playing in and out of his mouth. He reached the Omega's hardened cock and massaged it's length, drawing breathy, whispered moans from him.</p>
<p> "I won't hurt you" Jungkook moved his kisses to his ear and neck, "I'll never hurt you. I'll stop if you want me to...I promise."</p>
<p>Taehyung's body was crying out for his Alpha. His heart raced in his chest, every touch seemed to bring tingling heat and the need for more. The scent of Jungkook's arousal was like a drug, spurring him on while he battled his fear. The hand on his cock moved down, stroking over him, sliding over his wet folds.</p>
<p> "I won't hurt you... do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Tae nodded, the sparks of fear still bouncing in his chest.</p>
<p> "Will you let me..?  Can I make you mine?"</p>
<p>The Omega nodded again, not trusting his voice.</p>
<p>Jungkook kissed him hungrily, taking full control of his lips as his fingers slipped inside him, moving so slowly. There was no pain, just the familiar sensation of being full. Tae moved his hips, gently riding the hand between his legs, his head tipped back into the soft pillows as Jungkook kissed down his chest. The Alpha's tongue played over his nipples, sucking them stiff as his fingers stroked over and over his hot, wet walls. </p>
<p>Tae's legs trembled, his breathing ragged and uneven. Another finger joined the two inside, stretching him wider. It wasn't painful, it just felt odd. He didn't dwell on it for long, his mate was moving down his body, kissing and licking as he made his way to the glistening tip of the Omega's cock. He lapped over it sending a jolt of sensation through the brunette. He gasped and gripped Jungkook's hair, pulling him back, wanting to feel his tongue on him again.</p>
<p>The fingers moved inside him while the tongue played over his cock. The warm wet of Jungkook's mouth bringing a new level of pleasure. The sheet beneath them was soaked with Taehyung's juices. His body shook and the ingrained need to feel his mate inside him took over. He coaxed the young Alpha back up, his hand on his cheek, moving him back to his mouth to kiss him, to taste himself all over Jungkook's lips and tongue.</p>
<p>As Jungkook reclaimed his mouth, his fingers slipped out, wrapping around his own aching cock and guided it to waiting heat between Tae's legs. He pushed in slowly, a low growl rumbling in his chest, his eyes almost rolling back at the intensity of the feeling.</p>
<p>Tae clung to him, his fingers digging into his arms as he clenched his body and held his breath at the stab of pain between his legs. A thin cry left him as he pulled away from Jungkook's lips. The Alpha stilled, the grip on his cock was tantalising, making him want to push in, to be held fully in that velvet vice, but he stopped.</p>
<p> "Breathe.. just relax" he kissed along the Omega's jaw, "it'll pass, I promise.. I won't move 'til you're ready"</p>
<p>Tae felt tears prickle in his eyes. It felt like he was being torn. The memory of The Dragon and the pain of that night fed his panic. He gripped Jungkook's arms harder, "It hurts.. " tears rolled down his face, "I'm bleeding...it feels like I'm bleeding"</p>
<p>Jungkook rested his weight on one elbow, the other hand cupping Tae's cheek, stroking over it as the brunette closed his tear filled eyes, "You're not, there's no blood, I promise," he stroked his tears away, "I'd smell it if you were"</p>
<p>Tae trembled beneath him, his eyes screwed shut.</p>
<p> "We'll stop" Jungkook moved back a little, but Taehyung stopped him.</p>
<p> "No..." he whispered, "I have to be a good mate... I have to.."</p>
<p> "You are.. you're perfect, but you don't have to do anything you're not ready for" he kissed him again, brushing away more tears</p>
<p> "Go slowly... promise?.. Slowly" Tae closed his tear filled eyes again. The pain inside him had dulled to a burn.</p>
<p> "If you want to stop, tell me.. I'll stop, I promise you"</p>
<p>Kissing him again, the Alpha began to move slowly, watching Tae's pale, frightened face. His hand moved to his cock, stroking him as he kissed him. Filling his body with pleasurable sensations, trying to over ride the burning pain of his first time. As the minutes passed, he felt the tension in Tae's legs begin ease away as they relaxed either side of him. He felt the steady rise and fall of his chest as he relaxed his body and began to take deeper, longer breaths. He felt the small rises of Tae's hips. He felt the sharp pressure of his fingers slip from his arms and move to his back where they roamed over his skin, brushing over the cotton bandage.</p>
<p>The rhythm picked up. Taehyung moving with him, his hands sliding down to hold his Alpha's ass and pull him harder into himself.</p>
<p> "You're mine.. " Jungkook gasped, pushing in harder, "my mate... mine..."</p>
<p>Tae's eyes glowed blue as he turned his head, baring his neck, arching his body closer, "Alpha..." he moaned.</p>
<p>In the warm glow of the fire, sweat beaded over them. The Omega gave himself to his Alpha, the fear now gone, the only thing that mattered was the feeling, the closeness. The brand new sensations flowing through his body.</p>
<p>Jungkook felt it coming, the indescribable pleasure which announced the beginning of his knot. He slipped a hand under Tae's head and cradled it against his shoulder, moving harder, losing control as his wolf took him. Tae gasped and cried out as his walls were stretched further.</p>
<p> "Mark me" Jungkook growled, his eyes shading crimson, "Now!" he was almost at his limit, he was going to cum inside his mate for the first time, "mark me!" he held Tae's face to the crook of his neck and felt the flash of pain as Tae sunk his teeth into him, followed by something he didn't have words for. Something which made him feel complete. He came. His knot making it hard to move as his cock pulsated, spitting cum while his body shook.</p>
<p>Tae licked over the wound, panting heavily, feeling himself stretched wider then he thought possible. It burned, it stung, his hip bones felt like they would pop out of place. He gritted his teeth, a low growl building in his chest. He blinked furiously, determined not to cry. </p>
<p>The sound pulled a moan from the Alpha wolf. He dropped his head and bit into the Omega's neck. As his teeth broke his skin, the cry Tae was holding flew from his lips, his body shuddered and him came as tears ran down his face. His walls throbbed around the thick cock buried inside him. His own sending strings of white over them both. Blue eyes shone brighter then a star as the Omega arched his back, lifting his body from the bed. A feeling like no other washing over him, filling every empty space in his soul. He belonged to his Alpha at last.</p>
<p><em>You're mine... my mate... my love... </em>  Tae heard in his mind as Jungkook licked the blood from the wound. It startled him, then he smiled, tightening his arms around his mate.</p>
<p><em>I'm yours.. only yours,</em>  Tae answered, nuzzling into him, riding the waves of euphoria.</p>
<p><em>I belong to you... I'll always be with you... I'll always love you, </em> Jungkook adjusted his grip on his mate and rolled them over, hooking Tae's leg over his hip,<em> hold me... kiss me</em>..</p>
<p>Tae kissed him, his tears staining the young Alpha's cheeks, <em>I </em><em>Love you, </em>the smile on his beautiful face filling Jungkook's chest with warmth, taking his breath away.</p>
<p><em>Love you, too.. forever, </em>he gently wiped the last tear from Taehyung's face, <em>I've waited my whole life to find my home, and I have. It's here, with you. </em> He peppered his damp cheeks with tiny kisses.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will you play in the snow with me? </em>
</p>
<p>Jungkook blinked, a look of amused confusion on his face,<em> In the snow?  well, yeah, of course. Right now? coz... </em>he gestured to the place their bodies remained connected<em>, this is gonna take a few minutes to go down..</em></p>
<p>
  <em>No, silly, not now. Tomorrow, today. Is it today already?</em>
</p>
<p>Jungkook laughed quietly and kissed him again </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the room upstairs, there were no nerves, just raw, unbridled passion.</p>
<p>The rough fibres of the old rug rubbed against Jin’s naked back while the fire cast warming shadows over the lovers. His legs were wrapped around Namjoon's waist, his ankles crossed at his ass, holding his mate tight.</p>
<p>Above him, Joon braced his weight on his forearm as he thrust into him. The other hand cradling his mate’s head closer, kissing him hard, trailing his lips to the bruise on his jaw, licking over it before moving back to his kiss swollen lips.</p>
<p>Joon’s chest bore the marks of Jin's lust; fresh purple and blue bruises lay over the fading remains of old ones. His nipples were bitten and sucked, leaving them tingling and standing proud. Teeth marks littered his neck and shoulders. His back lined with scratches. </p>
<p>Gasps and pants filled the room, the sound of skin against skin.</p>
<p> “Joon… I wanna cum…” Jin gasped, lifting his hips, pulling his lover down harder as the Beta wolf thrust deep inside, “make me cum… “</p>
<p>A growl rumbled in Namjoon’s throat. He pulled out leaving Jin whimpering beneath him. Catching hold of his mate’s hip, he dragged him over on to his front, slipping an arm under him, lifting him onto his knees and pushed his cock back into his fluttering hole. His pace instantly hard and fast; hard enough to rock Jin against the coarse rug, rubbing the skin from his knees and hands as he panted and moaned.</p>
<p>Joon dragged his fingers down Jin's chest, kissing down his scuffed back. His wandering hand caught hold of his leaking cock. As he thrust into him, he jerked him off, leaving him shuddering and shaking as his orgasm built. The low growling of mate was igniting something almost primal in Jin. He stood on his carpet burnt knees and reached back, snaking a hand round the Beta’s neck, and dragged him to his own.</p>
<p> “Mark me” he panted as the fires in his belly reached boiling point, “mark me, let them all know I'm yours!"</p>
<p>Joon’s dark eyes flashed amber and glowed like the embers in the fire grate. Gripping Jin against his chest, his teeth pierced his skin, bringing a gasp from his human lover as blood ran into Joon’s mouth. He felt his knot building, swelling out from the base of his cock, pulling deep moans from him as he licked over the fresh wound.</p>
<p>Jin cried out and grounded his hips back against him as he came, slapping his own hand over Joon’s, making him grip him tighter as white strings flew over the worn carpet.</p>
<p>The grip of his walls drew Namjoon's knot further until he felt the euphoric release of his cum while he clung to his mate. An explosion of agony and ecstasy taking Jin as he was stretched wider.</p>
<p>Long seconds passed as they knelt on the floor of their room, panting.  As the waves of orgasmic pleasure ebbed away, Jin began to feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p> “It, Ermm… takes a while to go down” Namjoon said, shifting his weight and laying them both down on their sides in front of the fire, “I know it’s painful”</p>
<p>Jin grimaced slightly, “Just a bit. Is this going to happen every time?”</p>
<p>Namjoon nodded, “’fraid so”</p>
<p>Jin licked his lips, “I guess it’s all about getting used to it”</p>
<p>The Beta wolf smiled, “We’ll need lots of practice”</p>
<p>Jin snorted, shifting uncomfortable on the hard floor, “Easy for you to say. It’s not your arse being stretched to hell!”</p>
<p> “Nice mate mark, though,” Joon kissed the angry bruised bite on the crook of his mate’s neck.</p>
<p> “That stings too”</p>
<p> “Wow… you humans are such whiny babies after sex… how the hell you maintain the species?” Namjoon mumbled into the back of his neck as he held him tighter.</p>
<p> “Oh, shut up… and make that thing go down!” Jin grinned, holding Namjoon's hand and leaning back into him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yoongi’s nose was pressed to the small bump of Jimin's pregnancy. He breathed deeply, searching for anything that would suggest the pup growing inside wasn’t his.</p>
<p><em>You said you were sure,</em>  Jimin whispered into his mind, waves of dread rising.</p>
<p>The scent of cinnamon and peppermint filled Yoongi's senses, reassuring him,  <em>I just.. I just wanted to check.</em>  He lay gentle kisses over the stretched skin and moved up back up to kiss his lips and hold him.  <em>After seeing that child in the cage… it scared me. Jiminnie, she was .. just like Them.</em>  He cuddled the Omega beside him, his fingers moving over the bump,  <em>the mother calmed her, but.. she’s dangerous. And there’s another one on the way.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Poor Jungwoo. He must be so afraid for his pups.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes are like Theirs and she was screaming and snarling, she's more leech than wolf.. she's a tiny demon!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She’s been kept in the dark all her life, only brought out to fight. In time, with the care of her mother, she may be different. She could learn to be a normal little girl.</em>
</p>
<p>Yoongi swallowed hard  <em>Or be a risk to shifters and humans a like</em>.  He placed his hand over Jimin's belly,  <em>this one will be different, this one will always be loved. Always be cared for, always be in the light.</em></p>
<p>Jimin snuggled down in the mess of blankets and comforters of his nest, pressing his face into the scent soaked skin at the crook of Yoongi’s neck and closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of his future pup playing in the summer sunshine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his room, Hobi lay in bed reading the old soft skin bound journal Jin had found in the library years before. The pages were yellowed and thin. The writing faded with time. </p>
<p>From what Hobi could make out, the book had been given as a gift to the then Lord of the Manor. It appeared the man had fallen in love with the daughter of a shifter and the girl had begged her father to allow her to marry the human and move into his beautiful home. </p>
<p>Inside the battered cover as a small inscription;</p>
<p><em>  May the Moon Goddess and Her Court watch over you both and bless you with true sons and </em> <em>daughters.</em></p>
<p>Hobi furrowed his brows at the passage, true sons and daughters. He could remember his father saying the same thing. The older members of his Pack, the ones who survived the Black sky's attack had said it too. He knew exactly what it meant.</p>
<p>He turned the thin page and read on.</p>
<p>The journal began with a long history of their kind, how the Moon Goddess had fallen in love with the Wolf God, Fenrir, causing outrage among the gods. Their union had seen the birth of the shifters. He knew the story well, but that was nothing unusual, it was told by every pack. </p>
<p>It then went on to explain the structure of The Pack, what the rank system was and how it was organised. It explained the roles of each rank, the responsibilities of the Alpha, his Luna, the Betas, the warriors and the hunters. </p>
<p>It explained how shifters differed from humans, the link the pack shared as a whole and the intimate link a mated pair shared. It talked about their diet, their heats and ruts, and how to control them. A section was dedicated to pregnancy and birth, the growth of a pup, explaining the 'phasing' when the child's rank would manifest. And most importantly, how to treat the most toxic of poisons, silver.</p>
<p>It mentioned female Alphas, some Packs welcomed a matriarch, others less agreeable to the thought of a woman leading. Many pages were dedicated to Male Omegas and their physical attributes, how they produced Alpha blood pups with either female or male mates. The last few page of this section had an unpleasant tone, advising that any pup born with these attributes should be smothered. They defied the Goddess' laws of nature and could not be allowed to live. </p>
<p>The words were so familiar to the Alpha, but now they set a fire of revulsion in his stomach,<em> I bet you never even met one, did you?</em>  he silently questioned the book's author. </p>
<p>On from that, there was a section of illustrations filled with some of the most well known Pack signs, Black Sky being among the first. There were drawings of Victory Marks and what they meant, of rank signs and family trees.</p>
<p>And there, in a foot note, almost as an after thought was a passage explaining the formation of The Pack;</p>
<p>
  <em> The Pack is formed mostly from strong family ties. The core of any given Pack is likely to be bound by blood. Others would have gravitated towards the pack through the meeting and taking of mates, thus building strong blood lines and loyalty to the Alpha family. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But there are cases where a Pack has formed from displaced members, all coming from separate Packs for many reasons. These Packs can traces their roots to an event, a cause, bringing them together under a new Alpha. The living spirit of The Pack will bind them, give them a sense of unity and, in rare cases, sever old links to long abandoned Packs and create a new pack link.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> These Packs are the living embodiment of the spirit, truly bound in more than blood or mate-link. These Packs are said to be blessed by Fenrir himself. The Pack is alive, it moves and breathes. It binds us, as the arrow binds the hunter to the hunted.</em>
</p>
<p>Hobi closed the book. Leaning over, he blew out the lamp on his bedside table and lay in the darkness, thinking. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, how are you? Hope you're all keeping well and safe.<br/>This is the penultimate chapter, the end in nigh!!<br/>Hope you enjoy this one. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Nice bite” Hobi grinned as he handed the bare chested young Alpha a steaming cup of tea, his eyes on the fresh mate mark, “how’s Tae this morning? Sore, I should imagine”</p>
<p>Jungkook gave him a cheeky grin, “He’s still sleeping”</p>
<p> “What’s it like inside his mind?”</p>
<p>Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck, “Chaotic is the only word I can find to describe it. His attention is pulled all over the place. He thinks such random stuff”</p>
<p> “Did you expect anything different?” Hobi took a sip of tea.</p>
<p> “It’s a little overwhelming if I’m honest. Like being caught in a hailstorm. He jumps from being so happy and playful to worrying he’s said the wrong thing. That he’s in trouble”</p>
<p> “With you beside him, he’ll gain confidence. Be patient with him, encourage him to voice his opinions and questions. Let him know he has a voice in this Pack, the same as everyone else”</p>
<p>Jungkook looked out of the wide kitchen window, drinking his tea. The snow had finally stopped falling and the sky above was clear and pale blue. The weak winter sun sparkled off the ice. “We have to decide how to structure this Pack. Baekhyun may be a bit of a dick, but he’s right. We’ve got too many Alphas, too many first Betas. Not enough hunters and we’re very thin on females” he said, turning to look at the older Alpha, “if we’re going to build this Pack, make it strong, defend our land and prey, we have to decide who sits where”</p>
<p>Hobi sighed and put his cup down on the big work table that sat in the middle of the well-stocked kitchen and leaned against it, “You once told me that you didn’t think you’d make a good leader. You said you weren’t ‘politically minded’ enough to make strong deals and treaties. But all this” he gestured around them, “the fact we are a Pack at all, was because you made a deal with the Wisps. You called the vote. You gave the Pack a chance to speak and you carried out its wishes. I think you’d be the perfect leader, the perfect Alpha to take our family forward”</p>
<p> Jungkook gasped, his eyes wide, “But, it was you who put the idea forward about fighting here, taking The Eyrie…”</p>
<p> “That was Hyuk,” Hobi cut in, “I just thought it was a good idea”</p>
<p> “But you built on it, persuaded them to try. You organised everything down in the ‘village’. You led the attack. You stayed at the front” Jungkook insisted, “You should be Alpha here, with Yoongi as your first Beta. You have experience, you’re older than me..”</p>
<p> “Age has nothing to do with it” Hobi folded his arms over his chest, “what about Taehyung? You told me he was the Luna you wanted. The Luna this Pack needed, and I agree. He showed his heart on the ramparts. He stood with you on the battlefield, just as you once imagined your mate would. My mate’s dead, Kook. And I’ll never take another. You and Tae, you’re the future of this Pack. Your pups will lead them”</p>
<p> “He’s not the Pack’s Luna, he’s mine. And, If anyone's ‘the pack's Luna’ here, it’s Jin!” the dark haired younger grinned, “he practically runs the Pack already!”</p>
<p>Hobi nodded in agreement, “Very true”</p>
<p>Jungkook’s face softened “You’ll honestly never take another mate? That’s a long time to be lonely, Hobi”</p>
<p> “Sara was the love of my life. She’d been by my side since I was about Felix’ age. I don’t think I could love anyone the way I love her. You’ve seen first hand how unbonded mates live. I don’t want that, and it would be very unfair on the woman”</p>
<p>The kitchen door swung open and Jin hurried in with a tray, “Hyuk’s awake. He’s got a blinding headache, but he seems ok,” he said as he put it down, “the last time I saw you two look this serious, you were planning to kill Vampires,”  he looked at one Alpha  and then the other, “you’re not planning something similar, are you? Cos if you are, Yoongi’s not punching me again!” he touched the bruise on his jaw.</p>
<p> “I’m trying to persuade Kook to take ‘Alpha’ of this Pack, but he’s being stubborn… again”</p>
<p>Jin hummed, “Can’t both of you share the responsibilities?”</p>
<p> “That’s not really how a Pack works” Jungkook sat on the table.</p>
<p> “This is hardly a typical Pack, though” Jin placed the dirty cups and plates into the large stone sink, “what other pack has Lycans and humans?” as he moved both Alphas caught a glimpse of the large purple and red bruise and bite mark on his neck.</p>
<p> “That looks painful” Hobi nodded to it.</p>
<p>Jin covered it with his hand, blushing a little, “It is, but it’s worth it.” He changed the subject back, “I think, and I’m sure everyone would agree, both of you should be Pack Alpha. In time, Tae will have kids and the succession will filter into that stream of the family”</p>
<p> “Except, Jimin's pups will be Alpha blood too, and that could breed rivalry, maybe split the Pack” the young Alpha looked between them, “Bae’s right, too many Alphas”</p>
<p> “I doubt Yoongi would ever allow his pups to do that” Hobi soothed, "and Alpha blood, doesn't mean 'leader', you know that from personal experience, Kook"</p>
<p> “Vote on it, then. Let the Pack decide who leads us” Jin shrugged.</p>
<p> “And we need a name” Hobi nodded, “cos I don’t like the idea of being called ‘The Eyrie Pack’”</p>
<p>The kitchen door swung open, “Alphas, Jin…” Jongho stood looking nervous, “there’s a human at the door”</p>
<p>All three sets of eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p> “A human?” Jin followed the teen out of the kitchen, Hobi and Jungkook behind them.</p>
<p>The front door was open, letting cold air into the hall. A man stood there, bundled up in a thick coat and woollen hat, rubbing his gloved hands together.</p>
<p> “Can I help you?” Jin asked, giving it his full Royal tone.</p>
<p>The man stared, his eyes on the huge bruise that decorated Jin's jaw. Dragging his gaze away, it fell on the shifters behind, “Ermm, I was looking for Mrs Shan, I've got her delivery” he gestured behind him to a horse drawn cart, “It’s a bit late, cos of the weather”</p>
<p> “Mrs Shan is no longer here” Jin said</p>
<p> The man swallowed hard, “Where...where’s she gone?”</p>
<p> “She’s with the High Lord and His court” Jin told him, “I’ll be in charge of the kitchens now, so what have we got?”</p>
<p> "Does her sister know? What about the guards?" he tried to peer into the hall, but his view was blocked by the gathering crowd, "why's there no guards?"</p>
<p>Jin hesitated for a split second, "The guards.. they're still in the employ of The Lords. I'll assume they're with Them"</p>
<p> “Are the lee...Vampire Lords not here, then? They've left? Just... left?” the man watched the shifters carefully, taking small steps back.</p>
<p>Almost all the wolves had come to the door now.</p>
<p> “Are that lot the dog… the wolf people the leech… Vampires keep as pets? Have they killed Them? Is that why you're here? Did they kill Mrs Shan?” the tradesman backed further away, his red cheeks fading to pale, “what’s going on? Did they kill the guards? Did one of them do that to you?" he pointed to Jin's face.</p>
<p>Jin stepped out of the door, “The Vampires have left, Mrs Shan, the guards and the staff have left too. I can wholeheartedly assure you that I don't know where they are or when they'll return. The last time I saw them, they were all very much alive," Jin pulled a face, "well, not so much The Vampires, being as They're technically dead, but the others wee alive and enjoying a bottle or two of wine" he smiled, "So, you'll be dealing with me if you’d like to continue to supply us. If you feel you’d rather not, I’ll engage the service of another grocer” Jin raise one eyebrow and gave the man his best <em>I’m-a-prince-and-I-know-how-to-make-people-feel-small</em>  look, "I'm sure your competition would welcome the extra trade my family can offer"</p>
<p> “No… it’s fine” the grocer waved at the cart, “I’ve got Mrs.. I've got eggs 'n milk 'n...”</p>
<p> “Is there an invoice?” Jin demanded, “rather than parroting at me”</p>
<p>The man fumbled with gloved fingers to unfold a large piece of paper and handed it to Jin. The doorway was now crowded with shifters, all enjoying the show. They’d never really seen Jin in full flight.</p>
<p> “One crate of beer. One bottle of cherry wine. One dozen eggs, two churns of milk, six whole chickens, one block of cheese, two bags of flour, sugar, tea, rice and four loaves” Jin read, then folded the paper, “at a cost of twenty silver coins”</p>
<p>The man nodded.</p>
<p> “From now on, I want two dozen eggs, four churns of milk, ten whole chickens, two blocks of cheese and double the amount of flour and rice.  I'd like the same amount of tea and sugar. I’ll also take some yeast and some assorted spices. And cancel the bread, I can make my own. All at a cost of thirty five silver coins” Jin hand the paper back.</p>
<p> “Beer, Jin… don’t forget beer” Namjoon hissed, leaning forward.</p>
<p> “Wine… more wine” Ji-a added, “two bottles, or three”</p>
<p>Jin nodded, “Two crates of beer, three bottles of wine and some more soap, nice soap.. not that muck you normally sell. And cream.. fresh cream.. and butter to be delivered weekly. Should I need anything else, I'll send word"</p>
<p>The grocer was hurriedly writing all this down on the back of the receipt, “Hang on… thirty five.. no! You want all that, its’s fifty five” he insisted.</p>
<p> “Thirty eight” Jin folded his arms.</p>
<p>The man eyed the crowd, “Fifty”</p>
<p> “Forty, and I won’t let my wolves eat you” Jin grinned, “I’m generous that way”</p>
<p>The grocer looked along the front row at the door. Hobi and Jungkook smiled, their eyes flashing red, “Forty will be fine” he gulped.</p>
<p> “Excellent” Jin clapped his hands, “help the nice man, boys. I’ll expect the rest by tomorrow?”</p>
<p>The beleaguered shop owner nodded and turned to his cart.</p>
<p> “<em>My Wolves?”</em> Hobi questioned quietly as he carried a box of groceries passed Jin.</p>
<p> “Told you he runs the Pack” Jungkook added as he passed with a crate of beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “I’ve never had chicken before” Taehyung smiled as they sat at the dining table later that afternoon.</p>
<p>Jimin looked down the row, “Really?”</p>
<p>Tae shook his head, “We didn’t have chickens. Grandma used to roast the big crows. Chicken’s better”</p>
<p> “We have cake too!” Ji-a smiled, her cheeks a little red from her first taste of alcohol in so long, “Jin's been having fun in the kitchen all day” she tipped her glass to him.</p>
<p>Jin raised his own glass of cherry wine, “I really have” the human was a little glassy eyed too.</p>
<p> “You always did us proud before, Jin, but now, you’re excelling yourself” Ravi held up his beer, “thank you”</p>
<p>A chorus of gratitude ran round the room.</p>
<p>Hobi laid down his chopsticks and addressed the gathered Pack, “There’s a couple of things we need to discuss before Ravi and Bae go for their last night in the cage. Firstly, we need to name our pack. Traditionally, we’d take our name from our surroundings. But I don’t want to be called ‘The Eyrie’ This place was called something else once, before the leeches took it. I’d like it to have a new name, our own name”</p>
<p>Everyone nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jungkookie.. what about White Storm? We came together, properly, the night the snow started to fall. The howl went up and we played. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think they’ll love that idea, baby, tell them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You say it… in case they think I’m being stupid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, it’s not stupid, you’re not stupid. Tell them.</em>
</p>
<p> “Tae has an idea” Jungkook smiled at his mate, “It’s a good one”</p>
<p>Taehyung flushed red and fiddled with the chopsticks, “The night The Howl happened. When we played in the snow… can?… what if we called our Pack ‘White Storm’?” he looked to the young Alpha beside him, grabbing hold of his hand under the table.</p>
<p> “That afternoon, in the 'village', when they did that to Yoongi... I felt something. Heard a whisper. I know that sounds mad.." Namjoon said</p>
<p> “No… I heard it as well” said Joy.</p>
<p>All but Jin admitted to hearing the strange whisper.</p>
<p> "And that Howl come out of nowhere. Like the call of a ghost or something" Hyuk said, looking around.</p>
<p> “I heard it on the wind” Kino leaned on the table, “I’d never heard anything like it before...but… I had to answer it. It was as if it was pulling me</p>
<p> “It pulled us all," Hobi smiled, “White Storm... " he nodded, "and we definitely  brought a storm to the leeches!"</p>
<p> “All in favour” Jin raised his glass, “put ’em up”</p>
<p>The whole pack raised glasses of wine, milk, and bottles of beer, a chorus of cheers filled the warm room as Taehyung kissed his young Alpha.</p>
<p><em>I told you they'd love it</em>, Jungkook said,<em> because it's a brilliant as you are!</em></p>
<p>“Do we get tattooed?” Ravi grinned, “like a big snow flake or something?”</p>
<p> “Do you want one, Rav?” Baekhyun asked.</p>
<p>The yellow eyed Lycan nodded, “Yeah, right here” he tapped his heart.</p>
<p> “A topic for another time” said Hobi, “the second thing, we need to decide is who leads us. Who will be First Beta and who will lead the hunting parties?”</p>
<p> "Yoongi's First Beta" Namjoon and Ji-a said together, then exchanged surprised looks.</p>
<p> "The voice... it said Min Yoongi. First Beta" Jungkook nodded, "I heard it"</p>
<p> "We all heard it. Yoongi?" the red haired Alpha looked along the table, "do you except the position?"</p>
<p>The white haired Beta clasped his mate's hand, "I except"</p>
<p>Jimin leaned in and kissed him.</p>
<p> "And who takes the position of 'Alpha'?" Hobi addressed the pack again.</p>
<p>Heads turned and eyes narrowed.</p>
<p> “I’d like to speak first,” Jungkook said as everyone turned to him, “I’d like you all to vote for Hobi”</p>
<p>Mutterings filled the room.</p>
<p> “I’m not the leader you need. I’m a fighter, I was raised to defend my father’s house and his lands, not to lead a Pack. I’d like to stand at our Alpha’s side as his weapon, be what was I born to be. A warrior"</p>
<p> “I can’t offer you a future,” Hobi shook his head, “I won’t father pups. I won’t take another mate. My bloodline finishes here..” he pointed at his chest, “..with me. Vote for Kook. Taehyung will give birth to the next generation of Alphas. A strong, ongoing bloodline that will build this Pack. Keep it safe”</p>
<p> “I’d also like to offer another vote” Jungkook said, “with Hobi determined to remain mateless, I’d like to propose Jin as Luna. He pretty much does everything a Luna would do anyway, he’s been in the role for years”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p> “Jin for Luna?” Jungkook raised his hand.</p>
<p>Every other hand went up as the former nobleman blushed and hid his face in his hands.</p>
<p> "What does that make me?" Namjoon asked, "I want a title too"</p>
<p> "Luna's Mate... it's all you're getting" Yoongi chuckled.</p>
<p> "Mr Luna" giggled Han as Jongho nudged him.</p>
<p> “Hobi for Alpha?” again, Jungkook raised his hand.</p>
<p>Pained looks were exchanged. Yoongi raised his hand, followed by Jimin, Jin, Namjoon and Ji-a. A steady stream of hands went up</p>
<p> “You fought so hard” a heavily bandaged Hyuk looked at Jungkook, “are you sure?”</p>
<p>The young Alpha nodded, “Really sure”</p>
<p>Hyuk raised his hand.</p>
<p><em>You’re still my Alpha, aren’t you</em>?  Tae asked him, his big honey coloured eyes full of worry</p>
<p>
  <em>Always yours, Tae. Vote for Hobi.. for the wolf who helped you write your name.</em>
</p>
<p>Tae’s hand went up.</p>
<p> “Jung Hoseok is Alpha of White Storm” Yoongi said as he stood up, the rest following him.</p>
<p>Hobi slowly pushed his chair back and stood, “I give my oath before The Moon Goddess and Her Court that I will defend this Pack, its members, its house and lands until my last breath or until such time I feel I can no longer do so. I give my oath that I’ll always give the Pack the right to speak on all matters. Every member, be they wolf, human or Lycan, young or old, they will have a voice and a right to use it and be heard,” he picked up his beer and held it high, “May The Goddess and her Court bless us and keep all of us safe, heathy, and together. White Storm!”</p>
<p> “White Storm!” the cheer filled the Pack House dining room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. A New Spring.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 6.30 a.m and I just wanted to post this.<br/>The last part of this story, I hope you like it. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter slowly faded from the land, the last of the snow melted away and new life bloomed in and around the Pack House. The little herb garden outside the old rotted door of Jin's small basement level kitchen was well tended and replanted. The plants Jin had been growing for years to make his special tea still in abundance. He still made it each day, placing a jug full on the breakfast table for those who wanted to keep their heats and ruts away for the time being. Beside it sat another jug, full of the regular tea that Mr Son delivered each week with Jin's order of groceries.</p>
<p>The human shopkeeper was still nervous around the shifters, keeping his eyes low and his manner polite. But back in the town, he told tales of violence, debauchery and intrigue. Stories wild enough to cause outrage against the new occupance of the hall, but frightening enough to prevent any kind of action. Rumours were rife regarding the disappearance of the guards, some suggesting the wolves ate them. Others stating the Vampires murdered them and fled taking Their treasure with them.  </p>
<p>The forest to the north of the Pack House teemed with prey. The hunting parties, headed by Kino and Namjoon, kept Jin's cold store full of fresh meat and fish from the river that cut through the land. The Pack warriors, lead by Jungkook, patrolled the borders, skirting the edges of the forest and the grasslands beyond the training ground's blackened walls. Word of a new Pack had spread among their kind and curious eyes watched the old Manor house and all its coming and goings.  </p>
<p>The house itself rung with laughter and hung with warmth and colour. Long gone were the bare stone floors and grey, empty walls. The wealth of the Vampires had allowed them to make the place their own and buy the supplies to create the huge painting of their Pack sign that hung above the fireplace in the dining room. The age worn tapestries that had hung there had all been pulled down and flung into the roaring fires that had warmed the old house right through the bitter winter.</p>
<p>As the worst of the weather had passed, Jin ventured into town, taking Han with him. The hour long walk was filled with questions and laughter from the young boy as he held tight to his Luna's hand, jumping puddles and collecting twigs filled with catkins.</p>
<p>In the small, busy town, the people stopped to stare, their eyes narrowing as the former nobleman and the boy strolled along the road to the smithy on the corner. With the air of one who knows exactly how to speak to tradesmen, Jin had enquired about having the silver plating removed from the gates in the courtyard, and, if the smithy could, perhaps, offer a decent price for a selection of silver weapons which were now surplus to requirement.</p>
<p>A price was agreed for the work, and it was deducted from the offer for the weapons. A time and day were arranged and after buying a few sweet treats for his large family, Jin and his youngest walked back home. </p>
<p>The silversmith worked quickly up at the hall, nervous of the 'wolf people' who stood watching him. His eyes strayed to the huge cages that dominated the wall opposite an old well. The tales of their evil doing had been spread all over the town and he was genuinely afraid that he would become their next meal. Until, the one who appeared to be the leader began making polite conversation, asking after the man's family and his business. A teenage boy in a baggy sweater had placed a tray beside him with a cup of tea and a large slice of spiced cake on it. Another boy, the one who had come to his smithy, had asked about every tool the man had in his bag and before long, he was chatting and laughing with them </p>
<p>A lady with a badly scarred cheek who introduced herself as Ji-a, smiled at him and ushered the boys away, "They have to get to their lessons" she explained, "we're reading 'The Light of The Night' at the moment"</p>
<p>The silversmith smiled. "I love that story," his eyes lingered on her as she walked back along the narrow walkway, back to the hall.</p>
<p>By the time the job was finished the human had a very different story to tell the towns people about the new comers at the hall.</p>
<p>The courtyard itself had been cleared of the old, damp dorms. Gone, too, were the dining room, holding cell and wolf cage. The Lycans cage had been moved, separated into two spacious compartments negating the need for chains. Beyond the wall, the former training ground had been cleared of the charred remains of the huge fires that marked the night they took back their lives from their tormenters. The blood soaked ground had been worked at the first thaw of the winter freeze.</p>
<p>Where fights to the death once took place, now a big flower bed sat. The first blooms of spring turned their petals to the warming sun as a symbol of new life and hope. At it's heart, a tall wooden totem stood, intricate wolf designs had been cut into it, along with a simple message; <em>The Pack Honours You All</em>.  A tribute to those they knew, and those who fell before Jin's time. The old wooden benches had been cleaned and placed around the memorial, a place to sit and remember, to mourn them and find gratitude for the new life the Pack had made for itself. </p>
<p>The pups had settled into a routine. Hobi and Ji-a held daily lessons covering the basics of literacy and numeracy. Jungkook and Yoongi taught fighting skills, while Kino and Namjoon took them all out into the forest to learn hunting, fishing and tracking. Hobi had also asked Taehyung to teach archery once a week, something which both thrilled and terrified the gentle Omega.</p>
<p>Tae also sat in on the lessons as often as his Luna could spare him. Over the winter months, he'd mastered reading and writing quite well, along with simple maths. He now knew Jungkook had twenty four Victory Marks inked onto his forearm and eighteen other tattoos covering his chest, arms and back. </p>
<p>He'd decided to add to this number one rainy afternoon, instructing his bemused mate to sit on their bed as he painted the intricate design of their new Pack sign on his chest above his right nipple.</p>
<p> "You said this space was for your mate's pack sign, well this is mine" he'd smiled, glancing up, into Jungkook's deep, dark eyes.</p>
<p>The soft swish of the fine paint brush over his skin and the closeness of his mate had the expected effect on the young Alpha. The fresh ink ended up smeared across Jungkook's chest as he pounced on his beautiful Omega and claimed him again on top of the blankets.</p>
<p>Jimin was almost completely round. He waddled bare foot around the Pack House with Yoongi in tow, desperately trying to get his Omega to sit down, rest, sleep. But Jimin rolled his eyes and batted him away, determined to carry on helping Jin and Joy with the day to day running of the house.</p>
<p> "I'm not sick, my love," Jimin sighed, "stop nagging me!"</p>
<p> "I'm not 'nagging', I'm concerned," the Beta had explained, "you have to rest. When the pup's here, you won't get much chance"</p>
<p> With another eye roll, the blond Omega waddled off again. </p>
<p>Taehyung was fascinated by Jimin's pregnancy, asking regularly to feel the movements and kicks inside the big bump. Jimin held his friend's hands over his stomach watching the look of joyful wonder in Tae's face.</p>
<p> "This will be you one day Taetae. We'll be mamas together," he promised, "our pups will play together" </p>
<p>In the evenings, Jimin lay on the over stuffed sofa in one of the small sitting rooms and watched the fire dance in the grate as Yoongi pressed his ear to his swollen belly, listening to the steady beat of his unborn child's heart. </p>
<p>As spring bloomed fully, he went into labour.</p>
<p>His nest had grown considerably since those early days of winter when it was just a pile of old, thin blankets on the cold stone floor. Now it was a mountain of softness, piled high on the carpet beside their bed. comforters and pillows lined it. Yoongi's clothes littered it, wafting his scent around every time Jimin crawled into it.</p>
<p>Naked, except for an open shirt, he kneeled in it now, gripping Yoongi's hands tight as the contractions wrapped around him, squeezing him. He clenched his teeth and moaned, leaning hard against his mate. Sitting on the floor beside him, Joy coached him through.</p>
<p> “You’re doing really well” she soothed, mopping his sweat soaked forehead, “slow deep breaths” she coaxed, "nice and slow. We’re nearly there”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Away from the south wing, the main door opened and a naked, dirt streaked Jungkook padded in.</p>
<p> “Alpha..” Felix pulled up short and slapped his hand over his mouth, “sorry”</p>
<p> “We keep having this conversation, don’t we? Just call me Kook, ok? Just Kook”</p>
<p>The teen handed him a pair of loose, black cotton trousers, “I keep forgetting. I've never called an Alpha by their name before... it's weird"</p>
<p> "Try to get use to it, Lex" he smiled as he pulled the baggy trousers over his mud splattered legs.</p>
<p> “Alpha’s in library, he’s waiting for you” said Felix as he gestured to the dusty, book stuffed room Jin loved so much, "and Jimin went into labour this morning"</p>
<p> "I know... Tae's worrying about it... and rabbits apparently," he sighed as he made his way to Hobi.</p>
<p>The door was slightly ajar, Jungkook knocked and pushed it open. The Alpha was standing in front of a large book covered table. Around him sat piles of stacked paperwork, yellowing and covered in fading ink. Over the winter months, Jin had stripped some of the shelves and begun cleaning and rearranging the books. It was almost a therapeutic act for the former noble; a place he went to order his own mind as well as the old library. </p>
<p>"Alpha? You busy?"</p>
<p> “Ah, you’re back, I'm just looking for something" the redhead smiled as he held up a small sheaf of paper, "any sign of Black Sky?”</p>
<p>Jungkook sat on the edge of table, “A scout party have been lurking around The Roost. Their scents are all over the place. They’re not even trying to hide it. A few have been watching us, too"</p>
<p>Hobi tapped the paperwork to his chin, “Can Vernon hold them, if they attack? Are there enough of them left to defend their Pack house?”</p>
<p>Kook shook his head, “Most left as soon as the worst of the winter had passed. Went to try and find what’s left of their old packs”</p>
<p> “Didn’t The Roost’s leeches kill everyone? Like this lot did?”</p>
<p> “Apparently not. According to Vernon, they often left a few women and pups alive. One or two males as well. There's no guarantee another pack didn’t move in and wipe them out. Weakened numbers an’ all”</p>
<p> “Like Black Sky, you mean?” Hobi raised a brow, “maybe they travelled out of the country, tried to rebuild in a Vampire free land"</p>
<p> "The only Vampire free land is more then a thousand miles away... no pack could make a journey like that. Chances are, any remaining pack members have been slaughtered. I wouldn't put it passed Junghyun, killing pups"</p>
<p>Hobi leaned against the table, "Surely, he'll want a better reputation then that?"</p>
<p> “Junghyun’s riding on the coat tails of our father. He’s going to want to make his own mark, and that means he'll have to get off his lazy ass, so it'll be the softest, easiest target; women and pups, weak packs" </p>
<p>Hobi hummed, "He'll defiantly attack The Roost then," the Alpha sighed, "get some rest then take Namjoon and Kino over to Vernon, warn him and offer our help if he needs it" ”</p>
<p> “If he wants to abandon the Pack House, come here, will you allow it?"</p>
<p>Hobi looked conflicted, “I have to consider the well being of our own. The hybrid child…”</p>
<p> “There’s two now. Jungwoo had another little girl a few weeks ago”</p>
<p>Hobi nodded, remembering the news, “I know you think she's under control, but... with Jimin's pup on its way, I just don't want to bring such a huge risk factor into our home" he thought for a few moments, "We’ll offer help, but I’m reluctant to have them here…. I’d do it only as a last resort and if we can keep the older child ... secure"</p>
<p>Jungkook nodded and stood up, “If Black sky take The Roost, they’ll come for us next. He must know I'm here. He won't like that at all"</p>
<p> “Let him come, he won't get far" the Alpha grinned.</p>
<p> "What are you looking for?" </p>
<p>Hobi sighed, "I'm trying to find out as much as I can about the family who were here before the leeches took the place"</p>
<p> "Why?"</p>
<p> "One of their ancestors may still be alive"</p>
<p>Jungkook frowned, "Do you think they'll try to take the house from us, if there is?"</p>
<p>Hobi shook his head, "I don't think it'll come to that"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taehyung was fretting. He paced up and down outside Jimin’s room. His mind constantly calling out to Jungkook, desperate for reassurance. The list of jobs given to him by Jin hadn't kept him as occupied as the Luna had hoped.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he alright? It sounds really painful, Kookie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’ll be fine.. just come away from the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What if they need me? I could help… I could get them … things</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m back now and I need you… come away from door and help me get clean… I’m covered in mud</em>
</p>
<p>Tae sighed. He pressed his ear to the door once more then rushed off, out of the southern wing of the Pack house, up to the first floor and the bedroom he shared with his mate.</p>
<p>Jungkook was standing in front of the tall chest of drawers, a basin of hot soapy water on top of it, washing, as the door opened and closed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m worried about Jimin and the new pup. Did you see your old pack? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t worry, and no. But I did catch their scents. </em>
</p>
<p>Tae took the warm cloth from Jungkook’s unresisting fingers, rinsed it in the hot soapy water and began washing the dirt from his Alpha’s chest  <em>Do you think Jimin’s pup will be a boy or a girl? Did you smell your brother? Were there many rabbits? Jin says he wants a brace of rabbits for a stew. Will the pup be here by dinner time, do you think? Baekhyun says Ravi's got a girlfriend down in the human settlement. Do you think he'll leave us?  Will a human lady not mind that Ravi's a Lycan? He's still lovable... most of the time.</em></p>
<p>Jungkook laughed. Over the months he’d gotten used to the jumbled thought pattern of his mate. The multiple questions on different subjects that tumbled together. The young Omega preferred to use their link to speak to him. Feeling somehow freer knowing no one but Jungkook could hear his thoughts, ideas and worries.</p>
<p>
  <em>My brother wouldn’t actually do the leg work himself. I expect he’s got a good handful of lackies to do his bidding. Jimin might have an Omega… you never know. And I have no idea how long the whole thing will take. There's so many rabbits, hundreds out on the grasslands and as for Ravi, I hope he doesn't, but I want him to be happy. And why wouldn't a human lady love him? He's a peach!</em>
</p>
<p><em>When can we have pups? I don’t like the tea. It so bitter… I’d like a pup of my own. I'd like lots of pups. About five. </em>He held up his hand, hesitated and held up the other one, the cloth dripping onto the floor, <em>ten, lets have ten pups.</em> There was that smile again. The one that set a fire in Jungkook's heart and sent a rush of blood straight to his groin.</p>
<p><em>Ten? You want ten pups?   </em>the young Alpha laughed again, <em>that's a lot of kids, baby, and I </em>don’t<em> want to share you, not yet,</em>  he took the cloth from Tae’s hand, dropping it back into the soapy water,  <em>I want to spend time with you alone ,</em> He pulled him close, pressing his naked, damp chest to him,<em>  I like having you to myself all night. I like making you shake and whisper my name. </em></p>
<p>Tae giggled and kissed him.</p>
<p><em>I like doing all the things your grandma wouldn’t like.  </em>H<em>e </em>kissed down his neck to his mate mark, licking over it, feeling Tae shudder in his arms<em>,  I like being inside you while you ride me. I like having your mouth around my cock, I like seeing you bent over in front of me.. wanting me.</em></p>
<p>Tae went bright red. The heat from his cheeks radiating out.  <em>I like you being inside me… you make me all tingly. Grandma couldn't say anything now, I have your mark. I'm allowed to do all of those things with you. </em> He tried to look smug, but just looked heart wrenching cute.</p>
<p><em>You make me want you so much..</em>  he kissed him hard.</p>
<p>Tae was more than willing to let his Alpha walking him backwards to the bed where they collapsed down, the Alpha on top of him, kissing him as if his life depended on it</p>
<p><em>Let me be selfish with you for a while longer, </em> he whispered into his mind,  <em>let me have you to myself, then we'll have pups. As many as you want... </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Jimin wobbles when he walks... will you still want me when I wobble?</em>
</p>
<p>Jungkook nibbled down his neck, letting his lips play over the raised scar of the mate mark, <em> I'll want you even when you wobble.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin’s grip on Yoongi’s wrists was painful. The Beta gritted his teeth to the pain and said nothing. Jimin was panting, his head against his mate’s shoulder, sweat beading all over him.</p>
<p> “Ok, Jimin, I need you to start pushing now. When the next pain comes.. push” Joy instructed.</p>
<p> “I can’t” the blond sobbed, “I can’t do this..”</p>
<p> “You're already doing it! You’re almost there. With the next pain, push” Joy rubbed his back, “your pup's nearly here”</p>
<p>Jimin felt the low ache begin to build, getting tighter and tighter. Wrapping his swollen belly, back and hips in a crushing hold. A low moan joined the fresh wave of pain, climbing to a muted growl of effort as he pushed down.</p>
<p> "I wanna shift" Jimin gritted out, "be easier if I shift.."</p>
<p> "No.. you mustn't do that.. just breathe for me. Give me another big push with the next pain" Joy massaged the Omega's waist.</p>
<p>The next contraction built. Jimin's knuckles went white as he gripped Yoongi's hands, his nails digging into his skin leaving bleeding crescents.</p>
<p> “That’s it.. c’mon baby.. you’re doing so well” Yoongi smiled, trying to be supportive despite the pain in his hands.</p>
<p> “Oh Fuck Off!” Jimin screamed at him, “this is your fault!”</p>
<p>The white haired Beta gasped, “Jiminnie…?”</p>
<p> “He doesn’t mean it, it’s the pain talking,” Joy soothed, rubbing hard circles on the Omega’s back with the heel of her hand.</p>
<p> “I fucking mean it!” the blond snapped, “don’t you ever touch me again, you….” The sentence was cut off as the pain built again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dining room, Jin washed down the big table. He didn’t need to be a shifter to hear Jimin. The whole house could hear him swearing at his mate. Beside him, Han swept the ash from the fireplace into a neat pile.</p>
<p> “My mama punched my dad when she had my sister” he said matter-of-factly, “she made his nose bleed. My aunt was with her, said it was really funny. Do you think Jimin will punch Yoongi Hyung?”</p>
<p>Jin couldn’t hide the smile, “I hope not. Jiminnie may be small, but he has a giant's temper”</p>
<p><em>“I’ll rip your fucking balls off” </em> the Omega’s voice sounded through the house.</p>
<p> “Will he rip Yoongi Hyung’s balls off?” the wide eyed boy asked, “that’ll really hurt!”</p>
<p>Jin tried not to laugh.</p>
<p>The painful sounds seemed to escalate for a few minutes. Then it all went quiet. Then the thin, high cry of a new born child floated from the closed door of Yoongi and Jimin’s room.</p>
<p> “The pup’s here!” Han dropped the small brush, “the pup's here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joy lay the blood smeared, pink and wrinkly new born child on Jimin’s naked chest, “Well done, mama, you did it” she smiled as she wrapped a blanket over them both and set about tying off and cut the umbilical cord.</p>
<p>Yoongi was crying, kissing his mate, and stroking the tiny baby's soft head.</p>
<p>
  <em>You did it, I’m so proud of you. Look at him, he’s so perfect, Jiminnie.. look at him.</em>
</p>
<p>Jimin couldn’t take his eyes of his son. The baby blinked and peered up with dark caramel eyes that couldn't yet focus.</p>
<p> “What will you call him?” Joy asked, wrapping the delivered afterbirth in an old towel.</p>
<p> “Jihoon” Yoongi whispered, “Min Jihoon”</p>
<p> “Welcome to the world, Jihoon. I wish you health and happiness” she finished arranging thick padding between Jimin's legs and pulled one of the many blankets up over him, “let him feed, Jiminnie. And once he’s asleep we’ll get you washed, dressed and into bed"</p>
<p>With a little help, Jimin managed to get Jihoon to latch on and feed. Once she was sure all was well with mother and child, Joy left the new parents alone, taking the soiled bedding and towels with her.</p>
<p>Jimin lay in Yoongi’s arms as the pup in his own suckled from him. He just couldn’t stop staring down at the tiny bundle despite how tired and sore he felt.</p>
<p><em>He’s so beautiful.. he has your hair, look,</em>  Jimin gently fluffed up the tiny white blond strands on the baby’s head. <em>and your nose.</em></p>
<p>Yoongi nuzzled into his mate’s neck  <em>He’s perfect… so perfect, like his mother.</em>  he kissed him and watched his son take his first feed</p>
<p>An hour or so later, washed and dressed in loose pyjamas, Jimin sat up in bed, his freshly bathed and dressed son sleeping in his arms. Beside him, Yoongi, his Alpha, Luna and Namjoon (known as 'Mr Luna' behind his back) sat on the edges, cooing over the newest arrival.</p>
<p> “Gorgeous” whispered Jin, “just so gorgeous”</p>
<p> “When would you like to hold his naming ceremony?” Hobi asked, smiling down at the bundle as Jihoon stretched and slowly blinked up.</p>
<p> “After full moon, so Ravi and Bae can be there” Jimin said.</p>
<p> “Next week, then,” Jin nodded, “I’ll make a cake and we’ll celebrate his arrival properly” Jin stood up, “get some rest, Jiminnie. Sleep and eat when ever you can” he held out his arms, “starting now… let me have a cuddle”</p>
<p>Jimin smiled softy and handed over his pup.</p>
<p>Jin turned to a puddle of mush as he cooed and squeaked at the blanket wrapped baby.</p>
<p> "Look at him,  Joon" he whispered, "I want one of these.. I wanna have a baby"</p>
<p>Namjoon smiled, gently taking hold of the pup's tiny fingers, "Biology dictates that might be a bit tricky, sweetheart"</p>
<p> "Ohh, it's not fair" Jin whined, breathing in the wonderful 'new baby' smell. "let's introduce you to all your new Pack mates. They've waited so long to say 'hello' to you" he kissed Jihoon's forehead, "let your mama get a little sleep. I'll have him back to you as soon as he's hungry" Jin smiled as he left the room making weird muffled noises into the blanket.</p>
<p> “Sleep” Yoongi kissed Jimin's head, “I’ll be back in a minute”</p>
<p> "Congratulations, Jimin" Hobi smiled, "he's a beautiful little boy"</p>
<p> "Thank you, Alpha" Jimin smiled one of his most blinding smiles and snuggled down as Hobi, Yoongi and Namjoon left the room.</p>
<p> “Kook says scout parties from Black Sky are watching Vernon's pack” the Alpha told them, “and if they’re gunning for them…”</p>
<p> “They’ll come for us” Yoongi nodded, “It’s time for White Storm to make it’s mark on the world. Show them we won’t go down without a fight”</p>
<p> “I know this is a special time for you, Yoongs, but, I'd like my Betas beside me, defending our Pack" Hobi looked from Yoongi to Joon, "Black Sky are the biggest, most dangerous Pack out there and we have to meet them head on. Are you with me?"</p>
<p> "You know I'm with you" Yoongi said, looking to Namjoon, "I won't let Black Sky near my son, my mate or my Pack"</p>
<p> "Vampires couldn't beat us! A bunch of mangy mutts like Black Sky won't either" declared Namjoon, "we're all with you, Alpha. We're all beside you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                     ➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰➰</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a beautiful Pack House, miles from White Storm’s land and home, a familiar looking Alpha sat at a large, overly polished desk. There was no paper work on it, nothing of any importance at all, but he sat there, for the look of it.</p>
<p> “They didn’t kill the leeches, Alpha, the ones living in the other leech house did,” a weather beaten Beta said, shuffling his weight around as he stood in front of the desk, “this lot are pathetic, the Alpha's got balls the size of a fucking mouse! The one I found hunting reckons the other lot, the ones living in The Eyrie are calling themselves 'White Storm', reckons they're a 'proper pack,' he snorting a humourless laugh, “they're not! They're just a bunch of strays playing 'house'"</p>
<p> "A 'bunch of strays' that kill leeches" mused the Alpha. He paused and looked thoughtful, “did they say who’s running the other pack?”</p>
<p> “A feral called Jung Hoseok”</p>
<p> “Name’s familiar” the Alpha licked inside his cheek and gazed, unseeing at the wooden desk in front of him.</p>
<p> “Should be,” another Beta said. This one was older, his black hair peppered with grey, his face lined with years, “you fought beside your father the day we took his land and Pack house from him. His Father was Jung Yongbae, Alpha of Golden Cloud”</p>
<p>The dark haired leader hummed, "Can't remember... must have been a long time ago. Is there many at The Roost? Do we know numbers?"</p>
<p> “They're small, most took off after the thaw. They do keep a regular patrol of their borders. The forest around there is thick with the scent of..” the younger Beta stopped, unsure of the reaction his news would bring.</p>
<p> “Of …what?” the Alpha demanded.</p>
<p>The Beta glanced at the older man looking for permission to answer that question. A subtle nod gave him the approval he needed, “Your half-brother, Jungkook”</p>
<p>Junghyun stared for a few seconds, “Kookie? He’s still alive?” he barked a short, astonished laugh. His face flushed red, then faded to a sickly pale as a myriad of emotions washed over him; fear, anger, resentment, surprise and hatred, “and he's with the bitches in The Roost?”</p>
<p> “No… he patrols their land with them, visits the Pack house about once a week or so. I've tracked him back to The Eyrie. He must be part of the White Storm Pack”</p>
<p>Junghyun snorted, “I can just imagine little Kookie killing Vampires. His grandfather would’ve been so proud” he cast his eyes to the seat by the big window and the woman who sat there.</p>
<p> “Rumour has it, they have a couple of Lycans. So that would’ve helped with the leech problem” the Beta continued.</p>
<p> “Lycans are uncontrollable once transformed, so I doubt they played much of a role in the whole affair” the older Beta added.</p>
<p> “Then, they’ve got some fucking good warriors, better than ours, cos I don’t think any of us could take out a Vampire, one on one! And certainly not a whole clan!"</p>
<p> "Two clans, apparently" the older added, "that pack would've been the leeches fighting dogs, they've been training to kill everyday. The ones who made it out alive are going to be harder then bedrock. And we all remember how good Jungkook was. He was our best"</p>
<p>A flash of temper lit the Leader's face for a split second before he regained control, “Keep watch on The Roost, try to find out numbers, where the Alpha came from, shit like that. And have a scout party watching The Eyrie, I'd quite like a winter Pack House and that old Manor house will be perfect" he moved his eyes back to the woman. Her long black hair was edged with grey and tied in a red ribbon. She was only a few years older than him, but her callous personality tainted her looks, giving her the hardened edge of a woman many years older, “You might get to see your son again, Irene, won’t that be nice?”</p>
<p>She turned hard eyes to him, “Why would I want to see him again, Junghyun?”</p>
<p>The Alpha laughed quietly, “A mother's love? I'll assume that's why you didn't kill him,” he looked back at his Beta, “As soon as we have details, we'll launch an assault on The Roost, burn the place to the ground. Make the arrangements" he motioned for the younger Beta to leave.</p>
<p> “Will you lead the attack, Alpha?” the shifter asked as he walked to the door, his eye catching the older man's.</p>
<p>Junghyun hesitated, “I.. would, of course, but I have so many things to attend to”</p>
<p>The Beta nodded and opened the door, “Of course you fucking have, you cowardly piece of shit!” he muttered as the door to the Alpha's office slammed closed behind him, "but Jungkook will lead his warriors out.. and we're all gonna get slaughtered!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End??</p>
<p>Maybe not!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to say Thank You to each and every one of you who have given this story their time. I'm eternally grateful to you for all the kudos, the comments and the reads. I've come to look forward to chatting with you, getting your views and opinions, sharing some laughs and some tears.<br/>I appreciate that this, like most of my stories, has been really hard going in places. Dealing with subjects that are uncomfortable to some, but, thank you for understanding and for not taking offence. It's never my intention to cause upset or pain, I just like to write with a sense of 'realism' and that means including some hard topics.<br/>Take good care and stay well.<br/>'till next time,<br/>Marie xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>